


Trudne decyzje

by Layla22



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 80,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla22/pseuds/Layla22
Summary: Dla Sherlocka Holmesa nastały ciężkie czasy. John postanowił poświęcić więcej czasu córce i wybrał się z nią na podróż po Europie. Pani Hudson twierdzi, że jest coraz bardziej schorowana i potrzebuje wypoczynku w sanatorium, zostawiając cały dom na jego głowie. Lestrade został przeniesiony do jakiegoś prowincjonalnego miasteczka w Walii, gdzie na pełnić funkcję komendanta, a jego miejsce zajął przesadnie optymistyczny, męczący Amerykanin, z którym teraz detektyw musi współpracować. A przecież on tak nie znosi Amerykanów! Na domiar złego ostatnio po kostnicy panoszy się jakaś marudna, kompletnie niekompetentna idiotka zastępująca Molly, która opuściła Londyn. Dwa lata temu.





	1. Rozdział pierwszy, w którym wszyscy opuszczają Sherlocka

\- Sherlock, wyjeżdżam.  
Detektyw miał wrażenie, że przeżywa deja vu. To zdanie padło właśnie po raz trzeci w ciągu tego tygodnia. Tyle, że za każdym z innych ust.  
Pierwszy był John. W poniedziałek z samego rana, przed wyjściem do pracy, oznajmił, że bierze sobie dłuższy urlop i zabiera Rosie na wycieczkę po Europie. Holmes prawie zakrztusił się herbatą, kiedy to usłyszał. Podróż po całym kontynencie z nieco ponad dwuletnim dzieckiem to prawdziwe szaleństwo. I głupota. Jak to możliwe, że ktoś tak rozważny jak John Watson, mógł wpaść na tak absurdalny pomysł? Zapytany o to, odpowiedział, że musi odetchnąć, nabrać trochę dystansu. Ale niby od czego? Fakt, kilka dni temu przypadła druga rocznica śmierci Mary i to go trochę przygnębiło, ale żeby zaraz podejmować takie drastyczne decyzje? Wystarczyłoby przecież rozwiązać jakąś ciekawą sprawę i od razu poprawiłby mu się humor. Nic jednak nie zdołało go odwieść od tych szalonych planów. Zabukował bilety do Paryża, spakował siebie oraz dziecko i tyle go było widać. Dzwonił wczoraj z wiadomością, że wszystko w porządku i przesłał nawet zdjęcie uśmiechniętej Rosie pod wieżą Eifla. Szkoda tylko, że mała zwiedzi kawałek świata, a nawet nie będzie tego pamiętać.  
Drugi w kolejce ustawił się Lestrade, który wpadł w środę na Baker Street ze skwaszoną miną. Początkowo Sherlock sądził, że spowodowane jest to kolejnym brakiem umiejętności rozwiązania sprawy. Tym razem jednak inspektor przyszedł się wyżalić z innego powodu. Władze Scotland Yardu stwierdziły, że skuteczność Grega nieco spadła, a winę za to przypisali jego wiekowi. Co prawda nie był on najświeższej młodości, ale przecież radził sobie nieźle! Postanowiono jednak wymienić kadrę na nieco młodszą, a że Lestrade’owi brakuje jeszcze trochę do emerytury, postanowili go wysłać do jakiegoś prowincjonalnego miasteczka w Walii, gdzie miał przejąć funkcję komendanta na kilkuosobowym posterunku. Przełożeni zapewnili go, że nic specjalnego się tam nie dzieje, więc będzie mógł rozkoszować się sielskim życiem, które należy mu się po latach stresującej służby. Tylko, że Greg wcale nie chciał odpoczywać. To pełen zgiełku i hałasu Londyn był jego domem, a nie jakaś cicha, zabita dechami wioska na końcu świata. Ale cóż – z władzą się nie dyskutuje.  
A teraz jeszcze na dokładkę pani Hudson. Staruszka stała w progu salonu z niewielką torbą podróżną i wpatrywała się wyczekująco w detektywa, z oczekiwaniem na reakcję, potwierdzającą, że zrozumiał jej oświadczenie. Ten jednak nie odrywał wzroku od swojego laptopa.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że pod moją nieobecność nie wysadzisz mojego domu w powietrze jak ostatnio – dodała, doskonale wiedząc, że ta uwaga nie umknie uszom Holmesa.  
\- To było dwa lata temu – syknął, w końcu spoglądając w jej stronę –Jak długo jeszcze będzie mi to pani wypominać?  
Nie znosił, kiedy to robiła, a zdarzało się to przynajmniej raz w miesiącu. Przecież to było tak dawno temu. I nawet przeprosił!  
\- Do końca życia – odparła z cwanym uśmieszkiem staruszka.  
\- Pani czy mojego? – spytał kąśliwie detektyw.  
Pani Hudson westchnęła ciężko.  
\- Jak tak dalej pójdzie to, zejdę z tego świata szybciej niż myślisz. Ostatnio naprawdę kiepsko się czuję. Mówię ci, starość nie radość. Dlatego też jadę do sanatorium na trzy tygodnie. Może te cudowne zabiegi, które tak chwalą w Internecie mnie uzdrowią.  
\- Niech się pani nie łudzi – odparł Holmes, znów wpatrując się w ekran laptopa – W pani wieku to niewiele może już pomóc.  
Oburzona staruszka fuknęła pod nosem i obróciła się na pięcie z zamiarem odejścia. Krzyknęła jeszcze raz, że po powrocie chce zastać swój dom w jednym kawałku i już jej nie było. Sherlock nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Był zbyt zajęty przeglądaniem swoich maili, w nadziei na znalezienie jakiejś interesującej sprawy. Niestety jak na złość trafiły mu się same infantylne, które nawet ci kretyni ze Scotland Yardu byliby w stanie rozwiązać w ciągu kilku godzin ( on oczywiście zrobiłby to w kilkanaście minut, ale po co zajmować swój wybitny umysł czymś tak małostkowym). Czy ludzie naprawdę nie mają już poważnych problemów?!  
Kiedy w końcu opróżnił swoją skrzynkę odbiorczą, rozejrzał się dookoła. Pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna Baker Street wydawało mu się takie ciche i puste. Przyzwyczaił się już do ciągłego rumoru związanego z małą Rosie, która wkroczyła właśnie w etap poznawania otaczającego ją świata. W głowie się nie mieści, co taki mały brzdąc może narozrabiać lub gdzie się chować. Na początku irytowało go, gdy Watsonówna wsadzała palce w jego różnorakie eksperymenty, rozrzucała po podłodze cenne dokumenty, czy rozlewała wokół siebie potrzebne mu chemiczne substancje. Teraz jednak brakowało mu tego małego zamieszania. Zdążył się do niego przyzwyczaić, był to stały element jego codzienności, który nagle znikł. I sprawiło to, że czuł się nieco nieswojo.  
Od samego początku nie był zadowolony z wyjazdu Johna i Rosie. Niby to nic strasznego – niedługo przecież wrócą – ale miał takie poczucie, że znowu coś traci. Przez chwilę nawet przemknęło mu przez myśl, żeby pojechać razem z nimi. Szybko jednak zrezygnował z tego pomysłu – być może Watson chciał też odpocząć od niego. W końcu nie miał z nim ostatnimi czasy łatwego życia. Pocieszał się więc obecnością pani Hudson, która coraz rzadziej opuszczała dom, dlatego też szukała towarzystwa u swojego lokatora. Niestety nawet na to nie mógł już liczyć.  
Kiedyś oddałby wiele za chwilę takiego spokoju, samotności. Odrobiny czasu tylko dla siebie, kiedy nikt go nie ocenia za nieprzyzwoite zachowanie, niczego od niego nie oczekuje. Teraz jednak czuł, że wpływa to na niego destrukcyjnie. Będąc wśród ludzi musi trzymać się jakiś norm, przynajmniej stwarzać pozory człowieka przystosowanego do życia społecznego. A w takim odizolowaniu znów może popaść w nadmierne roztrząsanie otaczającej go rzeczywistości i nałogi.  
Przed zapaleniem papierosa powstrzymało go pukanie do drzwi. Nie spodziewał się nikogo, więc zapewne to kolejny klient z kolejną boleśnie banalną sprawą. Zaprosił jednak gościa do środka, chowając równocześnie papierosa z powrotem do paczki.  
Drzwi otworzyły się i w progu stanął Lestrade. Detektyw zdziwił się nieco na jego widok, sądził bowiem, że inspektor przeniósł się już do swojego nowego miejsca zamieszkania. Najwyraźniej jednak nie był jeszcze gotowy rozstać się z Londynem.  
\- Cześć – przywitał się nieco przygaszonym głosem – Przyszedłem się pożegnać.  
Holmes zamrugał kilka razy nieco zdziwiony. Nie sądził, że Greg pofatyguje się na Baker Street z takiego błahego powodu.  
\- Niepotrzebnie – mruknął – Chociaż niektórych nie było stać nawet na to – dodał pod nosem.  
Lestrade wiedział doskonale, kogo detektyw miał na myśli, ale nie skomentował tego. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że to dla niego bolesny temat. Nawet jeśli starał się tego nie okazywać.  
\- Tak właściwie, to chciałem ci jeszcze kogoś przedstawić – dodał inspektor, wskazując na stojącego w progu dość wysokiego, postawnego mężczyznę po trzydziestce z radosnym uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy – To Ryan Carter. Przejął moje stanowisko.  
Sherlock przeniósł swój czujny wzrok na nieznanego mężczyznę, który zrobił kilka szybkich kroków w jego stronę. Policjant wyciągnął przed siebie rękę z zamiarem podania jej Holmesowi i już otwierał usta, ale detektyw mu przeszkodził.  
\- Myślałem, że wymieniają kadrę na młodszą, a nie na amerykańską – mruknął, zwracając się do Lestrade’a.  
\- Skąd pan wie, że jestem Amerykaninem? – spytał zdziwiony Carter.  
\- To aż bije w oczy – odparł Sherlock– A akcent tylko to potwierdza.  
Nie zwracając uwagi na gości, rozsiadł się w swoim wygodnym fotelu. Z reguły nie lubił ludzi, ale Amerykanie irytowali go szczególnie. Nie mógł znieść tego na stojąco.  
\- I czemu przyprowadziłeś do mnie ten wybryk natury? – spytał Grega.  
Inspektor posłał mu karcące spojrzenie, a Ryan zdawał się być zbyt zszokowany, aby bronić swojego honoru.  
\- Pomyślałem, że warto by was sobie przedstawić. Być może będziecie teraz razem pracować – odparł niecno niepewnie Lestrade.  
\- Wątpię – powiedział stanowczo Sherlock – Nie zadaję się z ludźmi pozbawionych piątej klepki.  
\- Dlaczego uważa pan, że ja się do nich zaliczam? – spytał zdziwiony Carter. O dziwo nie był oburzony tylko raczej zaciekawiony.  
\- Dla mnie amerykański równa się bezmózgi.  
Zapadła chwila ciszy. Greg patrzył krytycznie na detektywa, ten natomiast przyglądał się nowemu policjantowi, oczekując na jakaś reakcję z jego strony. Był ciekaw czy będzie zacięcie bronił intelektu swojego narodu czy po prostu obróci się na pięcie i wyjdzie obrażony faktem, że sponiewierano jego dumę. Carter jednak pozytywnie go zaskoczył.  
\- Mam więc nadzieję, że da mi pan szansę i przekona się, że to błędne podejście.  
Sherlock musiał przyznać, że dawno nie spotkał nikogo, kto rzuciłby mu takie wyzwanie. Ludzie albo po kilku minutach rozmowy uznawali jego wyższość intelektualną i nie brnęli w dalszą dyskusję, albo uznawali go za wariata, z którym nie chcieliby mieć więcej do czynienia. Mało kto chciał przekonać go do swoich racji. Z resztą to było jak porywanie się z motyką na słońce.  
\- Obawiam się, że poniesie pan klęskę – odparł detektyw.  
\- Zaryzykuję – powiedział Carter, uśmiechając się szeroko.  
Dlaczego oni muszą się tak szczerzyć?! To, co szczególnie irytowało Holmesa w Amerykanach to ten ich przesadny optymizm. Wszystko dla nich jest „amazing!”. Tak jakby nie istniały żadne inne wyrazy w ich narodowym słowniku.  
\- A co w ogóle sprowadziło pana, do naszego, pięknego kraju? – spytał, aby zmienić temat.  
Ryan wydawał się zadowolony, że nie rozmawiają już o jego rzekomo niewielkim intelekcie.  
\- Moja żona jest Brytyjką i…  
\- Druga żona – przerwał mu detektyw – Pierwsza zmarła kilka lat temu. Rak?  
\- Białaczka – mruknął zszokowany Carter – Skąd pan to wszystko wie?  
W drodze na Baker Street Greg zdążył go poinformować, że człowiek, do którego jadą jest dość specyficzny i piekielnie inteligentny. Policjant nie był jednak przygotowany na coś takiego. Wbrew pozorom, nie przerażało go jednak to, czego właśnie doświadczał. Był raczej tym zafascynowany. Sherlock Holmes był doprawdy niezwykłym człowiekiem. Trudnym i gburowatym, ale niezwykłym. Tak przynajmniej mu się wydawało po kilku minutach znajomości.  
\- Nie ma sensu tego wyjaśniać – zapewnił detektyw - Twój mały, amerykański móżdżek i tak tego nie pojmie.  
Cartera to nie zraziło. Wręcz przeciwnie. Chciał poznać tego człowieka bliżej i udowodnić mu, że myli się co do Amerykanów. A przynajmniej, co do niego. Na razie postanowił jednak tego nie roztrząsać. Później przyjdzie na to czas.  
\- Tak więc, moja druga żona jest Brytyjką – kontynuował – Tęskniła za Londynem, więc postanowiliśmy się tu przenieść. Przynajmniej na jakiś czas, może na dłużej. Zobaczymy.  
Szczerze mówiąc, Sherlock liczył na bardziej porywającą historię. Ale w sumie czego się spodziewać po ludziach, którzy od lat w kółko produkują filmy o takiej samej fabule tylko z innymi aktorami. Nic wartościowego.  
\- Dzieci?  
\- Pięcioletni syn, z pierwszego małżeństwa.  
Ryan nie bardzo rozumiał czemu służą te wszystkie pytania, ale wolał posłusznie na nie odpowiadać, bo czuł, że zdenerwowany detektyw to niebezpieczny detektyw. I w sumie niewiele się w tej kwestii mylił.  
\- Jeśli mamy razem pracować – zaczął Holmes, po chwili ciszy – Musisz być dyspozycyjny o każdej porze dnia i nocy…  
\- Naprawdę każdej – wtrącił się Lestrade – Coś o tym wiem. Przeżyłem na własnej skórze.  
Sherlock posłał mu karcące spojrzenie. Nie znosił, kiedy ktoś mu przerywał. Choć sam robił to notorycznie.  
\- Nie będziesz zadawać głupich pytań, ani przeszkadzać mi kiedy myślę. Będziesz przychodzić z naprawdę ciekawymi sprawami, a nie jakimiś błahostkami, z którymi Scotland Yard nie radzi sobie tylko dlatego, że pracują tam skończeni idioci. I nie będziemy jeździć tą samą taksówką. To mnie dekoncentruje.  
Kiedy skończył swój wywód, spojrzał na Cartera, aby upewnić się, że wszystko do niego dotarło. O dziwno wyglądał na nie zaskoczonego tymi, wydawać by się mogło, absurdalnymi wymogami.  
\- Myślę, że jakoś się dogadamy, panie Holmes – odparł Ryan z uśmiechem.  
\- Po prostu Sherlock – mruknął detektyw – Pan Holmes za bardzo kojarzy mi się z moim parszywym bratem.  
\- A właśnie, co tam słychać u Mycrofta? – zapytał wesoło Greg.  
Sherlock spojrzał na niego z politowaniem. To jedno z tych pytań, na które nigdy, przenigdy nie udzieli odpowiedzi i wszyscy o tym doskonale wiedzieli.  
\- Dobra, na mnie już czas – przerwał niezręczną ciszę Lestrade – Pewna wioska w Walii już nie może się mnie doczekać – dodał z udawanym śmiechem.  
Z daleka można było wyczuć, że inspektorowi nie uśmiecha się ta przymusowa przeprowadzka.  
Detektyw nie znosił pożegnań. Jak dla niego wiązały się ze zbytnią emocjonalnością. Unikał ich jak ognia, ale czasami niestety nie da się od nich uciec. A Lestrade był w końcu jego przyjacielem. Wiele razy pomagali sobie nawzajem, wspierali w trudnych chwilach. Tak, Greg zasługiwał na porządne pożegnanie.  
\- Może nie będzie tak źle. Sielskie powietrze i te sprawy…  
Inspektor przewrócił tylko oczami.  
\- Ktoś ci już powiedział, że jesteś kiepski w pocieszaniu?  
Holmes nie odpowiedział, tylko podszedł bliżej Lestrade’a. Patrzeli przez chwilę na siebie niepewnie, po czym znaleźli się w czymś, co można by uznać przyjacielskim uściskiem.  
\- Będzie mi ciebie brakowało – mruknął Greg.  
\- Błagam – jęknął Sherlock, wyswobadzając się z uścisku – Nie zachowuj się jak w jakimś melodramacie. To specjalność Amerykanów – dodał, patrząc znacząco na Cartera.  
\- No, to by było na tyle – oznajmił inspektor, po chwili ciszy – Może się jeszcze kiedyś spotkamy.  
\- Może – powtórzył detektyw, odprowadzając swojego przyjaciela wzrokiem do drzwi. Po chwili Greg zniknął za nimi i tak oto kolejna osoba opuściła Sherlocka na dobre.  
\- Ja też już lepiej pójdę – niespodziewanie odezwał się Ryan – Powinienem pomóc żonie w rozpakowywaniu.  
Detektyw przeniósł na niego swój nieco nieobecny wzrok. Prawie zapomniał, że jego nowy współpracownik nadal tu jest.  
\- Rzeczywiście nic tu po tobie – mruknął – Żona pewnie nie może się już ciebie doczekać. Kobiety z reguły są niecierpliwie.  
\- Moja to akurat oaza spokoju i cierpliwości – zapewnił Carter – Prawie nic nie jest w stanie wyprowadzić jej z równowagi.  
Holmes nic na to nie odpowiedział, więc policjant uznał temat za zakończony. Powiedział „ do widzenia”, po czym skierował się do schodów. Kiedy był w ich połowie usłyszał jeszcze krzyk detektywa.  
\- Zadzwoń, jak będziesz miał naprawdę ciekawą sprawę!  
Ryan już nie mógł się tego doczekać. Czuł, że współpraca z Sherlockiem Holmesem znacznie wpłynie na jego dotychczasowe życie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej, wszystkim :) Co tam u Was słychać? Jak widać, ja powracam z nowym, co najmniej kilku rozdziałowym opowiadaniem. Miałam poczekać z publikacją pierwszego rozdziału, aż będę miała napisanych kilka kolejnych i dopracowana fabułę, ale już nie mogłam się powstrzymać :D Jestem bardzo ciekawa czy ta historia Wam się spodoba. Wiem, że na razie jest trochę nudno i niewiele się dzieje, ale spokojnie - pierwsze rozdziały będą takim wstępem do dalszej akcji. I od razu Was ostrzegam, że w moich założeniach będzie to coś na kształt dramatu. W każdym bądź razie dużo emocji i ( tak jak w tytule) trudnych decyzji. Na razie Sherlock jest sobą, ale z każdym rozdziałem, będzie się stawał bardziej człowiekiem z uczuciami :) Dobra, już Wam nie spojleruje :P   
> Ta historia pojawiała się w mojej głowie już jakiś czas temu, a wiadoma scena z The Final Problem nadała mojej koncepcji nawet większy sens, więc postanowiłam ją w końcu spisać. Wiem, że od premiery odcinka minął prawie miesiąc, ale uczyłam się do sesji i nie bardzo miałam czas. Mam jednak nadzieję, że początek nowego semestru będzie nieco luźniejszy i uda mi się pisać w miarę regularnie :)  
> Nie wiem kiedy następny, postaram się jak najszybciej. Może uda się za tydzień.   
> Pozdrawiam :)


	2. Rozdział drugi, w którym Sherlock i Ryan rozwiązują pierwszą wspólną sprawę

Nowy tydzień również nie zaczął się dla Sherlocka zbyt pomyślnie. Obudził się z dziwnym, niecodziennym uczuciem głodu. Dopiero po pół godzinie wrzasków skierowanych w stronę pani Hudson i Johna, zorientował się, że przecież nie ma ich w domu i sam musi zrobić sobie śniadanie. Z ciężkim westchnieniem ruszył do kuchni. Otworzył lodówkę w poszukiwaniu czegoś zjadliwego, ale niestety znalazł w niej tylko kilka swoich eksperymentów i światło. No, tak. Na zakupy też najwyraźniej będzie musiał się pofatygować sam. Mieszkanie samemu jest do bani. Ostatecznie postanowił jednak skorzystać z zapasów żywnościowych swojej nieobecnej gospodyni. Przecież jednej jogurt mniej czy więcej nie zrobi jej różnicy.   
Kiedy żołądek został już napełniony, detektyw zabrał się za codzienny przegląd poczty elektronicznej. W końcu trzeba czymś zapełnić dzień. Może tym razem trafi się coś ciekawego. Niestety żadna ze spraw nie była godna nawet minuty jego uwagi. Zapowiadało się na kolejny dzień pełen nudy.   
Nagle przypomniało mu się o pewnym eksperymencie, który już od dawna miał w planach, ale jakoś zawsze coś przeszkadzało mu w jego realizacji. Teraz chyba w końcu nadeszła na to pora. Zaczął przygotowywać wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy i dość szybko zorientował się, że brakuje mu kilku niezbędnych sprzętów. Wiedział jednak, gdzie je może znaleźć i kilkanaście minut później z zadowoleniem rozsiadł się na jednym ze stołków w laboratorium w St. Bart’s. Pracował w spokoju przez prawie dwie godziny, zanim drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się z hukiem i rozległ się ten znienawidzony przez niego, piskliwy głos.   
\- Pan znowu tutaj?!   
Kimberly West – tak się chyba nazywała ta furiatka – była prawdopodobnie najbardziej irytującą osobą, jaką dane było poznać Holmesowi. A głupotą i niekompetencją przebijała nawet samego Andersona. Choć wydawało się to niemal niemożliwe.   
\- Jak widać – mruknął, nie odrywając wzroku od mikroskopu.   
Jakiekolwiek dyskusje z tą kobietą nie miały najmniejszego sensu. Zawsze miała o wszystko pretensje, ciągle po nim krzyczała i nigdy nie była w stanie dostarczyć mu informacji, których potrzebował. Współpraca z nią była katorgą. Gdyby on był zarządcą tego szpitala, w życiu by jej nie zatrudnił.   
\- Ile razy mam panu powtarzać, że nie życzę sobie, aby się pan tu panoszył?! – znów niepotrzebnie podniosła głos – To, że doktor Hooper panu na to pozwalała nie znaczy, że ja też muszę! A przypominam, że jej nie ma tu już od dwóch lat i teraz ja tu rządzę, więc proszę natychmiast opuścić to pomieszczenie i nigdy więcej już nie wracać!   
Sherlock starał się nie okazać, że wypowiedziane przez nią nazwisko, które od pewnego czasu stanowiło dla niego temat tabu, jakkolwiek go poruszyło. Choć tłumił to w sobie, wszyscy jego najbliżsi wiedzieli, że nagłe zniknięcie Molly mocno nim wstrząsnęło. Tym bardziej, że nawet nie dała mu szansy wytłumaczyć się z najokrutniejszej rzeczy jaką jej zrobił. Z jednej strony w sumie się jej nie dziwił, ale z drugiej takie zachowanie nie zgadzało się z jej charakterem. Jego Molly wysłuchałaby go i wybaczyła. Tak przynajmniej mu się wydawało.   
Mijały właśnie dwa lata odkąd miał z nią jakikolwiek kontakt, ale nadal nie mógł pogodzić się z jej nieobecnością. Tak jakby to do niego nie docierało. Łapał się nawet na tym, że za każdym razem, kiedy zmierzał w stronę kostnicy liczył na to, że ją tam zobaczy. Jak zwykle szeroko uśmiechniętą i lekko zarumienioną. Niestety zawsze witała go naburmuszona mina Kim West.   
\- A ile razy ja mam powtarzać, że psińco mnie obchodzi twoje zdanie? Mam imienną przepustkę – dodał, pokazując jej odpowiednią plakietkę – Wydaną przez Mike’a Stanforda. Doktor Hooper nie miała w tej kwestii nic do rzeczy.   
Starał się wymówić to nazwisko z obojętnością, ale w jego brzmienie wkradła się pewna nutka… smutku? Tęsknoty? Nie chciał tego zbytnio analizować. Tym bardziej, że stojąca przed nim, wściekła patolog zupełnie nie zwróciła na to uwagi.   
\- W życiu nie spotkałam nikogo tak aroganckiego – syknęła, przechodząc na drugi koniec pomieszczenia.   
\- A ja kogoś tak głupiego – mruknął pod nosem detektyw.   
Kobieta chyba tego nie dosłyszała, bo tylko wzięła jakieś próbówki i opuściła laboratorium z trzaskiem drzwi.   
Holmes miał wrócić właśnie do przerwanych wcześniej czynność, kiedy odezwała się jego komórka. Spojrzał na wyświetlacz, sądząc, że to John, ale na ekranie widniało słowo „Amerykanin”. Niechętnie odebrał telefon.   
\- Oby tym razem to naprawdę było coś ciekawego – rzucił chłodno do słuchawki.   
Carter dzwonił do niego już trzy razy, ale żadna z przedstawionych przez niego spraw nie zasługiwała nawet na miano czwórki. Sherlock nie widział więc sensu w poświęcaniu im nawet chwili uwagi.   
\- Myślę, że to może cię zainteresować – odarł Ryan – Wygląda to na wypadek samochodowy. Dwie ofiary – jedna za kierownicą, a druga w bagażniku.   
\- Nie ma w tym nic interesującego – wtrącił detektyw, zanim policjant zdążył cokolwiek dodać.   
\- A czy interesujące jest to, że według wstępnej opinii patologa kierowca zmarł jakieś dwa dni wcześniej niż facet w bagażniku? – nie poddawał się Carter.   
Rzeczywiście ta informacja nadała sprawie nieco dodatkowych punków. Może warto by się za nią wziąć? W sumie eksperyment prawie skończony, a na dalszą cześć dnia planów brak.   
\- Gdzie? – spytał, podnosząc się z krzesła i zakładając płaszcz.   
\- Na obrzeżach miasta. Przy skręcie z autostrady na drogę prowadzącą do leśniczówki.   
Niecałą godzinę później detektyw przyglądał się uważnie skrytemu w krzakach, rozbitemu citroenowi. Tak jak mówił Ryan, wyglądało to na zwyczajny wypadek. Kierowca wpadł w poślizg, zjechał z drogi, uderzył w drzewo, zginął na miejscu. Ciało w bagażniku zaprzeczało jednak tej wersji wydarzeń. Przynajmniej na pozór.   
\- Myśleliśmy, że może kierowca był porywaczem – zaczął Carter, kiedy Holmes nadal oglądał pojazd z każdej możliwej strony – Faktycznie mogło dojść do wypadku, prawdopodobnie cztery dni temu. Porwany przeżył, ale nie mógł wydostać się z bagażnika i…   
\- Bzdura – przerwał mu detektyw – Czy ten facet wygląda ci na porywacza? – dodał, pokazując mu prawo jazdy wyciągnięte ze schowka po stronie pasażera.   
Jak ta policja jest beznadziejna. Nawet nie pofatygował się, żeby przejrzeć samochód. Chyba powinien zgłosić do władz Scotland Yardu poważne zaniedbania.   
\- Pozory mogą mylić – odparł Ryan, przyglądając się zdjęciu. Na co Sherlock przewrócił oczami. Próba udowodnienia przez Amerykanina swojej inteligencji właśnie zaczęła ponosić klęskę.   
\- Samochód niedrogi, ale zadbany – Holmes rozpoczął swoją dedukcję - Z przodu czysty, ale po tylnej kanapie rozsypane są okruszki i papierki po cukierkach – zapewne sprawka dzieci. Kubek termiczny na kawę. Mocno zużyty, a więc używany co najmniej pięć razy w tygodniu. Ofiara ubrana w spodnie od garnituru i koszulę. Praca biurowa – mówiąc to chylił się pod siedzenie pasażera, skąd wyciągnął czarną aktówkę – W tym pewnie znajduje się jakiś stos dokumentów i przepustka z logo firmy, którą musi odbić, za każdym razem, kiedy wchodzi do budynku i go opuszcza. To nie żaden porywacz, tylko przeciętny, łysiejący, znudzony swoim życiem mąż, ojciec i biurokrata przed czterdziestką. Nic ciekawego. Czy możemy już przejść do trupa numer dwa? – spytał, udając się na tył samochodu.   
Nieco oszołomiony Carter ruszył za nim. Oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę z niezwykłej inteligencji detektywa, ale nie sądził, że z kilku tak mało istotnych szczegółów, potrafi wyczytać całe życie zupełnie obcego mu człowieka. To było doprawdy fascynujące.   
\- Kiedy przyjechaliście, bagażnik był otwarty czy zamknięty?   
\- Zamknięty – odparł policjant – Druga ofiara to nastolatek. Mnóstwo obrażeń wewnętrznych. Tak jak wspomniałem, zgon nastąpił dwa dni później niż…  
\- Nie musisz się powtarzać – wtrącił Holmes.   
Ryan zupełnie nie przejął się tą uwagą, tylko konturował.   
\- Na nadgarstkach ma ślady, które mogą świadczyć o związaniu, a więc co za tym idzie o porwaniu. Na chwilę obecną nie ma znaleźliśmy żadnych powiązań między ofiarami…   
\- I ich nie znajdziecie – oznajmił pewny siebie Sherlock – Bo oba zgony nie mają ze sobą nic wspólnego. Jeśli chodzi o kierowcę, to rzeczywiście wypadek. Lub ktoś celowo zepchnął go z drogi, ale to mało prawdopodobne. Po prostu walnął w drzewo i nie przeżył. Oczywistość. Natomiast chłopak to zwykły ćpun. Tu niedaleko, kilka kilometrów w głąb lasu znajduje się niewielka melina, lubią tam sobie dawać w żyłę – Carter posłał mu pytające spojrzenie, ale detektyw nie miał zamiaru tłumaczyć, że w przeszłości zdarzało mu się być tam częstym gościem – Pewnie pokłócili się o działkę i ktoś mu nieźle przyłożył. Zaczął uciekać, zauważył auto, postanowił chować się w bagażniku. Potem przysnął i już się nie obudził. To tyle jeśli chodzi o wielką zagadkę dwóch dni różnicy w zgonach. Naprawdę nie stać cię na nic lepszego, Carter? To nie była nawet piątka – dodał Holmes, kręcąc z rezygnacją głową, po czym ruszył w stronę głównej drogi, aby złapać taksówkę do centrum.   
\- Hej, zaczekaj – usłyszał za sobą głos Ryana, więc zatrzymał się niechętnie – Skąd jesteś tego pewien? – zapytał, kiedy znalazł się parę kroków od niego.   
Mimo iż policjant był wysoki, do detektywa brakowało mu jednak kilku centymetrów. Ten drugi mógł więc popatrzeć na niego z góry.   
\- Sądzę, że twój amerykański mózg nadal nie jest w stanie pojąć mojego toku rozumowania. Nie ma więc potrzeby, abym szczepił sobie język – syknął Sherlock – Po prostu sprawdź moją teorię, a przekonasz się, że mam rację – dodał, po czym obrócił się na pięcie i odszedł.   
Carter wpatrywał się w oddalającego się detektywa, dopóki ten nie zniknął za najbliższym zakrętem. Ten człowiek był doprawdy niezwykły. I ku swojemu zdziwieniu Ryan chciał poznać go bliżej.   
Holmesowi o dziwo dość szybko udało się złapać taksówkę. Najpierw udał się znów do St. Bart’s, aby pozbierać swoje rzeczy. Na szczęście Kim West skończyła już swoją zmianę i nie musiał po raz kolejny oglądać jej znienawidzonej twarzy. Szybko po sobie posprzątał. Dziwne, ale zaczął to robić dopiero po zniknięciu Molly. Wcześniej zawsze zostawiał cały bałagan na jej głowie. Kiedy jednak jej zabrakło, nikt już nie był dla niego taki wyrozumiały. Raz nawet Mike Stamford zagroził mu odebraniem przepustki, jeśli nie zacznie pozostawiać po sobie porządku. Nie miał więc innego wyjścia. Zawsze kiedy wycierał blat, zastanawiał się czemu nie robił tego wcześniej. Molly pewnie byłaby wdzięczna, gdyby nie musiała go w tym wyręczać.   
Szybko odsunął od siebie wspomnienie doktor Hooper. Tego dnia już zdecydowanie za często zajmowała jego myśli.   
W drodze powrotnej na Baker Street, wstąpił jeszcze do sklepu spożywczego. Kupił kilka podstawowych produktów, które powinny starczyć mu na kilka najbliższych dni. Kiedy wszedł do domu, przywitała go przytłaczająca cisza. Starał się tym nie przejmować i udał się na górę. Usiadł na swoim krześle i rozejrzał się dookoła, szukając czegoś czym mógłby wypełnić wolny czas. Jego wzrok padł na stojące w kącie skrzypce. Dopiero patrząc na nie, zdał sobie sprawę, jak dawno nie grał. Nagle naszła do ochota na skomponowanie nowego utworu.   
Powoli wziął instrument w ręce. Przesunął opuszkami placów po strunach, rozkoszując się tą chwilą. Potem chwycił smyczek i zaczął grać melodię, która słodko zakłóciła tę panującą wokół ciszę.   
Od dwóch lat grywał same kołysanki, które pomagały Rosie zasnąć lub smutne kawałki, które były odzwierciedleniem tego, co przeżył w związku ze swoją szaloną siostrą. Mógł z nią rozmawiać tylko przez muzykę, więc robił to najlepiej jak potrafił. Zresztą taka forma komunikacji wychodziła mu znacznie lepiej niż wyrażanie uczuć słowami. Doskonałym tego potwierdzeniem była Molly Hooper.   
Znów o niej myślał. Nie powinien tego robić. To była już przeszłość. To ona postanowiła zniknąć z jego życia. Nie chciała mieć z nim więcej do czynienia. Tylko dlaczego tak go to bolało? To była jej decyzja. Prawdopodobnie bardzo słuszna. Patolog zasługiwała na szczęście. A przy nim by go nie zaznała. Nie był w stanie dać jej tego, co się jej należało. A przynajmniej tak sobie wmawiał.   
Zupełnie zatracił się w graniu. Świat zewnętrzny dla niego nie istniał. Nic więc dziwnego, że nie zauważył jak w progu stanął Ryan Carter. Był nieco zaskoczony widokiem detektywa pogrążonego w grze. Sherlock coraz bardziej go zaskakiwał. Okazywał się być bowiem człowiekiem wielu talentów. W tym między innymi wirtuozem skrzypiec.   
Policjant jak zaczarowany słuchał poruszającej melodii pełnej emocji. Tak może brzmieć tylko nieszczęśliwa miłość, tęsknota, strata. Sam doświadczył tych dwóch ostatnich, więc dzięki temu utworowi powrócił wspomnieniami do swojej pierwszej żony, pierwszej wielkiej miłości. Tak bardzo mu jej brakowało. To prawda, był teraz szczęśliwy z inną kobietą, ale utrata ukochanej osoby zawsze boli. Bez względu na to ile minie czasu i czy ktoś nowy pojawi się w naszym życiu.   
Nagle muzyka ucichła. Amerykanin nawet nie wiedział, kiedy zamknął oczy i zatopił się w swoich myślach. Dopiero niespodziewana cisza wyrwała go z letargu.   
\- Po co przyszedłeś? – zapytał surowy głos – Kolejna sprawa, o której nawet nie opłaca mi się słuchać?   
Carter pozwolił sobie wejść w głąb pokoju i usiąść na krześle przeznaczonym dla klientów, kiedy Holmes opadł na swoje.   
\- Nie. Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że miałeś rację. Co do kierowcy i nastolatka.   
Detektyw prychnął.   
\- Nie potrzebuję, żebyś mi mówił coś, czego od początku byłem pewien – odparł chłodno. Jeśli ten facet chce z nim pracować, to musi się jeszcze sporo nauczyć.   
\- Chciałem też powiedzieć, że… - zaczął niepewnie Ryan – To było naprawdę imponujące. Jak praktycznie z niczego potrafisz stworzyć teorię, która wydaje się totalnie absurdalna, a okazuje prawdziwa.   
Tym razem Sherlock przewrócił oczami.   
\- Skoro w twoich oczach jestem taki wspaniały, to skontaktuj się z Andersonem. Na pewno przyjmie cię do mojego fanklubu.   
Amerykanin spojrzał na niego niezrozumiale, jakby chciał spytać kim jest Anderson. Rozmówca nie dał mu jednak dojść do głosu.   
\- Jeśli to wszystko, to możesz już iść.   
Holmes bardzo nie lubił, kiedy ktoś nieproszony chciał za wszelką cenę dotrzymać mu towarzystwa. A teraz jakoś szczególnie nie miał ochoty na zbędne pogaduszki.   
\- Tak – Carter nieco ociężale podniósł się ze stołka – Żona czeka już z kolacją i obiecałem synowi, że obejrzymy razem mecz – dodał z uśmiechem – Zadzwonię, jak znajdzie się coś godnego twojej uwagi.   
Detektyw nie odprowadził gościa do drzwi, nie wypowiedział żadnego słowa pożegnania. Pogrążył się tylko w swoich myślach. Nigdy do końca nie pojmował, dlaczego ludzie z taką czułością mówią o swojej rodzinie. Małżonkach, dzieciach. Dzięki Watsonom temat stał mu się nieco bliższy i bardziej zrozumiały. Widząc ich jako szczęśliwą rodzinę, zdarzało mu się zastanowić czy on sam mógłby tak żyć i się tym cieszyć. Przez dłuższy czas kategorycznie temu zaprzeczał. Teraz zaczął zdawać sobie sprawę, że byłoby go na to stać. Niestety jedyna osoba, którą wyobrażał sobie u swojego boku, zniknęła z jego życia. A on pozwolił jej odejść.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej :) Rozdział miał ukazać się w niedzielę, ale w weekend prawdopodobnie nie będę miała czasu, więc jest wcześniej. Mam nadzieję, że Was to cieszy :D   
> Dzisiaj troszkę melodramatycznie, ale jak mówiłam opowiadanie będzie zmierzało w tym kierunku, więc cię przyzwyczajajcie :P   
> Wybaczcie mi, proszę, marną zagadkę kryminalną, ale nie jestem dobra w wymyślaniu tego typu rzeczy. Wiem, że brak jej realizmu, ale nie stać mnie na nic lepszego -,- Poza tym to nie sama sprawa jest najważniejsza, a relacje Sherlocka i Ryana.   
> Następny rozdział za tydzień. Nie wiem jeszcze czy w piątek czy w niedzielę, to zależy od weny. A jeśli dobrze pójdzie, to kto wie, może nawet wcześniej ;D   
> Dzięki za Kudos i komentarze. Tak jak pewnie wiecie - to bardzo motywuje do dalszego tworzenia :)   
> Pozdrawiam i do napisania :)


	3. Rozdział trzeci, w którym między Sherlockiem i Ryanem zaczyna się rodzić coś na kształt przyjaźni

\- … Tak więc u nas wszystko w porządku. Bawimy się naprawdę świetnie. A co u ciebie? Dom stoi jeszcze w jednym kawałku?   
Sherlock przewrócił oczami.   
\- Mam zrobić obchód po całym Baker Street z kamerką, abyś mógł się upewnić, że wszystko nadal jest na swoim miejscu?   
John zaśmiał się tylko, poprawiając czapeczkę na głowie Rosie. Detektyw nie był pewien, gdzie teraz dokładnie są ( Watson zapewne o tym wspomniał, ale kto słuchałby jego nudnego wywodu), ale w tle widział plażę i błękitne morze. Jego chrześnica uśmiechała się do niego wesoło z ekranu laptopa, a więc chyba podobały się jej wakacje. W dodatku wyglądała zabójczo w różowych, dziecięcych okularach przeciwsłonecznych. Przynajmniej ona wydawała się zadowolona ze swojego życia.   
\- Nie trzeba, prawda, Rosie? – odparł John, zwracając się do córki – Wierzymy, że wujek jest grzeczny.   
\- Grzeczny wujek – powtórzyła słodziutko dziewczynka, machając do niego malutką rączką.   
Sherlock nie przepadał za nazywaniem go „wujkiem”, ale Watson upierał się, że dziecku jest to łatwiej wymówić niż jego imię. Nie sądził, aby to był taki wielki problem ( zwłaszcza, że Rosie dość wcześnie zaczęła mówić i szybko uczyła się nowych słów), ale po pewnym czasie w sumie się do tego przyzwyczaił. Mała nie miała praktycznie żadnej bliższej rodziny, więc mógł być jej wujkiem. Tym razem mógł się poświecić.   
\- Słyszałem, że Greg wyjechał – zagadnął John.   
\- Kto? – spytał Holmes, marszcząc brwi.   
\- Przestań się wygłupiać – skarcił go przyjaciel – Dobrze wiesz o kim mówię.   
Watsona niezwykle irytowało to dziecinne zachowanie detektywa. Naprawdę mógł sobie odpuścić. Nikogo już to nie śmieszyło.   
\- Tak, wyjechał. I zostawił mnie a pastwę jakiegoś bezmózgiego Amerykanina.   
\- Który, jak mniemam, właśnie stoi w progu – odparł John, wyraźnie parząc na coś za plecami swojego rozmówcy.   
Sherlock odwrócił się i rzeczywiście przy drzwiach stał uśmiechnięty jak zwykle od ucha do ucha Carter.   
\- Nauczysz się kiedyś pukać? – syknął w jego stronę.   
Za każdym razem kiedy policjant zjawiał się na Baker Street, wchodził jak do siebie. Ta cecha przebijała w kwestii irytacji nawet nadmierny optymizm.   
\- Gdybym pukał pewnie byś mnie nie wpuścił – odparł wesoło Ryan – Jak już przekroczę próg trudniej się mnie pozbyć.   
\- Punkt dla niego – odezwał się John, kiwając z potwierdzeniem na słowa Amerykanina.   
\- Po czyjej ty jesteś tronie?! – warknął oburzony Holmesa, a Watson tylko wzruszył ramionami – A ty czego tak się znowu szczerzysz? – zwrócił się do swojego nieproszonego gościa.   
W ciągu ostatnich kilku dni policjant odwiedzał go niemal codziennie. Jakoś odpowiadało mu to bardziej niż w pełni wystarczające telefony. Tylko, że w sumie detektyw z reguły nie odbierał połączeń od niego. Carter zupełnie nie rozumiał dlaczego. Przecież dzwonił co najwyżej cztery razy w ciągu dnia. Skoro jednak w ten sposób nie dało się nawiązać z Sherlockiem kontaktu, musiał wpraszać się do jego mieszkania. Bez pukania.   
\- Mamy nową sprawę – odparł uradowany.   
\- Ty masz nową sprawę – detektyw zaakcentował pierwszy wyraz – Czy ja się nią zajmę, to się jeszcze okaże. Mów, o co chodzi. Byle szybko. Nie chce mi się marnować na ciebie czasu.   
Gdzieś w tle doszedł go karcący syk John, ale się nim nie przejął. To on musiał zadawać się z tym wkurzającym człowiekiem, więc mógł go traktować jak mu się żywnie podoba.   
\- Napad na sklep jubilerski – ogłosił Ryan, tonem jakby właśnie oznajmiał najważniejszy news miesiąca – Ale co najlepsze – niczego nie skradziono.   
\- Nuda – mruknął Holmes, zanim tamten nawet zdążył skończyć zdanie i odwrócił się w stronę laptopa, z którego John łypał na niego krytycznym wzrokiem, równocześnie próbując utrzymać na kolanach wyrywającą się Rosie. Wyglądało to doprawdy komicznie.   
\- A co masz lepszego do roboty? – spytał głos za jego plecami.   
\- Zapewniam cię, że wolę spędzić ten czas z dala od twojej głupio szczerzącej się…   
\- Sherlock! – przerwał mu krzyk Watsona – Przestań wyżywać się na biednym człowieku! Nie bierz tego do siebie – zwrócił się do Cartera – On tak już ma.   
Policjant podszedł bliżej detektywa i laptopa, uśmiechając się do ekranu. Holmesowi bardzo się to nie spodobało. Jego przyjaciel i Amerykanin nie powinni mieć ze sobą nic wspólnego. Jeszcze, nie daj Bóg, stworzyliby jakiś front przeciwko niemu.   
\- W porządku – odparł gość – Już zdążyłem się przyzwyczaić do zniewag wyrzucanych z szybkością pocisków z broni maszynowej. Tak a propo, jestem Ryan Carter. Ten wnerwiający, bezmózgi Amerykanin – dodał tonem, jakby to był powód do dumy, a nie obelga.   
\- John Watson – przedstawił się jego rozmówca, śmiejąc się z niego. Już lubił tego faceta – I uwierz, nawet po latach przyjaźni z tym bucem nie jesteś w stanie przywyknąć do niektórych jego kretyńskich zachowań.   
\- Hej! Ja tu nadal jestem! – zawołał oburzony Sherlock. Nie znosił, kiedy ktoś go ignorował. A w dodatku ci dwaj wydawali się mieć z niego niezłą polewkę.   
\- Trudno nie zauważyć – mruknął John – Muszę już kończyć. Rosie chciałaby trochę potaplać się w morzu. Powiedź wujkowi „pa, pa” – zwrócił się do córki.   
\- Pa, pa – powtórzyła posłusznie dziewczynka, machając na pożegnanie.   
\- Pa, Rosie – odparł zaskakująco ciepło detektyw, również do niej machając.   
\- Odezwiemy się niedługo – dodał na koniec Watson – Powodzenia! – krzyknął jeszcze w stronę Cartera, po czym jego twarz zniknęła z ekranu.   
Zapadła chwila ciszy. Ryan zrobił kilka kroków w tył, czując, że zaburza przestrzeń osobistą detektywa, gdyż wydawał się on nieco spięty. Najwyraźniej pogłoski o tym, że nie przepada za bliskością ludzi były prawdziwe. Chociaż z drugiej strony wydawał się przywiązany do swojego przyjaciela i jego małej córki. Może jednak gdzieś pod tą skorupą cynizmu i obojętności kryje się człowiek?   
\- Gdzie jest ten jubiler? – spytał niespodziewanie Holmes, wyrywając policjanta z zamyślenia.   
\- Niedaleko. Kilka ulic stąd – odparł Carter, nie bardzo wiedząc, po co detektyw w ogóle zadał to pytanie, skoro nie miał zamiaru podjąć się tej sprawy.   
\- W takim razie chodźmy – oznajmił, po czym zerwał się z krzesła, chwycił swój płaszcz i nie patrząc czy Amerykanin podąża za nim, ruszył w stronę wyjścia.   
Ryanowi kilka chwil zajęło otrząśnięcie się z szoku, po których biegiem rzucił się do drzwi. Tego człowieka naprawę trudno zrozumieć!   
Kilkanaście minut później stali na środku sklepu, rozglądając się dookoła po rzekomym miejscu przestępstwa. Poza zbitą szybą i kilkoma plamami krwi na posadzce nic nie wskazywało na to, aby doszło tu do jakiegoś nielegalnego incydentu. Właściciel i zarazem sprzedawca – niski, niedowidzący staruszek – nadal utrzymywał, że nic nie zniknęło. Czy warto jednak wierzyć komuś, z wadą wzroku piętnastu dioptrii i jedną nogą w grobie?   
\- Ma pan tu może jakiś sejf, w którym trzyma pan szczególnie cenne okazy? – dopytywał się Carter.   
\- A gdzie tam! – zawołał dziarsko staruszek – Cały towar jest tu, w gablotach. Co to za handel, jak klient nie może popatrzeć sobie na to, co kupuje?!   
\- Też racja – mruknął policjant, nie chcąc podpaść mężczyźnie – Czy ostatnio kręcił się koło sklepu ktoś podejrzany?   
Nim starszy pan zdążył otworzyć usta, wtrącił się Holmes  
\- Nie zadawaj takich durnych pytań. Ten facet nie jest w stanie zobaczyć nawet swojego odbicia w lustrze z odległości metra. Zapewniam cię, że gdyby kręciło się tu ze sto podejrzanych typów i tak żadnego by nie zauważył.   
Zmieszany staruszek, poprawił nerwowo okulary. Nie miał pojęcia kim jest ten dziwny człowiek, ale skoro policja przyprowadziła go ze sobą, to musi być kimś ważnym.   
\- Monitoring? – dalej drążył Ryan.   
\- Co takiego?! – krzyknął właściciel.   
Nie dość, że ślepy to jeszcze głuchy.   
\- Czy ma pan tutaj zamontowane kamery? – wytłumaczył spokojnie Amerykanin.   
Starszy pan pokręcił przecząco głową.   
\- Za moich czasów, nie było takich cudów techniki – odparł z nutką nostalgii w głosie – Poza tym to porządna dzielnica. Prowadzę ten sklep od ponad pięćdziesięciu lat i nigdy nie było żadnego włamania.   
\- I teraz prawdopodobnie też nie – oznajmił Sherlock, przyglądając się uważnie biżuterii w gablotach – Po co ktoś miałby się włamywać i niczego nie kraść? To nielogiczne. Takie akcje przygotowuje się z dużym wyprzedzeniem. Nie ma więc mowy o jakimś przypadkowym wybryku. Poza tym gdybym był włamywaczem, nie wybijałbym szyby. Tym bardziej, że system alarmowy tu nie istnieje, a kłódka z grubym łańcuchem nie wystraszyłaby nawet przedszkolaka. Pół minuty i byłbym w środku. Wersja z włamaniem odpada.   
Detektyw zrobił pauzę, którą wykorzystał Carter.   
\- W dodatku sposób w jaki pękła szyba, sugeruje, że był to raczej przypadkowy cios. Coś co w nią uderzyło nie było ostre, ale ciężkie i o dużej powierzchni. Ludzkie ciało?   
Sherlock spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na Ryana. Jakim cudem ten pozbawiony piątej klepki Amerykanin doszedł do tych samych wniosków co on, geniusz dedukcji?! Starał nie dać po sobie poznać, że tak to nim wstrząsnęło. Niestety chyba mu się nie udało, bo Carter uśmiechnął się cwanie.   
\- Czyżby mój nieprzeciętnie mały, amerykański móżdżek miał rację?   
Holmes postanowił pozostawić tę uwagę bez komentarza i konturował swój wywód. Policjant czuł jednak, że zyskał chociaż cień jego uznania.   
\- Szyba była dość gruba. Potrzeba więc było dużej siły i wagi, aby ją rozbić. Prawdopodobnie był to postawny mężczyzna. Około metra osiemdziesięciu wzrostu i stu kilo. Nie utracił za wiele krwi, więc nie ma sensu dzwonić po szpitalach. Pewnie leczy gdzieś kaca i nawet nie pamięta, że zdarzyło mu się wczoraj zdemolować czyjeś mienie. Podsumowując – nie było żadnego włamania, tylko jakaś pijana łajza wracała do domu okrężną drogą z przygodami.   
Carter kiwnął głową na znak, że zgadza się z przedstawioną wersją wydarzeń. Staruszek natomiast wpatrywał się w detektywa niezrozumiałym wzrokiem.   
\- Nikt nie próbował pana okraść! – krzyknął Sherlock, sądząc, że mężczyzna nie dosłyszał jego wcześniejszej wypowiedzi.   
\- Niech pan nie krzyczy! – odparł samym tonem właściciel – Jestem ślepy, nie głuchy! Po prostu nie rozumiem skąd pan wyciągnął te wszystkie wnioski.   
Detektyw westchnął ciężko. Dlaczego ci ludzie nie mogą po prostu przyjąć do wiadomości jego teorii i nie zadawać głupich pytań. Szkoda czasu na tłumaczenie im każdego detalu. Przecież i tak nie zrozumieją!   
\- Proszę uwierzyć pani Holmesowi na słowo – odezwał się Ryan – Jest naprawdę dobry w tym co robi – dodał z uśmiechem.   
Staruszek tylko wzruszył ramionami, po czym wrócił za ladę, jakby czekając już na kolejnych klientów.   
\- Na chwilę obecną to właściwie wszystko – zakomunikował Carter – Damy panu znać, kiedy namierzymy tego typka – dodał, podchodząc do jednej z gablot. Stanął przy niej i omiótł wzrokiem. Zatrzymał się na dłużej na jednym z eksponatów – Mógłbym zobaczyć ten wisiorek?   
\- Oczywiście – odparł właściciel, podając mu wskazaną rzecz.   
Nieopodal stojący Sherlock, podszedł bliżej, aby przyjrzeć się trzymanej przez Amerykanina biżuterii. Może zauważył w niej coś, co rzuciłoby nowe światło w sprawie śledztwa? W wisiorku nie było jednak niczego niezwykłego. Złoty łańcuszek i delikatna, niewielka zawieszka w kształcie czterolistnej koniczyny z drobnym oczkiem na jednym z listków.   
Błyskotka ta od razu skojarzyła mu się z Molly, która bardzo lubiła ten motyw. Na osiemnaste urodziny dostała od ojca bransoletkę z bardzo podobną zawieszką, która miała przynieść jej szczęście w dorosłym życiu. Upominek ten był dla doktor Hooper bardzo cenny. Zwłaszcza po śmierci ojca.   
Przez chwilę Holmesowi przemknęło przez myśl, że gdyby patolog nadal tu była, kupiłby jej ten wisiorek do kompletu. Na pewno byłaby nim zachwycona.   
\- Spodobałby się mojej żonie – oznajmił, po chwili ciszy Ryan – Za dwa tygodnie przypada nasz pierwsza rocznica ślubu.   
\- Na taką okazję, to może coś bardziej efektownego –zasugerował z uśmiechem staruszek  
Policjant pokręcił przecząco głową.   
\- O, nie. Ona nie lubi wystawnej biżuterii. To cicha, skromna, delikatna osoba. To musi być coś… subtelnego. A ty co o tym sadzisz? – niespodziewanie zwrócił się do detektywa, pokazując mu bliżej błyskotkę.   
Ten spojrzał na niego krytycznie.   
\- Czy ją wyglądam na kogoś, kto zna się na kupowaniu zbędnych prezentów na jakieś durne, nikomu nie potrzebne rocznice?   
No, tak. Carter powinien wiedzieć, że nie ma sensu pytać Sherlocka o zdanie.   
\- Poza tym – dodał nieco łagodniej – Nie znam twojej żony, więc nie wiem co by jej się podobało.   
Znam za to kogoś, kto na pewno ucieszyłby się z tego wisiorka – dodał w myślach.   
Amerykanin jeszcze raz uważnie przyjrzał się zawieszce, po czym z uśmiechem kazał ją sobie zapakować. Holmes poczuł lekkie ukłucie w sercu na myśl, że będzie ją nosiła jakaś obca kobieta. Ten wisiorek powinien należeć do Molly Hooper.   
Kiedy Ryan już zapłacił i jeszcze raz zapewnił staruszka, że nikt nie chciał go obrabować, wyszli ze sklepu. Detektyw chciał oddalić się bez słowa pożegnania, ale policjant go zatrzymał.   
\- Dzięki za pomoc. Znowu – powiedział z uśmiechem.   
\- Zbytnio się nie narobiłem. To była co najwyżej czwórka – odparł obojętnie Sherlock.   
\- Głupio czuję się jednak ze świadomością, że nie dostajesz za to żadnego wynagrodzenia.   
Po raz kolejny tego dnia Holmes przewrócił oczami.   
\- Nie potrzebuję pieniędzy ani sławy. Chcę tylko zabić nudę i czymś zająć umysł.   
Policjant pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem, ale nie miał zamiaru się poddawać.   
\- Ale może dasz namówić się na drinka albo piwo? – zapytał z zachęcającym uśmiechem.   
\- Nie tykam alkoholu od czasu wieczoru kawalerskiego Johna – odparł z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy.   
Ryan miał ochotę zapytać co takiego się wtedy stało, że detektyw postanowił zostać abstynentem, ale powstrzymał się, widząc jego groźną minę.   
\- To może kawa albo lunch? – nie odpuszczał.   
Jego rozmówca ciężko westchnął.   
\- Dlaczego ci tak na tym zależy?   
Naprawdę nie mógł tego pojąć. Carter wręcz domagał się jego towarzystwa, co było dla niego niespotykane, bo zazwyczaj ludzie uciekali od niego gdzie pieprz rośnie.   
\- Po prostu chciałbym cię bliżej poznać. Przekonać się jaki naprawdę jest wielki, genialny detektyw konsultant Sherlock Holmes. Słyszałem o tobie wiele plotek. Chciałbym się upewnić, które z nich są prawdziwe.   
Tego Sherlock się nie spodziewał. Musiał jednak przyznać, że ten Amerykanin zaczynał mu coraz bardziej imponować. Swoją szczerością, uporem i odwagą co do jego osoby. Może nawet byłby z niego znośny kompan. Co prawda nikt nie zasępi mu Johna, ale Carter był na dobrej drodze do uzyskania jego przychylności. Może warto dać mu szansę?   
\- Jak się zgodzę, to przestaniesz mnie zadręczać i nachodzić? I zaczniesz pukać?   
Na twarzy Ryana zagościł uśmiech zwycięstwa.   
\- Myślę, że dałoby się coś w tej kwestii zrobić.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hejka ;) Tak jak obiecałam jest nowy rozdział. Jakoś tak wyszły prawie same dialogi, ale mam nadzieję, że Wam to zbytnio nie przeszkadza :P Wiem, że nadal trochę wieje nudą, ale zapewniam, że w następnym rozdziale zacznie się w końcu coś dziać.   
> Dzięki za Kudos  
> Pozdrawiam i do napisania za tydzień :)


	4. Rozdział czwarty, w którym na jaw wychodzą nowe, zaskakujące fakty

Zrezygnowany Sherlock od kilkunastu dobrych minut stał przed lustrem, zastanawiając się jaki strój będzie odpowiedni na „przyjacielski wypad”, jak to Carter określił ich wymuszone spotkanie przy kawie. Detektyw nigdy nie był człowiekiem towarzyskim, więc nie miał zielonego pojęcia jak wyglądają tego typu rzeczy. Z Johnem nie przechodził tej niezręcznej procedury, gdyż byli współlokatorami. Nie było więc potrzeby organizowania żadnych spotkań na mieście. Zacieśniali więzi pośród czterech ścian Baker Street oraz poprzez wspólne rozwiązywanie zagadek. I to było w pełni wystarczające.   
Z Ryanem było jednak inaczej. Nie wiedzieć czemu, policjant uprał się na to całe „bliższe poznawanie” i nie chciał odpuścić. Holmes zgodził się na tą szopkę dla świętego spokoju, ale z każdą kolejną minutą zaczynał tego coraz bardziej żałować. Naprawdę był w stanie znaleźć sobie z tuzin lepszy rzeczy do roboty niż zastanawianie się czy szlafrok, w którym czuł się najbardziej swobodnie nadaje się na tego typu okoliczność.   
Oczywiście, że nie! – usłyszał w głowie głos Johna – Ubierz się jak normalny człowiek, idący na spotkanie z kumplem do baru!   
Gdybym tylko wiedział, jak normalny człowiek ubiera się na spotkanie z kumplem – odparł mu w myślach – Albo przynajmniej był normalny.   
Sfrustrowany detektyw spojrzał na zegarek i stwierdził, że podjęcie tak błahej decyzji zabrało mu już zdecydowanie żenująco za dużo czasu. Wyciągnął więc z szafy pierwszą lepszą koszulę i marynarkę. Trudno. Będzie po prostu sobą.   
Nadal nie do końca przekonany co do słuszności podejmowanych działań, wyszedł z domu i zawołał taksówkę. Zanim podał kierowcy adres, musiał go sprawdzić w SMS-ie, który przysłał mu Amerykanin. Nazwa kawiarni „Sweet Aroma” nic mu nie mówiła ( poza tym, że brzmiała kretyńsko), ale w końcu nie znał się na takich sprawach. Jedyna restauracja, którą odwiedził więcej niż raz to „U Angelo”. W pozostałych przebywał bardzo okazjonalnie i nawet nie starał się zapamiętywać, co tam widniało na ich szyldach.   
Okazało się, że lokal znajduje się całkiem niedaleko, bo taksówka zatrzymała się zaledwie po dziesięciu minutach jazdy. Kiedy wysiadł z pojazdu, zorientował się, że już kiedyś tu był. Z Molly. Bardzo lubiła tę kawiarnię, gdyż podawali tu jej ulubione ciasto czekoladowe z kremem kokosowym. Zawsze kiedy była w dołku, przychodziła tu i zamawiała kawałek.   
Sherlock potrząsnął głową, chcąc jak najszybciej pozbyć się tych wspomnień. To dziwne, ale w ciągu ostatnich dni zaskakująco często o niej myślał. To chyba jakieś zrządzenie losu, że drobne, codzienne rzeczy przywoływały w jego wyobraźni doktor Hooper. Chciał to przerwać. Nie było sensu roztrząsać przeszłości, skoro zapewne już nigdy więcej jej nie zobaczy.   
Chcąc zająć myśli czymś innym, przekroczył próg lokalu. Zawieszone nad drzwiami dzwoneczki zabrzęczały cicho, a do jego nozdrzy niemalże od razu dotarł intensywny aromat parzonej kawy. Pomieszczenie nie było zbyt wielkie. Około dziesięciu stolików. Przy jednym z nich siedział Carter i zauważywszy detektywa pomachał do niego wesoło. Na jego twarzy widniał oczywiście głupkowaty, szeroki uśmiech.   
Holmes westchnął ciężko i zastanawiając się za jakie grzechy świata się na to zgodził, ruszył w stronę policjanta. Oby to całe „zapoznawanie się” przebiegło w miarę bezboleśnie.   
\- Już myślałem, że nie przyjdziesz – powiedział bez przywitania Amerykanin.   
On najwyraźniej wiedział, jak należy się ubrać na wypad z kumplem. Miał na sobie sprane, nieco spłowiałe dżinsy, a koszulę w kratkę, którą zawsze nosił do pracy zamienił na białą koszulkę polo. Wyglądał, jakby wybierał się na mecz baseballu. Detektyw nie dał po sobie poznać, że czuje się nieco nie na miejscu w swoim, jak się okazało, zbyt eleganckim stroju.   
\- Coś mnie zatrzymało – odparł wymijająco, zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko Ryana, tyłem do drzwi.   
\- Nic nie szkodzi – powiedział tamten z uśmiechem – Cieszę się, że jesteś.   
Holmes posłał mu krytyczne spojrzenie. To zabrzmiało jak z jakiegoś melodramatu.   
Zapadła chwila ciszy, podczas której każdy z nich pogrążył się z uważnym studiowaniu karty kaw i deserów. Sherlock doskonale wiedział co zamówi (czarna z dwoma łyżeczkami cukru, oczywiście), ale liczył na to, że im dłużej będzie udawał zajętego, tym dłużej Amerykanin będzie trzymał swoją jadaczkę zamkniętą na kłódkę. Niedługo potem podszedł jednak do nich kelner i odebrał zamówienia. Teraz już Holmes nie miał się za czym schować.   
\- Przytulne miejsce – zagadnął Carter, rozglądając się dookoła – Żona mi poleciła. Podobno podają tu pyszne ciasta.   
\- W wielu kwestach na niej polegasz. – bardziej stwierdził niż spytał detektyw. Jeśli była taka możliwość, wolał rozmawiać o swoim towarzyszu niż o sobie.   
\- W tych związanych z Londynem na pewno – odparł z uśmiechem Ryan – Mieszkała tu całe swoje życie, zanim przeniosła się do Stanów. Zna to miasto jak własną kieszeń.   
\- Cieszy się, że tu wróciła?   
\- Chyba tak – odpowiedział z policjant z lekkim wahaniem w głosie.   
Nie dodał nic więcej, a Sherlock jakoś nie czuł potrzeby drążenia tematu. Co go w ogóle obchodzą uczucia jakiejś obcej kobiety?   
\- Pytaj – rzucił niespodziewanie detektyw, po kolejnej dłuższej chwili ciszy, a Amerykanin spojrzał na niego niezrozumiale – Podobno chciałeś się przekonać, które plotki dotyczące mojej osoby są prawdziwe, więc pytaj. Im szybciej zaczniemy, tym szybciej będę mógł wrócić do domu i zająć się czymś pożytecznym.   
Carter poruszył się niespokojnie, tak jakby obrót sytuacji nie do końca mu odpowiadał. Liczył na przyjazną pogawędkę, dwójki poznających się ludzi, ale najwyraźniej Holmes odmiennie postrzegał „przyjacielski wypad”. Ale w sumie czemu on się dziwi? Powinien już przywyknąć do faktu, że ten człowiek wszystko robi inaczej.   
Policjant prześledził w myślach listę pytań, które chciał zadać swojemu rozmówcy i postanowił zacząć od tego, które nurtowało go najbardziej.   
\- To prawda, że zabiłeś człowieka z zimną krwią? – spytał konspiracyjnym tonem.  
Sherlock o mało co nie zakrztusił się właśnie pitą kawą. Nie spodziewał się, że jego towarzysz zacznie tak z grubej rury.   
\- To chyba nie jest kwestia, jaką powinno się poruszać na kumpelskim spotkaniu – odparł z kamienną twarzą – Następne pytanie.   
Tak naprawdę nie był oczywiście na tyle głupi, aby przyznawać się do popełnienia zbrodni stróżowi prawa. I to w dodatku w miejscu publicznym.   
Ryan wydawał się niepocieszony brakiem odpowiedzi, ale nie naciskał. Była to dość delikatna sprawa i rozumiał, że detektyw niekoniecznie chce się nią dzielić na prawo i lewo. Nie zaszkodziło jednak spróbować.  
\- Facet z laptopa, John, to twój przyjaciel?   
Detektyw przewrócił oczami.   
\- A niby kto inny? Jeśli masz na myśli te bzdurne pogłoski, jakby mieliliśmy się ku sobie, to oznajmiam głośno i wyraźnie – John był żonaty i ma dziecko.   
Carterowi nie do końca o to chodziło, ale nie kłopotał się sprostowaniem tego nieporozumienia, tylko przeszedł do kolejnego pytania, które nasunęło mu się na myśl.   
\- A ty masz jakąś… kobietę?   
\- A co plotki mówią na ten temat? – spytał Holmes.   
Nigdy nie słyszał, aby łączono go z jakąś osobą płci żeńskiej, chciał więc wiedzieć co tam ludzie szepczą w tej kwestii za jego plecami.  
\- Nic. To pytanie autorskie – odparł Amerykanin, szczerząc się jak głupi do sera.   
Naprawdę był ciekaw, jak wygląda życie osobiste detektywa. To, że nie miał żony było oczywiste. Brak obrączki i kobiecej ręki w jego mieszkaniu mówiły same ze siebie. Nie wykluczało to jednak możliwości, że się z kimś spotykał. A jeśli okazałoby się, że ktoś taki rzeczywiście istnieje, chętnie by się z nią spotkał i spytał, jak wygląda życie z Sherlockiem Holmesem.  
\- Nie jestem zdolny do stworzenia jakiegokolwiek bliższego związku – odpowiedział jego rozmówca – Poza tym wątpię, aby znalazła się taka, która chciałaby z własnej woli się ze mną męczyć.   
Ostatnie zdanie nie było prawdą. Doskonale znał kobietę, która byłby gotowa porwać się na takie szaleństwo. A przynajmniej kiedyś była.   
\- Dlaczego jeździsz taksówkami? – Carter niespodziewanie zmienił temat – Nie łatwiej byłoby zainwestować w samochód?   
Naprawdę wydawało mu się to o wiele praktyczniejszym rozwiązaniem i nie bardzo mógł pojąć motywy, które kierowały Holmesem w tej kwestii.   
\- Ale wtedy musiałbym o niego dbać. A jestem kiepski w dbaniu o cokolwiek.   
Niezupełnie tak Ryan wyobrażał sobie to spotkanie. Czuł się jakby przeprowadzał wywiad, a nie rozmawiał z kumplem. Krótkie odpowiedzi Sherlocka były rzeczowe, ale jakieś takie… suche, zupełnie wyprute z emocji. Jakby zdawał relację z nudnych wydarzeń, a nie opowiadał o swoim życiu, które policjant postrzegał jako bardzo barwne i interesujące. Gdyby tylko chciał mógłby swoimi opowieściami zafascynować wielu zwykłych ludzi, marzących chociaż o odrobinie przygody.  
\- Upozorowałeś swoje samobójstwo. Jak ci się to udało?   
W Scotland Yardzie Sherlock był kimś w rodzaju bohatera, którego jedni uwielbiali, a inny szczerze nie znosili. Jednak historia jego skoku z dachu, śmierci i późniejszego zmartwychwstania była już niemalże legendą. Nikt jednak nie był w stanie wytłumaczyć, jak to w ogóle było możliwe.   
\- Wszystko da się zrobić przy pomocy szczegółowo opracowanego planu i wsparciu zaufanych osób.   
Mówiąc o tym, znów na myśl przyszła mu Molly. Tak wiele jej zawdzięczał, a tak bardzo ją zranił. Gdyby mógł cofnąć czas, postarałby się, aby pewne wydarzenia potoczyły się inaczej.   
Nagle komórka Cartera oznajmiła przyjście wiadomości. Mężczyzna zerknął na ekran, przeczytał treść i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Znowu.   
\- To moja żona – powiedział wesoło – Potrzebuje czegoś z mojego auta. Przyjdzie tutaj za chwilę. Będziecie mieli okazję się poznać.   
Policjant wydawał się bardzo uradowany z tego faktu, detektyw nieco mniej. Przynajmniej tyle, że nie jest Amerykanką. Może nie będzie zbyt irytująca.   
\- Długo się znacie? – spytał Sherlock, chcąc choć na chwilę przestać mówić o sobie.   
\- Dwa lata. Poznaliśmy się w pracy. W miejscu zbrodni, nad zwłokami. Chyba nie ma bardziej romantycznej scenerii – odarł Ryan ze śmiechem.   
A więc też policjantka. Robi się coraz ciekawiej.   
\- Bardzo różnimy się od siebie – ciągnął dalej Carter – Ja jestem gadułą, a ona raczej szarą myszką. Ja uwielbiam dobrą, głośną muzykę, a ona ciszę. Ona lubi koty, a ja wolę psy… Wiele tego jest. Ale jak to mówią – przeciwieństwa się przyciągają. Jedno muszę jej jednak przyznać – jest cholernie dobra w tym co robi.   
Amerykanin naprawdę musiał kochać tę kobietę, bo kiedy tylko o niej wspominał w jego oczach pojawiały się iskierki radości. Takie same, które widział u Johna, kiedy ten mówił o Mary.   
Kiedyś Holmesowi wydawało się niepojęte, jak można tak bardzo przywiązać się do drugiego człowieka. Zrozumiał to dopiero w chwili, kiedy osoba, na którą zawsze mógł liczyć, nagle zniknęła z jego życia. Bez słowa pożegnania, bez wyjaśnień. Tak jakby nic dla niej nie znaczył. A przecież wiedział, że było zupełnie odwrotnie. Wtedy po raz pierwszy przekonał się, iż powiedzenie, że doceniasz coś, dopiero kiedy to stracisz, było jak najbardziej prawdziwe.   
\- O! Już jest – z zamyślenia wyrwał go nazbyt entuzjastyczny głos Ryana, który wstał z krzesła i machał do kogoś za plecami detektywa.   
Ten nie kłopotał się odwróceniem w stronę wejścia. Kobieta i tak zapewne zaraz tu podejdzie. W czasie kiedy małżonkowie będą załatwiać swoje sprawy, on przejrzy na telefonie swoją pocztę. Może John przesłał jakieś nowe zdjęcie Rosie.   
Do jego uszu docierał szybko nasilający się stukot obcasów, świadczący o tym, że żona Cartera zbliża się do ich stolika. Holmes nie podniósł jednak na nią wzroku. Na chwilę obecną nie wydawała mu się interesująca.   
\- Przepraszam, skarbie, że cię nachodzę, ale Colin zostawił w twoim aucie strój na trening.   
Sherlock zesztywniał. Ten głos. Znał go. I to bardzo dobrze.   
Powoli podniósł wzrok. Kobieta stała do niego bokiem i nie zwracała na niego najmniejszej uwagi. Za to chłopiec, którego trzymała za rękę, przyglądał mu się z zaciekawieniem.   
\- Nic nie szkodzi– zapienił ją policjant – Właściwie, to dobrze się stało, bo chciałbym ci kogoś przedstawić – dodał, obracając ją lekko w stronę swojego towarzysza – Kochanie, to Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock, to moja żona…  
\- Molly – wychrypiał zszokowany detektyw, z trudem przełykając ślinę.   
Stojąca przed nim kobieta była równocześnie tak znajoma i tak obca. Jej twarz pokrywał nieco mocniejszy makijaż niż kiedyś. Włosy były znacznie krótsze, sięgały zaledwie kilka centymetrów poniżej ramion. Dziecinne, kolorowe swetry zostały zastąpione przez elegancką koszulę i żakiet, a wytarte dżinsy prostą spódnicą. Szpilki dodały jej kilku centymetrów. Tylko oczy, w których obecnie malował się szok, wciąż były te same. Ciepłe, brązowe niczym płynna czekolada, w których kryła się miłość i zrozumienie. Mimo to, jednak to nie była jego Molly. Już nie.   
\- Sherlock – odpowiedziała cicho, wpatrując się z niego z niedowierzaniem.   
\- To wy się znacie? – spytał zdezorientowany Ryan.   
Naprawdę mógł się spodziewać niemal wszystkiego, ale to na pewno nie znajdowało się na jego liście możliwych scenariuszy. Jego żona i detektyw byli tak odmiennym osobami, że w najśmielszych snach nie przyszło by mu do głowy, że mogli mieć ze sobą cos wspólnego.   
\- Pracowaliśmy razem – pierwsza z letargu ocknęła się Molly – Wykonywałam autopsje, które dotyczyły śledztw prowadzonych przez Sherlocka.   
Po tym oświadczeniu nastała kolejna chwila ciszy. Holmes wpatrywał się w patolog, ona w niego, a Carter wodził wzrokiem między nimi. W powietrzu zawisło napięcie, które przerwał chłopiec.   
\- Tato, a ja? – spytał, ciągnąc ojca za nogawkę spodni.   
\- Przepraszam, młody – zwrócił się do niego z uśmiechem – To mój syn, Colin – dodał w stronę detektywa.   
\- Mogę mówić do pana „wujku”? – spytał niespodziewanie, szczerząc się równie szeroko jak jego rodziciel. Najwyraźniej to dziedziczne.   
To pytanie skutecznie otrzeźwiło Sherlocka. Posłał chłopcu groźne spojrzenie.   
\- W żadnym wypadku.  
\- Ale koledzy taty z poprzedniej pracy pozwalali mi się tak do siebie zwracać – nie poddawał się mały, robiąc przy tym minkę zbitego szczeniaczka.   
Holmesa ani trochę to nie wzruszyło.   
\- Ja nie jestem niczyim wujkiem – syknął.   
To dziecko wydawało się jeszcze bardziej irytujące i mniej pojętne niż jego ojciec.   
\- Nie przejmuj się, Colin – Molly poklepała po ramieniu zasmuconego malca – Sherlock dla wszystkich jest taki niemiły.   
Detektywowi nie spodobała się ta uwaga. Patolog była jedną z niewielu osób, która była w stanie dostrzec w nim pozytywne cechy. Najwyraźniej to też się zmieniło.   
\- Chyba powinniśmy już iść – zakomunikowała Molly – Zaraz spóźnimy się na trening.   
Carter pokiwał głową na potwierdzenie i zaczął szukać w kieszeniach kluczyków do samochodu.   
\- Chodź, młody – zwrócił się do syna, podając mu rękę – Poszukamy tego twojego stroju.   
Ruszyli w stronę wyjścia, ale patolog nadal stała w miejscu. Mąż spojrzał na nią pytająco.   
\- Idźcie. Zaraz do was dołączę.   
Ryan nie miał nic przeciwko. Rozumiał, że jego ukochana chce chwilę porozmawiać ze swoim starym znajomym. Nie widzieli się w końcu co najmniej dwa lata. Na pewno mają do zamienienia ze sobą parę słów.   
Sherlock czekał, aż policjant i jego mała wersja znikną z pola widzenia, zanim zacznie coś mówić. Usłyszał jeszcze zawołane z oddali „ Cześć, wujku”, a które znacząco się skrzywił. Chwilę jego rozkojarzenia, wykorzystała Molly, która pochyliła się, tak, aby patrzeć mu w oczy i nie dopuściła go do słowa.   
\- Posłuchaj uważnie, bo nie będę tego dwa razy powtarzać – powiedziała niezwykle pewna siebie – Jestem szczęśliwa z Ryanem i chcę, żeby tak zostało. Pod żadnym pozorem nie mów o tym, co wydarzyło się między nami w przeszłości. Byliśmy po prostu znajomymi z pracy. Nic więcej, rozumiesz?   
Holmes był tak zszokowany tą całą sytuacją, że stać go było jedynie na kiwnięcie głową. Ta kobieta, która przed nim stała, która niemal mu groziła to nie była Molly Hooper. A przynajmniej nie ta, którą znał i uważał za swoją przyjaciółkę.   
\- To dobrze –powiedziała z wymuszonym uśmiechem – Miło było znów cię zobaczyć, Sherlock – dodała, po czym ruszyła w stronę wyjścia.   
Detektyw obrócił się tak, aby widzieć jak wychodzi. Nie odwróciła się, nie spojrzała na niego, nie posłała choćby ukradkowego spojrzenia przez ramię. Otworzyła drzwi i po chwili zniknęła w mroku późnego wieczoru.   
Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, czego właśnie się dowiedział. Molly, jego słodka, cicha Molly, wyszła za mąż. I to za kogo?! Za wkurzającego, bezmózgiego Amerykanina! Jak ona z nim wytrzymuje? Przecież on jest dla niej za głupi!   
Holmes zauważył zbliżającego się z powrotem do wejścia Cartera, więc obrócił się i przybrał na twarz swoją kamienną, nieczułą na nic minę. Skoro patolog chce ukrywać przed mężem swoją przeszłość związaną z jego osobą, to proszę bardzo. Nie będzie jej w tym przeszkadzać.   
\- Co za zbieg okoliczności – zagadnął Ryan, kiedy opadł już na zajmowane wcześniej miejsce – Molly nigdy o tobie nie wspominała. Chociaż w sumie nigdy nie mówiła za wiele na temat swojego życia w Londynie – dodał po chwili zastanowienia.   
W głowie Sherlocka kołatała się jedna myśl : jakim cudem nie skojarzył faktów? Co prawda policjant wspomniał o swojej żonie zaledwie kilka razy, ale wszystkie te drobne rzeczy tak bardzo pasowały do patolog. To, że jest oazą spokoju, że mieszkała w Londynie całe swoje życie, a dwa lata temu przeniosła się do Stanów, że poznali się przy oględzinach ciała. Do tego wisiorek z czterolistną koniczynką, jej ulubiona kawiarnia, którą poleciła i to, że kocha koty. Każda z tych informacji niemalże krzyczała „ To Molly Hooper!”   
\- Tak – mruknął w odpowiedzi – Zawsze była bardzo skryta.   
Potrafiła dotrzymywać tajemnic i ukrywać prawdę, kiedy było to konieczne. I jak się okazało była też zdolna opuścić swoich przyjaciół, ukochaną pracę i miasto, całe swoje życie bez choćby mrugnięcia okiem. A teraz wróciła nowa, silniejsza, pewna siebie, zupełnie inna.   
Detektyw nie mógł tak tego zostawić. Miał zamiar dowiedzieć się, co tak naprawdę stało się z Molly Hooper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hejka :) A teraz przyznać się bez bicia - udało mi się Was zaskoczyć czy ktoś już wcześniej podejrzewał, ze żona Cartera to Molly? Mam nadzieję, że jednak się tego nie spodziewaliście :D  
> Wena mnie troszkę opuściła, ale postaram się, aby kolejny rozdział pojawił się standardowo za tydzień.   
> Dziękuję za komentarze i Kudos :*   
> Do napisania :)


	5. Rozdział piąty, w którym Sherlock i Molly wyjaśniają sobie kilka spraw

\- Ile razy mam panu powtarzać, że nie pracuje tu żadna doktor Hooper?!   
Molly zabroniła Sherlockowi mówić Carterowi o ich wspólnej przeszłości, ale nie wspomniała nic na temat tego, czy może pytać policjanta o ich życie w Stanach i przeprowadzkę do Londynu. A Ryan był w tej kwestii bardzo rozmowny, więc pozostały czas spotkania przy kawie detektyw poświecił na bliższe poznanie historii Amerykanina i jego żony. Większość z uzyskanych informacji okazała się jednak dla niego mało istotna. Carter niezbyt wiele wiedział na temat tego, dlaczego patolog postanowiła wyprowadzić się na drugi koniec świata. Wspomniała mu kiedyś o jakiś sprawach osobistych, ale nie chciała o tym szerzej opowiadać, a on nie drążył tematu, niezbyt go to interesowało.   
Co innego Holmesa. Przez dwa lata zastanawiał się, co tak naprawdę skłoniło jego przyjaciółkę do podjęcia tak drastycznej decyzji. Miał oczywiście przypuszczenia, które wydawały się niemal stuprocentowo pewne, ale chciał to usłyszeć od niej. Przekonać się czy jego osoba rzeczywiście miała na to wpływ. A jeśli tak, to jak duży.   
W kawiarni patolog nie dała mu dojść do głosu ( zresztą rozmowa przy Ryanie nie miała prawa bytu), więc musiał się pofatygować i znaleźć ją w miejscu, gdzie będzie mógł swobodnie wyciągnąć od niej odpowiedzi na pytania, które go nurtowały. Od jej męża dowiedział się, że wróciła do pracy w St. Bart’s i ma w tym tygodniu poranną zmianę, więc właśnie tam się udał. Zajrzał do kostnicy, laboratorium i jej starego gabinetu, ale nigdzie jej nie było. Postanowił więc zrobić to czego szczerze nie znosił – zapytać w recepcji, gdzie może ją znaleźć. Niestety młoda kobieta siedząca za ladą, która pomału zaczynała doprowadzać go do szału, nie była w stanie odpowiedzieć na jego dziecinnie proste pytanie.   
\- W takim razie to ty nie powinnaś tu pracować, skoro nie znasz nawet nazwisk personelu! – podniósł głos – Sprawdź dokładnie w tym swoim kajeciku – wskazał na leżący przed nią notatnik – I powiedz mi gdzie jest doktor Hooper!   
Oburzona brakiem manier ze strony Holmesa recepcjonistka, posłała mu groźne spojrzenie. Zajmowała to stanowisko zaledwie od dwóch miesięcy i póki co miała za mało do czynienia z tym człowiekiem, aby przywyknąć do jego aroganckiego zachowania. Nie miała jednak zamiaru dać sobie w kaszę dmuchać. Miała niezwykle dobrą pamięć do nazwisk i mogła przysiąc, że nie znała nikogo takiego. Już miała mu odpowiedzieć coś niemiłego, kiedy wtrącił się cichy, ciepły głos.   
\- Co się tutaj dzieje? – spytała nieco zaniepokojona Molly.   
Zarówno Sherlock jak i recepcjonistka spojrzeli na nią zaskoczeni.   
\- Ten pan szuka jakiejś doktor Hooper, ale nikt taki tu nie pracuje – wyjaśniła po chwili kobieta – A ten pan nie potrafi przyjąć tego do wiadomości – dodała, posyłając mu wymowne spojrzenie.   
\- W porządku, Tiffany – uspokoiła ją patolog – Chodziło mu o mnie. Hooper to moje panieńskie nazwisko.   
\- Oh – odparła Tiffany – Najmocniej przepraszam, doktor Carter. Nie wiedziałam.   
\- Nic nie szkodzi – Molly uśmiechnęła się do niej promiennie – Chodźmy do mojego gabinetu – zwróciła się do Sherlocka, który bez słowa przyglądał się tej wymianie zdań.   
Patolog ruszyła korytarzem w stronę wymienionego wcześniej miejsca, nie patrząc czy detektyw za nią podażą. Jemu z kolei parę chwil zajęło otrząśniecie się z lekkiego szoku. Potem kilkoma szybkimi krokami dogonił swoją przyjaciółkę.   
\- Zmieniłaś nazwisko? – spytał jakby z wyrzutem.   
\- Wyszłam za mąż. To chyba logiczne – odparła, nie patrząc w jego stronę, tylko przeglądając jakiś plik kartek, który trzymała w ręce.   
\- Ale przecież mogłaś zostawić sobie panieńskie nazwisko. Tak było by o wiele łatwiej – nie odpuszczał Holmes.   
W sumie sam nie widział, dlaczego tak bardzo oburzył go ten fakt. To przecież normalne, że żony przyjmują nazwiska swoich mężów. Po postu nadal nie docierało do niego, że patolog jest mężatką.   
\- Stwierdziłam, że Molly Hooper- Carter nie brzmi zbyt dobrze – odparła obojętnie.   
Tak naprawdę kryło się za tym coś więcej. W Stanach zaczęła nowe życie i starała się zapomnieć o tym, co było wcześniej. Chciała stworzyć swój zupełnie nowy wizerunek, zbudować sobie od nowa. Odrzucić ulegną, cichą Molly Hooper w zapomnienie i stać się niezależną, pewną siebie, szczęśliwą Molly Carter. Zmiana nazwiska miała to wszystko przypieczętować.   
Patolog otworzyła drzwi do swojego gabinetu, po czym oboje weszli do środka. Ona bez słowa skierowała się do jednego z regałów i zaczęła szukać czegoś w obszernych segregatorach. To pozwoliło Sherlockowi przyjrzeć się jej bliżej.   
Tym razem wyglądała bardziej jak dawna Molly. Miała na sobie dżinsy i bawełnianą bluzkę, na nogach baleriny, włosy związane w kucyk. Biały kitel dopełniał całość, co sprawiło, że poczuł się jakby te dwa lata rozłąki i bezpośrednio poprzedzające je wydarzenia nie miały wcale miejsca. Jakby wrócił do dawnych, dobrych czasów, kiedy zawsze mógł poprosić ją o pomoc i mieć pewność, że każda jego prośba zostanie starannie wykonana.   
\- Wiem, po co przyszedłeś – z zamyślenia wyrwał go jej głos – Ale nie chcę o tym rozmawiać – dodała, siadając za biurkiem.   
Detektyw podszedł bliżej, stając przed nią z założonymi rękami.   
\- Nie sądzisz, że należą mi się jakieś słowa wyjaśnienia? – spytał najbardziej opanowanym tonem, na jaki było go w tej chwili stać – Zniknęłaś bez słowa i nie dawałaś znaku życia przez dwa lata!   
\- Ty kiedyś też mnie tak potraktowałeś – odpowiedziała spokojnie – Teraz jesteśmy kwita.   
Holmes nie spodziewał się, że zostanie mu to wypomniane. Tak, to prawda – podczas swojej misji nie utrzymywał z nią kontaktu, ale przynajmniej ona była świadoma dlaczego. Tymczasem on nie potrafił zrozumieć czemu ona obeszła się z nim tak oschle. Gdyby tylko dała mu się wtedy wytłumaczyć, zapewne wszystko wyglądało by teraz zupełnie inaczej.   
\- Poza tym Mike Stamford chyba przekazał ci moją wiadomość – dodała, po chwili ciszy.   
Detektyw prychnął, przewracając oczami.   
\- Ten świstek papieru, który niczego nie wyjaśniał?! Nie wiem, może się mylę, ale sądzę, że po tym wszystkim co między nami zaszło, zasługiwałem na coś więcej.   
W takim momencie dawna Molly spuściłaby wzrok, zarumieniła się i jąkając zaczęła by przepraszać. Nowa Molly patrzyła mu prosto w oczy bez cienia zawstydzenia.   
\- A mnie się wydaje, że to ja zasługiwałam na jakieś wytłumaczenie, przeprosiny, cokolwiek – odparła spokojnym tonem   
\- Nie dałaś mi na to szansy! – krzyknął – Wyjechałaś nie mówić nic nikomu, zmieniłaś numer telefonu, maila. Niby jak miałem się z tobą skontaktować?!   
Ku zaskoczeniu Holmesa, patolog zaczęła się śmiać. Było w tym jednak coś niepokojącego, coś… histerycznego.   
\- Ja nie dałam ci szansy?! –również podniosła głos – Czekałam dwa tygodnie, aż zbierzesz się na odwagę, aby przyjść i wyjaśnić całą tą chorą sytuację z telefonem! Nie zjawiłeś się. Widocznie wcale nie zależało ci na tym, aby się wytłumaczyć.   
Mierzyli się wzrokiem, a wokół nich panowała cisza i zawieszone w powietrzu napięcie. Oboje wiele razy wyobrażali sobie przebieg tej konfrontacji, ale w ich umysłach wyglądała ona zupełnie inaczej. Nic więc dziwnego, że oboje ich trochę poniosło.   
\- Posłuchaj – zaczęła spokojnie Molly, kiedy już nieco ochłonęli – To co było kiedyś nie ma już dla mnie znaczenia. Nie chcę do tego wracać. Wiedz tylko, że możliwość wyjazdu rozważałam jeszcze przed tym wszystkim. Dwa tygodnie wcześniej dostałam ofertę pracy w Stanach. To była bardzo kusząca propozycja, ale nie potrafiłam się zdecydować. A ten telefon… to był tylko impuls, który pomógł mi podjąć ostateczną decyzję. Która, uwierz mi, wcale nie była łatwa. Teraz jednak wiem, że właściwa. Naprawdę jestem szczęśliwa i tylko to się dla mnie liczy.   
Sherlock nie miał powodu jej nie wierzyć. Rzeczywiście wyglądała na zadowoloną ze swojego życia. Zawsze była uśmiechniętą i pogodną osobą, ale teraz w jej oczach był taki blask, który jednoznacznie mówił, że wreszcie odnalazła szczęście, którego tak długo szukała.   
To spostrzeżenie podsunęło detektywowi myśl, która wcale mu się nie spodobała – „lepiej jej było bez mnie”. Wystarczyło, że się od niego odcięła i nagle wszystko zaczęło układać się dla niej pomyślnie. Tak jakby to on był źródłem jej wszystkich problemów. Cóż może rzeczywiście tak było.   
\- Dlaczego więc wróciłaś?   
Tego jednego nie mógł zrozumieć. Skoro tak świetnie powodziło się jej w Stanach, czemu zdecydowała się znów zamieszkać w Londynie? Przez dwa lata się przed nim ukrywała, żeby teraz z hukiem znów pojawić się w jego życiu. I po co to wszystko?   
\- Bo tęskniłam za tym miastem, pracą, znajomymi… - odparła beztrosko – Poza tym Ryan był taki podekscytowany, kiedy dostał pracę w Scotland Yardzie, że nie miałam serca mu odmówić.   
Szczerze mówiąc, Molly nie do końca była zadowolona z faktu, że jej mąż dostał posadę w miejscu, gdzie mógł się natknąć na jej dawnych znajomych. Wiedziała jednak, że zorganizował to specjalnie z myślą o niej. Patolog nigdy tak do końca nie przywykła do życia w Nowym Jorku, a Ryan świetnie to wyczuwał. Wiedział, że to Londyn jest jej prawdziwym domem i chciał ją uszczęśliwić. Nie mogła sprawić mu przykrości skoro tak bardzo się postarał – znalazł idealny domek z ogródkiem, pracę dla siebie oraz upewnił się, że ona może wrócić na swoje poprzednie stanowisko w St. Bart’s. Kiedy mąż tak się dla ciebie poświęca, naprawdę musi cię kochać.   
\- I nie boisz się, że przeszłość znów cię dopadnie? – dopytywał Holmes, wpatrując się w nią intensywnie.   
Doskonale wiedziała, co miał na myśli. Zresztą sama zadawała sobie to pytanie. Przed powrotem obiecała sobie, że nie będzie kusić losu i będzie unikała Sherlocka jak ognia, bo naprawdę bała się, że stare uczucie znów może odżyć. Tak jak to było wtedy, gdy była zaręczona z Tomem. I szło jej całkiem nieźle, aż do tego nieszczęsnego spotkania w kawiarni. Ryan wspominał coś o specyficznym człowieku, z którym współpracuje, ale mieli zasadę, że nie rozmawiają w domu o pracy ( w dużej mierze dlatego, że tak drastyczne treści nie powinny być przeznaczone dla uszu Colina), więc nawet do głowy jej nie przyszło, że może być to właśnie detektyw. Oczywiście zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że mogą się na siebie kiedyś natknąć, ale liczyła na to, że to jednak nie nastąpi lub będzie bardzo sporadyczne. Tymczasem ku jej nieszczęściu, jej mąż usilnie próbował się zaprzyjaźnić z człowiekiem, który kiedyś złamał jej serce.   
\- Nie – odparła pewnie – To jest już za mną. Mam cudownego męża. Kocham go. Jesteśmy szczęśliwi.   
Tak przynajmniej sobie wmawiała. To znaczy naprawdę kochała Ryana i małżeństwo z nim to najlepsze, co się jej w życiu przytrafiło. Miała jednak pewne wątpliwości co do tego czy jej uczucia wobec Sherlocka zupełnie wygasły. Zanim ponownie stanął na jej drodze, była przekonana, że detektyw to już dla niej przeszłość. Łapała się jednak na tym, że kiedy znów był blisko niej, jej serce biło nieco szybciej.   
Zapadła cisza, więc Molly uznała temat za skończony i zajęła się przeglądaniem jakiś dokumentów. Nie miała nic więcej do powiedzenia. Zresztą nie do końca ufała swoim słowom. Bała się, że powie coś czego nie powinna, a Holmes wykorzysta to przeciwko niej.   
\- Nie zapytasz co u Johna i Rosie?   
Patolog podniosła lekko zdziwiony wzrok. Nie spodziewała się takiego pytania.   
\- Co u Johna i Rosie? – powiedziała, starając się, aby w jej głosie słyszalne było szczere zainteresowanie.   
Sherlock nie dał się jednak na to nabrać. Od razu wyczuł, że coś jest nie tak.   
\- Miałaś z nimi kontakt! – krzyknął oskarżycielko.   
Molly zawsze była kiepska w kłamaniu, więc nawet nie próbowała mu wmówić, że nie ma racji. Zresztą teraz już chyba nie było sensu ukrywać tego w tajemnicy.   
\- Nie wierzę, że mi nie powiedział – mruknął bardziej do siebie niż do niej.   
Watson doskonale widział, jak jego przyjaciel męczył się po zniknięciu patolog. Długo nie mógł przeboleć faktu, że nie miał szansy wszystkiego jej wytłumaczyć. Przez pierwsze tygodnie próbował wielu sposobów, aby do niej dotrzeć, ale odpuścił, kiedy nikt nie był w stanie stwierdzić, gdzie się podziewa. Tymczasem jego najlepszy przyjaciel miał dostęp do tych informacji i nie raczył się nimi podzielić!   
\- Nie miej do niego pretensji – powiedziała spokojnie Molly – To ja prosiłam, aby nic nikomu nie mówił. Zresztą nie wiedział, gdzie jestem. Zależało mi tylko na utrzymaniu kontaktu z Rosie. Nie rozmawialiśmy o mnie, ani o…   
Nie dokończyła zdania, ale oboje wiedzieli, co chciała powiedzieć. A więc naprawdę się od niego odcięła. Miała kontakt z Johnem, ale nie interesowała się jego osobą. Nie chciała wiedzieć co u niego słuchać, jak sobie bez niej radzi. Tak jakby przestał dla niej istnieć.   
Co za ironia losu! Przez lata to ona się o niego martwiła, wypytywała, zabiegała o jego uwagę, a on przez większość tego czasu ją po prostu ignorował. Natomiast teraz, kiedy miał jej coś ważnego do powiedzenia, chciał naprawić to co zepsuł, role się nagle odwróciły. I Sherlock zaczął się przekonywać jak ciężko jest być tym odrzuconym, ignorowanym. Podziwiał Molly za to, że tak długo znosiła takie traktowanie z jego strony. I wiedział, że zasłużył na to, aby poczuć się tak samo. Musiał jednak chociaż spróbować przedstawić jej swoją wersję wydarzeń.   
\- Naprawdę chcę, żebyś wiedziała, co się wtedy wydarzyło – zaczął po chwili ciszy – Wiem, że zachowałem się jak dupek, ale…   
Patolog uciszyła go ruchem ręki.   
\- Wiem o wszystkim – powiedziała ku jego zdziwieniu – John opowiedział mi o Sherrinford, o twojej siostrze, o telefonie… To był jego warunek – dodała, zanim detektyw zdążył wtrącić uwagę, że „ podobno o nim nie rozmawiali” – Obiecał, że ci nie powie o naszym kontakcie, jeśli go wysłucham. Nie musisz mi niczego tłumaczyć. Zrobiłeś to co należało –próbowałeś ocalić mi życie i jestem ci za to wdzięczna. Naprawdę. Oboje jednak wiem, że słowa, które wtedy padły… z mojej strony były szczere, a z twojej nie. Nie ma sensu tego roztrząsać. To już nie jest ważne. Nie ma znaczenia.   
Holmes chciał zaprotestować. Oczywiście, że to miało znaczenie! I to jakie! To właśnie dzięki tym wydarzeniom zdał sobie sprawę z długo skrywanych, skutecznie tłumionych uczuć i zrozumiał, że nie może przed nimi dłużej uciekać. Jednak przyznanie się do nich głośno nadal nie było dla niego łatwe. To dlatego aż tyle zwlekał z tą rozmową. Musiał wszystko dokładnie przemyśleć, ubrać to w odpowiednie słowa. Niestety kiedy wreszcie czuł się na to gotowy, okazało się, że było już za późno.   
Niespodziewanie kolejną chwilę ciszy przerwał dźwięk wydobywający się z telefonu detektywa, oznajmujący przyjście wiadomości.   
\- To twój mąż –powiedział, wpatrując się w ekran – Nowa sprawa. Podobno interesująca. Oby. Mam już dość tłumaczenia policji oczywistych rzeczy.   
Molly uśmiechnęła się lekko na te słowa. Oto Sherlock jakiego zapamiętała. Sherlock, za którym tęskniła.   
\- Powinieneś iść. Ryan bardzo ceni sobie twoją pomoc.   
Po spotkaniu w kawiarni patolog odbyła z mężem krótką pogawędkę na temat Holmesa. Policjant naprawdę był nim zafascynowany i liczył na to, że się zaprzyjaźnią.   
\- Ale nie skończyliśmy… - zaczął, ale Molly znów mu przerwała.   
\- Skończyliśmy. Naprawdę, Sherlock, nie wracajmy już do tego. Bądźmy po prostu dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Tak jak wcześniej. Skoro zakumulowałeś się z moim mężem, to chyba powinniśmy być w dobrych stosunkach – dodała z uśmiechem.   
Detektyw przewrócił oczami.  
\- My się wcale nie kumplujemy – sprostował – To on próbuje skumplować się ze mną.   
\- A ty oczywiście wzbraniasz się jak możesz – powiedziała z poważną miną.   
\- Oczywiście – odparł, również zachowując kamienną twarz.   
Po chwili jednak oboje zaśmiali się serdecznie. Napięcie, gniew, obustronne oskarżenia i nieporozumienia nagle zniknęły. Znów tyło tak jak dawniej. Było dobrze.   
\- Swoją drogą, jak ty z nim wytrzymujesz? – zapytał po chwili - Nie dobija cię ten permanentny optymizm?   
\- Do wszystkiego można się przyzwyczaić – odparła patolog z uśmiechem.   
Sherlock mruknął słowa pożegnania i skierował się w stronę drzwi z poczuciem, że wszystko wróciło na swoje dawne miejsce. Czuł pewien niedosyt, ale wiedział, że w obecnej sytuacji nic już nie może na to poradzić.   
Pod wpływem impulsu zatrzymał się jeszcze na chwilę w progu.   
\- Molly?   
\- Tak, Sherlock? – spytała, odrywając wzrok do papierów leżących na biurku.   
\- Cieszę się, że między nami jest w porządku.   
\- Ja też – odparła, uśmiechając się lekko.   
Zastanawiał się chwilę czy coś jeszcze dodać. Coś co zapewniłoby ją, że rzeczywiście wszystko wróciło na odpowiednie tory.   
\- Carter to porządny człowiek. Dobrze, że go masz.   
Patolog nie dała po sobie poznać, że te słowa nieco ją zaskoczyły. Sherlock bardzo rzadko mówił coś dobrego o ludziach, którzy go irytowali. Najwyraźniej jednak Ryan nie był w jego oczach na zupełnie przegranej pozycji.   
Uśmiechnęła się znów i odpowiedziała w jedyny sposób, który wydawał się właściwy.   
\- Wiem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej :) Mam mieszane uczucia co do tego rozdziału. Myślałam, że wyjdzie nieco lepiej... Może chociaż Wam się spodoba :P   
> Kolejny może ukazać się nieco później niż za tydzień, gdyż trochę opuściła mnie wena, a także muszę zabrać się za pisane eseju :/ Postaram się jednak, aby nie było zbyt długiej przerwy. Może zmotywujecie mnie komentarzami? :P Oczywiście dziękuję za te pod ostatnim postem i wszystkie Kudos :)   
> Do napisania


	6. Rozdział szósty, w którym Sherlock próbuje oswoić się  z nową sytuacją

Kilka następnych dni upłynęło Sherlockowi względnie spokojnie. Wreszcie trafili się klienci z ciekawymi problemami, co pozwoliło mu wypełnić większość wolnego czasu. W międzyczasie natomiast zdarzyło mu się raz czy dwa pomóc Carterowi, który jak zwykle okazywał się bezradny w najprostszych sprawach. To już zaczynało robić się nudne.   
Przebywanie w jego towarzystwie nadal było nieco uciążliwe, ale teraz w trochę inny sposób. Z irytującego Amerykanina stał się mężem Molly Hooper. A detektyw jakoś nadal nie mógł tego do końca pojąć. Ten fakt wydawał mu się tak bardzo nierzeczywisty. I im dłużej nad tym myślał, tym wizja Ryana i Molly razem stawała się dla niego coraz bardziej absurdalna. Dlatego też starał się skupić na pracy i nie dawać po sobie poznać, że jakaś część jego poukładanej rzeczywistości legła w gruzach.  
Jednak kiedy tylko John zobaczył na ekranie swojego laptopa twarz przyjaciela, od razu wiedział, że coś jest na rzeczy. Tym bardziej, że Holmes patrzył na niego z wyraźną pretensją.   
\- Czy chcę wiedzieć, co się stało? – spytał Watson bez przywitania.   
Sherlock skłamałby sam przed sobą, gdyby przyznał, że nie był zły na Johna i nie miał do niego żalu, o to, że zataił przed nim dość istotny fakt dotyczący patolog. Co prawda przez te parę dni nieco ochłonął i starał się zrozumieć motywację przyjaciela, ale nie miał zamiaru puścić mu tego płazem.   
\- Molly wróciła – oznajmił bez ogródek detektyw.   
Ku jego zaskoczeniu Watson wyglądał na szczerze zdziwionego tą rewelacją.   
\- Nie udawaj – skarcił go – Wiem, że mieliście kontakt przez cały ten czas.   
John odchrząknął, jakby chciał ukryć swoje zakłopotanie.   
\- Nie wspomniała mi nic o powrocie – odparł szczerze, chociaż w jego głosie dało się wyczuć chęć usprawiedliwienia się – Zresztą niewiele o sobie mówiła. Przeważnie rozmawialiśmy o Rosie.   
Przynajmniej w tej kwestii ich wersje się zgadzały. Może więc rzeczywiście głównym tematem ich rozmów było dziecko. Poza tym to naprawdę miało sens. Holmes mógł jakoś zrozumieć, że Molly postanowiła zrezygnować z kontaktu z nim czy innymi przyjaciółmi, ale z Rosie? Patolog kochała to dziecko jak własne, a dziewczynka zdążyła się już do niej przyzwyczaić. Nic więc dziwnego, że Molly zależało na podtrzymaniu tej relacji.   
W tej chwili jednak nie to wydawało się detektywowi najistotniejsze. Nadal czuł się pominięty i większość winy z tego powodu przypisywał Johnowi.   
\- I ani razu nie przemknęło ci przez myśl, żeby mi chociaż o tym wspomnieć? – spytał złośliwie – Wiedziałeś jakie to dla mnie trudne, a nie zająknąłeś się nawet słowem!   
Sherlock nie znosił przyznawać się do swoich uczuć, a zawłaszcza słabości. Wszyscy jego najbliżsi wiedzieli jednak, że zniknięcie Molly było dla niego dużym ciosem. Szczególnie z uwzględnieniem tego, co miało miejsce bezpośrednio przed tym. Zresztą wszystkie zdarzenia z Sherrinford odcisnęły na nim niezapomniane piętno. Wyjazd patolog tylko przelał czarę goryczy.   
\- Obiecałem, że nic ci nie powiem – odparł Watson skuszonym tonem – Prosiła mnie o to. A po tym wszystkim co zrobiła dla mnie i dla Rosie, byłem jej to po prostu winien.   
John musiał przyznać, że kiedy łączył się z patolog przez skypa miał lekkie wyrzuty sumienia, że utrzymuje to w tajemnicy przed swoim przyjacielem. Z drugiej jednak strony nie mógł odmówić córce kontaktu z ulubioną ciocią. Poza tym za każdym razem kiedy ją wdział, Molly wyglądała na coraz bardziej szczęśliwą i zadowoloną z życia. Rozkwitała, promieniała, była po prostu spełnioną kobietą. To utwierdzało go w przekonaniu, że może lepiej jej bez Sherlocka. W końcu ona też zasługiwała na szczęście.   
Nie mógł jednak pozwolić, aby błędnie postrzegała detektywa przez pryzmat tego ostatniego telefonu. Wiedział, że oboje cierpią z tego powodu i być może chociaż jedno z nich mogło mieć szansę się z tego otrząsnąć. Dlatego złożył jej ultimatum – albo go wysłucha, albo nici z ich rozmów. Broń Boże, nie miał zamiaru jej szantażować! Po prostu chciał, aby miała właściwy ogląd na całą sytuację.   
I najwyraźniej jej to pomogło. Pogodziła się z rzeczywistością, zrozumiała, że Holmes nie chciał w żaden sposób jej upokorzyć czy wykorzystać. Chciał uratować jej życie. Ta informacja nie skłoniła jej jednak ani do powrotu, ani chociaż do skontaktowania się z detektywem. Być może tak było lepiej.   
Z drugiej jednak strony był też Sherlock. Jak zwykle starał się udawać, że nic go to nie obchodzi. John jednak wiedział swoje. Zawsze kiedy wchodzili do kostnicy czy laboratorium na ułamek sekundy na jego twarzy pojawiał się cień smutku, który natychmiastowo był zastępowany złością skierowaną w nową, niekompetentną patolog. Detektyw był przekonany, że nikt tego nie dostrzega. Przez lata przyjaźni Watson nauczył się jednak w końcu nie tylko wiedzieć, ale także obserwować. I wyciągać odpowiednie wnioski.   
Było mu żal przyjaciela, naprawdę. Uważał jednak, że trochę sobie na to zasłużył, po tym jak traktował ją przez lata. Przydał mu się taki kubeł zimnej wody na głowę.   
\- Świat nie kreci się wokół ciebie, Sherlock – dodał po chwili ciszy, podczas której detektyw wpatrywał się w niego z niemal obrażoną miną – Molly miała prawo zacząć wszystko do nowa.   
Bez ciebie – chciał dodać, ale się powstrzymał.   
\- I chyba wyszło jej to na dobre – odparł już niech rozchmurzony Holmes – Wyszła za mąż.   
Watson kiwnął potwierdzająco głową.  
\- Wiedziałaś! A podobno nie mówiła o sobie!   
John westchnął ciężko. Detektyw naprawdę czasami zachowywał się gorzej niż dziecko.   
\- Nie trzeba być Sherlockiem Holmesem, aby dostrzec na jej placu pierścionek zaręczynowy, a potem obrączkę – powiedział spokojnie – Poza tym wyglądała na naprawdę szczęśliwą.   
Detektyw dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że do tej pory nie zwrócił uwagi na biżuterię patolog. W pracy zapewne ją ściągała, a wtedy w kawiarni był zbyt oszołomiony, aby zauważać takie szczegóły.   
\- Może zaskoczę się chociaż tym, kto jest jej mężem – zagadnął, a John spojrzał na niego pytająco, oczekując na odpowiedź – Amerykanin – dodał z lekką pogardą w głosie.   
\- Carter? – zdziwił się Watson.   
\- A znasz jakiegoś innego Amerykanina, który w ostatnim czasie przeniósł się do Londynu i uprzykrza mi życie? – odparł zirytowany Sherlock.   
\- To chyba dobrze, że sobie kogoś znalazła, prawda? – John zignorował złośliwą uwagę przyjaciela.   
Choć przez wiele lat byli tylko sporadycznie widującymi się znajomymi, zawsze życzył Molly jak najlepiej. Po śmierci Mary okazała jemu i Rosie ogrom serca, ciepła i bezinteresowności. Była najsympatyczniejszą, najcudowniejszą osobą, która nigdy nie odmawiała nikomu pomocy. Zasługiwała na wszystko co najlepsze. Watson cieszył się, że wreszcie ułożyła sobie życie i jest szczęśliwa.   
\- Ale oni do siebie na pasują! On jest dla niej zdecydowanie za głupi!   
John spojrzał lekko zaniepokojony na Holmesa. Dawno nie widział go tak wzburzonego. Coś było z nim nie tak. Za bardzo się tym wszystkim przejmował.   
\- Czy ty jesteś… zazdrosny? – spytał niepewnie Watson z cwanym uśmieszkiem.,   
\- Oczywiście, że nie! – krzyknął zdecydowanie za szybko i za gwałtownie, co tylko zaprzeczyło jego słowom.   
Jego przyjaciel miał ochotę trochę się z nim podroczyć, zgłębić temat, ale przeszkodził mu dźwięk telefonu detektywa, oznajmujący przyjście nowej wiadomości. Ten chcąc uniknąć niezręcznej dla niego rozmowy, szybko sięgnął po komórkę. Czytając treść SMS-a, zmarszczył nieco brwi.   
\- Carter ma dla ciebie nową sprawę? – spytał John, chcąc jakoś znów nakierować rozmowę na temat Molly i Ryana.   
\- Nie, to pani Hudson – odparł Sherlock, odkładając telefon na stolik – Przypomina, że wraca za kilka dni i chce zastać dom we względnym porządku.   
\- To może już zacznij sprzątać – zasugerował Watson, wskazując za bałagan jaki opanował salon widoczny za postacią detektywa.   
Ten tylko przewrócił oczami.   
\- Jak tam Rosie? – spytał, aby w końcu przestali mówić o nim.   
Przez następne piętnaście minut słuchał o zabawnych przygodach swojej chrześnicy w Europie. A przynajmniej stwarzał pozory, że słucha, bo większość z tych informacji kompletnie nie docierała do jego świadomości. Johnowi najwyraźniej jednak to nie przeszkadzało. Mógł godzinami opowiadać o córce, bez względu na to czy ktoś go rzeczywiście słuchał czy nie.  
Pożegnali się niedługo później, kiedy telefon Holmesa znów się odezwał. Tym razem był to Amerykanin. Czekał na niego w kostnicy z, jak to określił ,bardzo interesującym przypadkiem.   
\- Sherlock? – odezwał się jeszcze Watson, zanim detektyw zdążył przerwać połączenie.   
\- Tak?   
\- Molly naprawdę ułożyła sobie życie na nowo. Nie zepsuj tego – powiedział z zatroskaną miną.   
Jego przyjaciel nic nie odpowiedział. Kiwnął tylko nieznacznie głową, po czym ekran opanowała czerń.   
Kilkanaście minut później Sherlock żwawym krokiem przemierzał korytarze St. Bart’s, kierując się w stronę kostnicy. Szczerze mówiąc obawiał się nieco wizyty w tym miejscu. Nie był pewien czy wolał tam zastać Molly, której nie wiedział od ich ostatniej wyjaśniającej rozmowy czy wiecznie nadąsaną Kim West.   
Kiedy zbliżył się do odpowiednich drzwi, zauważył, że są one nieco uchylone. Miał wejść do środka jak zawsze bez pukania, ale w progu zatrzymał go zmysłowy, kobiecy chichot. Zaciekawiony, zerknął przez szparę między drzwiami i futryną.   
Molly stała nad stołem, na którym leżały zwłoki. Tuż za nią stał Carter. Obejmował ją w pasie i schylając się, szeptał jej coś do ucha. Patolog nadal chichotała. Chwilę później policjant zaczął składać delikatne pocałunki na jej karku.   
\- Ryan, jesteśmy w pracy! – skarciła go żona, próbując wyrwać się z jego objęć, nie przestając się przy tym uśmiechać.   
\- Nikt nas nie widzi – odparł, między kolejnym pocałunkami – No może poza tym trupem. Ale on się nie liczy.   
Molly znów się zaśmiała. Kiedy jednak Carter zaczął zbliżać się do ściągnięcia z niej lekarskiego kitla, obróciła się gwałtownie w jego stronę. Dłonie w lateksowych rękawiczkach, umazane krwią trzymała szeroko rozstawione, w bezpiecznej odległości, aby nie ubrudzić koszuli męża.   
\- Przykro mi, ale musisz poczekać do wieczora – oznajmiła, próbując przyjąć surowy wyraz twarzy – Ja mam jeszcze dwie autopsje, a ty sprawę do rozwiązania.   
\- A mogę liczyć chociaż na jednego całusa? – spytał cwaniacko Ryan.   
Patolog pokręciła głową ze zrezygnowaniem, ale pozwoliła mu pochylić się i złożyć na jej ustach słodki, dość żarliwy pocałunek.   
Sherlock stał w bezruchu przyglądając się tej scenie. Z jednej strony nie chciał na to patrzeć, ale z drugiej coś nie pozwalało mu oderwać wzroku.   
Niby nie było w tym nic nieodpowiedniego – przecież podobnie zachowuje się wiele par, zwłaszcza małżeństw. Coś go jednak niepokoiło. Widok Molly z innym mężczyzną w tak intymnej sytuacji sprawiał, że czuł się nieswojo. Poczuł jakby… ukłucie w miejscu, gdzie powinno się znajdować jego serce. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że nie byłoby w tym wszystkim nic złego, gdyby tylko ktoś inny zajął miejsce Cartera.   
Po niemiłosiernie dłużącej się chwili Amerykanin oderwał się od warg swojej żony. Nie odsunął się jednak od niej. Złożył jeszcze jeden czuły pocałunek na jej czole.   
Holmes uznał, że to odpowiedni moment, aby ujawnić swoją obecność, bo inaczej policjant nigdy się od niej nie odklei. Wszedł do środka, ale zajęci sobą, zupełnie nie zwrócili na niego uwagi. Odchrząknął znacząco.   
Zaskoczona Molly podskoczyła lekko i szybko odsunęła się od męża, jakby stanie tak blisko niego było jakąś zbrodnią. Kiedy dostrzegła, kto im przeszkodził, na jej policzki wkradł się lekki rumieniec. Taki, który zawsze dodawał jej uroku.   
\- Sherlock – powiedziała nieco zachrypniętym głosem – Miło, cię znów widzieć.   
\- Ciebie też – odparł zdawkowo, po czym przeniósł wzrok na Ryana – Podobno masz coś dla mnie.   
\- Tak – odparł uśmiechnięty jak zwykle – Kochanie, pokażesz nam ciało? – zwrócił się Molly.   
Pokiwała tylko głową na potwierdzenie, po czym ściągnęła rękawiczki i gestem pokazała, aby poszli za nią. Amerykanin ruszył pierwszy, detektyw natomiast stał chwilę w miejscu przyglądając się im uważnie. Carter dogonił patolog i pociągnął ją lekko za włosy. Ta z kolei dość mocno szturchnęła go łokciem w bok. Dopóki nie zniknęli za rogiem, widział jak przepychają się ze śmiechem.   
Zachowywali się jak zakochani nastolatkowie. I wyglądali na szczerze, prawdziwie szczęśliwych. Nadal nie mógł zrozumieć czemu tak mu się to nie podobało. Przecież powinien się cieszyć, że Molly wreszcie znalazła to na co od tak dawna czekała, na co zasługiwała. Albo wręcz w ogóle nie powinno go to obchodzić.   
Czyżby John miał rację? – przemknęło mu przez myśl. Czy to właśnie jest uczucie zazdrości? Kiedy widzisz dwoje zakochanych w sobie ludzi, ale nie potrafisz podzielać ich radości, bo jedno z nich było ci kiedyś bliskie? Bo być może coś do niej czułeś. Nadal czujesz.   
Holmes pokręcił energicznie głową, aby pozbyć się tych myśli. To nie czas, ani miejsce na takie rozważania. Odsunął je więc w głąb umysłu i szybkim krokiem podążył na małżeństwem, aby nie zorientowali się, że coś jest nie tak.   
Sherlock i Ryan opuścili szpital niecałe pół godziny później. Tym razem sprawa okazała się rzeczywiście dość ciekawa, choć niebyt czasochłonna. Taka dobra szóstka – podsumował detektyw.   
Korytarze o dziwo przebyli w milczeniu i Holmes miał nadzieję, że tak pozostanie do momentu, aż się rozdzielą, ale policjant miał inne plany.   
\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał znienacka –Trochę dziwnie się dzisiaj zachowujesz.   
Prawdę powiedziawszy Carter zauważył pewną zmianę już dużo wcześniej. A dokładniej od momentu, kiedy na jaw wyszło, że Molly jest jego żoną. Nie bardzo tylko rozumiał dlaczego. Patolog uparcie utrzymywała, że nie łączyło jej z detektywem nic poza pracą i drobnymi przyjacielskimi przysługami. Nie miał powodu jej nie wierzyć. Tym bardziej, że Sherlock również trzymał się tej wersji. Coś jednak było nie tak. Kiedy znaleźli się w swoim towarzystwie, oboje wydawali się nieco spięci i unikali kontaktu wzrokowego. Tak jakby coś przed nim ukrywali.   
\- Nic mi nie jest – odburknął Holmes, kierując się w stronę postoju taksówek.   
\- Czy to ma jakiś związek z Molly? – nie poddawał się Amerykanin – Coś się między wami… stało?   
Detektyw zatrzymał się z ciężkim westchnięciem i obrócił w stronę swojego towarzysza. Dlaczego on musi być taki irytujący?   
\- Posłuchaj – zaczął w miarę spokojnie – Nie wiem, co dokładnie powiedziała ci twoja żona. Jeśli jednak masz zamiar mnie o to męczyć, to mogę zdradzić jedynie tyle, że przed jej wyjazdem wydarzyło się coś co sprawiło, że nie mieliśmy ze sobą kontaktu przez następne dwa lata. Dlatego byłem tak zdziwiony, kiedy zobaczyłem ją wtedy w kawiarni. Wszystko jest już jednak w porządku. Wyjaśniliśmy sobie wszystkie… nieporozumienia. Nie masz się czym martwić.   
Po tych słowach Sherlock obrócił się na pięcie i odszedł.   
Carter stał nadal w miejscu, analizując to co właśnie usłyszał. Nie był tym usatysfakcjonowany. Czuł, że detektyw nie powiedział mu wszystkiego. Pominął zapewne to co najistotniejsze. Nie miał jednak zamiaru naciskać ani jego, ani Molly. Miał zaufanie do swojej żony i wiedział, że opowie mu o tym, kiedy będzie gotowa. Póki co miał zamiar przyglądać im się uważniej i być może wyciągnąć jakieś własne wnioski i przypuszczenia.   
Tymczasem Holmes złapał taksówkę i kazał się zawieść z powrotem na Baker Street, które rzeczywiście wymagało porządnego czyszczenia. Nie to jednak zaprzątało jego myśli. Cały czas nie mógł pozbyć się z umysłu widoku całujących się Molly i Ryana. Próbował sobie wmówić, że tak to nim wstrząsnęło, bo nigdy wcześniej nie widział patolog w tak intymnej sytuacji. Oczywiście wiedział, że spotyka się różnymi mężczyznami, ale prawie wcale nie widywał jej w ich towarzystwie. O okazywaniu sobie czułości nie wspominając.   
Molly zawsze jawiła się mu jako samotna wyspa, czekająca, aż ktoś ją dostrzeże i postanowi zwiedzić. Nikt jednak nie wydawał się chętny na taką wycieczkę. Aż tu niespodziewanie Carter postanowił ją sobie przywłaszczyć.   
To wszystko chyba też przez szok. Patolog zawsze była dla niego singielką, po czym nagle stała się mężatką. Nie było żadnej wersji pośredniej. Nie był gotowy na to, że sytuacja zmieni się tak diametralnie. Kiedy była samotna, była też dyspozycyjna. Odpowiadała na jego niemalże każde zawołanie, służyła pomocą, zawsze wtedy, gdy tego potrzebował. Teraz miała rodzinę. Coś co zajmowało większość wolnego czasu. Nie będzie już tak dostępna jak kiedyś.   
I to go chyba najbardziej bolało. Jego patolog już nie była tak do końca jego. Teraz należała do Ryana Cartera.   
Pojazd zatrzymał się przed jego domem. Wysiadł i z westchnieniem zaczął szukać kluczy. Chyba faktycznie weźmie się za sprzątanie. Może przynajmniej przestanie zbyt intensywnie rozmyślać o uczuciach, których nie jest w stanie zrozumieć. Zanim jednak się od tego odciął, musiał przekonać jeszcze siebie samego w jednej kwestii.   
John nie miał racji. To co czuł, to na pewno nie była zazdrość.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej :) Rozdział tylko z jednodniowym opóźnieniem, więc chyba nie ma tragedii. Wena jednak nadal taka sobie i dalej może być różnie...  
> Mam nadzieję, że rozdział w miarę się Wam podoba. Opisywanie uczuć chyba średnio mi wychodzi. Zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o Sherlocka. Następny rozdział będzie w większości z punktu widzenia Molly, więc może pójdzie nieco lepiej :)   
> Postaram się, aby ukazał się on standardowo za tydzień, ale tak jak tym razem może być lekka obsuwa.   
> Dzięki za komentarze i Kudos   
> Pozdrawiam :)


	7. Rozdział siódmy, w którym Molly i Ryan powinni świętować swoją pierwszą rocznicę ślubu

\- Bardzo ładnie wyglądasz.  
Molly uśmiechnęła się promiennie do swojego odbicia w lustrze i widniejącego w nim także, stojącego za nią Colina. Włożyła tylko do ucha złoty kolczyk i już była gotowa.  
Nie mogła uwierzyć, że właśnie mijał rok od chwili, kiedy podjęła jedną z najważniejszych decyzji w swoim życiu – postanowiła wyjść za mąż. Miała wrażenie jakby te trzysta sześćdziesiąt pięć dni było jednym. Cudownym, pełnym miłości i szczęścia, najwspanialszym dniem jej życia. I miała nadzieję, że już nigdy się to nie zmieni.  
Wydawało się jej jakby to zaledwie wczoraj, przemierzała handlowe ulice Nowego Yorku, w poszukiwaniu idealnej sukni ślubnej. Doskonale pamiętała też towarzyszącą jej euforię, kiedy ją wreszcie znalazła. I to niezwykłe oszołomienie, gdy szła w stronę ołtarza, przed którym czekał na nią mężczyzna, którego kochała całym sercem. Tak jak zawsze o tym marzyła.  
Tak, to zdecydowanie był jej najlepszy rok. Żadnych poważnych zmartwień, problemów, osobistych tragedii. Tylko miłość i szczęście, szczęście i miłość.  
\- Dziękuję, skarbie – zwróciła się do Colina, jeszcze raz przeglądając się w lustrze.  
Miała na sobie dopasowaną, ale niezbyt obcisłą małą czarną z dość odważnym dekoltem i do tego wysokie szpilki. Włosy spięła w niski kok z prawej strony głowy. Do tego wyrazisty makijaż i delikatna biżuteria – złoty łańcuszek, kolczyki, które dostała od męża na ostatnie urodziny i jej ukochana bransoletka z koniczynką, z którą się nigdy nie rozstawała.  
Jeszcze dwa lata temu nie pokazałaby się w takiej stylizacji publicznie. Zdecydowanie wołała swoje kolorowe swetry i wzorzyste, zwiewne sukienki. Ryan nauczył ją jednak być pewną siebie, pewną swojego ciała. Nie wstydziła się już swoich małych piersi czy nieco zbyt szerokich bioder. Postanowiła swoje mankamenty przekuć w atuty. Uwierzyć w siebie pomógł jej oczywiście Carter, który codziennie powtarzał jej, że jest piękna. Wcześniej nie słyszała tego za często, a być może nawet w ogóle.  
Przez te dwa lata odkąd się znali, wiele się zmieniło. Przede wszystkim ona się zmieniła. I ani trochę tego nie żałowała. Teraz była o wiele lepszą wersją poprzedniej siebie. Taką jaką zawsze chciała być, ale nie miała wystarczająco dużo odwagi by się nią stać.  
\- Cieszę się, że tata się z tobą ożenił – powiedział nagle Colin, wyrywając ją z zamyślenia.  
Uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko.  
\- Ja też.  
Wróciła myślami do dnia, kiedy się poznali. A właściwie to nocy. Pamiętała, że była wtedy paskudna pogoda - nieustannie siąpił deszcz, było mokro, zimno i ciemno. A oni oglądali porzucone w lesie zwłoki. Po prostu wymarzona sceneria na znalezienie miłości swojego życia.  
Pierwsze wrażenie jak na niej wywarł nie było zbyt dobre. Nie miał ze sobą płaszcza przeciwdeszczowego czy choćby parasola, więc woda spływała z niego ciurkiem. Ciężkie buty i doły nogawek spodni były całe w błocie. Czerwona koszulka w kratkę i skórzana kurtka przesiąkły do suchej nitki. Mokre włosy opadały mu bezwładnie na czoło, a na policzku miał czerwoną szramę –jak się później okazało, efekt zacięcia się przy porannym goleniu. Wyglądał koszmarnie, ale było w nim coś intrygującego.  
Myślała, że będzie gburowaty i arogancki, ale się myliła. Przedstawił się, nawet chciał podać jej rękę, ale ona nie podała mu swojej, bo miała już nałożone rękawiczki i zaczęła badać ciało. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, kucnął obok niej i również zaczął przyglądać się trupowi. Potem wymienili się uwagami. Można powiedzieć, że przeprowadzili te oględziny wspólnie.  
Była blisko trzecia w nocy, kiedy skończyli całą niezbędną procedurę. Molly, która przebywała w Stanach zaledwie od dwóch tygodni, jeszcze nie bardzo orientowała się w terenie, więc spytała Ryana, gdzie znajdzie najbliższy postój taksówek. Ten natychmiast zaproponował, że ją podwiezie. Jak to określił –„nie wypada, aby młoda kobieta samotnie poruszała się po obcym mieście w środku nocy”. Patolog nie chciała mu robić kłopotu, mimo iż to rozwiązanie było jej na rękę. Policjant jednak nie przyjął odmowy, więc już po chwili mknęli ciemnymi, opustoszałymi ulicami Nowego Jorku w jego toyocie.  
Nawiązali niezobowiązującą pogawędkę. Molly wyjaśniła skąd pochodzi, Carter opowiedział jej nieco o sobie, o pracy i swoim synu. Tak miło im się rozmawiało, że nawet nie spostrzegli, kiedy znaleźli się przed jej domem. Podziękowała mu za okazaną pomoc i już miała zamiar wysiąść, kiedy niespodziewanie spytał czy miałaby ochotę wybrać się z nim kiedyś na kawę. Naprawdę zaskoczyła ją ta propozycja, ale pozytywnie. Nie odpowiedziała jednak nic konkretnego. Nie czuła się jeszcze na siłach, aby zacząć nową znajomość. Rany w jej sercu był jeszcze zbyt świeże. Ryan wcale nie poczuł się urażony. Uśmiechnął się tylko i stwierdził, że skoro nie teraz, to może za jakiś czas.  
„Za jakiś czas” przypadło niecały miesiąc później. Tym razem wpadli na siebie na nieco przyjemniejszym gruncie – w szpitalnej kawiarence. Jak się okazało, oboje przyszli tam po energiczne doładowanie w postaci kofeiny. Ona była już po kliku autopsjach, on właśnie zakończył wyczerpujące przesłuchanie rannego mężczyzny, który spowodował wypadek. Oboje byli zmęczeni i kilka chwil w swoim towarzystwie spędzone na miłej rozmowie, wydawało się dobrą odskocznią od absorbującej pracy.  
A potem jakoś tak samo się to potoczyło. Zaczęli się spotykać dość regularnie. Zarówno w pracy, jak i poza nią. W tym drugim wypadku nawet znacznie częściej. Nim Molly się obejrzała miała na placu pierścionek zaręczynowy, a potem obrączkę.  
\- Kocham cię, Molly – powiedział niespodziewanie Colin, mocno się do niej przytulając.  
\- Ja ciebie też, skarbie – odparła patolog, obejmując malca i całując go w czubek głowy.  
Zanim go poznała, bała się jak chłopiec zareaguje na nową kobietę w życiu swojego ojca. W końcu niedawno stracił matkę i raczej trudno będzie mu się oswoić z tym, że ktoś zajmie jej miejsce. Niepotrzebnie się jednak martwiła. To prawda, że na początku był wobec niej bardzo ostrożny. Szybko jednak udało im się przełamać lody i zapałali do siebie ogromną sympatią. Molly wyraźnie miała wrodzony dar do kontaktów z dziećmi.  
Nigdy nie próbowała zastąpić mu matki. Czuła, że to byłoby niewłaściwe i nieuczciwe wobec niego. Postawiła na przyjaźń i to się sprawdziło. Nie chciała być w oczach Colina tylko żoną jego ojca, ale kimś bliskim, z kim mógłby porozmawiać, komu mógłby powierzyć swoje troski. I tak właśnie było. Malec traktował ją jak członka rodziny, na którym zawsze można polegać. A ona kochała go jak swoje własne dziecko.  
Wyswobodzili się z czułego uścisku, kiedy usłyszeli dzwonek do drzwi. Chłopiec spojrzał przez okno i dostrzegł znajomy samochód.  
\- To Meg – wypowiedział imię swojej opiekunki – Pójdę otworzyć.  
Molly kiwnęła głową na zgodę i już po chwili do jej uszu dotarł odgłos szybo zbiegających po schodach stóp.  
Z westchnieniem, po raz kolejny przyjrzała się swojemu odbiciu. Wygładziła sukienkę i stwierdziła, że teraz wszystko wygląda idealnie. Czas zacząć świętować.  
Ruszyła w stronę łóżka, aby zabrać z niego niewielką, czarną torebkę. Przy okazji zerknęła na zegar wiszący na przeciwległej ścianie. Dochodziła dwudziesta. Za pół godziny powinni być w restauracji, w której mieli zamówiony stolik, ale Ryana nadal nie było w domu. Nieco ją to zaniepokoiło.  
Sięgnęła po telefon, aby do niego zadzwonić i dowiedzieć się co go zatrzymało, ale zanim zdążyła wybrać numer, urządzenie zaczęło dzwonić, a na ekranie ukazało się imię jej męża. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Telepatia działa.  
\- Hej, skarbie. Gdzie jesteś? – zapytała, nie dając mu dojść do słowa - Powinniśmy już wychodzić, a ciebie ciągle nie ma.  
\- Molly, musisz przyjechać na stację benzynową przy supermarkecie. Jak najszybciej – powiedział głos, który zdecydowanie nie należał do jej męża.  
\- Sherlock? – spytała zdziwiona – Dlaczego dzwonisz z komórki Ryana?  
Nie rozmawiała z detektywem przez telefon od czasu tamtego nieszczęsnego połączenia, które spowodowało, że jej życie niemal legło w gruzach. Dziwne było uczucie znów słyszeć go przez słuchawkę. Przywołało to niechciane wspomnienia.  
\- Prosił mnie, aby do ciebie zadzwonił, ale mój telefon się rozładował, więc pożyczył mi swój – wyjaśnił rzeczowo Holmes – Mamy wybuch na stacji benzynowej. Jakiś idiota z impetem wjechał w dystrybutory z paliwem i wszystko wybuchło. Co najmniej pięć ofiar śmiertelnych. Carter przesłuchuje świadków. Potrzebny nam kompetentny patolog.  
Molly westchnęła ciężko. A miało być tak pięknie. Pracując jednak przy zwłokach i będąc żoną policjanta nie powinna być zaskoczona, że coś takiego ją spotyka. Trudno. Świętowanie musi poczekać.  
\- Dobrze – powiedziała po chwili ciszy – Będę tam za piętnaście minut.  
Detektyw nie powiedział nic więcej, tylko przerwał połączenie. Typowe.  
Rozejrzała się po sypialni z rozczarowaną miną. Nie tak wyobrażała sobie ten wieczór.  
Zastanawiała się czy przebrać się w coś stosowniejszego na spotkanie z trupami, ale doszła do wniosku, że jeśli szybko się uwiną, to może jeszcze uda im się jakoś uratować tę rocznicę. Ale nawet jeśli się im poszczęści, to musieliby pojechać do restauracji prosto ze stacji benzynowej. Nie będzie czasu, aby wrócić do domu i znów się szykować na wielkie wyjście. Poza tym straciła za dużo czasu na przygotowanie się, aby teraz to wszystko zepsuć. Chwyciła więc tylko kurtkę, zmieniła buty na wygodniejsze i zeszła na dół, aby pożegnać się z Colinem i Meg, a następnie udać się we wskazane miejsce.  
Kiedy kilkanaście minut później próbowała przepchać się przez tłum gapiów, ci patrzeli na nią jakby urwała się z księżyca. Właściwie niewiele mijało się to z prawdą. W końcu co wystrojona jak na imprezę kobieta robi w miejscu pełnym wybuchów, krwi i trupów? Miała ochotę powiedzieć im wszystkim, że wcale nie uśmiechało się jej tu być. Cóż mogła jednak zrobić? Koniec końców spędzi ten czas z mężem. W sumie poznali się na miejscu zbrodni, więc pierwszą rocznicę ślubu również mogą świętować w podobnych okolicznościach.  
Wreszcie udało się jej dotrzeć do taśmy zabezpieczającej miejsce wypadku. Stojący za nią policjant spojrzał na nią sceptycznym wzrokiem. Nie znała go, więc on jej zapewne też nie. Uśmiechnęła się do niego niemrawo i zaczęła szukać w torebce licencji, która upoważniłaby ją do przekroczenia tej granicy. Niestety, chyba w pospiechu nie wzięła jej ze sobą. Co za pech. Będzie musiała liczyć na to, że strażnik uwierzy jej na ładne oczy.  
Nim jednak zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, ktoś przybył jej z pomocą.  
\- Proszę ją wpuścić – rozkazał Sherlock - To doktor Hooper.  
\- Carter – poprawił go, stojący nieopodal Ryan, a detektyw spojrzał na niego marszcząc brwi – Doktor Carter.  
\- Tak, oczywiście – odparł Holmes bez cienia zakłopotania – Ciągle o tym zapominam. A więc proszę wpuścić doktor Carter.  
Stojący za taśmą policjant bez słowa uniósł ją nieco w górę, aby Molly mogła pod nią przejść. Uśmiechnęła się do niego uprzejmie, po czym podeszła do męża i detektywa. Miała ochotę zapytać tego pierwszego czy naprawdę nikt inny nie może poprowadzić tego śledztwa, tak, aby oni mogli należycie uczcić swoje święto, ale postanowiła zachować się profesjonalnie. Teraz byli w pracy, a już na początku swojego związku ustalili zasadę, że nie będą mieszać życia zawodowego z prywatnym. Nie umknęło jednak jej uwadze, że na jej widok oczy Ryana zaświeciły się zachwytu. Szkoda tylko, że nie mogła pokazać mu się w lepszym świetle.  
\- Dobra, to czym mam się zająć? – spytała, nie chcąc tracić czasu na zbędne pogaduszki.  
\- To tylko miejsce zbrodni, nie musiałaś się tak stroić – oznajmił Sherlock, jak zazwyczaj kompletnie ignorując jej pytanie.  
Po raz pierwszy spojrzała w jego stronę i zauważyła coś dziwnego. Patrzył na nią inaczej niż zazwyczaj. W jego wzroku był coś podobnego, do tego co przed chwilą dostrzegła w oczach Amerykanina. Zaniepokoiło ją to.  
\- Zamierzałam ten wieczór spędzić z mężem na świętowaniu rocznicy ślubu, a nie na grzebaniu w zwłokach – odparła z przekąsem.  
\- A więc to dzisiaj… - mruknął po nosem.  
\- Tak, to właśnie dzisiaj – potwierdziła patolog – Pozwolisz więc, że jak najszybciej zajmę się swoją pracą i być może uda mi się jeszcze uratować chociaż część moich wcześniejszych planów.  
Nie czekając na jego odpowiedź, ruszyła w stronę, gdzie kłębiło się kilku funkcjonariuszy, zakładając, że znajdzie tam obiekty swoich badań.  
Carter i Holmes bez słowa wpatrywali się w jej oddalającą się postać. Pierwszy z nich podziwiał zgrabną figurę swojej żony w podkreślającej ją sukience, a drugi pozostawał w lekkim szoku z powodu tego, że tym razem to nie do niego należało ostatnie słowo.  
\- Nie wspomniałeś dzisiaj o rocznicy – zagadnął detektyw – Czyżbyś zapomniał?  
Ostatnio spędzał z Amerykaninem dość sporo czasu. Nawet zdążył już przywyknąć, do tego że policjant nie uznaje czegoś takiego jak cisza, nieustannie o czymś trajkocze. Zdziwiło go więc, że w ciągu całego dnia ani razu nie poruszył tak zapewne istotnego dla niego tematu. Z drugiej jednak strony wydawał się być dobrym mężem, więc o amnezji raczej nie powinno być mowy.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie zapomniałem! – oburzył się Ryan – Przecież nawet kupiłem prezent. Po prostu nie miał się kto zająć tym wypadkiem. Poza tym poznaliśmy się na miejscu zbrodni, więc…  
\- Jeśli to mało zakrawać o romantyzm, to nawet ja mogę cię zapewnić, że żadna kobieta nie marzy o świętowaniu rocznicy ślubu w takiej scenerii – odparł Holmes, pokazując na otaczające ich pozostałości stacji benzynowej.  
\- Ale przynajmniej spędzimy ten czas razem – powiedział z uśmiechem Carter – A to jest najważniejsze.  
Detektyw nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób, więc jego towarzysz uznał rozmowę za zakończoną i podążył w kierunku swojej żony, aby sprawdzić czy coś już udało się jej ustalić.  
Sherlock pozostał na swoim miejscu i przyglądał się im z oddali. Klęcząca wcześniej nad ciałem Molly wstała i przekazała mężowi jakieś informacje. On kiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Nawet w tak niepozornej sytuacji widać było, że łączy ich coś więcej. Nie dotykali się, choć stali dość blisko siebie. Wydawać by się mogło, że zupełnie do siebie nie pasują – ona w eleganckiej sukience i misternie upiętych włosach, on standardowo w koszuli w kratę i dżinsach z lekkim chaosem na głowie. Wyczuwało się jednak między nimi jakąś energię, napięcie, które jednoznacznie sugerowało bliższą zażyłość.  
Sam nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego tak dokładnie to analizuje. Molly i Ryan byli małżeństwem i nie ma w tej kwestii nic podejrzanego. Czemu więc nadal wydawało mu się to dziwne i nienaturalne? Tak jakby cały czas musiał się im przyglądać, aby w końcu w pełni to pojąć i przejść z tym do porządku dziennego. Męczyło go to, ale coś sprawiało, że nie mógł tak po prostu przyjąć tego do wiadomości i zachowywać się, jakby nic się nie zmieniło. A z jego punktu widzenia zmieniło się bardzo wiele.  
Nagle zauważył jak Carter macha w jego stronę, pokazując, aby do nich podszedł. Detektyw przybrał na twarz swoją standardową maskę obojętności i ruszył w ich kierunku. Czas się wziąć do roboty.  
Zniszczenia i liczba ofiar były na tyle poważne, że dopiero po około trzech godzinach mogli uznać swoją pracę za zakończoną. Czuli się naprawdę zmęczeni. Molly nie musiała nawet przeglądać się w lustrze, aby wiedzieć, że po jej wspaniałej fryzurze i makijażu nie zostało ani śladu. Co w sumie i tak nie miało już znaczenia, bo było na tyle późno, że ich rezerwacja w restauracji przepadła, a inne lokale już skłaniały się ku zamknięciu. Poza tym nie miała już nawet siły ani ochoty na żadne świętowanie.  
Czekała przy taśmie na Ryana, który wydawał ostatnie dyspozycje policjantom, którzy mieli się zająć uprzątnięciem miejsca wypadku. Niespodziewanie koło niej znalazł się Sherlock. Lekko zesztywniała. Od jej powrotu widzieli się zaledwie kilka razy i za każdym czuła się nieswojo. Najchętniej unikałaby go jak ognia. Niestety przyjaźń Holmesa z jej mężem wcale jej tego nie ułatwiała.  
\- Jesteś zawiedziona – bardziej stwierdził niż spytał.  
Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.  
\- Niby dlaczego? – zapytała, chociaż doskonale wiedziała, co miał na myśli. Nie chciała mu jednak dać tej satysfakcji, że znów ją bezproblemowo zdedukował.  
\- Wystroiłaś się, pewnie kupiłaś mu jakiś prezent, naszykowałaś się na romantyczny wieczór… I to wszystko poszło na nic.  
Patolog nie znosiła tego protekcjonalnego tonu. Czuła się wtedy jakby była małym, niewinnym dzieckiem, które nie ma prawa się bronić. Wiedziała, że cokolwiek powie, Sherlock i tak znajdzie o wiele lepszą ripostę, która ją skutecznie zgasi.  
\- Wiesz, czasami należy przełożyć dobro innych ponad swoje. Niektórzy jednak najwyraźniej tego nie rozumieją – odparła, parząc na niego znacząco.  
Miała świadomość tego, że te słowa nie były do końca sprawiedliwe. W końcu z biegiem lat Holmes nauczył się dostrzegać także potrzeby innych, a nie tylko swoje. Chciała jednak, aby choć raz poczuł się tak niezręcznie, jak ona przez te wszystkie lata. Chociaż znając go, pewnie te słowa nawet go nie ruszą.  
Myliła się. Sherlock odebrał to jako cios. Sądził, że Molly to ta jedna z niewielu osób, które dostrzegają w nim dobro i nie oceniają po pozorach, ale widzą to co tkwi głęboko w nim. Najwyraźniej jednak to także się zmieniło.  
Chciał coś odwiedzić, ale nagle koło nich znalazł się Carter. Objął ramieniem swoją żonę i pocałował ją w czoło.  
\- Przepraszam, kochanie – powiedział czule – Wiem, że nie tak miał wyglądać ten wieczór.  
Molly uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
\- Nic nie szkodzi – odparła, kładąc głowę na ramieniu męża – Właśnie mówiłam Sherlockowi, że niekiedy trzeba się poświęcić dla dobra sprawy.  
Detektyw przewrócił oczami. Od takiej wymiany zdań zaczynało go mdlić.  
\- I właśnie za to cię kocham – szepnął Ryan, po czym złożył na ustach patolog słodki pocałunek.  
Holmes odwrócił wzrok. Nie miał ochoty przyglądać się tym czułościom. Z reguły nie lubił, kiedy ludzie publicznie okazywali sobie uczucia. Teraz wydawało mu się to jeszcze trudniejsze do zniesienia.  
\- Jedźmy do domu – powiedziała cicho Molly, kiedy już się od siebie oderwali.  
\- Tak – potwierdził Amerykanin – Jedźmy do domu.  
Szybko pożegnali się z detektywem i ruszyli w stronę stojącego nieopodal samochodu policjanta. Obserwował ich dopóki nie wsiedli do pojazdu i nie ruszyli ulicą, ginąc w mroku nocy. Chwilę później sam udał się na poszukiwanie taksówki.  
Przez całą drogę powrotną nie mógł pozbyć się z głowy jednej myśli – gdyby to on był mężem Molly, na pewno postarałby się, aby ta rocznica była wyjątkowa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej :) Jak widać wena trochę odżyła. Zobaczymy na jak długo ;P Tak jak zapowiadałam rozdział w większości z perspektywy Molly. Mam nadzieję, że się Wam podoba :)  
> Kolejny powinien standardowo okazać się za tydzień.  
> Dzięki za komentarze i Kudos :) 
> 
> P.S. Jutro opublikuję pewien one shot. Nie będzie on zawiany ani z "Trudnymi decyzjami" , ani z żadnym moim poprzednim opowiadaniem. Będzie to coś troszkę innego niż do tej pory, ale mam nadzieję, że przypadnie Wam do gustu ;)


	8. Rozdział ósmy, w którym Sherlock wyświadcza przysługę Colinowi

Oszołomiona pani Hudson z niedowierzaniem rozglądała się po salonie. Przed wyjazdem sądziła, że proszenie Sherlocka o utrzymanie Baker Street we względnym porządku jest dalece bezcelowe. Spodziewała się zastać zaśmieconą podłogę, stos brudnych naczyń, pełno kurzu i mnóstwo plam niewiadomego pochodzenia na wszystkich możliwych powierzchniach. Tymczasem czekał ją niemały szok. Wszystko wokół wręcz lśniło. Nawet okna wyglądały na czystsze niż przed trzema tygodniami. Każdy najdrobniejszy bibelot stojący na komodzie musiał zostać dokładnie wypolerowany. Ani grama kurzu. Sama by tego lepiej nie posprzątała.   
\- Wynająłeś ekipę sprzątającą? – spytała, rozglądając się z zachwytem dookoła.   
Wydawało się jej to jedynym logicznym wytłumaczeniem tego, czego właśnie była świadkiem.   
Detektyw oderwał wzrok od gazety i spojrzał na nią krytycznie.   
\- Naprawdę ma pani o mnie takie niskie mniemanie? – odparł a przekąsem – Sam to zrobiłem – staruszka posłała mu niedowierzające spojrzenie – Tak, wiem do czego służą odkurzacz i wiadro z mopem. Sprzątanie jest dobre na stres.   
Gospodyni nadal ciężko było uwierzyć w tę wersję wydarzeń, ale nie miała zamiaru się kłócić. Jeśli Holmes naprawdę sam to wszystko zrobił, należą mu się słowa uznania.   
\- A to czym się musiałeś tak stresować, żeby wypolerować cały dom?   
Wydawało się jej to nieco dziwne. Sherlock, którego znała nie miał w swoim słowniku wyrazu stres.   
\- Niczym konkretnym – mruknął, wracając do lektury.   
Pani Hudson wiedziała, że to nieprawda. Wbrew pozorom detektyw też miał ludzkie uczucia, tylko nie lubił ich okazywać, ani o nich mówić. Tym razem powód jego zmartwień wydawał się oczywisty.   
\- Tęsknisz za Johnem i małą Rosie, prawda? – spytała czule staruszka.   
Wszyscy jego najbliżsi doskonale wiedzieli, że detektyw był mocno przywiązany nie tylko do swojego przyjaciela, ale także jego córki. Właściwie nic w tym dziwnego, bo dziewczynka stanowiła niemalże nieodłączny element Watsona. Musiał więc akceptować ich „w pakiecie”. Poza tym Rosie była tak słodkim dzieckiem, że trudno było nie ulec jej urokowi.   
\- Powiedzmy – odparł, nie chcąc zdradzać prawdziwego powodu. Niech pani Hudson wierzy w co chce.   
\- Oh, Sherlock… - westchnęła gospodyni – Nim się obejrzysz wrócą i wszystko będzie po staremu – dodała, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu w geście dodającym otuchy.   
Nie powiedział nic więcej, bo doskonale wiedział, że nic już nie będzie po staremu. Powrót Johna w pewnym stopniu przywróci poprzedni stan rzeczy, ale niektóre kwestie już nigdy nie będą takie jak dawniej.   
Nie doczekawszy się żadnej odpowiedzi, gospodyni oznajmiła, że jest zmęczona podróżą i udała się na dół, aby nieco odpocząć. Detektyw znów został sam, wśród panującej dookoła ciszy. Ostatnimi czasy niezbyt lubił ten brak dźwięku, gdyż wywoływało to falę myśli, których bardzo chciał się pozbyć ze swojej głowy. Musiał jakoś je zagłuszyć. Tylko jak?   
Rozejrzał się po pokoju, poszukując jakiegoś zajęcia. Miał właśnie sięgnąć po swojego laptopa, aby po raz piąty w ciągu kilku godzin sprawdzić czy nie dostał maila z jakąś ciekawą sprawą, kiedy usłyszał jak ktoś wbiega po schodach. Szybkie ruchy, niewielkie kroki. Dziecko.   
\- Cześć wujku!   
Sherlock aż się wzdrygnął na dźwięk tego słowa. Tak bardzo nie znosił, jak ktoś go tak nazywał. Zwłaszcza jeśli był to jakiś kompletnie obcy mu dzieciak.   
\- Nie jestem twoim wujkiem – syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby – Gdzie twój ojciec? – dodał, posyłając małej wersji Cartera piorunujące spojrzenie.   
\- Rozmawia na dole z jakąś panią – odparł Colin, podchodząc bliżej.   
Chłopiec z zainteresowaniem rozglądał się dookoła. To miejsce wydawało mu się takie magiczne. Zupełnie inne niż jego dom. Oczywiście bardzo lubił miejsce, w którym mieszkał, a zwłaszcza swój pokój, ale tutaj w powietrzu wyczuwało się coś niezwykłego.   
Detektyw przyglądał mu się uważnie, dopóki malec nie rozsiadł się wygodnie na jego krześle. Tego już było za wiele!   
\- To mój fotel – powiedział surowo, myśląc, że chłopiec pojmie aluzję i wstanie.   
\- Ale przecież teraz na nim nie siedzisz – odparł z cwanym uśmieszkiem.   
Holmes ścisnął mocno szczękę. Młody wydawał się jeszcze bardziej bezczelny niż jego ojciec.   
\- Nie znaczy to jednak, że ty możesz na nim siedzieć.   
Chłopiec nie zamierzał ustąpić. Co prawda był wychowany w przekonaniu, że należy słuchać dorosłych, ale Sherlock był dla niego niemiły, więc on nie zamierzał być posłuszny. Zresztą to przecież tylko krzesło. Nic się nie stanie. A tata zawsze mu powtarza, że trzeba walczyć o swoje racje.   
Detektywowi bardzo nie podobało się to nieposłuszeństwo, ale stwierdził, że groźniejsze od słów są czyny. Zaczął więc wpatrywać się w malca najbardziej złowrogim spojrzeniem, na jakie go było stać. To powinno załatwić sprawę. Każdy dzieciak boi się surowego wzroku dorosłego. Ale nie Colin Carter. Pięciolatek odpowiedział równie odważnym, budzącym niepokój spojrzeniem. Wpatrywali się tak w siebie dłuższą chwilę, dopóki w progu nie pojawił się Ryan.   
\- Widzę, że świetnie się bawicie – powiedział z uśmiechem – Colin jest mistrzem w jak najdłuższym nie mruganiu – dodał, podchodząc do syna i czochrając jego starannie ułożone jasne włosy.   
\- Tato! – zawołał maluch – To mnie dekoncentruje!   
\- Przepraszam – odparł unosząc ręce w obronnym geście – Ale Sherlock nie lubi przegrywać. A z tobą nie miałby najmniejszych szans – ostatnie zdanie dodał przy uchu chłopca, aby zadośćuczynić mu przerwanie prawdopodobnie wygranej walki, ale Holmes i tak je usłyszał.   
\- Żadne dziecko mnie nie pokona – powiedział hardo detektyw, kiedy Carter odesłał syna na drugą stronę pokoju, aby chwilę się tam sam pobawił, a oni mogli swobodnie porozmawiać.   
Amerykanin zaśmiał się pod nosem. Do tej pory nie sądził, że Holmes może się czegokolwiek obawiać. Tymczasem najwyraźniej napawała go lękiem wizja przegranej z pięciolatkiem w rywalizacji na bardziej złowieszcze spojrzenie. Jaki ten świat czasami potrafi być zaskakujący.   
\- Co on w ogóle tutaj robi? – spytał po chwili ciszy detektyw.   
Jedynym dzieckiem, któremu przysługiwało prawo wstępu na Baker Street była Rosie Watson. Żadna inna mała istota ludzka nie była tu zbyt mile widziana.   
\- Jest sobota, Molly jest w pracy, a opiekunka zachorowała. Nie miałem co z nim zrobić. Poza tym to uroczy dzieciak. I chyba cię lubi.   
Sherlock prychnął. Dla każdego rodzica jego dziecko jest urocze i najlepsze na świecie. Nie warto wierzyć takim opiniom. Rzekoma sympatia też mu się wcale nie podobała. Nie zależało mu na stosunku innych co do jego osoby. A już zwłaszcza takich bezczelnych maluchów.   
\- Czy to jest prawdziwa czaszka?! – ciszę przerwał donośny krzyk Colina, który z zachwytem wpatrywał się w leżący na komodzie przedmiot.   
\- Nie dotykaj tego! – zawołał Ryan, odciągając chłopca od wypatrzonej przez niego atrakcji – Pamiętasz co ci mówiłem? – dodał surowym tonem.   
\- Nie wolno dotykać ludzkich szczątków – odpowiedział malec z westchnieniem rozczarowania.   
Carter jakoś do tej pory nie mógł pojąć tego, że dziecko wychowywane przez patolog i policjanta zajmującego się sprawami kryminalnymi wykazuje zainteresowanie trupami i miejscami zbrodni. Zwłaszcza, że razem z Molly mieli zasadę o nierozmawianiu o pracy w domu. Colina nie powstrzymywało to jednak przed oglądaniem seriali kryminalnych i robieniem sekcji zwłok wszelkim znalezionym w ogródku robakom. Amerykanin starał się odciągnąć syna od tych zdecydowanie niewłaściwych hobby, ale okazywało się to niezbyt łatwe.   
\- Niby dla czego mu tego zabraniasz? – spytał zdziwiony Sherlock, podchodząc do komody i ściągając z niej czaszkę – Niech się dzieciak zaznajamia z prawdziwym życiem – dodał, podając ją chłopcu – Kiedyś wszyscy tak skończymy.   
Ku przerażeniu Ryana, Colin u szerokim uśmiechem przyjął podarunek i zaczął dokładnie studiować go z każdej strony.   
\- Dzięki, wujku! – zawołał, szczerząc się w stronę detektywa, który na dźwięk ostatniego słowa się wzdrygnął.   
\- Odłóż to natychmiast - rozkazał Carter w tym samym momencie, kiedy zaczęła dzwonić jego komórka – Ale już! – dodał groźnym tonem, wychodząc na korytarz, aby móc spokojnie porozmawiać.   
Holmes z zaciekawieniem przyglądał się chłopcu, który zachwycał się zwykłą ludzką czaszką. Dla Sherlocka nie było to nic szczególnego, ale malec najwyraźniej czuł się jakby właśnie odkrył Amerykę.   
\- Ale super! – zawołał uradowany pięciolatek – Tata nigdy nie pozwala mi oglądać takich rzeczy. Raz byłem odwiedzić Molly w kostnicy, ale ona też nie chciała mi pokazać żadnego trupa – dodał zasmucony – Oboje ciągle powtarzają, że to nie dla małych dzieci. A ja przecież nie jestem już mały!   
Detektyw przestał słuchać, w momencie kiedy padło imię Molly. Już wcześniej zastanawiał się jakie relacje łączą patolog i chłopca. Teraz miał świetną okazję, aby wybadać sprawę.   
\- Lubisz Molly? – spytał niepozornie, jakby go to w ogóle nie obchodziło.   
\- Pewnie! Molly jest super! Jest dla mnie jak mama. Tylko mogłaby czasami zabrać mnie ze sobą do pracy i pokazać jakieś zwłoki.   
A więc dogadywali się naprawdę świetnie. Nic w tym w sumie dziwnego – patolog zawsze uwielbiała dzieci, co doskonale było widoczne, kiedy zajmowała się Rosie. Wydawać by się mogło, że bycie matką to jej przeznaczenie. Smutne, że do tej pory nie doczekała się własnych pociech.   
\- Interesujesz się patologią? – zapytał Sherlock, zmieniając temat.   
Z reguły detektyw nie przepadał za dziećmi, ale lubił takie, które wykazywały zainteresowanie nietypowymi dla ich wieku rzeczami. Może dlatego, że sam kiedyś taki był. Jeśli syn Cartera rzeczywiście przejawiał tak specyficzne fascynacje, to może jeszcze będą z niego ludzie.   
\- Wołałabym zostać policjantem. Takim jak tata. I znajdować ociekające krwią ciała w różnych dziwnych miejscach – odparł rozentuzjazmowany chłopiec.   
Każdy normalny człowiek, pewnie byłby przerażony takimi słowami padającymi z ust pięciolatka. Jednak nie Holmes. Jego zaczynało to intrygować. Nie rozumiał tylko dlaczego w takim razie ojciec nie pozwala mu zgłębiać swojej pasji. Colin mógłby się przecież wiele nauczyć i przy okazji mieć niezłą frajdę.   
Ale to już chyba taka domena ojców. John także za każdym razem kategorycznie odmawiał zabierania Rosie na miejsca zbrodni. Detektyw zupełnie nie mógł pojąć dlaczego. Według niego dzieci już od najmłodszych lat powinno się zaznajamiać ze powszechnie panującą śmiercią i złem tego świata. Niestety wszyscy byli odmiennego zdania.   
\- Ale może ty przekonasz tatę, aby zabrał mnie ze sobą na miejsce zbrodni? – oznajmił pełen nadziei chłopiec.   
Sherlock popatrzył na niego jakby oszalał. Zdecydowanie nie sądził, że malec dostrzeże w nim swojego potencjalnego sojusznika.   
\- Nie jestem osobą, która byłaby wiarygodna w kwestii sposobu wychowywania dzieci – odparł, a Colin spojrzał na niego nie zrozumiale – Mówiąc prościej, twój ojciec i tak mnie nie posłucha.   
To było oczywiste. Detektyw nawet nie próbował wygłaszać swoich poglądów na ten temat. Zdarzyło mu się to kilka razy odnośnie Rosie czy dzieci Grega i za każdym razem słyszał, że ma się nie wtrącać, bo nie posiada swoich własnych pociech, więc nie ma zielonego pojęcia jak należy z nimi postępować. Nie miał zamiaru kłócić się z Johnem i Lestrade’em o prawdziwość tego argumentu. Niech mają poczucie, że w chociaż jednym są lepsi od niego.   
\- No, ale chociaż spróbuj – nie poddawał się malec – Proszę – dodał, przeciągając samogłoski i uśmiechając się słodko.   
Sherlock westchnął ciężko. Jak to się stało, że przestawał być odporny na tego typu żałosne zagrywki? To chyba Rosie go tak zbytnio rozczuliła. Teraz już będzie musiał z tym żyć.   
\- Dobra – odparł z kamienną twarzą, a Colin zaczął radośnie podskakiwać – Ale pod jednym warunkiem – dodał, a maluch zastygł w bezruchu, patrząc na niego wyczekująco – Przestaniesz mówić do mnie wujku.   
Szeroki uśmiech opuścił twarz chłopca. Mimo, iż był szczęśliwym dzieckiem czegoś mu jednak brakowało – dużej rodziny. Nie miał żadnych cioci ani wujków. Tata był jedynakiem, a bliskich Molly nie miał do tej pory okazji poznać ( a podobno też było ich niewielu). Dziadek zmarł, kiedy był bardzo malutki, z babcią widywał się sporadycznie. Rodzina ze strony jego mamy stanowiła temat tabu. Ojciec nigdy o niej nie wspominał, matka podobno też nie utrzymywała z nimi kontaktu. Colin nigdy nie dopytywał się dlaczego. Nie znał tych ludzi, więc nie odczuwał ich straty. Zawsze jednak marzył o tym, że ma rzeszę bliskich, na których może polegać. Dlatego też nazywał znajomych swojego ojca wujkami i ciociami. To była jedyna szansa na poczucie, że ma taką samą, pełną rodzinę jak inne dzieciaki.   
Po przeprowadzce do Londynu, którą traktował jak świetną przygodę, musiał na nowo zwerbować „odpowiednich członków rodziny”. Tata bardzo lubił Sherlocka, więc wydawał mu się idealnym kandydatem. Niestety on sam nie przejawiał zainteresowania rolą, jaką chłopiec chciał mu przypisać. A wielka szkoda.   
Skoro jednak korzyści miały być tak znaczące, mógł przystać na tę nie do końca satysfakcjonującą go propozycję.   
\- W porządku – odparł nieco zgaszony – Umowa stoi –dodał, wyciągając rękę w stronę detektywa.   
Ten spojrzał na skierowaną do niego małą dłoń z uniesioną brwią. Mały zachowywał się jakby właśnie dobił targu swojego życia. Choć może poniekąd właśnie tak było.   
Po chwili wahania Holmes uścisnął rączkę chłopca.   
\- Wierzę, że to była dobra decyzja – dodał mały poważnym tonem dorosłego, który zainwestował w projekt, z którym wiąże duże nadzieje.   
W tym momencie do salonu wrócił Carter, który już po raz drugi w ciągu kilkunastu minut zastał swojego syna i detektywa w dość zaskakującej sytuacji. Tylko o ile wcześniej łypali na siebie złowrogo, o tyle teraz wydawali się bardzo z siebie zadowoleni. Policjant nie był pewien która wersja bardziej go niepokoiła.   
\- Coś mnie ominęło? – spytał lekkim tonem.   
Mimo, że czaszka leżała spokojnie na stole, to obawiał się jednak, iż przez te kilka chwil, kiedy go nie było, jego dziecko mogło zostać przeciągnięte na niewłaściwą stronę mocy. Nie żeby od razu posądzał o coś Holmesa, ale w jego przypadku zawsze trzeba zakładać pewien margines przyzwoitości.   
\- Nic takiego – odparł Sherlock, przenosząc wzrok na Ryana – Mamy jakąś sprawę?   
Pytanie zadane w liczbie mnogiej nieco zaskoczyło Amerykanina. Detektyw prawie nigdy jej nie używał. A przynajmniej nie w odniesieniu do ich dwójki.   
\- Tak – odparł – Ale chyba będziesz musiał zająć się tym na razie sam – dodał, a jego rozmówca spojrzał na niego niezrozumiale – Nie zabiorę Colina na miejsce zbrodni – wyjaśnił policjant, przyciągając syna bliżej siebie.   
Holmes przewrócił oczami.   
\- Chyba jednak będziesz musiał. Mogę się założyć, że te głąby ze Scotland Yardu nie będą chciały mnie wpuścić.   
Oczywiście miał swoje sprawdzone sposoby na tego typu okoliczności. Tym razem jednak chciał osiągnąć pewien cel. A nie udałoby mu się to zapewne, gdyby zaczął przekonywać Cartera, że zmasakrowane zwłoki to genialna atrakcja dla pięciolatka. Musiał więc postawić go w sytuacji bez wyjścia.   
\- Zadzwonię do nich i powiem, że masz moje pozwolenie – nie poddawał się Ryan.   
Sherlock posłał mu pełne politowania spojrzenie.   
\- Przerabiałem to już z Lestrade’em. Nigdy nie działało. A miał o wiele dłuższy staż od ciebie.   
Tutaj wcale nie kłamał. Rzeczywiście wiele razy napotykał na problemy, mimo że Greg wyraźnie zapewniał swoich współpracowników, że detektyw został przysłany z jego polecenia.   
\- Nie ma opcji – dodał po chwili ciszy – albo jedziemy razem, albo równie dobrze mogę zostać w domu i zająć się czymś ciekawszym.   
Wyraz twarzy Cartera ciągle się zmieniał. Z jednej strony nie chciał narażać dziecka na traumatyczne przeżycia, ale z drugiej na opinii Sherlocka w tej sprawie zależało mu szczególnie, bo wyglądała na wyjątkowo skomplikowaną.   
Spojrzał na Colina, który starał się wyglądać na jak najbardziej obojętnego. Wiedział, że jeśli okaże jakikolwiek cień entuzjazmu zaraz zostanie on zgaszony. Stał więc spokojnie, chociaż w środku z podekscytowaniem czekał na decyzję ojca. Jeśli będzie ona pozytywna, Sherlock oficjalnie stanie się jego ulubionym super bohaterem.   
Po dłuższej chwili ciszy Amerykanin westchnął ciężko. Chyba nie stanie się nic strasznego, jeśli raz złamie jedną ze swoich żelaznych rodzicielskich zasad.   
\- No, dobrze – mruknął, sam do końca nie przekonany – Pojedziemy razem.   
Detektyw zauważył jak na te słowa w ciągu ułamka sekundy w oczach chłopca pojawiły się iskierki radości. Ten widok autentycznego, dziecięcego zachwytu sprawił, że jemu samemu zrobiło się cieplej na sercu. Czy to normalne?   
\- W takim razie, chodźmy już – zarządził Carter – Jedziesz z nami czy będziesz czekać na taksówkę?   
Policjant szanował dziwny nawyk Holmes, polegający na jeżdżeniu w to samo miejsce osobnymi środkami transportu, chociaż uważał to za wysoce nieekonomiczne. Czasami jednak zdarzało mu się proponować wspólną podróż. Do tej pory słyszał same odmowy. Tym razem czekała go jednak niespodzianka.   
\- Właściwie to możemy jechać razem – odparł Sherlock, zakładając swój płaszcz.   
Zaskoczony Ryan nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób. Bez słowa ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Nie zwrócił nawet uwagi na Colina, który zaczekał na detektywa, aby dotrzymać mu kroku.   
\- Wielkie dzięki – powiedział radośnie chłopiec, kiedy schodzili po schodach – Jesteś naprawdę super!   
Sherlock poczuł się nieco nieswojo. Rzadko ktoś mu dziękował. Może dlatego, że sam prawie nigdy tego nie robił. Albo ze względu na to, że bardzo sporadycznie wyświadczał jakiekolwiek przysługi. Nie spodziewał się, że to może sprawiać taką frajdę. Chyba powinien zacząć robić to częściej.   
\- Nie ma sprawy, młody. Mam nadzieję, że nie będę tego żałować.   
Nie żeby bał się Cartera, ale wolał uniknąć nieprzyjemności, bo w sumie już przywykł do jego towarzystwa. Nie można chyba nazwać tego sympatią, ale powiedzmy, że nauczył się tolerować jego wszystkie denerwujące cechy. Z resztą do czasu bliżej nieokreślonego powrotu Johna i tak nie miał co liczyć na lepszego kompana.   
\- Ale będzie fajnie! – krzyknął uradowany Colin, zeskakując z dwóch ostatnich schodów, a następnie podbiegając do drzwi.   
Holmes uśmiechnął się na ten widok. Aż nie do wiary, że on kiedyś też był takim beztroskim dzieciakiem, którego cieszyły dość specyficzne rzeczy. Był jednak wtedy naprawdę szczęśliwy. Ile by dał, aby wrócić to tamtych czasów, kiedy wszystko było o wiele łatwiejsze.   
Postanowił jednak nie zaprzątać sobie tym teraz głowy. Czekała go sprawa do rozwiązania. I to był teraz jego priorytet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej :) Wiem, że rozdział trochę nudnawy i nie za wiele się w nim dzieje, ale czasami potrzebne są takie "zapychacze". W następnym wrócimy do głównego wątku, czyli relacji Sherlocka i Molly.   
> Dzięki za komentarze i Kudos zarówno pod ostatnim rozdziałem, jak i pod "Domagamy się 5. sezonu!"   
> Następny prawdopodobnie za tydzień   
> Do napisania :)


	9. Rozdział dziewiąty, w którym Ryan utwierdza się w przekonaniu, że Molly i Sherlock coś przed nim ukrywają

\- Zaprosiłem Sherlocka na kolację.   
Ręka Molly zastygła w połowie krojenia cebuli. Zdecydowanie nie była przygotowana na tego typu wiadomość. Miała ostatnio wystarczająco dużo kłopotów. Brakowało jej tylko Holmesa w jej własnym domu.   
Mimo upływu tygodnia nadal była nieco zła na swojego męża i detektywa. Co ich do cholery podkusiło, żeby zabierać Colina na miejsce zbrodni?! Przecież to takie nieodpowiedzialne! Dziecko mogłoby mieć traumę do końca życia. Całe szczęście, że ofiara została uduszona, więc widok nie był zbyt masakryczny. A przyjemniej nie było żadnego rozlewu krwi. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że to co zrobili było niedopuszczalne!   
Być może trochę przesadziła z reakcją, kiedy zrobiła im awanturę, którą zapewne słyszało pół ulicy, ale naprawdę martwiła się o Colina. Chłopiec był dla niej jak rodzony syn i patolog chciała dla niego wszystkiego co najlepsze. Była przekonana, że Ryan również. Wiele razy rozmawiali o wychowaniu pięciolatka i zgadzali się w niemal każdej kwestii. A już szczególnie tych dotyczących morderstw, śledztw i trupów. Najwyraźniej jednak zdanie Sherlocka stało się dla jej męża cenniejsze niż zasady, które wspólnie ustalili.   
Na początku małżeństwa Molly obiecała sobie, że nigdy nie będzie tą zołzowatą żoną, która wiecznie ma pretensje, obraża się o byle co, chowa urazę dłużej niż potrzeba. Dlatego też po powrocie do domu, odesłała dziwnie zadowolonego Colina do swojego pokoju i na spokojnie porozmawiała z Ryanem. Wyjaśnili sobie wszystko, Carter przyznał się do błędu i przyrzekł, że więcej się to nie powtórzy. W końcu oboje chcieli tego samego – dobra syna.   
Szkoda tylko, że z Holmesem nie można było załatwić tego w podobny, polubowny sposób. Nie docierało do niego, że dziecko panoszące się po miejscu zbrodni to coś niewłaściwego. Zresztą do niego rzadko docierało cokolwiek, co podważało jego racje i przekonania. Padło kilka ostrych słów, głośne wrzaski. Nic więc dziwnego, że kiedy rozeszli się tamtego dnia każde w swoją stronę byli na siebie wściekli i obrażeni. I na szczęście nie wpadli na siebie w ciągu tego tygodnia, bo Molly mogłaby przysiąc, że gdyby doszło do spotkania to nie ręczyłaby za siebie.   
Holmes wykorzystywał ją i manipulował nią przez lata. Nie mogła pozwolić, aby teraz to samo spotkało jej bliskich.   
A tymczasem jej mąż postanowił zaprosić go na kolację. Do ich domu. Po prostu cudownie.   
\- Pewnie i tak nie przyjdzie – odparła, starając się brzmieć obojętnie – Zwykle omija tego typu spotkania.   
Ryan podszedł do blatu, przy którym stała jego żona i oparł się o niego tyłem z założonymi rękami.   
\- Tak? – spytał zaciekawiony – Dość sporo o nim wiesz jak na dawną znajomą z pracy.   
Amerykanin nie chciał niczego insynuować, a już kilka razy przyłapał Molly na tym, że opowiada o Sherlocku w taki sposób, jakby znała go niemalże na wylot. A to wyraźnie kłóciło się z tym, co nadal utrzymywała odnośnie charakteru ich znajomości. Detektywowi też czasami wymsknęło się coś, co mogłoby świadczyć o ich bliższej zażyłości, ale kiedy go o to pytał, zawsze zostawał zbywany. Najwyraźniej musiał być jakiś istotny powód, dla którego oboje postanowili zataić przed nim swoją wspólną przeszłość.   
Jako policjant Carter był z natury ciekawski i dociekliwy. Umiał jednak wyznaczać sobie granice. Wiedział, że jego żona jest bardzo skrytą osobą i to szanował. Postanowił więc zastosować metodę małych kroczków. Może ostatecznie uda mu się złożyć skrawki informacji w jakąś logiczną całość.   
\- Sam doskonale wiesz, że współpraca z Sherlockiem to ciężki orzech do zgryzienia. Aby jakoś przetrwać musiałam poznać jego nawyki, przyzwyczajenia, sposób bycia… - odparła obojętnie patolog, wracając do krojenia warzyw – Poza tym jest bardzo bezpośredni. Nie trzeba spędzać z nim wiele czasu, aby zauważyć pewne cechy. W większości niestety te negatywne.   
Molly naprawdę wierzyła, że bolesną przeszłość udało jej się w końcu zamknąć na cztery spusty i nie chciała już do niej wracać. Dlatego tak bardzo nie chciała, aby Ryan dowiedział się o uczuciu, którym darzyła kiedyś Holmesa. Wszystko by się tylko niepotrzebnie skomplikowało. A teraz była szczęśliwa i nie było potrzeby tego burzyć.   
\- Ale musisz przyznać, że ma też kilka zalet – powiedział przekornie Carter.   
Oczywiście nie można było temu zaprzeczyć. Przy całej swojej gburowatości, bezpośredniości i aspołeczności detektyw miał też swoje lepsze momenty. Zresztą ludzie postrzegali go tak, a nie inaczej, bo on sam chciał za takiego uchodzić w ich oczach. Patolog była jedną z niewielu osób, która umiała dostrzec jego prawdziwą, głęboko skrywaną, wrażliwą twarz. To co pokazywał innym to tylko skorupa, którą sam stworzył, bo tak mu jest łatwiej. Bo wydaje mu się, że wtedy nikt nie może go skrzywdzić. Tyle, że to on rani innych. I samego siebie.   
Molly potrząsnęła głową, aby pozbyć się tych myśli. Przecież miała już tego nie robić. Nie zaprzątać sobie głowy Sherlockiem Holmesem. Nie martwić się o niego, nie zastanawiać czy lepiej mu bez niej. Tylko czemu to takie trudne?   
\- W każdym bądź razie powiedział, że przyjdzie – oznajmił Ryan, kiedy przez dłuższą chwilę nie uzyskał od żony żadnej odpowiedzi – Chyba powinniście się pogodzić – dodał ostrożnie.   
Patolog nawet tego nie skomentowała. Doskonale wiedziała, że przeprosiny w wydaniu detektywa to rarytas. Nie było co na nie liczyć w tak błahej sprawie. Poza tym przez lata nauczyła się już nie oczekiwać za wiele w tej kwestii.   
\- W takim razie nakryj stół dla czterech osób – powiedziała cicho, podchodząc do kuchenki.   
Carter uśmiechnął się szeroko. Molly nigdy się na nikogo długo nie gniewała. Samemu zdarzyło mu się podpaść kilka razy, ale zawsze mógł liczyć na szybką zgodę. Między innymi właśnie to w niej kochał – dążenie do kompromisu i niechowanie urazy. Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, że jest za dobra, zbyt uległa. Ale nie dla Ryana. On po prostu uważał ją za najcudowniejszą, najcieplejszą kobietę jaka stanęła na jego drodze.   
Bez słowa podszedł więc do niej i złożył na jej ramieniu delikatny pocałunek. Życie nauczyło go, że nigdy za wiele takich gestów. Kiedy się kogoś kocha, należy mu to okazywać zawsze, kiedy tylko to możliwe. Bo nigdy nie wiadomo, ile zostało nam czasu.   
Kątem oka zauważył, jak Molly uśmiecha się lekko na tę pieszczotę. To mu wystarczyło. Wiedział, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Zostawił ją więc w spokoju, aby mogła dokończyć gotowanie pysznej kolacji, a sam udał się do jadalni, aby przygotować ją na przybycie gościa.   
Po wyjściu męża Molly odetchnęła ciężko. Nie powinna być zła. W końcu Ryan zaprosił tylko znajomego na kolację. Nie ma w tym nic niewłaściwego. Ale patolog czuła, że to spotkanie będzie ją kosztowało wiele nerwów i cierpliwości. Współpraca z detektywem to jedno, ale rozmowy na gruncie prywatnym to zupełnie inna bajka.   
Wkładała właśnie zapiekankę do piekarnika, kiedy do kuchni wpadł Colin. Pewnie jest już głodny i chce wynegocjować jakiegoś batonika lub ciastko z szafki ze słodyczami.   
\- Za niedługo będzie kolacja – oznajmiła Molly, chcąc uprzedzić jego prośbę o jakąś przekąskę.   
\- Wiem – odparł z uśmiechem – Czy to prawda, że przyjdzie wujek Sherlock?   
Ku zaskoczeniu patolog detektyw i pięciolatek znaleźli wspólny język. Chłopiec twierdził nawet, że to on sam poprosił Holmesa, aby przekonał jego ojca do zabrania go na miejsce zbrodni. Nawet jeśli tak było, Sherlock powinien mieć swój rozum i kategorycznie się na to nie zgodzić. I o to tak naprawdę Molly była na niego zła – że dał się podpuścić dziecku.   
\- Myślałam, że miałeś już nie nazywać go „wujkiem” – zagadnęła, sprzątając blat.   
\- Obiecałem, że nie będę się tak do niego zwracać– odparł chłopiec – Ale przecież mogę mówić tak o nim, kiedy nie ma go w pobliżu. I tak tego nie słyszy, prawda? – dodał niezwykle z siebie zadowolony.   
Patolog uśmiechnęła się szeroko na te słowa. Ten dzieciak był cholernie inteligentny i cwany. Aż bała się myśleć, co za kilka lat z niego wyrośnie. Stawiała na to, że będzie jakimś geniuszem biznesu.   
Chwilę później rozległ się donośny dzwonek do drzwi.   
\- To na pewno on! – zawołał uradowany Colin – Mogę otworzyć? – kiwnęła głową na zgodę – Aha i Molly? – maluch zatrzymał się w progu.   
\- Tak, słonko? – spytała zatroskana.   
\- Nie złość się już na niego, dobrze? – powiedział słodko chłopiec, po czym nie czekając na odpowiedź, zniknął z jej pola widzenia.   
Molly westchnęła ciężko. Kiedy dziecko prosi cię o coś z takim przekonaniem, trudno mu odmówić. Albo ma się po prostu za miękkie serce. Ona chyba zaliczała się do obu tych kategorii.   
Również ruszyła w stronę przedpokoju, przyglądając się swojemu ubraniu. Szkoda, że nie zdążyła się przebrać. To nie tak, że chciała się stroić dla Sherlocka. Po prostu uważała, że przykładna pani domu nie powinna przyjmować gości w nieco rozciągniętym dresie. Chociaż z drugiej strony detektyw widywał ją w podobnych stylizacjach już wiele razy.   
Colin otworzył drzwi i w progu ukazał się Holmes. Wyglądał zachwycająco jak zwykle. Spod obowiązkowego płaszcza wystawała czarna marynarka i nieskazitelnie wyprasowana fioletowa koszula. Włosy jak zwykle w lekkim, artystycznym nieładzie. Kamienna twarz i przeszywające spojrzenie niebieskich oczu. Sherlock w całej swojej okazałości.   
Molly poczuła jak jej serce nagle zaczęło szybciej bić. Skarciła się za to w duchu i przybrała surowy wyraz twarzy. Niech sobie nie myśli, że odpuści mu tak łatwo jak kiedyś.   
\- Cześć! – zawołał uradowany chłopiec.   
Detektyw ledwo zwrócił na niego uwagę, mrucząc pod nosem przywitanie. Podszedł do patolog. Stanął kilkanaście centymetrów przed nią. Chciała się cofnąć, ale postanowiła nie dawać mu tej satysfakcji.   
\- Molly – powiedział znacząco, nie spuszczając z niej czujnego wzroku.   
\- Sherlock – odpowiedziała podobnym tonem.   
Żadne z nich nie powiedziało nic więcej. Patrzeli na siebie w milczeniu. Było w tym coś hipnotyzującego. Tak jakby oboje chcieli powiedzieć coś ważnego, ale bali się, że poniesie to za sobą nieodwracalne skutki.   
Ciszę przerwało pojawienie się Ryana, który jakby wcale nie zauważył, że dzieje się coś dziwnego.   
\- Świetnie, że jesteś – przywitał Holmesa z jak zwykle nadmiernym entuzjazmem – Molly twierdziła, że nie zaszczycisz nas swoją obecnością, bo nie przepadasz za takimi towarzyskimi spotkaniami.   
\- Doprawdy? – spytał zaintrygowany Sherlock – Cóż, trochę zmieniło się przez te dwa lata – dodał, patrząc znacząco na patolog.   
Doktor Carter przełknęła ślinę, powstrzymując się przed powiedzeniem czegoś, czego mogłaby potem żałować. Zresztą z doświadczenia wiedziała, że tego typu przytyki ze strony detektywa najlepiej jest po prostu ignorować.   
\- Przyniosłem wino – oznajmił Sherlock, wręczając butelkę gospodarzowi – Rzadko chodzę w gości, ale John powiedział, że nie powinno się przychodzić z pustymi rękami, więc…   
\- Dzięki – odparł Ryan, przyglądając się prezentowi – Popatrz, kochanie – zwrócił się do żony – To twoje ulubione.   
Molly nawet nie spojrzała na butelkę. Nie spuszczała wzroku z Holmesa, który mimo niecodziennej dla niego sytuacji, wydawał się zrelaksowany i bardzo z siebie zadowolony. Coś tu było nie tak.   
\- Usiądźcie przy stole – powiedziała chłodno – Zaraz podam kolację.   
Zniknęła w kuchni zanim któryś z nich zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć. Tam mogła na chwilę odetchnąć. Detektyw był w jej domu zaledwie kilka minut, a już czuła, że to spotkanie ją przerasta. Musi jednak wziąć się w garść. To nic strasznego. Radziła sobie z o wiele gorszymi rzeczami.   
Po kilkunastu minutach uspokajania się i przekonywana samej siebie, że podoła temu wszystkiemu, weszła do jadalni niosąc zapiekankę. Ryan, Colin i Sherlock już siedzieli przy stole. Wolne, przeznaczone dla niej miejsce znajdowało się między jej mężem i synem, a naprzeciwko Holmesa. Wcale się jej to nie podobało. Będzie pod ciągłą, niezwykle intensywną obserwacją. Cóż jednak mogła poradzić? Nie chciała budzić żadnych podejrzeń, prosząc któregoś ze swoich chłopaków o zamianę.   
\- Smacznego – powiedziała, po nałożeniu każdemu jego porcji, po czym opadła na krzesło.   
Ku jej zadowoleniu przez większość posiłku Ryan i Sherlolck rozmawiali o swoim ostatnim śledztwie i prawie w ogóle nie zwracali na nią uwagi. Poza tym była zajęta przekonywaniem Colina do zjedzenia wszystkich warzyw, jakie miał na talerzu. Powszechnie wiadomo, że dzieci nie lubią niczego co jest zdrowe i zielone.   
Nic jednak nie trwa wiecznie. Skończyli jeść i pięciolatek pobiegł do salonu obejrzeć swoją ulubioną bajkę. Chwilę później Carter i Holmes zamilkli. Moment niezręcznej ciszy przerwał głos detektywa.   
\- Nadal jesteś na mnie zła?   
Patolog zamrugała kilkakrotnie, wpatrując się w mężczyznę naprzeciwko siebie.   
Od kiedy go to obchodzi? Zazwyczaj miał w nosie to, co ona czuje i jaki ma do niego stosunek. Liczyło się tylko to, aby była pod ręką jeśli czegoś od niej potrzebował.   
\- Zwykle nie gniewałaś się na mnie zbyt długo – dodał po chwili, nie otrzymując żadnej odpowiedzi.   
Kątem oka Molly dostrzegła zdziwioną minę swojego męża. No tak. On nadal żył w przeświadczeniu, że wcześniej nie miała z Sherlockiem za wiele wspólnego.   
\- Tym razem to było jednak coś poważnego – odparła z poważnym wyrazem twarzy.   
Jedną z najbardziej irytujących cech Holmesa był brak okazywana jakichkolwiek emocji. Patrząc na niego, prawie nigdy nie można było wywnioskować, co tam kłębi się w jego myślach. Tym razem także trudno było jej ocenić, do czego on właściwie zmierzał.   
\- Uwierz mi, naprawdę się wkurzyła – do rozmowy włączył się Amerykanin – Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem jej tak wzburzonej i tak głośno krzyczącej – dodał ze śmiechem.   
Nie wzruszyło to jednak ani Molly, ani tym bardziej Sherlocka.   
\- Nie widziałeś jeszcze wszystkiego – zapewnił policjanta detektyw – Kiedyś zdarzyło się jej mnie spoliczkować. I to nawet trzy razy.   
Ta wypowiedź zszokowała Carterów. Każdego jednak z zupełnie innego powodu. Ryan nie mógł wyobrazić sobie, żeby jego cichutka żona była zdolna do czegoś takiego. Patolog natomiast nie mogła uwierzyć, że Holmes właśnie wyciągnął to na światło dzienne. Na coś się przecież umawiali!   
\- Jeśli to prawda – zaczął Amerykanin – To musiałeś nieźle nabroić.   
\- Oj, tak. Zdecydowanie sobie zasłużyłem – odparł detektyw, nie spuszczając wzroku z wyraźnie zdenerwowanej Molly, która nie raczyła tego w żaden sposób skomentować.   
Ryan wodził wzrokiem między pozostałą dwójką. Napięcie, które zawsze dostrzegał między nimi wyraźnie przybrało na sile. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia jak na to zareagować. Normalnie pewnie próbowałby rozładować napiętą atmosferę. Czuł jednak, że w tym przypadku mogłoby być to tylko wszystko pogorszyć. Postanowił więc czekać w ciszy na dalszy rozwój wypadków.   
Sherlock, który zawsze dążył do konfrontacji i pełnego wyjaśnienia sytuacji, tym razem postanowił zmienić temat, gdyż mina Molly jednoznacznie mówiła, że nie chce o tym rozmawiać. Postanowił uszanować jej zadanie ze względu ma obecność Cartera. Skoro chce mieć sekrety przed własnym mężem, to proszę bardzo.   
\- Pani Hudson wróciła z sanatorium – zagadnął – Mogłabyś ją odwiedzić. Stęskniła się za tobą.   
Patolog zacisnęła mocno szczękę. Zmiana tematu wcale nie poprawiła sytuacji. Nadal kręcili się w obrębie ich znajomości.   
\- Znasz panią Hudson? – Ryan starał się nie brzmieć podejrzliwie.   
\- Oczywiście – odparła pewnie – Wszyscy znają poczciwą panią Hudson. I bardzo chętnie się z nią zobaczę – dodała w stronę Sherlocka – Postaram się wpaść do niej w najbliższym tygodniu.   
Molly chciała, aby ten wieczór jak najszybciej się skończył. To co udało się jej osiągnąć przez lata, właśnie zaczynało wisieć na włosku. I to oczywiście wszystko przez Holmesa. Czy on zawsze musi robić wszystkim na przekór?   
Kolejna dłuższa chwila ciszy była dla Amerykanina nie do zniesienia. Musiał jakąś ją przerwać.   
\- Wspomniałeś dzisiaj o Johnie – zwrócił się do detektywa – Co tam u niego słychać?   
Cóż, było to dość dziwne pytanie. Czemu Carter miałby interesować się człowiekiem, którego praktycznie kompletnie nie znał? Sherlock postanowił jednak nie komplikować sprawy i spokojnie udzielić odpowiedzi.   
\- Są teraz w Wiedniu, a jutro mają lecieć do Berlina. Chyba dobrze zrobił im ten wyjazd. John wydaje się wypoczęty, a Rosie naprawdę szczęśliwa. Ciągle uczy się nowych słów i zaczyna wyrastać z niej mała gaduła.   
Molly zauważyła, że detektyw mówi o Watsonównie z nutką czułości w głosie. Bardzo się jej podobało, że mimo wszystko miał podejście do dzieci. Może pozostawianie go sam na sam z kilkulatkiem nie było najlepszym pomysłem, ale wyraźnie się starał. Kto wie, może nawet byłby z niego przyzwoity ojciec?   
\- Kochanie, czy twoja chrześnica nie ma też przypadkiem na imię Rosie? – z zamyślenia wyrwał ją głos męża.   
Po raz kolejny w ciągu kilkunastu minut patolog poczuła jak przyspiesza jej bicie serca. Skąd Ryan o tym wiedział? No dobrze, może kilka razy wspomniała o tym mimochodem. W końcu nie mogła tak kompletnie odciąć się od swojego wcześniejszego życia. To było by zbyt podejrzane. Nie sądziła jednak, że policjant zapamięta takie szczegóły. Faceci zazwyczaj nie mają do tego głowy.   
Już otwierała usta, aby jakoś wybrnąć z tej sytuacji, ale oczywiście Sherlock ją uprzedził.   
\- To nasza wspólna chrześnica.   
Tym razem Carter wyglądał na szczerze zaskoczonego. Molly dostrzegła w jego spojrzeniu nawet cień wyrzutu. Coraz to nowe rewelacje dotyczące jego żony chyba niezbyt mu się podobały.   
\- Po prostu John i Mary nie mieli bliskiej rodziny, ani zbyt wielu znajomych – próbowała się bronić – A wiesz, że ja uwielbiam dzieci.   
Ryan nie był chyba do końca przekonany tym wyjaśnieniem, ale jego uwaga skupiła się na czymś innym.   
\- A co się stało z Mary?   
Nie znał tej części historii. Wiedział oczywiście, że John ma córkę, ale jakoś nigdy wcześniej nie zastanawiał się, czemu nikt nie wspomina o jej matce. Nie chciał być wścibski, ale wolał poznać prawdę zawczasu niż kiedyś popełnić jakąś gafę.   
Molly i Sherlock popatrzeli na siebie niepewnie. Mimo upływu czasu dla obojga z nich był to nadal trudny i bolesny temat. Nie było jednak sensu go omijać.   
\- Coż… - zaczęła doktor Carter – Mary zginęła kilka miesięcy po narodzinach Rosie.   
\- Oh… - wyrwało się Amerykaninowi – To… smutne.   
\- Ta… - mruknął Holmes – Raczej okrutne.   
Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna Molly spojrzała na niego współczująco.   
\- Wiesz, że to nie była twoja wina – zapewniła go.   
Detektyw podniósł wzrok i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy.   
\- A ty wiesz, że już zawsze będę się czuł za to w jakiś sposób odpowiedzialny.   
Ryan znów poczuł się jakby pozostała dwójka zupełnie zapomniała o jego obecności. Zresztą cały ten wieczór sprawił, że targały nim różne emocje. Z każdym kolejnym słowem jakie padło przy tym stole, utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, iż jego żona i przyjaciel mają bardzo bogatą wspólną przeszłość, o której nie chcą mu powiedzieć. Najwyraźniej musiało ich łączyć znacznie więcej niż koleżeńska współpraca. Tylko co to tak właściwie było? I dlaczego to przed nim ukrywają? Czuł, że zadanie tych pytań wprost nie jest dobrym pomysłem.   
Zatopiona w swoich myślach patolog, nieświadomie zaczęła bawić się swoim wisiorkiem, z którym nie rozstawała się od chwili, kiedy go dostała. Nie uszło to uwadze Sherlocka.   
\- Ładna zawieszka – powiedział, jakby od niechcenia.   
\- Dziękuję – odparła łagodnie, zadowolona, że w końcu wkroczyli na neutralny grunt rozmowy – Ryan podarował mi ją z okazji naszej rocznicy – dodała, uśmiechając się w stronę męża.   
Naprawdę była szalenie zadowolona z tego prezentu. Miała już bransoletkę z podobną koniczynką, więc teraz oba elementy biżuterii stanowiły komplet, który nosiła na co dzień.   
\- Tak właściwie – zaczął Carter – To Sherlock pomagał mi wybrać ten wisiorek.   
\- Doprawdy? – spytała zdziwiona.   
Detektyw odchrząknął znacząco.   
\- Od razu wiedziałem, że będzie do ciebie pasować – odparł swoim wszystkowiedzącym tonem.   
Patolog posłała mu powątpiewające spojrzenia, a Amerykanin zmarszczył brwi w konsternacji.   
\- Ale przecież wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałeś, że Molly to moja żona.   
Holmes zupełnie nie wydawał się zakłopotany tą uwagą.  
\- Ale wiedziałem, że ten wisiorek spodobałby się Molly.   
Tego już było za wiele! Czy on naprawdę chce ją pogrążyć? Obiecał jej, że nie będzie wzbudzał podejrzeń. Powinna wiedzieć, że jego obietnice są nic nie warte. Po raz kolejny za sprawą jego osoby jej życie powoli zaczyna popadać w ruinę.   
Nim zdążyła jakkolwiek zareagować, z salonu dobieg ich krzyk Colina wołającego swojego ojca. Bez słowa, z nadal podejrzliwym wyrazem twarzy Ryan wstał i ruszył w stronę pokoju, gdzie znajdował się jego syn. Kiedy tylko zniknął z ich pola widzenia, Molly posłała Sherlockowi piorunujące spojrzenie.   
\- Co ty, do cholery, wyprawiasz? – syknęła.   
Detektyw nie przypominał sobie, aby patolog kiedykolwiek przeklinała. Ani żeby w jej oczach szalała taka wściekłość. Kiedy była na niego zła, zawsze i tak w jej wzroku dostrzegał przewagę zmartwienia. Teraz była jednak autentycznie wkurzona.   
\- Nic takiego – zaczął się bronić – W sumie to robię to co zawsze – mówię, co myślę.   
To zdenerwowało ją jeszcze bardziej.   
Przez te dwa lata często wyobrażała sobie, że się w końcu zmienił. Śmierć Mary i zdarzenia z Sherrinford musiały odcisnąć jakieś piętno nawet na tak nieczułym człowieku jak on. Najwyraźniej się jednak myliła. Nadal zachowywał się jak mu się podobało, nie zważając na uczucia innych. Na jej uczucia.   
\- Umawialiśmy się na coś zupełnie innego – nie dawała za wygraną.   
-Tak właściwie to na nic się nie umawialiśmy – odparł również lekko zirytowany detektyw – Narzuciłaś mi coś, co niekoniecznie mi odpowiada. I po co? Podobno już się ze mnie wyleczyłaś. Czemu więc chcesz ukrywać przed mężem, że kiedyś coś nas łączyło.   
\- Tyle, że tak właściwie nic nas nie łączyło.   
\- I może właśnie to był problem.   
Molly zmarszczyła brwi w konsternacji. Co to niby miało znaczyć? Czyżby Sherlock właśnie sugerował, że też coś kiedyś do niej czuł? Nie, to absurd. Jego „kocham cię” nie było szczere, na pewno wcale tak nie myślał. Prawda?   
Przez chwilę biła się z myślami czy go o to zapytać, czy chciałaby poznać odpowiedź na to pytanie, ale nim zdążyła podjąć decyzję, do jadalni wrócił Carter.   
\- Kochanie, wiesz może gdzie Colin zostawił książkę do matematyki? – spytał żonę – Nie możemy jej znaleźć.   
Patolog oczywiście doskonale wiedziała, gdzie znajduje się podręcznik, ale uznała to za idealną wymówkę, aby uciec od przeszywającego spojrzenia Sherlocka.   
\- Nie jestem pewna, ale poszukam – odparła, podnosząc się z krzesła.   
Chwilę później w pomieszczeniu zostali tylko wpatrujący się pustym wzrokiem w ścianę detektyw i do końca nie rozumiejący całej sytuacji Ryan.   
\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał ten drugi.   
\- Niezupełnie – odparł Holmes, spoglądając w jego stronę – Ale bywało gorzej.   
Amerykanin kiwnął tylko głową, choć ta wypowiedź była dla niego dość enigmatyczna. Ale zrozumienie tego człowieka z reguły do łatwych nie należało. Zdążył się już do tego przyzwyczaić.   
\- Chyba powinienem już iść – obwieścił Sherlock po chwili ciszy.   
Jako przykładny gospodarz Carter zapewne powinien go zatrzymać i zapewnić, że może zostać jak długo zechce. Czuł jednak, że atmosfera stała się na tyle gęsta, że dalsze przebywanie w swoim towarzystwie było by tylko niepotrzebną męczarnią. Dlatego zamiast tego po prostu odprowadził go do drzwi. Nie wiedział jednak za bardzo co powiedzieć. Holmes go oczywiście wyręczył.   
\- Daj znać, jak będziesz miał nową sprawę – oznajmił beznamiętnie, stojąc już w progu.   
\- Jasne – odparł i nim się obejrzał detektyw był już w połowie drogi do furtki.   
Zamykając za nim drzwi, Ryan zastanawiał się, co tak właściwie miało właśnie miejsce. Był już stuprocentowo pewien, że Molly i Sherlock ukrywają przed nim coś ważnego, być może bolesnego. I choć czuł się z tym źle, chciał dowiedzieć się o co chodzi. Albo najlepiej udowodnić samemu sobie, że, jak miał w głębi duszy cichą nadzieję, jednak się myli i jego podejrzenia są niesłuszne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej :) I mamy nowy, póki co najdłuższy rozdział. Jak widać trochę namieszałam w stosunkach Sherlock-Molly-Ryan, ale przecież nie może być za nudno :P Poza tym uważam, że po takich zawirowaniach losu detektyw i patolog nie mogli by tak od razu wrócić do swoich poprzednich relacji.   
> Dzięki za komentarze i Kudos :)   
> Do napisania za tydzień


	10. Rozdział dziesiąty, w którym Sherlock chce odzyskać przyjaźń Molly

Zamyślony Sherlock żwawym krokiem przemierzał korytarze St. Bart’s. Jego celem było laboratorium. Musiał zbadać pewną próbkę, którą dostarczyła mu klientka. W końcu ktoś przyszedł do niego ze sprawą, która wymagała użycia znacznie większej inteligencji niż przeciętnego kilkulatka.   
Bardzo go to cieszyło, bo praca była najlepszym sposobem na niemyślenie o sprawach osobistych. Od jego odwiedzin u Carterów minęło kilka dni, ale nadal nie mógł przestać analizować tego, co się tam wydarzyło. Z początku wcale nie sądził, że robi coś nie tak. Przecież starał się podtrzymywać zdawkową rozmowę o mało istotnych rzeczach, pochwalił jedzenie przygotowane przez Molly i nawet przyniósł jej ulubione wino. Czemu więc ostatecznie wszystko potoczyło się w niewłaściwym kierunku? Bo jak zwykle nie potrafił zamknąć swojej niewyparzonej gęby na kłódkę.   
Wiedział, że robi jej na złość tymi wszystkimi aluzjami, sugerującymi, że znali się o wiele lepiej niż patolog chciała przyznać. Doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego dla niego samego powodu, chciał, aby Ryan znał prawdę. Aby wiedział, że nie jest jedyną osobą, której zależy na jego żonie. Że jest ktoś jeszcze, kto zna ją równie dobrze co on, a nawet lepiej.   
Ile możesz dowiedzieć się o drugim człowieku w przeciągu dwóch lat? Detektyw był oczywiście w stanie wyczytać cały życiorys danego delikwenta po rzuceniu na niego jednego czujnego spojrzenia, ale nie o to w tym chodziło. Ludzi, którzy są nam bliscy, poznajemy cały czas. Przy każdym kolejnym spotkaniu możemy dostrzec coś nowego. Sherlock znał Molly od prawie dziesięciu lat i śmiało mógł powiedzieć, że nie wiedział o niej wszystkiego. O ile więc uboższa musiała być wiedza jej męża?   
Z drugiej jednak strony Amerykanin był typem człowieka, który chętnie słucha. Holmesowi zdecydowanie brakowało tej cennej cechy. Molly prawie nigdy mu się nie zwierzała, bo wiedziała, że i tak by go to nie obchodziło i zbyłby ją jakimś uszczypliwym komentarzem. Teraz już by tego nie zrobił, ale chyba było za późno, aby to naprawić. Obecnie miała z kim dzielić swoje troski.   
Bez pukania wszedł do laboratorium. Kątem oka zauważył, że ktoś siedzi przy jednym z mikroskopów. Jeśli to Kim West, to pewnie zaraz znów zrobi mu awanturę o nieuzasadnione korzystanie ze sprzętu, będącego własnością szpitala. Po chwili zorientował się jednak, że to Molly. Nie był pewien czy to dla niego lepiej czy gorzej.   
Nie widzieli się od tamtej niefortunnej wizyty. Nie zdziwiłby się gdyby nadal była na niego zła. Chociaż nigdy nie chowała urazy zbyt długo. Miała za dobre serce, aby tracić czas na obrażanie się i wzajemne pretensje.   
Bez słowa podszedł do swojego ulubionego miejsca, które jak na ironię losu znajdowało się tuż obok tego, przy którym pracowała patolog. Opadł na krzesło i zaczął wyciągać z kieszeni płaszcza potrzebne rzeczy.   
Nie zwróciła na niego najmniejszej uwagi. Zachowywała się tak jakby w pomieszczeniu nie było nikogo poza nią. Musiała być jednak świadoma jego obecności. Na pewno słyszała otwieranie i zamykanie drzwi, jego kroki, jego nad wyraz ciężki oddech. Czyli postanowiła go ignorować. Cudownie.   
Zawsze to ona witała go pierwsza, z wielkim uśmiechem na ustach. A on tylko mruczał coś pod nosem lub zbywał ją jakimś krytycznym komentarzem odnoszącym się do jej wyglądu. Teraz najwyraźniej przyszedł czas na odwrócenie tych ról.   
\- Cześć – powiedział cicho, uśmiechając się nieznacznie w jej stronę.   
Ku jego rozczarowaniu nie zmusiło jej to do oderwania wzroku od mikroskopu i spojrzenia na niego.   
\- Cześć – odparła takim samym tonem, nie przerywając swojej pracy.   
Kiedyś by go to zupełnie nie obeszło. Teraz jednak czuł się nieco urażony. Przecież to on – wspaniały Sherlock Holmes! Nie można go tak po prostu ignorować!   
Jego duma nie pozwalała jednak na to, aby zabiegać o jej uwagę. Nigdy wcześniej nie musiał tego robić i teraz też nie zamierzał. Zresztą zawsze wolał pracować w ciszy i spokoju.   
Zabrał się więc do roboty. Choć sprawa wydawała się bardzo interesująca, nie mógł w pełni się na niej skupić. Patrzył przez mikroskop i nie był w stanie stwierdzić, co widzi. Jego myśli błądziły w zupełnie innym kierunku. I chociaż bardzo się starał nie mógł nic na to poradzić. To takie frustrujące kiedy z całych sił próbujesz się na czymś skoncentrować, ale jakimś cudem twój umysł nie chce współpracować. Jak sobie z tym poradzić? Są dwie opcje: walczyć albo się poddać. Sherlock już wystarczająco dużo czasu stracił na walkę ze samym sobą, która zwykle i tak kończyła się porażką lub pozornym zwycięstwem, które niestety przynosiło opłakane skutki. Może więc tym razem warto zdać się na uczucia? Zawsze był temu przeciwny. Brat wmawiał mu, że sentymenty to słabość. I przez wiele lat mocno w to wierzył. Pewne zdarzenia pokazały mu jednak, że nie da się uciekać przed głosem serca w nieskończoność. Bo jeśli się go zagłusza, można stracić coś bardzo cennego.   
Molly czuła jak detektyw zerka na nią co jakiś czas. Skłamałby, gdyby powiedziała, że jej to nie rozpraszało. Choćby nie wiadomo jak mocno sobie wmawiała, że jej to nie rusza i tak wiedziała, że to nieprawda. Wzrok Sherlocka zawsze silnie na nią działał. Być może nie rumieniła się już tak jak kiedyś, ale przyspieszone bicie serca nie zniknęło. Przeklinała się za to w duchu. Masz męża, na litość boską! Kochasz go i nic już nie czujesz do tego siedzącego obok ciebie faceta! Nic!   
Czemu więc czuła, że okłamuje samą siebie? Te wszystkie rzeczy, które powiedział podczas tamtej kolacji… Dopiero kiedy przeanalizowała je na spokojnie, zrozumiała, że nie były one wypowiedziane ze złośliwością jak jej się wcześniej wydawało. Wręcz przeciwnie. Kiedy wspomniał o wisiorku, była w tym nawet nuta… czułości? Nie była pewna czy to właściwe słowo, ale nie potrafiła tego lepiej określić. I to spojrzenie. Zupełnie inne niż do tej pory. Przed laty było ono nieco pogardliwe, krytyczne czy nawet wypełnione odrobiną politowania. Teraz było w nim jednak coś czego nie była w stanie odpowiednio zidentyfikować. Z jednej strony było dość przyjemne, ale z drugiej coś ją niepokoiło. Być może dlatego, że nie potrafiła go rozszyfrować. A przecież przez lata przyzwyczaiła się już do tego, że umiała właściwie odczytywać zachowania detektywa. Mało komu się to udawało, ale nie czuła się przez to wyjątkowa. Uważała, że dla niej było to łatwiejsze niż dla pozostałych, gdyż przed nią nie czuł potrzeby odgrywania nieomylnego geniusza pozbawionego ludzkich odruchów i emocji. A działo się tak dlatego, że nie postrzegał jej za nikogo istotnego w swoim życiu. Takie przynajmniej było jej zdanie.   
Panująca między nimi cisza naprawdę zaczęła robić się uciążliwa. Pracowali już wcześniej w podobnych warunkach, ale wtedy atmosfera była bardziej przyjazna. Teraz jednak wiszące nad nimi od dłuższego czasu napięcie boleśnie dawało o sobie znać.   
Holmes zaczął wiercić się niespokojnie na swoim krześle. Patolog chętnie jakoś by to skomentowała, ale obawiała się, że wywoła to tylko kolejny, zupełnie niepotrzebny konflikt. Postanowiła więc nadal milczeć. W przeciwieństwie do Sherlocka.   
\- Słyszałem, że Colin ma urodziny w przyszłym tygodniu – zagadnął jakby od niechcenia.   
Słysząc to, Molly zmarszczyła brwi. Od kiedy to detektywa obchodziły czyjeś urodziny? Nigdy nie kwapił się do świętowania czegokolwiek. A już na pewno nie tego, że człowiek się starzeje.   
\- Zostałem zaproszony na przyjęcie – dodał po chwili, w ciągu której nie uzyskał żadnej odpowiedzi.   
Próbował zmusić ją do rozmowy. O czymkolwiek. Nawet bezsensowna impreza organizowana dla tabunu rozwydrzonych sześciolatków wydawała się dobrym tematem. Chciał usłyszeć jej głos. Praca w ciszy nie wydawała się już tak atrakcyjna jak kiedyś.   
\- Nie musisz czuć się w obowiązku na nie przychodzić– odparła w końcu, nadal nie patrząc w jego stronę.   
Oczywiście to ona była odpowiedzialna na organizację całego tego przedsięwzięcia. Bardzo się jednak z tego powodu cieszyła. W tym roku nie powinno być większych kłopotów z dopięciem wszystkiego na ostatni guzik. Mieszkali w Londynie od niecałych dwóch miesięcy i Colin nie miał jeszcze tak wielu kolegów jak w Nowym Jorku. Wszyscy których zaprosił potwierdzili swoje przybycie, ale w gruncie rzeczy i tak było to zaledwie około dziesięciu dzieciaków. Chłopiec ubolewał jednak nad czym innym – nikt z gości nie był członkiem jego rodziny. W Stanach nie miał ich także zbyt wielu, ale teraz nie zanosiło się na to, aby ktokolwiek dorosły poza jego ojcem i Molly był obecny na przyjęciu. I pewnie właśnie dlatego wpadł na pomysł zaproszenia Sherlocka. Szkoda tylko, że jej o tym nie poinformował. Szczerze mówiąc, nie uważała, aby obecność detektywa wyszła komukolwiek na dobre. Naprawdę wystarczyło, że będzie musiała okiełznać gromadkę rozbrykanych sześciolatków. Wątpiła w to, aby starczyło jej jeszcze sił na upilnowanie dużego dziecka w postaci Holmesa. Nie wierzyła w to, że siedziałby spokojnie przy stole z kolorową, urodzinową czapeczką na głowie, zajadając tort czekoladowy. Na bank odstawiłby jakieś przedstawienie, jak to zawsze miał w zwyczaju. A potem ona musiałaby się tłumaczyć przed oburzonymi rodzicami tych niewinnych dzieciaków.   
\- A właśnie, że z chęcią przyjdę – oznajmił detektyw, na chwilę odrywając wzrok do mikroskopu – Powinienem kupić prezent?   
Molly westchnęła ciężko. Czy on naprawdę chciał jej zrobić na złość? Nie chciała się z nim kłócić. Była już tym zmęczona. On jednak na każdym kroku robił wszystko, aby znów wyprowadzić ją z równowagi. Co prawda zazwyczaj była oazą spokoju i przez lata nawet jego największe wybryki nie stanowiły dla niej problemu, ale ostatnimi czasy stała się jakoś bardziej drażliwa. Może po prostu przez te dwa lata odzwyczaiła się od tego, czym grozi zbyt długie przebywanie w towarzystwie Sherlocka.   
\- Myślę, że będzie lepiej, jeśli się nie pojawisz – nie poddawała się.   
Naprawdę wyobrażając sobie Holmesa na przyjściu dla dzieci, do głowy przychodziły jej same najgorsze scenariusze i nie mała najmniejszej ochoty przekonywać się, który z nich okaże się prawdziwy.   
\- Colinowi będzie przykro – dalej upierał się przy swoim detektyw.   
Dłużej nie była w stanie już tego znieść. W końcu na niego spojrzała. On także na nią patrzył. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Nie było to jednak nic przyjemnego. Sherlock dostrzegł w oczach Molly rozczarowanie, zmęczenie, a nawet nutkę bólu. Nie tego się spodziewał. Chciał dostrzec te iskierki radości, których tak bardzo mu brakowało przez te dwa lata. Za którymi tak bardzo tęsknił, chociaż kiedyś wydawały mu się irytujące. Teraz naprawdę oddałby wiele, aby znów móc je zobaczyć.   
\- Dlaczego mi to robisz? – spytała cicho.   
\- Co takiego? – nie bardzo rozumiał, co miała na myśli.   
\- Wszystko utrudniasz – odparła spokojnym tonem – Cokolwiek sobie postanowię, zaplanuję, ty wchodzisz mi w paradę. Tak jakbyś chciał udowodnić, że wszystko co osiągnęłam przez te dwa lata to tylko złudzenie. Wszystkie moje wysiłki idą na marne, bo tobie się coś nie podoba i jak zwykle chcesz postawić na swoim. Mimo, że wcale cię to nie dotyczy.   
Nie mówiła tego z pretensją. Brzmiało to bardziej tak, jakby tłumaczyła kilkuletniemu dziecku, co zrobiło źle i dlaczego nie powinno tego więcej powtarzać. Molly prawie nigdy nie krzyczała. Z jednej strony detektyw to w niej lubił. W końcu nie przepadał za tym jak ktoś po nim wrzeszczy. Z drugiej jednak czasami chciał, aby podniosła na niego głos. Może dzięki temu wreszcie coś by do niego dotarło.   
Zastanowił się chwilę nad jej słowami i absolutnie nie mógł się z nimi zgodzić.   
\- To nie tak! – zaprotestował – Po prostu bardzo długo cię nie było i… - urwał w pół zdania, a patolog spojrzała na niego pytająco.   
I właściwie co? Co mógł jej powiedzieć, aby zabrzmiało wiarygodnie, ale nie ujawniło zbyt wiele? Nie mógł powiedzieć jej całej prawdy. Nie teraz. Nie ten czas, nie to miejsce, nie te okoliczności. Nie może jednak po raz kolejny zostawić jej bez słowa wyjaśnienia. Nie mógł jej tego zrobić. Ani tym bardziej sobie.   
\- I chciałbym, abyśmy znów byli przyjaciółmi – dokończył po chwili ciszy.   
W oczach patolog pojawił się przebłysk czułości. Musiała przyznać, że było jej go trochę szkoda. Choć starał się uchodzić za twardziela, nie miała wątpliwości, że wydarzenia ostatnich kilku lat nie pozostały dla niego bez znaczenia. Nawet jeśli nie chciał przyznać tego sam przed sobą. Wiedziała jednak, że nie powinna traktować go ulgowo. Zbyt długo już mu pobłażała. I nigdy nie wychodziła na tym dobrze.   
\- Naprawdę? – spytała, krzyżując ręce – Bo jak na mój gust wysyłasz zupełnie sprzeczne sygnały.   
Co mógł na to odpowiedzieć? Nigdy nie był dobry w kontaktach międzyludzkich. Potrafił bezbłędnie rozszyfrować czyjeś zachowanie, jego motywy i konsekwencje. Ten dar nie działał jednak w odniesieniu do niego samego. Chociaż znał Johna od kilku dobrych lat, często okazywało się, że prawa rządzące przyjaźnią nadal są dla niego czarną magią. A sprawa z Molly była o wiele bardziej skomplikowana. Skąd więc miał wiedzieć kiedy postępuje właściwie, a kiedy nie?   
\- Posłuchaj – zaczęła patolog, nie doczekawszy się żadnej odpowiedzi – Ja również chciałabym, abyśmy mieli dobre relacje, ale żeby tak było, to obie strony muszą się postarać.   
Chociaż nie powiedziała tego wprost, doskonale wiedział, co chciała mu przekazać. Do tej pory to ona troszczyła się o ich przyjaźń. On ją akceptował, wykorzystywał, ale nigdy nie wychodził z inicjatywą, zbytnio o nią nie dbał. Najwyraźniej to był jeden z tych błędów, których nie powinno się popełniać, kiedy ci na kimś naprawdę zależy.   
\- Wiem – odparł pewnym głosem – Będę się starał – zapewnił, ale Molly i tak spojrzała na niego powątpiewająco – Naprawdę.   
Chciała mu wierzyć. Nie było to jednak takie proste. Znała go zbyt dobrze, aby tak po prostu, bez podejrzeń przyjąć do wiadomości to, co mówi detektyw. Ale czy potrafiłaby być dla niego na tyle okrutna, aby nie dać mu chociaż jednej szansy? A co jeśli znów ją zrani? Czy byłaby gotowa przyjąć taki cios? Czy czuje się na siłach podjąć to ryzyko?   
Powinna myśleć trzeźwo, dokładnie rozważyć wszystkie możliwe za i przeciw. Bliskość Sherlock skutecznie jednak utrudniała jej to zadanie. Siedział dosłownie kilkanaście centymetrów od niej i wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie. Choćby nie wiadomo jak bardzo się starała, nigdy nie uodporni się na jego osobę. Doskonale wiedziała, że to jej zguba, ale nie potrafiła się jej przeciwstawić.   
\- W porządku – powiedziała w końcu – Skoro tak ci na tym zależy…   
\- Zależy mi na tobie – wtrącił się Holmes, podkreślając ostatnie słowo.   
Dość mocno ją tym zaskoczył. Zarówno treścią wypowiedzi, jak i jej pewnością. Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy, aby upewnić się czy nie jest przypadkiem pod wpływem jakiejś szkodliwej substancji. Nie dostrzegła jednak oznak, które by to potwierdzały. Znaczy to, że detektyw mówi prawdę. Albo jest świetnym aktorem.   
\- I chcę, żeby było jak dawniej – dodał, po kolejnej chwili milczenia.   
\- Nigdy nie będzie już tak jak dawniej – odparła patolog ze smutkiem w głosie – Przez te kilka ostatnich lat wiele się wydarzyło. Złego i dobrego. Sporo rzeczy uległo zmianie. Między nami i wokół nas. I choćbyśmy bardzo tego chcieli nic już nie będzie takie samo.   
Sherlock wiedział, że nie mówiła tylko o sobie. Ale miała rację. Nie był pewien kiedy to się zaczęło. Od jego upozorowanego samobójstwa? Samotnej tułaczce po Europie? Zabicia Magnussena? Śmierci Mary? Nie mógł jednoznacznie tego stwierdzić, ale również dostrzegł liczne zmiany jakie zaszły w jego życiu i otaczającym go świecie. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że są one nieodwracalne, ale miał nadzieję na odzyskanie chociaż namiastki tego, co utracił. W większości przypadków przez swoją głupotę. Przyjaźń Molly była właśnie jedną z tych rzeczy.   
\- W takim razie postarajmy się, aby tym razem było lepiej – zaproponował.   
Patolog naprawdę czuła się zbita z tropu. Do tej pory Holmes prawie nigdy się tak nie zachowywał. Nigdy nie widziała, aby tak bardzo mu na czymś zależało. A nawet jeśli się tak zdarzyło, to a pewno nie miało żadnego związku z jej osobą. Dlaczego więc nagle tak bardzo chce walczyć o ich relację, która praktycznie przestała istnieć?   
\- Dobrze – powiedziała, bo w sumie nie widziała ku temu żadnych przeciwwskazań. Mimo wszystko tęskniła za nim przez te dwa lata. I teraz kiedy znów się spotkali, chyba nie potrafiłaby po raz kolejny zrezygnować z jego przyjaźni. Chociaż może do tej pory to słowo było nieco na wyrost – Ale wiedz jedno – dodała poważnym tonem – Nie dam się już więcej zranić.   
Musiała to powiedzieć. Chciała, aby Sherlock zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że się zmieniła. Wzmocniła. Nie da się mu wykorzystywać, nie będzie przez niego płakać. Bo wiedziała, że zasługuje na coś lepszego. I nawet już to znalazła w postaci Ryana.   
\- Oczywiście – odparł detektyw.   
Zastanawiał się czy podoba mu się ta nowa Molly. Plusem wydawało się oczywiście to, że zaczęła o siebie walczyć, nabrała pewności siebie. Łapał się jednak na tym, że brakowało mu trochę tej jej nieśmiałości, jąkania się, rumieńców, które pojawiały się na jej policzkach, kiedy tylko na nią spojrzał. To było takie urocze. To była jego Molly. Wiedział o niej niemalże wszystko. Znał każde jej marzenie, zmartwienia i problemy. I choć tego nie okazywał, naprawdę była ważną osobą w jego życiu.   
Co jednak mógł powiedzieć o kobiecie siedzącej tuż obok niego? Na pewno nie była tą samą, którą znał prawie na wylot. Wydawała się zarówno tak bliska i tak obca. Zmiany, które zaszły w jej życiu niewątpliwie wpłynęły na jej zachowanie i charakter. Detektyw starał się to zaakceptować i przywyknąć, ale nie było to łatwe zadanie.   
\- Skoro już sobie wszystko wyjaśniliśmy, możemy wrócić do pracy? Mam jeszcze sporo do zrobienia – powiedziała patolog, po czym nie czekając na jego odpowiedź, obróciła się znów w stronę mikroskopu i zaczęła z uwagą studiować badaną próbkę.   
Sherlockowi nie pozostało nic innego jak również zająć się swoją sprawą. W końcu sama się nie rozwiąże.   
Znów zapanowała cisza, ale była ona o wiele milsza niż jeszcze kilkanaście minut temu. Oczyszczenie atmosfery wpłynęło także pozytywnie na jakość pracy.   
Nie odrywając wzroku od mikroskopu, Sherlock wyciągnął rękę w stronę blatu, aby wziąć z niego kolejną ampułkę. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu nie natrafił na zimną, szklaną fiolkę, ale ciepłą, ludzką dłoń. Dłoń Molly, która najwyraźniej sięgnęła po coś ze stołu w dokładnie tym samym momencie. Było to zaledwie muśnięcie palców, ale wystarczające, aby ich oboje przeszły lekkie dreszcze. Tak naprawdę był to ich pierwszy kontakt fizyczny od momentu spotkania przed kilkoma tygodniami. Oboje nie sądzili, że coś tak subtelnego, wywoła w nich takie poruszenie.   
Żadne z nich tego nie skomentowało. Nawet na siebie nie spojrzeli. Zachowywali się jakby nic się nie stało. A przecież stało się bardzo wiele.   
Kilka chwil później patolog zaczęła zbierać swoje rzeczy. Najwyraźniej skończyła już swoją pracę w laboratorium i teraz czekało ją nudne wypełnianie dokumentacji. Bez słowa podniosła się z krzesła i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. Pogrążony w swoich myślach Sherlock zdawał się nawet tego nie zauważyć. Zatrzymała się jednak w progu i obróciła w jego stronę ze słowami:  
\- Jeśli chcesz to przyjdź na te urodziny Colina. Tylko jeśli zamierzasz kupić jakiś prezent, błagam, niech to będzie coś przyzwoitego.   
Nie doczekała się odpowiedzi, ale miała nadzieję, że jej komunikat dotarł do detektywa i, że łaskawie postanowi się do niego dostosować.   
Słysząc cichnące kroki oddalającej się Molly, Holmes uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Jak zwykle wszystko poszło po jego myśli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hejka :) Oto mamy nowy rozdział. Jakoś wyszło wyjątkowo dużo opisów. Ale to w sumie dobrze, bo przeważnie mam z tym problem. Zdecydowanie wolę dialogi :P Jak widać sytuacja między Sherlockiem i Molly nieco się ociepla, ale to nie musi jeszcze niczego oznaczać...   
> Dzięki za komentarze i Kudos :)   
> Do napisania za tydzień 
> 
> P.S. Przeglądałam ostatnio moje wcześniejsze publikacje i okazało się, że w niedzielę mija rok, odkąd opublikowałam pierwszy one-shot z Sherlolly w roli głównej. Szczerze Wam powiem, że nawet nie wiem kiedy to zleciało. Mam wrażenie, jakbym to wczoraj otworzyła Worda i zaczęła pisać "Kiedy on nie słucha". To naprawdę niezwykłe jak ten czas szybko biegnie... Nie wiem jak Wy, ale ja uważam, że 19 opowiadań ( w tym dwa wielorozdziałowe) to całkiem niezły roczny dorobek :D Dlatego też serdecznie dziękuję wszystkim moim Czytelnikom. Jesteście wspaniali! Bez Was na pewno bym tego nie osiągnęła :*


	11. Rozdział jedenasty, w którym pani Hudson zwraca uwagę Molly na pewne kwestie

\- Molly, kochanie! Cudownie w końcu cię widzieć! – zawołała pani Hudson, zamykając patolog w żelaznym uścisku.   
Doktor Carter zwlekała z tym spotkaniem prawie tydzień. Oficjalną wymówką był natłok pracy, ale tak naprawdę obawiała się tego jak zostanie przyjęta. Sądziła, że staruszka będzie miała jej za złe, że zostawiła swoich bliskich w tak trudnym dla wszystkich momencie. Ale nawet jeśli chowała jakąś urazę, postanowiła jej na razie nie okazywać.   
\- Panią również – odparła, oddając uścisk – Świetnie się pani trzyma.   
Molly nigdy nie była w stanie jednoznacznie stwierdzić, ile ta kobieta ma lat, no ale cóż, na pewno nie była pierwszej młodości. Jednak mimo upływu czasu i pojawienia się kilku nowych zmarszczek, nadal wydawała się być w znakomitej formie.   
\- Oh, ostatnio nie jest już tak różowo. Jednak starość daje o sobie znać – powiedziała gospodyni, prowadząc swojego gościa do salonu – Właśnie wróciłam z sanatorium.   
Molly rozejrzała się dokoła i z zadowoleniem stwierdziła, że mimo jej długiej nieobecności na Baker Street nic się nie zmieniło. Te same tapety i dywany, meble i wszelakie bibeloty. Jakby czas zatrzymał się w miejscu. Może to absurdalne, ale dopiero teraz, po przekroczeniu progu tego budynku, poczuła, że naprawdę wróciła do Londynu. Do swojego domu.   
\- Napijesz się herbaty? – z zamyślenia wyrwał ją głos pani Hudson.   
\- Chętnie – odparła z uśmiechem, a chwilę później staruszka zniknęła w kuchni.   
Patolog ostrożnie usiadła na mocno już wytartej, ale nadal stylowej kanapie. Rozglądała się po pokoju, przywołując miłe wspomnienia. Na komodzie zauważyła kilka nowych ramek ze zdjęciami. Na większości z nich widniała Rosie. Były to naprawdę urocze fotografie. Szczególnie do gustu przypadała jej ta, na której Sherlock trzymał na rękach jeszcze dość małą Watsonównę. Ten widok doprawdy ją rozczulił.   
Żałowała trochę, że tak rozminęli się z Johnem. Bardzo tęskniła za swoją chrześnicą i liczyła na to, że będzie mogła ją zobaczyć niedługo po swoim powrocie. Niestety w tym samym czasie Watson postanowił wyjechać razem z córką. Oczywiście widywała ją dość często przez skype’a , ale to jednak nie to samo, co kontakt osobisty. Miała nadzieję, że niedługo wrócą do Londynu i będzie miała okazję wreszcie uściskać Rosie.   
Pogrążona w myślach, prawie przeoczyła moment, w którym pani Hudson weszła do salonu, niosąc tacę z herbatą i ciastkami.   
\- No, opowiadaj, kochana, co tam ciekawego się u ciebie wydarzyło – zachęciła ją z entuzjazmem staruszka – Słyszałam, że wyszłaś za mąż!   
Molly uśmiechnęła się lekko. Rozmowy o życiu prywatnym zawsze ją nieco krępowały. Przeważnie było tak dlatego, że w sumie nie miała za wiele na ten temat do powiedzenia – jedynaczka, rodzice nie żyją, brak męża i dzieci. Teraz kiedy się to wreszcie zmieniło, wcale nie było jej łatwiej. Może też dlatego, że dla jej znajomych w Stanach jej małżeństwo było czymś oczywistym, a tutaj wszyscy się tym dziwili.   
\- Tak – odparła – Ryan jest cudowny.   
Kiedyś już niemalże straciła nadzieję na to, że będzie wychwalać swojego męża jak te wszystkie szalenie zakochane, świeżo upieczone żony. Co zazwyczaj oczywiście było mocno przesadzone. Ona jednak nie miała sobie nic do zarzucenia – Amerykanin był najwspanialszym człowiekiem jakiego spotkała i najlepszym życiowym partnerem, jakiego mogła sobie wymarzyć.   
\- Wiem. Nawet udało mi się go poznać – odparła gospodyni z uśmiechem – Co za zbieg okoliczności, że to właśnie on przejął stanowisko Grega i pracuje teraz z Sherlockiem.   
Patolog już nie raz padła ofiarą przebiegłego losu i tak było także tym razem. W Scotland Yardzie pracowały tabuny policjantów, a jej mąż musiał akurat trafić na to miejsce. Szczerze mówiąc nie sądziła, że to zwykły przypadek. Obstawiała raczej jakieś cholernie zabawne przeznaczenie, które postanowiło sobie z niej zakpić.   
Oczywiście decydując się na powrót do Londynu, miała świadomość, że spotka swoich wszystkich dawnych znajomych. W tym także Holmesa. Jednak trochę inaczej wyobrażała sobie rozwój sytuacji. Miała spotkać się z detektywem z własnej inicjatywy, przedstawić mu rozwój wydarzeń i ograniczyć kontakty do absolutnego minimum. I co najważniejsze trzymać go z daleka o Ryana i Colina. Z wiadomych powodów żaden, nawet najdrobniejszy element tego planu nie został zrealizowany. A co gorsza jej mąż uważał detektywa za swojego nowego przyjaciela. Gorzej już chyba być nie mogło.   
\- Rzeczywiście – odparła – Ja też dowiedziałam się to tym dość późno.   
Gdyby fakty wyszły na jaw nieco wcześniej, może jeszcze miałaby szansę interweniować. A tak niestety było już pozamiatane.   
\- Ale w gruncie rzeczy, to chyba całkiem dobrze, że się zakolegowali – dodała staruszka, popijając herbatę.   
Zdanie Molly w tej kwestii było zgoła odmienne, więc nijak tego nie skomentowała. Nie chciała robić niepotrzebnego zamieszania. Postanowiła zmienić temat na taki, który nie dotyczyłby jej, ani jej dość skomplikowanych relacji z innymi ludźmi.   
\- A co słychać u pani? – zagadnęła – Jak tam pobyt w sanatorium?   
To pytanie było strzałem w dziesiątkę. Przez następne kilkanaście minut patolog z uwagą wsłuchiwała się w opowiadania staruszki o nowoczesnym ośrodku pełnym wyszukanych udogodnień, o czyniących cuda zabiegach oraz pewnym uroczym starszym panu imieniem Richard, który z wielką radością dotrzymywał pani Hudson towarzystwa przez cały turnus.   
Staruszka mówiła o tym wszystkim z takim ożywieniem i przejęciem, że Molly miała wrażenie jakby była pierwszą osobą, której dane było poznać te historie. I z dużym prawdopodobieństwem właśnie tak było. No, bo kto inny mógłby ją wysłuchać? Na pewno nie Sherlock, który nie znosił tego typu pogawędek. Z resztą on w ogólnie nie lubił rozmawiać z ludźmi, jeśli nie dotyczyło to prowadzonej przez niego sprawy lub jego osoby. Dlatego też zazwyczaj powiernikiem gospodyni był John, którego było stać chociaż na stwarzanie pozorów, że słucha. W obecnej sytuacji nie mogła jednak liczyć na jego wsparcie.   
\- … naprawdę jestem niezmiernie zadowolona, że zdecydowałam się na ten wyjazd. Czuję się teraz jak nowo narodzona – zakończyła opowiadanie pani Hudson – No i oczywiście Richard. Zaprosił mnie do teatru w przyszły weekend.   
Na policzkach staruszki pojawiły się lekkie rumieńce. Molly uśmiechnęła się na ten widok. Cóż, każdy zasługuje na chociaż odrobinę szczęścia i miłości bez względu na wiek.   
\- Bardzo się cieszę, że tak się pani układa – powiedziała szczerze doktor Carter.   
\- A ja się cieszę, że to tobie się w końcu poszczęściło – odparła z szerokim uśmiechem gospodyni – Naprawdę na to zasługujesz.   
Nastała chwila ciszy. Molly przygryzła lekko dolną wargę. Postanowiła tu przyjść, bo miała zamiar zadać pani Hudson kilka, być może odrobinę niezręcznych, pytań. Z jednej strony zżerała ją ciekawość, ale z drugiej bała się, że to czego się dowie może otworzyć stare rany. Wcześniej obiecywała sobie, że nie będzie w to wnikać, że nic jej to nie obchodzi, bo to już nic nie znacząca przeszłość. Kiedy pojawiła się jednak możliwość, aby dowiedzieć się co działo się tutaj pod jej nieobecność, nie mogła zdusić w sobie chęci, aby o to zapytać. Jeszcze teraz toczyła ze sobą wewnętrzną walkę, którą ostatecznie przegrała.   
\- Może opowie mi pani, co działo się tutaj przez te dwa lata? – zapytała nieśmiało.   
Staruszka odłożyła filiżankę na stolik i spojrzała na swoją rozmówczynię, przyjmując poważny wyraz twarzy.   
\- Cóż, pierwsze tygodnie po odbudowaniu Baker Street nie były zbyt łatwe. John nadal był nieco przytłoczony śmiercią Mary, a Sherlock twoim zniknięciem. Obaj byli w rozsypce, ale jakoś wspierali się nawzajem. A potem to samo się rozeszło po kościach i powoli wrócili do swojej zwariowanej codzienności.   
Pani Hudson westchnęła cicho, wracając wspomnieniami do tamtego okresu. Tak strasznie było jej szkoda obu chłopców, jak nazywała ich w swoich myślach. Najpierw ta tragedia związana z żoną Watsona, potem afera z siostrą Holmesów. I to wszystko niemal w jednym czasie! Patrząc na okoliczności, to i tak obaj trzymali się całkiem nieźle.   
\- A nie macie mi za złe, że was wtedy zostawiłam? – spytała cicho Molly.   
Skłamałaby, gdyby powiedziała, że opuszczając Londyn nie miała wyrzutów sumienia. Zresztą miała je do tej pory. Jej przyjaciele jej potrzebowali, a ona tak po prostu zniknęła bez słowa wyjaśnienia. Była już jednak tym wszystkim zmęczona i chciała w końcu zrobić coś dla siebie. Od śmierci Mary to praktycznie ona przejęła opiekę nad Rosie. John był naprawdę załamany ( i trudno mu się dziwić), Sherlock znów pogrążył się w swoich nałogach, a pani Hudson pilnowała Sherlocka, żeby nie stoczył się na samo dno. Kto więc zajmował się dzieckiem? Ona. Stale kursowała między St. Bart’s, domem Watsonów i swoim mieszkaniem, które służyło jej tylko do tego, aby przespać się kilka godzin, a potem od nowa zacząć codzienną bieganinę. Nie mała czasu na zamartwianie się czy opłakiwanie zmarłej przyjaciółki. Niedosypiała, niewiele jadła i po tygodniu wyglądała jak zombie.   
Nikt tego jednak nie dostrzegał. Wszyscy byli pogrążeni w swoich problemach, żalach, bólu i pretensjach. Wiedziała, że to ona musi być tą osobą, która wszystko ogarnie, o wszystko zadba i będzie wsparciem dla reszty. I też tak ją traktowali. Co mogła więc zrobić? Zacisnęła zęby i robiła to, czego inni od niej oczekiwali, chociaż wykańczało ją to psychicznie i fizycznie.   
A potem, kiedy już smutek i żałoba nieco zelżały, otrzymała propozycję pracy w Stanach. Zawsze o tym marzyła – niezawodny sprzęt, najnowsze technologie, pionierskie, fascynujące badania. Po kilku minutach euforii dopadła ją rzeczywistość. Nie mogła przecież wyjechać. Nie mogła ich zostawić. Nie teraz. John, Rosie, Sherlock – potrzebowali jej pomocy. Nie było opcji, aby przyjęła tę kuszącą ofertę. Nie zmieniło to jednak faktu, że ta propozycja spędzała jej sen z powiek. Tak bardzo chciała ją przyjąć, ale wiedziała, że tutaj w Londynie są osoby, które jej potrzebują. Ostateczną decyzję miała przekazać zarządowi szpitala w Nowym Jorku właśnie tego dnia, kiedy detektyw zadzwonił do niej z tą niecodzienną prośbą. Przed tym telefonem był zdecydowana odmówić. Ta krótka rozmowa jednak wszystko zmieniła.   
Siedząc już w samolocie do Stanów, nadal nie była pewna słuszności podjętej decyzji. Wiedziała jednak, że nawet jeśli wyjaśnią sobie wszystko z Sherlockiem, nic nie będzie już tak jak dawniej. I męczyłaby się ze świadomością, że on teraz ma niezbity, szczery dowód na jej uczucia, a ona usłyszała to, co chciała usłyszeć, ale nigdy nie będzie to prawdą. Dlatego choć raz w swoim życiu postanowiła postąpić samolubnie. I mimo, że się cieszyła, nie mogła pozbyć się przeczucia, że tym wyjazdem zawiodła swoich przyjaciół i chrześnicę.   
\- Oczywiście, że nie, kochanie – zapewniła ją szczerze pani Hudson – Nie będę ukrywać, że był to dla nas szok, kiedy zniknęłaś tak nagle bez słowa, ale myślę, że w ostatecznym rachunku wszystkim nam wyszło to na dobre. Chłopcy musieli się w końcu wziąć za siebie, a ty znalazłaś miłość i szczęście. Nie miej sobie nic do zarzucenia. Powinnaś mieć też swoje życie, a nie tylko wciąż zamartwiać się innymi ludźmi – dodała z ciepłym uśmiechem.   
Molly poczuła, że pod powiekami zbierają się jej łzy. Była niemalże przekonana, że jej bliscy potępią ją za to jak postąpiła. Tymczasem prawie wszyscy rozumieli powody, dla których to zrobiła i nawet utwierdzali ją w przekonaniu, że to była słuszna decyzja, która miała dla niej korzystne skutki. Do tego grona nie zaliczał się oczywiście Holmes, ale nawet nie liczyła na to, że przywita ją z otwartymi ramionami.   
\- Po tym co się stało, twój wyjazd był całkowicie zrozumiały – dodała staruszka po chwili ciszy.   
Patolog momentalnie zesztywniała i spojrzała z zaskoczeniem na swoją rozmówczynię.   
\- Pani… wie? – spytała z niedowierzaniem w głosie.   
\- John mi o wszystkim powiedział – wyjaśniła gospodyni – Rozumiem twój ból i rozgoryczenie. To co zrobił Sherlock, co był zmuszony zrobić, było naprawdę okrutne. Nie zamierzam go usprawiedliwiać, ale uważam, że pomijając sposób i okoliczności w jakich doszło do jego wyznania, to było ono prawdziwe.   
Molly nie była pewna czy dobrze wszystko zrozumiała. Choć słowa docierały do niej, nie trafiał do niej ich sens.   
\- Co chce pani przez to powiedzieć? – spytała cicho.   
Staruszka spojrzała na nią z czułością i odparła z uśmiechem.   
\- Jestem przekonana, że mówił wtedy szczerze. On naprawdę cię kocha. Może nie tak, jakbyś tego oczekiwała, ale wiem, że jego uczucia wobec ciebie są bardzo silne i głębokie. Może nawet on sam nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy, ale kiedy zabrakło ciebie w jego życiu, było widać, że nienajlepiej sobie z tym radzi. Możesz w to wierzyć lub nie, ale on naprawdę za tobą tęsknił i nie mógł sobie wybaczyć, że nie zdążył ci wszystkiego wyjaśnić. Tak zachowuje się tylko ktoś, komu naprawdę zależy.   
Patolog zamrugała kilkakrotnie, niedowierzająco oczami. Nie była przygotowana na tego typu zapewnienia. Chociaż nie słyszała ich po raz pierwszy. John też kiedyś próbował ją przekonywać, że wyznanie Sherlocka choć wymuszone przez presję czasu i nią samą, nie mogło być kłamstwem. Nie chciała mu wtedy wierzyć, mimo, iż stanowił wiarygodne źródło – w końcu był naocznym świadkiem tego wszystkiego. Pani Hudson natomiast, wbrew pozorom, była świetną obserwatorką ludzkich uczuć. Molly wiedziała, że staruszka nie mówiłaby jej tego, gdyby w to nie wierzyła, nie była tego pewna. Nie sprawiało to jednak, że tak po prostu była w stanie przyjąć to do widomości. Rzeczywistość zbyt wiele razy ją zawiodła, aby bez mrugnięcia okiem uwierzyć w taki absurd.   
\- Nawet jeśli – odparła łagodnie, nie chcąc robić staruszce przykrości – Teraz to i tak bez znaczenia. Już ułożyłam sobie życie. Bez niego.   
Taka była prawda. Przez te dwa lata radziła sobie naprawdę dobrze. Po pewnym czasie zaczynała już nawet zapominać, że w jej życiu był ktoś, dla kogo zrobiłaby prawie wszystko, a on ją ledwo zauważał. Ryan poświęcał jej tyle uwagi, że początkowo była tym nawet onieśmielona. Do tej pory nikt się nią tak nie przejmował. Trudno było się jej przyzwyczaić, że ktoś o nią dba. Wcześniej to ona dbała o wszystkich dookoła. W końcu zrozumiała jednak, że zasługuje na to, aby ktoś się o nią troszczył.   
\- Faktycznie w obecnej sytuacji, niewiele to zmienia – przyznała pani Hudson – Chciałam jednak, abyś o tym wiedziała i dała mu drugą szansę na przyjaźń. Jestem pewna, że to dużo dla niego znaczy.   
Gospodyni doskonale pamiętała te ponure dni, zaraz po tym, jak okazało się, że Molly przepadła bez śladu. Chyba nigdy wcześniej nie widziała Sherlocka tak smutnego, przybitego. Słyszała nawet awanturę, jaką urządził mu John krzycząc, że jego przyjaciel jest „skończonym tchórzem, który nie potrafi się przyznać do swoich uczuć przed kobietą, na której mu zależy”. Pani Hudson nie była z natury ciekawska, ale to zdanie naprawdę nie dawało jej spokoju. Niedługo później spytała Watsona, o co tak naprawdę chodzi, a on opowiedział jej całą tę historię. Z początku wszyscy starali się pocieszać detektywa, ale jego szybko zaczęło to irytować i patolog stała się tematem tabu.   
Po powrocie z sanatorium od razu zauważyła jakąś zmianę. Nie mogła jej zidentyfikować, dopóki nie dowiedziała się o powrocie Molly. Wtedy już wiedziała, że musi dołożyć wszelkich starań, aby tym razem Sherlock nie zmarnował swojej szansy. Mimo, iż był twardym człowiekiem, gospodyni nie sądziła, aby dobrze zniósł kolejny zawód.   
\- Poznałam też tego uroczego chłopca, który przyszedł tu z twoim mężem – staruszka niespodziewanie zmieniła temat, na co doktor Carter odetchnęła z ulgą.   
\- Tak, to syn Ryana z pierwszego małżeństwa – odparła z uśmiechem – To naprawdę kochany dzieciak.   
Mimo, że nie była matką Colina, lubiła się nim chwalić. Tak właściwie była przy nim przez jedną trzecią jego życia, więc można powiedzieć, że też miała swój udział w jego wychowaniu.   
\- A nie macie jeszcze żadnych wspólnych dzieci? – spytała pani Hudson.   
Wiedziała, że być może to zbyt intymne pytanie, ale skoro Molly trafiła w końcu na odpowiedniego mężczyznę, to powinno się też znaleźć miejsce dla słodkiego maleństwa.   
Patolog znów nieco zesztywniała.   
\- Jeszcze nie – odparła z nieco wymuszonym uśmiechem.   
Dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, że nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali. Był Colin i to wydawało się wystarczające. Ryan nigdy nie poruszył tego tematu, a ona nie chciała naciskać. Może jednak pora to zmienić? W końcu trudno ukryć, że zostanie mamą zawsze było jednym z jej największych marzeń. A zegar biologiczny niestety tykał coraz szybciej.   
Molly nie zauważyła nawet, kiedy pani Hudson zaczęła mówić o genialnym przepisie na ciasto czekoladowe, które znalazła niedawno w Internecie. Kiwała tylko głową, udając, że słucha, kiedy tak naprawdę w głowie układała sobie słowa, jakich chciałaby użyć w poważnej rozmowie ze swoim mężem. 

 

Doktor Carter już od godziny leżała w łóżku, czekając na powrót Ryana. Późnym popołudniem dostał nową sprawę i do tej pory nie było go w domu. Próbowała czytać, ale nie mogła się skupić na lekturze. Cały czas zastanawiała się czy to, co zamierzała zrobić było dobrym posunięciem. Czuła jednak, że jeśli nie zrobi tego od razu, to potem coraz trudniej będzie jej się zebrać na odwagę.   
Mimo, iż początkowo obawiała się spotkania z panią Hudson, teraz była zadowolona, że postanowiła ją odwiedzić. Staruszka, być może nawet nieświadomie, zwróciła jej uwagę na pewne, istotne sprawy. To pozwoliło jej podjąć decyzje, które już od dłuższego czasu zaprzątały jej głowę, ale nie czuła się na siłach, aby wyciągać je na światło dzienne.   
Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją dźwięk otwieranych drzwi do sypialni. Po chwili do pomieszczenia wślizgnął się jej mąż. Uśmiechnęła się do niego słodko. W wytartych dżinsach i swojej ulubionej koszuli w kratę wyglądał uroczo. Nawet mimo wyraźnego zmęczenia malującego się na jego twarzy.   
\- Co tak długo? – zagadnęła lekko zmartwiona, odkładając i tak praktycznie nietkniętą książkę na szafkę nocną.   
\- Eh… - westchnął ciężko, pochylając się nad nią i składając na jej policzku krótki pocałunek – Sherlock rozwiązał sprawę w pięć minut, ale musiałem dopilnować wszystkich procedur, które oczywiście trwały całe wieki.   
\- Moje biedactwo – odparła Molly ze współczującą minką, kiedy przysiadł na skraju łóżka.   
\- Ale za to – zaczął z cwanym uśmieszkiem – dostałem urlop na cały przyszły weekend! Pomyślałem, że może wybraliśmy się gdzieś za miasto. Tak w ramach rekompensaty za tę nieszczęsną rocznicę ślubu spędzoną na miejscu zbrodni.   
Patolog uśmiechnęła się szeroko na tę propozycję. Przekonywała Ryana, że nie ma mu za złe tego, że nie świętowali należycie tego ważnego wydarzenia, ale w głębi duszy oczywiście było jej troszeczkę przykro. Nie miała jednak pretensji do niego, tylko raczej do kapryśnego losu. Cieszyła się więc, że jej mąż pomyślał o tym, aby jej to wynagrodzić. Był doprawdy kochany.   
\- Z wielką przyjemnością – odparła i pochyliła się, aby go pocałować.   
Kiedy oderwali się od siebie, policjant spojrzał swojej żonie głęboko w oczy i dostrzegł w nich jakąś nutkę niepokoju i zmartwienia. Położył dłoń na jej policzku i delikatnie go pogłaskał.   
\- Coś się stało? – spytał czule – Czymś się martwisz.   
Molly spuściła wzrok, przygryzła lekko dolną wargę i zaczęła bawić się rogiem kołdry. Wyraźnie była zdenerwowana.   
\- Chciałam z tobą porozmawiać o czymś ważnym – powiedziała cicho – Tylko nie wiem czy to dobry moment.   
Carter złapał ją za podbródek i zmusił do spojrzenia mu w oczy.   
\- Kochanie – zaczął poważnym tonem – Zawsze możesz ze mną porozmawiać. O wszystkim co tylko cię trapi. Cokolwiek to jest nie chcę, abyś była z tym sama.   
I za to tak bardzo go kochała. Zawsze był przy niej, wspierał ją, pomagał rozwiązywać problemy. I był świetnym słuchaczem. Nigdy nie zbywał jej żadnymi półsłówkami. Chłonął każde jej słowo, a potem wspólnie szukali rozwiązania.   
Wzięła głęboki wdech i zaczęła mówić.   
\- Wiesz, że kocham Colina jakby był moim biologicznym synem, prawda? – powiedziała niepewnie, a Ryan kiwnął twierdząco głową, przeczuwając już w jakim kierunku zmierza ta rozmowa – Chciałbym jednak… Chciałabym mieć swoje własne dzieci. To zawsze było moje marzenie. Zawsze chciałam być mamą. I to nie tak, że opieka nad Colinem mi nie wystarcza. Po prostu nie staję się coraz młodsza, za niedługo może być za późno, a ja naprawdę… - urwała w połowie zdania, bo targające nią emocje sprawiły, że w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy – Naprawdę tego chcę. Chcę mieć takie maleństwo– dokończyła cichutko, patrząc na, rozmazaną z powodu łez, twarz swojego męża.   
Ten natomiast uśmiechając się, starł z jej policzka kilka słonych kropel.   
\- Nie płacz, kochanie – doprał, całując ją w czoło – Ja też chcę mieć z tobą dziecko.   
Szloch Molly momentalnie ucichł.   
\- Naprawdę? – spytała z nutką niedowierzania w głosie.   
\- Oczywiście, głuptasie – powiedział wesoło – Jak mogłaś w to w ogóle wątpić?   
Uradowana patolog rzuciła się w objęcia swojego męża. Bardzo obawiała się tej rozmowy. Nigdy wcześniej nie poruszali tego tematu, więc uznała, że Ryanowi w zupełności wystarcza jedno dziecko i nie będzie zachwycony wizją kolejnego. Jak dobrze, że tym razem się myliła.   
\- Tak bardzo się cieszę – szepnęła mu do ucha, nie rozluźniając uścisku.   
\- To może od razu zaczniemy nad tym pracować, co? - zaproponował cwanie Carter, przychylając ich oboje tak, że Molly leżała na plecach, a on na niej, po czym zaczął całować jej szyję i obojczyk.   
Patolog zaśmiała się wesoło, po czym przyciągnęła twarz męża do swojej.   
\- Kocham cię, wariacie – oznajmiła.   
\- Ja ciebie też – odparł, zanim połączył ich namiętny pocałunek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej :) Przypuszczam, że ten rozdział może Wam się niezbyt podobać, gdyż:   
> a) nie ma w nim Sherlocka   
> b) końcówka sugeruje, że Molly i Ryan będą mieli dziecko   
> Ale spokojnie, następny rozdział będzie w całości z perspektywy detektywa, a co do ciąży patolog nie podjęłam jeszcze ostatecznej decyzji ( czyt. może wcale nie będzie żadnego dziecka). Stwierdziłam jednak, że na tym etapie małżeństwa to dość naturalne, że Carterowie przeprowadzili taką rozmowie. No i oczywiście to dobry pretekst do wprowadzenia kolejnych komplikacji fabuły :P   
> Następny rozdział prawdopodobnie za tydzień, ale przez kilka najbliższych weekendów czeka mnie maraton rodzinnych imprez, więc może być różnie. Postaram się jednak trzymać dotychczasowego "harmonogramu" , a jeśli pojawi się jakieś opóźnienie to mam nadzieję, że niewielkie :)   
> Życzę Wam ciepłych, radosnych, rodzinnych świąt i pozdrawiam gorąco <3


	12. Rozdział dwunasty, w którym Sherlock uczestniczy w przyjęciu urodzinowym Colina

Sherlock siedział sztywno na kanapie w wypełnionym balonami, serpentynami, kolorowym konfetti i wrzaskiem dzieci salonie Carterów, zastanawiając się, co on właściwie, do cholery, tutaj robi. Jedno było pewne i równocześnie zaskakujące – nie przyszedł tu z przymusu. O, nie. Sam świadomie podjął decyzję, że się tutaj zjawi. Tylko, że wtedy nie miał pojęcia z czym się to tak naprawdę wiąże. I szczerze mówiąc, żałował teraz, że nie wziął tej banalnej sprawy z jaką przyszła do niego klientka, kilka minut przed jego wyjściem z Baker Street. Że też wtedy przyszło mu na myśl, że urodziny jakiegoś sześciolatka są bardziej ekscytujące niż tajemnicze zniknięcie drogiej biżuterii.   
Nagle poczuł niespodziewany podmuch wiatru, spowodowany gromadką około dziesięciu dzieciaków, które przebiegły dokładnie kilka centymetrów przed jego nosem. Dobrze, że żadne z nich nie zwróciło na niego uwagi. Nie chciał stać się atrakcją przyjęcia z uwagi na to, że był jedynym obecnym dorosłym poza rodzicami solenizanta.   
Skoro już o nich mowa, Molly widział tylko przelotnie, gdyż cały czas krzątała się po kuchni dokańczając tort i przekąski w liczbie, której zapewne nie byłby w stanie skonsumować nawet cały wygłodniały pluton wojska. Ryan natomiast przez chwilę biegał za rozbrykanymi małymi gośćmi, aby przypilnować, żeby nic im się nie stało, ale ostatecznie dał sobie spokój i z lekką zadyszką opadł na wolne miejsce tuż obok detektywa.   
\- Powinieneś wziąć się za siebie – zasugerował Holmes – Z taką kondycją to nie złapiesz nawet uciekającej babci z laską i sztucznym biodrem.   
Carter zaśmiał się na ten przytyk. Już dawno nauczył się obracać tego typu uwagi w żart.   
\- Jestem ciekawy jak wyglądałby taki pościg w twoim wykonaniu – odparł Amerykanin – Z tego co zauważyłam twoja egzystencja opiera się na siedzeniu w domu, wożeniu się taksówkami i ewentualnym przejściu kilkunastu metrów z pojazdu na miejsce zbrodni. Szczerze wątpię, aby to wpływało korzystnie na twoją sprawność ruchową.   
Detektyw zmierzył go krytycznym wzrokiem. Nie wierzył, że to możliwe, ale Ryan stawał się coraz bardziej bezczelny.   
\- Tylko, że ja, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, nie jestem policjantem i efektowne pościgi za uzbrojonymi przestępcami nie wchodzą w mój zakres obowiązków.   
Cóż tu Carter musiał przyznać rację. Chyba rzeczywiście czas zapisać się na siłownię. Albo przynajmniej zacząć biegać.   
\- Mam do ciebie pewną sprawę… - Amerykanin niespodziewanie zmienił temat, ale niestety nie udało mu się go dokończyć, bo do salonu weszła Molly, niosąc ogromny, czekoladowy tort.   
\- Dzieciaki! – krzyknęła w stronę ogrodu, gdzie obecnie znajdowała się ta wesoła gromadka – Czas zdmuchnąć świeczki i pomyśleć życzenie!   
Nie trzeba było im tego dwa razy powtarzać. Wkrótce wokół stołu zebrało się siedmiu chłopców i trzy dziewczynki. Wszyscy byli ubrani kolorowo, a nawet odrobinę elegancko. Każde miało na głowie urodzinową czapeczkę, a na ustach szeroki uśmiech. Z zachwytem wpatrywali się w tort, który był popisem cukierniczych zdolności Molly. Gdyby Sherlock miał w sobie trochę więcej wrażliwości, pewnie nazwałby ten obrazek uroczym.   
Patolog zaczęła odpalać po kolei wszystkie sześć świeczek, a Carter sięgnął po leżący na komodzie aparat fotograficzny. Robienie urodzinowych zdjęć było ich małą tradycją. W całym tym zamieszaniu Holmes został pozostawiony sam sobie. Nie chcąc wyjść na gburowatego gościa, którym i tak niewątpliwie był, podniósł się z kanapy i stanął nieco bliżej stołu, ale na tyle daleko, aby nie zmieścić się w kadrze aparatu. Zdjęcia ze ślubu Johna i Mary oraz ze chrzcin Rosie wystarczą mu na całą resztę życia.   
\- A teraz, skarbie, pomyśl życzenie – powiedziała Molly, kiedy wszystkie świeczki były już zapalone, aparat ustawiony, a Colin nabrał powietrza w policzki, aby zdmuchnąć wszystko za jednym razem.   
Nastała chwila ciszy, podczas której najpierw solenizant zastanawiał się nad swoim życzeniem, a potem niczym smok chuchnął w stronę tortu. Chwilę później rozległy się gromkie brawa i piski, a na twarzy Colina zagościł szeroki uśmiech. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu detektyw też się lekko uśmiechnął.   
Nim się obejrzał w jego rękach wylądował papierowy talerzyk z pokaźnym kawałkiem tortu i plastikowy kubeczek z sokiem pomarańczowym. Poczuł się jak na kinderbalu dla przedszkolaków. Zaraz, chwila. Przecież waśnie w czymś takim uczestniczył. I to, o czym nie należy zapominać, z własnej woli.   
Był w połowie jedzenia tortu, kiedy poczuł na sobie czyjeś ciekawskie spojrzenie. Niebyt długo zajęło mu namierzenie przypatrującego mu się delikwenta. Był to jeden z dzieciaków. Był ubrany w niebieską koszulę oraz krawat w kolorowe kropki i wyraźnie miał lekką nadwagę. Matka musiała go nieźle przekarmiać.   
Sherlock posłał chłopcu groźne spojrzenie, mając nadzieję, że go to odstraszy. Nic podobnego. Wywołało ty tyko jeszcze większe zainteresowanie.   
\- Czy to prawda, że tata Colina znajduje zwłoki, a pan wymyśla skąd się tam wzięły? – spytał chłopczyk z poważną minką.   
Holmes momentalnie poczuł jak w jego stronę obraca się pozostałe dziesięć małych główek. Ani przez sekundę nie dał po sobie poznać, że to pytanie jakkolwiek go poruszyło. Każdy normalny dorosły pewnie nie udzieliłby rzetelnej odpowiedzi, tylko zbyłby dzieciaka jakimś banałem. Detektyw nie mógł jednak sobie na to pozwolić. Miał zamiar wszystko wyjaśnić tym maluchom. Tak aby zapamiętały to sobie na całe życie i nigdy więcej nie zadawały takich głupich pytań. Wcześniej jednak rozejrzał się dookoła, szukając wzrokiem Molly i Ryana, którzy na pewno nie byliby zadowoleni z jego nieodpowiedniego dla nieletnich wykładu. Na szczęście byli w kuchni i bardzo wątpliwe, aby dotarły do nich jego słowa.   
\- Po pierwsze Carter nie znajduje zwłok – zaczął rzeczowym tonem – To zazwyczaj jacyś przypadkowi ludzie się na nie natykają i dzwonią na policję, co w gruncie rzeczy jest szczytem głupoty, bo pracują tam sami idioci, którzy nie są w stanie złapać nawet najbardziej fajtłapowatego zbrodniarza na świecie. Także, pamiętajcie, jeśli jesteście świadkami jakiejś zbrodni pod żadnym pozorem nie wzywacie policji, rozumiecie? – spytał, a wszystkie główki pokiwały zgodnie na „tak” - Ale wracając do głównego wątku – ludzie dzwonią do takich osób jak Carter, który potem dzwoni do mnie. A ja niczego nie wymyślam, tylko dedukuję – zaakcentował mocno ostatnie słowo.   
\- A co to znaczy? – spytała jedna z dziewczynek.   
\- To znaczy – odparł lekko poirytowanym głosem ( Dlaczego to on musi im to wszystko tłumaczyć? Czy przypadkiem od tego nie są rodzice?) – że na podstawie wyglądu zwłok i miejsca zbrodni ustalam, co się wydarzyło, kto to zrobił i dlaczego. Czyli w sumie robię to, co powinna robić policja. Tylko szybciej. I skuteczniej.   
Dzieci wpatrywały się w niego jak zaczarowane. Chyba właśnie zyskał nowych fanów. Nie był tylko pewien czy to powinno go cieszyć, czy raczej przerażać.   
\- To prawda – potwierdził Colin – Sherlock jest najlepszy – dodał z dumą, jakby chwalił się swoim najlepszym przyjacielem.   
\- Tak, a w czym? – spytała Molly, która niespodziewanie weszła do salonu.   
\- We wszystkim oczywiście – odparł detektyw z cwanym uśmiechem, na co patolog spojrzała na niego z politowaniem.   
\- W de… - Colin urwał, nie mogąc sobie przypomnieć tego trudnego dla świeżo upieczonego sześciolatka słowa – decośtam.   
\- W demoralizowaniu małych dzieci? – zasugerowała doktor Carter – O, to na pewno. Zabronił wam dzwonić na policję, prawda? – zwróciła się w stronę dzieciaków, które energicznie pokiwały głowami na potwierdzenie – Wiedziałam, że twoje pojawienie się tutaj przynieście tylko same szkody dla społeczeństwa – dodała w kierunku Holmesa.   
\- Ja tylko uświadamiam ich jak wygląda rzeczywistość – bronił się Sherlock – Chyba nie chcemy, żeby wyrośli na takich samych idiotów jak ich rodzice.   
Molly posłała mu piorunujące spojrzenie.   
\- Tyle, że potem to ja będę musiała się tłumaczyć przed tymi rodzicami, dlaczego ich dzieci opowiadają takie głupoty – odparła.   
\- To nie są żadne głupoty! – oburzył się detektyw - To logika! I zapobieganie notorycznie, masowo popełnianym bezcelowym działaniom, pochłaniającym cenny czas i energię. Jeśli chcesz, to ja bardzo chętnie się rozmówię z tymi głąbami. Może w końcu coś do nich dotrze.   
\- O, lepiej nie – zareagowała natychmiast patolog – Sama sobie z nimi poradzę.   
Wołała nawet nie myśleć, co mogłoby wyniknąć z takiej interwencji Holmesa. Jednego była pewna – nic dobrego. Nie zamierzała jednak nigdy dopuścić do takiej ewentualności. To byłby koniec świata.   
Dzieci, niebyt zainteresowane wymianą zdań dorosłych, dokończyły swoje kawałki tortu i znów zaczęły się ganiać po całym domu i ogrodzie. Chwilę później Molly także zniknęła z pola widzenia, zanosząc do kuchni brudne talerzyki. Sherlock nie był jednak długo sam, bo zaraz koło niego znalazł się Ryan.   
\- Smakował ci tort? – spytał wesołym głosem – Molly sama piekła.   
\- Całkiem przyzwoity – odparł, co można było uznać za pochwałę, gdyż niespecjalnie przepadał za słodkościami. W domu to zawsze Mycroft wyjadał wszystkie ciastka z puszki schowanej na najwyższej półce w kredensie.   
Nastała chwila ciszy, zakłócana tylko echem dziecięcych krzyków, dochodzących z drugiego końca domu. Detektyw zaczął poważnie zastanawiać się nad tym czy nie powinien już sobie pójść, kiedy Amerykanin nagle zaczął następny temat rozmowy.   
\- Mam wolny weekend i chcemy się wybrać z Molly gdzieś za miasto – zaczął lekkim tonem – Tak w ramach rekompensaty za tę nieudaną rocznicę ślubu. Nie znam jednak zbyt dobrze tej okolicy. Może doradziłbyś mi, gdzie mógłbym ją zabrać? Wiesz, takie spokojne, ustronne miejsce dla pary zakochanych…   
Sherlock poczuł jak napinają mu się wszystkie mięśnie. Dlaczego pyta o to właśnie jego? Przecież on nie ma zielonego pojęcia o związkach i romantycznych wypadach. Powinien mu powiedzieć, aby poradził się kogoś bardziej kompetentnego i nie zawracał mu niepotrzebnie głowy, ale nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że zna trafną odpowiedź na to pytanie. Nie był nawet pewien skąd się ona wzięła. Po prostu musiała tkwić uśpiona w zakamarkach jego umysłu i teraz pod wpływem impulsu została uwolniona. Nie dał jednak oczywiście po sobie poznać, że niespodziewanie go oświeciło.   
\- Myślę, że Eastbourne będzie odpowiednie – odparł neutralnym tonem – Molly uwielbia morze, a tam są przepiękne klify – dodał, na co Carter uśmiechnął się szeroko i pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.   
Detektyw nie podzielał entuzjazmu policjanta. Zdał sobie sprawę, że patolog, już kilka lat temu wspominała o tym miejscu. Jako dziecko często jeździła tam z ojcem, aby wspólnie podziwiać zachwycające widoki. Wiedział też, że po jego śmierci nie miała serca znów tam pojechać. Sądził jednak, że po tylu latach rany już się zagoiły i z chęcią wróciłaby tam, aby znów napawać się pięknem tych okolic i szczęśliwych wspomnień. Wolałaby jednak, aby to on był tym mężczyzną, który zabierze ją w tę niezwykłą podróż. Ale cóż, teraz już nie przysługiwało mu takie prawo. Miał je Ryan.   
\- Super, dzięki – powiedział Amerykanin – Na pewno się ucieszy z tego wyjazdu.   
\- Tak, na pewno – mruknął pod nosem Holmes. Co do tego nie miał wątpliwości – A co zrobicie z Colinem? – spytał, kiedy nagle przypominało mu się o dziecku, które raczej stanowiło przeszkodę w romantycznym wypadzie we dwoje.   
\- Rozmawiałem z panią Hudson, kiedy byłem przedwczoraj na Baker Street – odparł policjant – Powiedziała, że chętnie zajmie się młodym.   
Sherlock jęknął w duchu. W sumie nie miał nic przeciwko małemu Carterowi, ale wizja kilkulatka biegającego po jego mieszkaniu przez cały weekend jakoś nie napawała go radością.   
\- Jestem jej za to bardzo wdzięczny – kontynuował Ryan – Od momentu przeprowadzki nie mięliśmy z Molly dla siebie zbyt wiele czasu. Oboje dość dużo pracujemy i pilnujemy Colina, żeby dobrze radził sobie w szkole… Naprawdę przyda nam się chwila wytchnienia.   
Co detektyw mógł na to odpowiedzieć? Kiwał tylko głową, jakby doskonale znał problemy codziennej, małżeńskiej rutyny, o której oczywiście nie miał zielonego pojęcia. A już jakiś czas temu nauczył się, aby nie wypowiadać się na tematy, o których nic nie wie.   
Nastała więc chwila ciszy, przerwana krzykiem solenizanta.   
\- Tato! Chodź tu szybko!   
Amerykanin westchnął ciężko, posłał swojemu rozmówcy przepraszające spojrzenie i ruszył w kierunku, z którego dochodził dźwięk.   
Sherlock znów został sam i wcale mu się to nie podobało. Chociaż i tak lepsze to niż dziesięć par ciekawskich oczu wpatrujących się w niego z dziecięcym zachwytem. Po kilku minutach zaczął się jednak nudzić. Molly chyba na dobre utknęła w kuchni, a Ryan przy dzieciakach, więc postanowił pozwiedzać dom na własną rękę. Do tej pory był tylko w salonie oraz jadalni, a chciał zobaczyć też resztę pomieszczeń. Na dole nie znajdowało się już tylko kuchnia i łazienka, nic ciekawego. Skierował się więc do prowadzących na piętro schodów. Zatrzymał się w połowie drogi na górę. Na ścianie wisiało kilka ramek ze zdjęciami. Większość z nich przedstawiała małego Cartera w różnym wieku – od niemowlaka do obecnego wyglądu. Na innym znajdowała się szczęśliwa rodzina – Ryan, Molly i Colin. Uśmiechali się wesoło do obiektywu. Zdjęcie musiało zostać zrobione jeszcze a Stanach. Wyglądali naprawdę… uroczo. Szczególną uwagę Holmesa przykuła jednak fotografia, która niezbyt pasowała do pozostałych. Przedstawiała młodą, niewątpliwie piękną blondynkę. Długie, falowane włosy powiewały na wietrze, uśmiech był szczery, wręcz urzekający. Z niebieskich oczu aż biła miłość i troska. Nie zajęło mu dużo czasu, aby domyślić się kim była.   
\- To moja mama – z zamyślenia wyrwał go dziecięcy głos.   
Oderwał wzrok od zdjęcia i spojrzał na stojącego obok niego Colina. Miał mokrą koszulkę. Musiał oblać się sokiem.   
\- Była bardzo ładna, prawda? – spytał cicho chłopiec – Nie bardzo ją pamiętam, ale tata zawsze mówi, że miała najpiękniejszy uśmiech na świecie.   
Sherlock nie mógł się z tym zgodzić. Rzeczywiście kobieta była nieprzeciętnej urody, ale dla niego to kto inny był posiadaczką najpiękniejszego uśmiechu.   
\- Tęsknisz na nią? – spytał detektyw, zaskakując tym samego siebie.   
\- Troszkę – odparł maluch, ale bez cienia smutku – Ale teraz mamy Molly, a ona jest dla mnie jak mama.   
Holmes znów spojrzał na fotografię. Jak to możliwe, że żony Cartera zupełnie nie były do siebie podobne? Pod względem wyglądu były swoimi totalnymi przeciwieństwami. Może chociaż łączyły je cechy charakteru? Nie sądził jednak, aby na całym świecie znalazła się równie uczynna, dobroduszna i bezkonfliktowa osoba jak Molly.   
\- Chciałbym jednak mieć większą rodzinę – powiedział nagle Colin – Kiedy zdmuchiwałem świeczki, zażyczyłem sobie rodzeństwa – dodał poważnym tonem.   
Sherlock o mało nie zakrztusił się własną śliną. Rodzeństwo? Ale to by oznaczało, że Molly i Ryan… O, nie! Istnienie młodego Cartera był w stanie zaakceptować, ale wspólne dziecko patolog i Amerykanina? To wydawało mu się czymś niedorzecznym.   
\- No, co ty! – zawołał, chcąc jakoś ratować sytuację – Rodzeństwo to najgorsze co, się może spotkać! Uwierz, wiem to z własnego doświadczenia.   
Niewiele mijał się z prawdą. Nigdy nie był zwykłym dzieckiem ze zwykłym ignorującym go starszym bratem i irytującą młodszą siostrą. Jak się później okazało, obie te osoby miał duży wpływ na jego dorosłe, pogmatwane życie, sprawiając, że stało się ono jeszcze bardziej skomplikowane.   
Chłopiec nie zdążył nic odpowiedzieć, bo na schodach pojawił się Ryan.   
\- Co ty tu jeszcze robisz? – zwrócił się do syna – Miałaś się szybko przebrać i zejść na dół. Koledzy na ciebie czekają.   
\- Rozmawiałem z Sherlockiem o mamie – odparł Colina na swoje usprawiedliwienie, po czym widząc groźny wzrok ojca, pobiegł do swojego pokoju.   
Holmes sądził, że Amerykanin go wyminie i ruszy śladami chłopca. Ten jednak stanął obok niego i również spojrzał na fotografię swojej pierwszej żony, wzrokiem pełnym miłości, tęsknoty i smutku.   
\- Kate była moją pierwszą miłością – powiedział niespodziewanie, nie odrywając oczu od zdjęcia – Byliśmy ze sobą od liceum. Długo nie mogłem pozbierać się po jej śmierci… Ale potem pojawiła się Molly i wszystko znów nabrało sensu.   
Detektyw nie miał pojęcia, co mógłby na to odpowiedzieć. Nigdy nie znalazł się w podobnej sytuacji. Nie był z nikim na tyle blisko, aby opłakiwać utratę bliskiej osoby. Oczywiście była Mary, ale to nie do końca to samo. Była jego przyjaciółką, a nie ukochaną kobietą. Tak więc mógł się tylko domyślać, co przeżywali John i Ryan, widząc jak ich żony opuszczają ten świat.   
\- Czy mi się wydawało, czy Colin mówił coś o rodzeństwie? – Carter nagle zmienił temat, jakby nie chcąc powracać do bolesnych dla niego wspomnień.   
\- A tak – odparł Sherlock – To jego życzenie urodzinowe – dodał lekko kpiącym tonem, jakby to było najbardziej absurdalne życzenie, jakie kiedykolwiek słyszał.   
\- To się świetnie składa, bo akurat ostatnio rozmawialiśmy z Molly o powiększeniu rodziny – powiedział policjant z uśmiechem.   
Serce detektywa na moment zamarło. Marzenie Colina, które wydawało mu się doprawdy absurdalne, właśnie stawało się rzeczywistością. Nigdy nie sądził, że czyjeś prywatne życie i podejmowane decyzje będą go tak obchodzić. A tymczasem czuł się przerażony wizją niemowlaka w ramionach Molly, który miałby połowę jej genów a drugą połowę jakiegoś obcego faceta.   
\- To… - zaczął niepewnie, czując na sobie wzrok Amerykanina – wspaniale – wydukał.   
\- Oboje stwierdziliśmy, że niestety nie stajemy się młodsi i chyba przyszedł na to najwyższy czas.   
Holmes nie spodziewał się, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek przeprowadzi tego typu rozmowę. Dzieci i rodzinne życie nigdy nie były jego ulubionym tematem, więc unikał go jak ognia. Co z resztą ostatnimi czasy nie było trudne, bo żaden z jego znajomych nie zamierzał zmieniać swojego stanu cywilnego czy ilości posiadanych pociech. Lestrade już odchował synów i ostatnio nawet pogodził się z żoną, John wydawał się pogodzony z rolą wdowca i samotnego ojca, a Mycroft w ogóle nie nadawał się do założenia rodziny i, dzięki Bogu, nie zamierzał tego robić. Wcześniej nawet nie przyszło mu do głowy, że Carterowie mogli by chcieć mieć kolejne dziecko. Tym razem wspólne.   
\- Może nawet poszczęści nam się na tym wyjeździe… - dodał Ryan, posyłając Sherlockwoi porozumiewawcze spojrzenie.   
Detektyw starał się przyjąć obojętny wyraz twarzy, choć tak naprawdę aż się w nim gotowało. Co mógł jednak na to poradzić? Posiadanie dziecka było jednym z przywilejów małżeństwa.   
\- Tato! – usłyszeli nagle – Nie mogę znaleźć tej niebieskiej koszulki!   
\- Przepraszam cię, ale muszę tam iść – powiedział policjant, wchodząc na kolejne schody – Mógłbyś zejść na dół i sprawdzić czy Molly nie potrzebuje pomocy z tymi urwisami?   
Nie czekając na odpowiedź, wspiął się na piętro i ruszył w stronę pokoju syna. Holmesowi nie pozostało nic innego, jak wrócić do salonu i zbadać obecną sytuację. O dziwo dzieciaki siedziały grzecznie przy stole, zarzucone przekąskami przygotowanymi przez panią domu. Zajadali babeczki, ciasteczka i galaretkę z bitą śmietaną niemalże z prędkością światła. Wyglądało na to, że chaos został opanowany.   
Patolog znalazł oczywiście w kuchni. Krzątała się przy blacie, sprzątając już niepotrzebne naczynia. Stanął w progu i opierając się o futrynę, przyglądał się jej uważnie.   
Wyobrażenie sobie Molly w ciąży, z pomału rosnącym brzuchem nie było wcale trudne. Stwierdził, że bardzo by jej to pasowało. Czemu więc ten wyimaginowany widok wydawał mu się taki niewłaściwy? Przecież to takie oczywiste, takie naturalne, że chce być matką. Nie mógł się jednak z tym pogodzić. Tyle, że być może problem nie tkwił w samej wizji dziecka, a w jego niedoszłym jeszcze ojcu.   
W pewnym momencie gospodyni odwróciła się w stronę drzwi. Na widok Sherlocka uśmiechnęła się lekko. Po ostatniej rozmowie w laboratorium ich stosunki nieco się ociepliły. I mimo, że nie byli tak blisko jak kiedyś, to detektyw i tak cieszył się z tego postępu. Odzyskał choć trochę swojej dawnej Molly.   
\- Kupiłem Colinowi model ludzkiego szkieletu do składania – zagadnął, aby przerwać nadal lekko krępującą ciszę – Mam nadzieję, że ten prezent zalicza się do „przyzwoitych”.   
O dziwo wybranie upominku dla sześciolatka nie było takie trudne jak mu się wydawało. Stwierdził, że skoro chłopcu tak bardzo spodobała się jego czaszka, to warto, aby miał swoją. Oczywiście ta plastikowa nie jest nawet w połowie tak fascynująca jak prawdziwa, ale to zawsze coś.   
\- Na pewno się z niego ucieszy – odparła z uśmiechem.   
Nastała kolejna chwila milczenia. Jak to się stało, że nie mieli sobie nic do powiedzenia? A może właśnie chodziło o to, że mieli jeszcze wiele spraw do wyjaśnienia, ale nie czuli się na siłach do przeprowadzenia konfrontacji? Zresztą przyjęcie urodzinowe dziecka nie było chyba najlepszym miejscem na tego typu dyskusje.   
Detektyw zastanawiał się czy nie poruszyć tematu, na który przed paroma minutami rozmawiał z Carterem. Ostatecznie odrzucił jednak ten pomysł. Molly mogłoby się nie spodobać, że mąż opowiada innym o ich prywatnych sprawach, a nie chciał znów stracić jej zaufania. Jego plan zakładał odbudowanie przyjaźni, a nie nawarstwianie się kolejnych nieporozumień i żalów.   
\- Mógłbyś zanieść to do salonu? – spytała, wręczając mu dwa dzbanki z sokiem – Za chwilę pewnie zaczął wołać, że chce im się pić.   
Nie protestował, tylko bez słowa wykonał prośbę. Jeśli naprawdę chciał odzyskać swoją Molly, musiał zacząć się strać – tak jak to wcześniej ustalili. Przyjaźń wymaga poświecenia, lojalności i wzajemnego wsparcia. Nie miał zamiaru kolejny raz popełniać błędów zaniedbania. Nie teraz kiedy wiedział jaką ceną jest to obarczone i jak trudno jest odbudować to, co się zniszczyło przez własną dumę i niechęć do wyrażania najgłębiej skrywanych uczuć.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hejka :) Mam nadzieję, że podoba Wam się nowy rozdział. Sherlock w towarzystwie dzieciaków mnie po prostu rozczula ;) Tak się całkiem przypadkowo złożyło, że rozdział urodzinowy, a ja swoje urodziny obchodzę jutro :P Mam dwa dni gości, więc praktycznie weekend z życia wyjęty (-,-), a za tydzień kolejną rodzinną imprezę na pół dnia, więc nie wiem czy się wyrobię z nowym rozdziałem na czas. Oczywiście się postaram, ale jakby co, uprzedzam, że może być mały poślizg :)   
> Pozdrawiam :) 
> 
> P.S. Chcecie mały spojler? Pewnie, że chcecie xD - w następnym rozdziale powrót Johna i Rosie :)


	13. Rozdział trzynasty, w którym niezawodny duet Holmes&Watson (wraz z dwoma małymi pomocnikami) powraca do akcji

\- Popatrz, Rosie, gdzie jesteśmy – powiedział John, pokazując swojej córce obojgu im dobrze znane drzwi z plakietką 221B.  
Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się szeroko na ten widok.  
\- Dom wujka! – zawołała radośnie, wyrywając się z uścisku ojca.  
Watson również cieszył się z powrotu do Londynu. Ta podróż po największych miastach Europy była naprawdę fascynująca i pozwoliła mu odetchnąć od codziennych problemów. Szybko jednak zaczął tęsknić za domem, pracą, śledztwami, ale oczywiście najbardziej za Sherlockiem. Kiedy decydował się na ten wyjazd czuł się nieco zmęczony obecnością swojego przyjaciela, jednak zaledwie po kilku dniach zaczęło mu brakować złośliwych komentarzy, niedorzecznych teorii i ciągłego ganiania po mieście za kolejną sprawą do rozwiązania. Spokojne wylegiwanie się na plaży, czy zwiedzanie najsłynniejszych europejskich zabytków nie dawało mu tyle frajdy co przebywanie w towarzystwie upierdliwego, aspołecznego detektywa.  
Rosie, która z początku wydawała się być zachwycona zmianą otoczenia, po dwóch tygodniach też zaczęła marudzić, że chce wracać do wujka i babci, jak nazywała panią Hudson. Najwyraźniej więc Londyn to dla Watsonów najlepsze miejsce na ziemi.  
Nie chcąc dłużej męczyć córki, John podszedł do drzwi i bez pukania wszedł do środka. Mimo, że już tu nie mieszkał, spędzał na Baker Street zdecydowaną większość wolnego czasu i czuł się to jak u siebie.  
Na dole panowała cisza. Nie grało nawet radio, którego zawsze słuchała gospodyni, a więc musiało jej nie być w domu. Drzwi jednak były otwarte, więc Sherlock musiał znajdować się w środku. Bez chwili wahania Watson chwycił mocniej Rosie i zaczął wspinać się po schodach. Z góry również nie dochodziły żadne głośniejsze dźwięki, ale to o niczym jeszcze nie świadczyło. Bardzo możliwe, że Holmes zatopił się w swoim pałacu myśli i zupełnie nie miał kontaktu ze światem zewnętrznym. Dlatego też John zrezygnował z radosnego okrzyku „Wróciliśmy!”, który mógłby wybudzić detektywa z zamyślenia, a to z kolei już „ na dzień dobry” spowodowałoby niepotrzebne pretensje. Po cichu otworzył szerzej lekko uchylone drzwi i wszedł do środka. Ostatnimi czasy bardzo rozgadana Watsonówna o dziwno chyba rozumiała powagę sytuacji, bo nie wydała z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Na pierwszy rzut oka salon był pusty, co nieco zaskoczyło Johna. Było późne popołudnie i o tej porze detektyw powinien po raz setny w ciągu dnia przeglądać swoją pocztę, grać na skrzypcach lub ewentualnie medytować, popijając nieco spóźnioną herbatę. Nic takiego jednak się nie działo.  
Zastanawiał się co mogło się stać, kiedy usłyszał cichutki głosik swojej córki.  
\- Chłopczyk – powiedziała, wskazując na podłogę wgłębi pokoju.  
Watson spojrzał w tamtą stronę i rzeczywiście na ziemi, wśród porozrzucanych plastikowych przedmiotów różnego kształtu siedział kilkuletni chłopiec. Z uwagą przyglądał się jednemu z elementów, próbując go połączyć z pozostałymi. Wydawał się bardzo skupiony na tym zadaniu i najwyraźniej zupełnie nie zauważył ich dwójki stojącej w progu.  
John potrząsnął głową, aby upewnić się, że nie ma zwidów. Dziecko. Na Baker Street. W salonie Sherlocka. Świat się chyba kończy.  
\- Znalazłeś ten piszczel? – usłyszeli nagle głos detektywa, dochodzący gdzieś z okolic kuchni.  
\- Chyba tak – odparł mały – Ale byłbym pewien, gdybyś pozwolił mi skorzystać z instrukcji!  
\- Instrukcje są dla debili. Nie nauczą cię logicznego myślenia, tylko bezmyślnego powtarzania czegoś, co wymyślił jakiś bezmózgi idiota.  
Watson przenosił wzrok z chłopca, na miejsce skąd dochodził głos jego przyjaciela i próbował zrozumieć, co się tu właściwie wyprawia. Szczerze mówiąc spodziewał się wielu zaskakujących widoków po tak długiej nieobecności, ale ten którego właśnie był świadkiem na pewno do nich nie należał.  
\- Poza tym – kontynuował Holmes – Jeśli chcesz pracować z trupami, musisz wiedzieć, gdzie jest jaki organ. Wtedy już żadna instrukcja ci nie pomoże – dodał, wchodząc do salonu – O, cześć John – powiedział na widok swojego przyjaciela takim tonem jakby nie widzieli się dwa dni, a nie ponad dwa miesiące – Dobrze, że już jesteś. Właśnie dostaliśmy nową sprawę. Nakarmię tylko Colina i ruszamy. Cześć Rosie – dodał, uśmiechając się do niej słodko.  
\- Wujek! – krzyknęła i zaczęła wyrywać się z objęć ojca, który postawił ją na ziemi i już chwilę później przytulała się do nogi detektywa.  
\- Dlaczego ona może mówić do ciebie „wujku” a ja nie? – poskarżył się chłopiec, wstając z podłogi i podchodząc do pozostałych.  
\- Bo jest mała i nie umie jeszcze powiedzieć „Sherlock” – wyjaśnił zainteresowany – Poza tym jestem jej ojcem chrzestnym, więc przysługują jej dodatkowe przywileje.  
Watsonówna szybko straciła zainteresowanie detektywem, który nie zwracał na nią dostatecznej uwagi i zaczęła przyglądać się nieznanej jej dotąd osobie, która była jej bliższa wzrostem. Chłopiec uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko i wyciągnął rękę w jej kierunku.  
\- Cześć – przywitał się radośnie – Jestem Colin.  
Dziewczynka trochę niepewnie uścisnęła jego dłoń. Była dość ufnym dzieckiem, ale tata zawsze powtarzał jej, że nie powinna rozmawiać z nieznajomymi. Jednak jak na jej wiek przystało była niezwykle ciekawska, a stojący przed nią chłopiec był bardzo interesującym obiektem obserwacji.  
\- Rosie – powiedziała cichutko, jakby lekko zawstydzona.  
John i Sherlock przyglądali się uważnie tej scenie. Pierwszego z nich nieco ona rozczuliła, a drugi wydawał się zirytowany stratą czasu na takie błahostki jak wymiana uprzejmości.  
\- Dobra, koniec tych pogaduszek – zarządził detektyw – Colin, zjedz te swoje płatki i zaraz łapiemy taksówkę. I tak straciliśmy już sporo czasu - Chłopiec kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem i odebrał do Holmesa miskę z jedzeniem – A wy – wskazał na Watsonów – Idziecie z nami.  
John przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu i nie był w stanie pojąć, co tak naprawdę się tutaj dzieje. Postanowił jednak nie wyciągać pochopnych wniosków tylko spokojne porozmawiać z Sherlockiem. Na osobności.  
\- Popilnujesz jej chwilkę? – spytał Colina, wskazując na swoją córkę, która właśnie rozsiadała się na podłodze wśród plastikowych części ludzkiego ciała.  
Chłopiec kiwnął głową na zgodę, więc Watson chwycił zdezorientowanego przyjaciela za ramię i zaciągnął do kuchni, aby tam móc na spokojnie dowiedzieć się, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.  
\- Chciałbym zauważyć, że zostawiłeś swoją córkę pod opieką sześciolatka – oznajmił Holmes, zanim tamten zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć – Czy uważasz, że to bezpieczne?  
\- Szczerze mówić, sądzę, że to lepszy pomysł niż zostawianie jej sam na sam z tobą – odparł nieco złośliwie John.  
Detektyw tylko przewrócił oczami. Tego typu uwagi nigdy nie wydawały mu się śmieszne. Przecież wbrew pozorom radził sobie z Rosie całkiem dobrze.  
\- Co to za dzieciak? – spytał Watson.  
\- Syn Cartera – odparł Sherlock rzeczowym tonem, a przyjaciel spojrzał na niego zdziwiony – Molly ci o tym nie wspominała? – dodał, robiąc przytyk do faktu, że patolog pozostawała z jego przyjacielem w kontakcie przez te dwa lata, kiedy on nie miał zielonego pojęcia, gdzie się ona podziewa.  
John postanowił to zignorować. Nie było sensu znów roztrząsać tego wątku.  
\- A co on tutaj robi?  
\- Carter zabrał Molly na romantyczny weekend we dwoje – oznajmił detektyw krzywiąc się nieznacznie – Pani Hudson zaoferowała, że zajmie się młodym, ale dzisiaj przed południem nagle przypomniało się jej, że jest umówiona z niejakim Richardem do teatru. Oczywiście nie wypadało jej odmówić, bo to premiera i bilety kosztowały fortunę, więc postawiła mnie przed faktem dokonanym. Musiałem się nim zająć. Dzięki Bogu, że nie jest taki męczący jak jego ojciec. Kazałem mu zacząć składać model szkieletu, który kupiłem mu na urodziny. Na szczęście tak go to wciągnęło, że miałem spokój przez większość popołudnia. Dopiero kilkanaście minut temu zgłodniał. A potem dostałem maila z nową sprawą. Właśnie, czy możemy nie marnować już więcej czasu?  
Nie czekając na odpowiedź, Holmes obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z kuchni. Johnowi nie pozostało nic innego jak ruszyć za nim.  
Nie był do końca pewien, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Sherlock zajmujący się dzieckiem bez wcześniejszego wszczynania awantury i oburzenia się to naprawdę rarytas. Tym bardziej, że to był w sumie obcy dzieciak. Ale zaraz… czy on nie wspomniał przypadkiem o prezencie urodzinowym? Który sam kupił? To było naprawdę podejrzane.  
W salonie zastał inny, niecodzienny, ale dość uroczy widok. Colin musiał już skończyć swój podwieczorek, bo siedział na podłodze obok Rosie i pokazywał jej kolejne kości i wymieniał ich nazwy. Dziewczynka próbowała je powtórzyć, ale niektóre okazywały się zbyt trudne. Mały Carter jednak się tym nie przejmował, tylko zaczął wybierać takie, które wydawały mu się prostsze w wymowie. Oboje wydawali się zadowoleni ze wspólnej zabawy.  
\- Nieźle ci idzie – zagadnął John, podchodząc do nich. Naprawdę chłopiec wykazywał więcej cierpliwości wobec jego córki niż Sherlock.  
\- Dzięki – odparł z uśmiechem – Muszę zacząć ćwiczyć bycie starszym bratem.  
Po raz kolejny w ciągu kilku minut Watson doznał szoku. Obrócił się i spojrzał na stojącego nieopodal detektywa z zaskoczoną miną.  
\- Molly jest w ciąży? – spytał niedowierzająco. W gruncie rzeczy mogło być to bardzo prawdopodobne, ale jakoś na chwilę obecną nie mógł sobie tego wyobrazić.  
\- Jeszcze nie – odparł Holmes, zakładając płaszcz – Ale z tego co wiem, Carter ma zamiar w najbliższym czasie ją zapłodnić. Może nawet robi to właśnie w tej chwili.  
John pokręcił z politowaniem głową. Naprawdę nie chciał znać intymnych szczegółów z życia patolog i jej męża. Zresztą Sherlocka też one nie powinny obchodzić.  
\- Dobra, zbieramy się – zarządził detektyw – Raz, raz.  
Dzieciaki zerwały się z podłogi, gotowe na przygodę. Ojciec jednego z nich jednak je powstrzymał.  
\- Nie zabiorę dwójki małych dzieci na miejsce zbrodni – zaprotestował, posyłając przyjacielowi surowe spojrzenie.  
Holmes westchnął ciężko. Znowu to samo. A myślał, że nieobecność Molly i Ryana ułatwi sprawę.  
\- Spokojnie. To nie morderstwo. Żadnych trupów, rozlewu krwi czy innych nieprzyjemnych widoków. Tylko domniemane porwanie. Nic im nie grozi. A może przynajmniej nauczą się czegoś pożytecznego – odparł, po czym obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w stronę wyjścia, nie patrząc za siebie, aby upewnić się czy idą za nim. Wiedział, że i tak to zrobią.  
John walczył przez chwilę z własnym sumieniem, ale ostatecznie pomógł Colinowi włożyć kurtkę, wziął Rosie na ręce i cała trójka podążyła za detektywem. W sumie skoro nie ma tam żadnych zwłok, to chyba wielka tragedia się nie stanie. Tak przynamniej sobie wmawiał, bo szczerze mówiąc po tych dwóch miesiącach leniuchowania, miał ochotę na trochę bieganiny i umysłowego wysiłku.  
Kiedy zeszli na dół, Sherlock już, czekał przy taksówce. Kierowca na widok mężczyzn z dwójką małych dzieci zmarszczył nieco brwi, ale tego nie skomentował. Zdarzało mu się być świadkiem dziwniejszych scen.  
Podczas drogi Holmes przybliżył wszystkim sprawę, którą mieli się zająć. Rodzice pewnej nastolatki dostali wiadomość, że ich córka została porwana. Z racji tego, że to bardzo bogata rodzina, oczywiście pojawiło się także żądanie okupu, które znaleźli w skrzynce pocztowej. Było napisane ręcznie, a nie jak można by się spodziewać komputerowo. Musiał to robić naprawdę jakiś amator. Rodzice zwrócili się jednak z prośbą do detektywa, aby na podstawie tego skrawka papieru pomógł im ustalić cechy porywacza. Chcieli przybyć na Baker Street, ale Holmes miał już w głowie pewną teorię i chciał znaleźć jej potwierdzenie w domu klientów.  
\- Nie wygląda to na nic skomplikowanego… - skomentował John po wywodzie przyjaciela.  
\- Bo takie nie jest – odparł Sherlock – Ale skoro nie ma Cartera, który mógłby mi dostarczyć coś w miarę przyzwoitego, musimy się zadowolić tym.  
Watson był bardzo ciekawy jak układa się współpraca detektywa z Amerykaninem. Choć z początku ten pierwszy narzekał na drugiego, teraz wydawało się, że radzą sobie całkiem nieźle. Niewykluczone, że obecność Molly jakoś stymulowała tę relację. Mimo wszystko, wydawało się, że Holmes nie chciałby być w konflikcie z mężem swojej przyjaciółki.  
John chciał również zapytać o stosunki przyjaciela z patolog, ale obecne okoliczności nie wydawały się najlepsze. Powinni się teraz skupić na sprawie. A poza tym obok siedziały dzieci, które raczej nie powinny być światkami takiej rozmowy. Co prawda Rosie nie wiele by z tego zrozumiała, ale Colin był już na tyle duży, że bez problemu mógłby wszystko powtórzyć Molly i Ryanowi.  
Niedługo później wysiedli przed pokaźnych rozmiarów rezydencją. Nie ma co, jej właściciele naprawdę musieli mieć kieszenie pełne pieniędzy. Porywacz dobrze wiedział, gdzie uderzyć. W drzwiach przywitał ich lokaj, który zaprowadził ich do bogato zdobionego salonu. Sherlock przeszedł obojętnie obok mnóstwa kosztowności znajdujących się na każdej wolnej przestrzeni. John i dzieciaki nie potrafili jednak ukryć swojego zachwytu i oszołomienia.  
\- Tu jest jak w jakimś pałacu – szepnął Colin, a Watsonowie nie mogli się z nim nie zgodzić.  
Weszli do salonu, gdzie na kanapie siedziało małżeństwo po czterdziestce. Wstali, aby przywitać swoich gości, ale jak wiadomo detektyw nigdy nie bawił się z jego zdaniem zbyteczne uprzejmości.  
\- Gdzie jest list? – spytał surowym tonem.  
Lekko zdezorientowany mężczyzna podał mu kartkę papieru. Holmes dosłownie przez sekundę rzucił na niego okiem, po czym znów spojrzał na swoich klientów. Jak na kogoś komu właśnie porwano jedyną córkę, nie wydawali się zbytnio zrozpaczeni. Raczej tylko lekko wytrąceni z równowagi.  
\- Potrzebuję jakiś notatek napisanych przez państwa córkę – dodał niewzruszony.  
Małżeństwo spojrzało na siebie zdziwione. Zupełnie nie rozumieli do czego miałoby mu się to przydać i jaki związek miało to z porywaczem.  
\- Nie mam całego dnia – warknął, kiedy żadne z nich nie zrobiło żadnego ruchu w celu wykonania jego prośby czy raczej żądania.  
W końcu właściciel domu zerwał się z sofy i udał do innego pomieszczenia, aby przynieść potrzebny rekwizyt. Kobieta nadal siedziała sztywno z nieco wstrząśniętą miną.  
\- Przepraszam za niego – odezwał się John, który już z przyzwyczajenia tłumaczył się przed innymi z nietaktownego zachowania przyjaciela – I przykro mi z powodu zaginięcia państwa córki. Ale proszę się nie martwić. Znajdziemy ją – dodał, uśmiechając się pokrzepiająco.  
Kobieta jednak skupiła swoją uwagę na Colinie i Rosie, którzy stali nieco z tyłu, nadal podziwiając niecodzienny wygląd domu.  
\- Co tu robią te dzieci? – spytała oburzona, zapewne bojąc się, że mogłyby one wyrządzić jakąś szkodę w tym nieskazitelnie perfekcyjnym wnętrzu.  
\- Są z nami – odparł Sherlock, rozglądając się dookoła i notując mentalnie kolejne spostrzeżenia, jak na przykład zupełny brak rodzinnych zdjęć – I zapewniam, że mimo młodego wieku mają więcej oleju w głowie niż pani i pański mąż.  
Gospodyni zrobiła obrażoną minę. Jak on śmiał porównywać jej intelekt do intelektu dwulatki?! Powinna natychmiastowo wyrzucić go ze swojego domu! Kto wtedy jednak rozwikła zagadkę porwania ich córki? Słyszała wiele złego na temat zachowania Holmesa, ale podobno też był piekielnie dobry w rozwiązywaniu spraw beznadziejnych.  
Chwilę później do salonu wrócił jej mąż, niosąc ze sobą notatnik. Podał go detektywowi, który zaczął przerzucać kolejne kartki. Panująca cisza wydawała się uciążliwa, więc John postanowił ją przerwać i tym samym dowiedzieć się czegoś, co mogłoby rzucić nowe światło na sprawę.  
\- Czy przychodzi państwu do głowy ktoś, kto mógłby być w to zamieszany? – spytał, podchodząc nieco bliżej – W większości przypadków, porywaczem jest osoba związana z ofiarą, która wie dużo o stanie finansowym jej najbliższych…  
\- Jest taki chłopak – zaczęła kobieta z nutką złości w głosie – Kręcił się ostatnio koło Caroline. Kategorycznie zabroniliśmy jej się z nim spotykać. To nie była nasza liga. Jego rodzina od lat ma problemy finansowe. Myślę, że to on. Pewnie chce wyłudzić od nas pieniądze, żeby jego ojciec pijak i hazardzista miał za co pić i grać…  
\- To na pewno nie on – wtrącił się stanowczo Sherlock – John wypadłeś ostatnio nieco z obiegu – dodał, podając mu list od porywacza – Powiedz mi co widzisz. Przekonamy się jak bardzo jest z tobą źle.  
Watson westchnął i wziął kartkę papieru. Mógł się tego spodziewać. Ale rzeczywiście ta dość długa przerwa, mogła nieco obniżyć jego i tak do tej pory dość marne umiejętności spostrzegawcze.  
Przyjrzał się kartce zdecydowanie dłużej niż detektyw. Starał się jednak zwrócić uwagę na wszelakie szczegóły, jakie rzuciły mu się w oczy, zanim zaczął swój monolog.  
\- Równa wielkość liter. Pismo dość zgrabne, ale lekko pochylone. Napisała to raczej kobieta – Holmes kiwnął lekko głową, przyznając mu rację - Tekst napisany jest piórem, nie długopisem. Obecnie mało kto ich używa. Więc stawiałbym raczej na jakąś starszą osobę. Lub wysoko wykształconą.  
\- Niekoniecznie – wtrącił się detektyw – Według mnie użyto go do zmylenia tropu. Osoba, która napisał list nie posługuje się piórem na co dzień. Świadczą o tym liczne plamy i litery, które miejscami wyglądają jakby były stawiane bardzo niepewnie. Pominąłeś jednak najważniejszą rzecz.  
John po raz kolejny spojrzał na kartę, ale nie mógł doszukać się tego, co rzekomo mu umykało. Wszystko co obaj powiedzieli, wydawało się wyczerpujące i naprawdę nie miał pomysłu, co mógł przeoczyć.  
\- Osoba, która napisała list jest leworęczna – usłyszeli nagle cichy, niepewny głosik.  
Wszyscy spojrzeli na Colina, który z poważną minką spoglądał przez ramię Watsona. Czując na sobie zaskoczone spojrzenia, nieco się zawstydził. Chyba nie powinien się odzywać.  
\- Skąd wyciągnąłeś takie wnioski? – spytał Sherlock i o dziwno w jego głosie nie kryła się pogarda czy irytacja, ale szczere zaciekawienie, a nawet aprobata.  
\- Kelly, z która siedzę w ławce, jest leworęczna. Kiedy pisze, atrament rozmazuje się w zeszycie tak, jak na tej kartce – wytłumaczył chłopiec, wskazując na charakterystyczne smugi widniejące na liście – Pani ciągle zwraca jej uwagę, żeby pisała ostrożniej.  
Młody Carter spojrzał niepewnie po zebranych w salonie osobach. Właściciele i Watson nadal wpatrywali się w niego z lekkim szokiem. Za to Holmes uśmiechnął się i posłał mu pełne uznania spojrzenie.  
\- John, naprawdę z tobą kiepsko – powiedział ze zrezygnowaniem detektyw – Nawet sześciolatek jest bardziej spostrzegawczy – dodał, a Colin wyprostował się dumnie. Uznanie Sherlocka wydawało mu się cenniejsze nawet od pochwały ojca, który do tej pory był jego największym autorytetem.  
Watson zupełnie nie przejął się tym przytykiem. Był do nich przyzwyczajony, a poza tym nie był to odpowiedni czas na obrażanie się.  
\- Kojarzą państwo jakąś leworęczną kobietę, która chciałaby w jakiś sposób państwa… pogrążyć? – zwrócił się do klientów.  
Ci zastanowili się chwilę, ale ostatecznie pokręcili przecząco głowami.  
\- Niestety, chyba nie znamy nikogo takiego – odparł mężczyzna.  
\- Oczywiście, że znacie – oznajmił oburzony tonem detektyw – Tylko nie zdajecie sobie sprawy z tego, że potrafi pisać lewą ręką i postanowiła zrobić was w bambuko.  
John spojrzał na przyjaciela pytającym wzrokiem. Po pierwsze dlatego, że nie miał pojęcia do czego on zmierza, a po drugie, że nigdy nie słyszał, aby Holmes używał takiego zwrotu jak „ zrobić kogoś w bambuko”. Gdzie on to w ogóle usłyszał?  
\- Co pan ma na myśli? – spytała kobieta, również nic nie rozumiejąc.  
\- Podejdź tu na chwilę – Sherlock zwrócił się do Colina, który posłusznie stanął koło niego – John się dzisiaj do niczego nie nadaje, ale może chociaż ty uratujesz męski honor – dodał, odbierając od przyjaciela list i posyłając mu znaczące spojrzenie – Spójrz na to – pokazał chłopcu kartkę papieru i notatnik, który dostał od klienta – Co widzisz?  
Mały w skupieniu studiował oba przedmioty, przenosząc wzrok z jednego na drugi. Marszczył przy tym brwi, w taki sam sposób jak jego ojciec, kiedy nad czymś intensywnie rozmyślał. Detektyw był naprawdę bardzo ciekawy rezultatów tego eksperymentu, któremu poddał młodego Cartera.  
\- Litery są bardzo podobne – powiedział chłopiec – Na przykład i tu i tu kropki nad „i” to małe kółeczka.  
\- I jaki z tego wniosek? – spytał Holmes, ucieszony, że tok myślenia jego podopiecznego zmierza we właściwym kierunku.  
\- Napisała je ta sama osoba? – spytał niepewnie sześciolatek.  
\- No nareszcie! – krzyknął Sherlock – W końcu ktoś zaczął tu logicznie myśleć!  
\- Zaraz, zaraz – powiedział nieco skołowany klient – Czy pan właśnie sugeruje, że list od porywacza napisała nasza córka? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.  
Detektyw przewrócił oczami. Dlaczego ci ludzie są tacy nieogarnięci? Przecież to takie oczywiste!  
\- Ja niczego nie sugeruję – odparł surowo – Ja to wiem.  
\- Ale Caroline jest praworęczna! – kobieta podniosła głos równocześnie zrywając się z kanapy.  
\- Wbrew pozorom wyćwiczenie drugiej ręki nie jest takie trudne – wyjaśnił Holmes – Ale skąd możecie to wiedzieć, skoro nawet nie znacie na tyle dobrze swojej córki, aby rozpoznać jej charakter pisma.  
Klienci chyba nie byli pewni czy ta uwaga powinna ich zawstydzić czy oburzyć. Nikt nie powinien ich pouczać jak powinni traktować swoje dziecko! Na już na pewno nie ktoś tak arogancki i niewychowany!  
\- Mogę się założyć – kontynuował – że to całe porwanie to sposób na zwrócenie na siebie uwagi. Musicie ją bardzo zaniedbywać, skoro posunęła się do tak drastycznych metod.  
To powiedziawszy obrócił się na piecie i ruszył w stronę wyjścia, pozostawiając właścicieli domu z kompletnym osłupieniu. Co za idioci! Trzeba być naprawdę zapatrzonym w czubek swojego nosa, żeby nie dostrzec desperackiego wołania własnego dziecka o poświecenie mu choć odrobiny uwagi. Tak bardzo obawiali się o swój majątek, że nawet nie dostrzegli amatorszczyzny jaka skrywała się za całym tym „porwaniem”. Naprawdę powinni się wstydzić.  
Po wyjściu detektywa, John nadal stał na środku salonu, nie mniej zszokowany niż klienci. Przez te dwa miesiące najwyraźniej nie tylko wyszedł z wprawy, ale też zapomniał jak absurdalne sprawy przychodzi im rozwiązywać. I jak ludzie potrafią być okrutni i nieczuli wobec innych, często swoich najbliższych.  
Kiedy już otrząsnął się z lekkiego odrętwienia, chwycił Rosie za jedną rękę, Colina za drugą i mrucząc ciche pożegnanie, we trójkę udali się do wyjścia. Nic już tu po nich. Małżeństwo samo teraz musi przetrawić uzyskane informacje i podjąć kolejne działania.  
Sherlock czekał na nich przed furtką, próbując złapać taksówkę.  
\- Podejrzewałeś takie rozwiązanie zanim tu przyjechaliśmy, prawda? – spytał Watson, stając obok przyjaciela.  
\- Byłem go niemal pewien, ale potrzebowałem niezbitych dowodów –odarł niewzruszony Holmes, a John tylko kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem – Za to ty dałeś plamę na całej linii. Masz szczęście, że chociaż Colin dostrzega oczywiste oczywistości. No, młody –zwrócił się w jego stronę – Będą z ciebie ludzie – dodał, czochrając jego jasne włosy.  
Chłopiec uśmiechnął się dumnie, a chwilę potem zatrzymała się przed nimi taksówka. Cała czwórka wsiadała do środka z poczuciem, że kolejna sprawa została pomyślnie rozwiązana. John miał jednak nadzieję, że nie ostatnia.  
Och, jak mu tego brakowało.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej :) Mamy kolejny rozdział. Cumberlocked prosiła kiedyś w mailu o powrót Johna i rozwiązywanie przez Sherlocka kolejnych spraw - więc proszę bardzo. Mam nadzieję, że sprostałam oczekiwaniom. Wiem, że zagadka po raz kolejny jest dość odrealniona, ale naprawdę nie jestem geniuszem zbrodni. Musicie się z tym pogodzić :P  
> Mam nadzieję, że z kolejnym również wyrobię się za tydzień :)  
> Pozdrawiam i życzę udanej majówki ( chociaż pogoda chyba nie będzie nam sprzyjać :/) 
> 
> P.S. Spojler - w następnym rozdziale pojawi się Mycroft :)


	14. Rozdział czternasty, w którym Molly odwiedza niespodziewany gość

Po cichym domu Carterów rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi. Ryan szybkim krokiem pokonał schody i udał się do przedpokoju, zastanawiając się kto to mógłby być. Póki co mieli niewielu znajomych, którzy odwiedzali ich w domu, a każdy z nich miał swój specyficzny sposób dzwonienia, więc z reguły wiedział kogo się spodziewać. Tym razem dźwięk był krótki i stanowczy, ale nie natarczywy. Amerykanin nie był w stanie nikomu go przypisać. Może to tylko listonosz z listem poleconym albo jakieś reklamy.   
Otworzył drzwi. W progu stał wysoki, postawny mężczyzna. Miał na sobie trzyczęściowy garnitur i surowy wyraz twarzy. Opierał się na czarnej, stylowej parasolce. Wydawał się pewny siebie. Czegokolwiek szukał, nie zjawił się tu przypadkiem.   
\- W czym mogę pomóc? – spytał policjant uprzejmym, ale ostrożnym tonem. Coś mu się w tym człowieku nie podobało.   
\- Chciałbym porozmawiać z doktor Hooper. To znaczy doktor Carter – poprawił się szybko mężczyzna, widząc jak Ryan zmarszczył brwi.   
Kimkolwiek był ten podejrzany facet, użył panieńskiego nazwiska Molly, a więc musiał ją znać zanim wyjechała do Stanów. Trochę to zaniepokoiło Ryana, gdyż nieproszony gość nie wyglądał na człowieka, z którym mogłaby się zadawać samotna wówczas kobieta. W dodatku miał przeczucie, że ten mężczyzna to same kłopoty. Chociaż kto go tam wie. W swojej pracy już niejednokrotnie się przekonał, że pozory potrafią mylić.   
Zapadła chwila ciszy i Carter poczuł na sobie zniecierpliwiony wzrok tajemniczego przybysza. Nie widząc innego wyjścia, odchrząknął, po czym obrócił się w stronę wnętrza domu i zawołał donośnie:   
\- Kochanie, ktoś do ciebie!   
\- Już idę! – usłyszeli odpowiedź, a zaraz potem dało się słyszeć dźwięk kroków.   
Mężczyzna patrzył na Amerykanina nieco sceptycznym wzrokiem, ale ten drugi nie miał póki co zamiaru zapraszać go do środka. Najpierw chciał się upewnić, że jego żona zna tego człowieka i że wbrew jego podejrzeniom, jest on nieszkodliwy.   
Niedługo potem koło nich stanęła patolog. Na widok gościa wydawała się dość zaskoczona, ale po chwili uśmiechnęła się ciepło.   
\- Mycroft! Co za niespodzianka! – zawołała, ale nie zrobiła żadnego kroku, w jego stronę, aby się przywitać – Miło cię widzieć.   
\- Ciebie również – odparł z nadal obojętną miną – Mógłbym wejść? Muszę z tobą porozmawiać.   
Amerykaninowi nie spodobał się ton jakiego użył mężczyzna, ale Molly najwyraźniej wcale to nie przeszkadzało.   
\- Oczywiście. Zapraszam – powiedziała z uśmiechem, robiąc przejście w progu.   
Carter nie był zadowolony z tego obrotu sprawy. Ten człowiek naprawdę wzbudzał w nim negatywne emocje. Nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego jego żona zachowuje się tak beztrosko. Jakby znała go dosyć dobrze i nie obawiała się, że ta wizyta może się źle skończyć. Czyżby był kimś z jej rodziny? Raczej mało prawdopodobne. Zawsze powtarzała, że nie ma nikogo bliskiego. Poza tym mężczyzna pytając o nią, użył nazwiska a nie imienia. To zapewne świadczyło o jednak niezbyt bliskich relacjach. Kim więc, do cholery, był?   
\- Byłbym bardzo wdzięczny, gdybyś przekonała swojego szanownego męża, że nie jestem żadnym zabójcą czy psychopatą, za którego zapewne mnie uważa – odezwał się gość, kiedy we trójkę znaleźli się w salonie.   
Nieco zakłopotana Molly zdała sobie sprawę, że ich sobie nie przedstawiła. Zerknęła na policjanta, który rzeczywiście wpatrywał się w przybyłego z nutką podejrzliwości i niepokoju. Nie mogła go za to winić. Podczas swojego pierwszego spotkania z tym człowiekiem również czuła się onieśmielona i nieco przerażona. Z czasem przekonała się jednak, że nie taki diabeł straszny jak go malują.   
\- Skarbie – zwróciła się do męża – To Mycroft Holmes. Pracuje w brytyjskim rządzie.   
Te informacje wcale nie uspokoiły Ryana. Wręcz przeciwnie wywołały kolejną falę sceptycyzmu. Co, na litość boską, jego żona mogła mieć wspólnego z rządem? Starał się jednak nie dać tego po sobie poznać. Skoro Molly ufała temu człowiekowi, musiała naprawdę mieć o nim dobre zdanie.   
\- Przypuszczam, że zbieżność nazwisk nie jest przypadkowa – powiedział Amerykanin, ściskając wyciągniętą w jego stronę dłoń Mycrofta.   
\- Nic nie jest przypadkowe, inspektorze Carter – odparł, a Ryan zmarszczył brwi w konsternacji. Skąd wiedział, że pracuje w policji? I jaki ma stopień? Przecież Molly go nie przedstawiła. Ale w końcu czego spodziewać się po człowieku, który praktycznie rządzi tym krajem? Pewnie ma wtyki we wszystkich instytucjach państwowych – Słyszałem, że całkiem nieźle dogaduje się pan z moim bratem.   
\- Cóż, dozgonną przyjaźnią bym tego nie nazwał, ale patrząc na relacje Sherlocka z innymi ludźmi to chyba i tak jestem na dość mocno uprzywilejowanej pozycji – odpowiedział z uśmiechem, chcąc nieco zażartować. Holmesa to jednak nie ruszyło. Najwyraźniej to rodzinne.   
\- Sherlock zawsze dobierał sobie współpracowników według swojego dziwacznego upodobania. Taki już jego urok, prawda, Molly? – Mycroft zwrócił się w stronę patolog, która przybrała nieco zakłopotaną minę, czując na sobie podejrzliwe spojrzenie męża.   
No, tak. Znów wychodzi na to, że znała detektywa o wiele lepiej niż Ryan mógł przypuszczać.   
\- Rzeczywiście – odparła ostrożnie, nie chcąc wzbudzać kolejnych podejrzeń.   
Zapadła chwila ciszy, podczas której cała trójka spoglądała na siebie niepewnie. Atmosfera stała się nieco napięta i chyba żadne z nich nie wiedziało jak wybrnąć z tej sytuacji. Mycroft nie chciał być nieuprzejmy, ale skoro gospodarze nie zamierzali nijak zareagować, postanowił przejąć sprawę w swoje ręce.   
\- Chciałem z tobą pozostawiać – powiedział w stronę Molly, przypominając o celu swojej wizyty – Na osobności – dodał, posyłając Carterowi znaczące spojrzenie.   
Amerykaninowi bardzo się to nie spodobało. Nie chciał zostawiać swojej żony sam na sam z tym podejrzanym typem. Mimo iż wydawała się dość dobrze go znać, nie mógł pozbyć się jakiegoś wewnętrznego niepokoju. Ten człowiek był członkiem rządu, a to zazwyczaj nie wróży nic dobrego.   
\- Dobrze – odparła patolog z uśmiechem, po czym zwróciła się do męża – Dokończysz rozpakowywanie bagażu? Ja porozmawiam z Mycroftem, a później pojedziemy na Baker Street odebrać Colina, zgoda?   
Ryan zacisnął mocno szczękę, ale odpuścił sobie protestacyjne komentarze. Molly nie lubiła, kiedy przesadnie się o nią martwił. A przecież nie będzie nigdzie daleko. Zaledwie jedno piętro niżej. Gdyby działa się jej krzywda, na pewno usłyszy jej krzyk i w porę przybędzie jej na ratunek.   
\- Zgoda – mruknął, po czym posyłając Holmesowi ostatnie wrogie spojrzenie, obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w stronę schodów prowadzących na górę.   
\- Chyba mnie nie polubił – powiedział gość, kiedy policjant zniknął im z pola widzenia – Nie żebym się tym przejął. Mnie z reguły nikt nie lubi.   
\- Ja cię lubię – odparła z uśmiechem Molly, wskazując mu, aby usiadł na kanapie.   
\- W takim razie chyba jesteś jedyna – powiedział, a na jego twarzy pojawił się cień uśmiechu – Jak udał się wam wyjazd? – spytał, zręcznie zmieniając temat.   
Patolog wolała się nawet nie zastanawiać, skąd o tym wiedział. Przyzwyczaiła się do faktu, że Holmesowie wiedzą wszystko i nie warto dochodzić do tego, gdzie ta wiedza ma źródło.   
\- To był naprawdę uroczy weekend – odparła uprzejmie – Przypuszczam jednak, że nie przyjechałeś tutaj, aby wypytywać mnie o moje małżeńskie przeżycia.   
Doskonale wiedziała, że Mycroft nie znosił błahych pogaduszek na nie dotyczące go tematy. Irytowały go chyba jeszcze bardziej niż Sherlocka. Dlatego też, dla jego i swojego dobra, postanowiła od razu przejść do konkretów.   
\- W rzeczy samej – oznajmił Holmes, sięgając do wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki – Chciałbym, żebyś to zbadała – dodał, podając jej dwie ampułki – Jak zwykle to bardzo poufna sprawa, więc liczę na twoją dyskrecję.   
Chyba nikt, nawet sam Sherlock, nie zdawał sobie sprawy z okazjonalnej współpracy Molly i Mycrofta. Po upozorowanym samobójstwie brata, w którym patolog odegrała kluczową rolę, starszy Holmes od czas do czasu prosił ją o wykonanie kilku laboratoryjnych analiz, dotyczących najbardziej tajnych państwowych spraw. Nigdy o nie mówił jej o co chodzi, a ona nie pytała. Nie interesowało jej to. Wystarczało jej poczucie, że może pomóc. On z kolei miał pewność, że ona dochowa tajemnicy. Mógł jej zaufać.   
\- Oczywiście, żaden problem – odparła, odbierając od niego materiał do badań – Jutro wracam do pracy, więc wyniki powinny być najpóźniej pojutrze rano.   
Kolejną cechą, którą sobie w niej cenił była solidność i szybkie tempo pracy. Dobrze wiedział, że jego prośba zostanie wykonana w największą dokładnością oraz rzetelnością i to w krótkim czasie.   
\- Doskonale. Przyślę po nie Antheę.   
Molly kiwnęła głową na zgodę, po czym zapadła między nimi cisza. Doktor Carter sądziła, że skoro sprawa została pozywanie załatwiona, gość wstanie i skieruje się do wyjścia. Przynajmniej tak zawsze robił do tej pory. Człowiek pracujący w rządzie musiał mieć ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty niż gawędzenie z ledwo mu znaną, dość nieśmiałą kobietą. Teraz jednak nadal siedział na kanapie i jakby zastanawiał się czy poruszyć temat, który chodził mu po głowie.   
\- To jednak nie jedyny powód mojej wizyty – powiedział w końcu – Chciałem sprawdzić jak radzisz sobie po tym… wszystkim.   
Patolog spojrzała na niego niezrozumiale. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiała, że musiał mieć na myśli zdarzenia z Sherrinford. John wspominał, że straszy Holmes również był naocznym świadkiem tej niefortunnej rozmowy, jaką przeprowadziła wtedy z jego bratem. Nie rozumiała jednak za bardzo czemu się tak nią przyjmował. Przecież w gruncie rzeczy byli tylko znajomymi, którzy od czasu do czasu wyświadczają sobie przysługi. Nic więcej. Poza tym Mycroft, podobnie jak detektyw, nie był skory do głębszych uczuć. Dziwne wydawało się jej więc to nagłe zainteresowanie jej losem.   
\- Jak widać całkiem nieźle – odparła z uśmiechem – Wyszłam za mąż. Wychowujemy syna. Jestem szczęśliwa.   
Jej rozmówca kiwnął lekko głową ze zrozumieniem, nadal zachowując obojętny wyraz twarzy. Szczerze mówiąc, nie spodziewała się żadnej innej reakcji, ale to uzmysłowiło jej bardzo istotną rzecz. Która w sumie też nie była niczym zaskakującym.   
\- Wiedziałeś, prawda? – spytała, patrząc mu prosto w oczy – Cały ten czas wiedziałeś gdzie jestem, co robię, jak mi się układa…   
Nie odpowiedział, ale ona i tak wiedziała, że to prawda. Szczerze mówiąc, nigdy nie czuła się obserwowana, ani nic w tym stylu, ale patrząc na niego, nie miała wątpliwości, że miała rację. Nie rozumiała tylko dlaczego. Dlaczego tak się nią przejmował?   
Nie musiała nawet wypowiadać tego pytania na głos, aby uzyskać na nie odpowiedź. Holmesowie mieli dziwny dar czytania w jej myślach.   
\- Czułem się w pewien sposób odpowiedzialny za to, co się stało – wyjaśnił – To ja powiedziałem Sherlockowi o Euros, pozwoliłem, aby się z nią spotkał i dopuściłem do tego, aby wciągnęła nas w tę swoją chorą grę. Naprawdę nie chciałam, aby ktokolwiek ucierpiał, w taki czy inny sposób. Kiedy dowiedziałem się, że przepadłaś bez śladu, możesz wierzyć lub nie, ale miałem wyrzuty sumienia. Rozumiałem twoją decyzję i nawet uznałem ją za słuszną, ale musiałem mieć pewność, że to, co się wydarzyło, nie posunęło cię do żadnych drastycznych aktów rozpaczy. Byłaś, jesteś, ważna dla mojego brata i nie wybaczyłbym sobie, gdyby coś ci się stało.   
Te słowa niezwykle rozczuliły Molly. W tamtym czasie nie sądziła, aby ktokolwiek się o nią martwił, a już na pewno nie Mycroft. Cieszyła się jednak, że przyznał się do opiekuńczych działań podejmowanych w stosunku do jej osoby. Dobrze mieć świadomość, że ktoś cały czas nad nią czuwał. Jedno jednak nie dawało jej spokoju. Sherlock musiał wiedzieć lub przynajmniej podejrzewać, że jego brat może mieć informacje dotyczące jej miejsca pobytu. Czemu więc nie zwrócił się do niego z pomocą, skoro po jej wyjeździe był w emocjonalnej rozsypce, jak twierdzili John i pani Hudson? Czy wzajemna niechęć Holmesów przeważała nad chęcią nawiązania kontaktu ze zranioną przyjaciółką?   
\- Przyszedł do mnie jakiś tydzień po twoim wyjeździe – powiedział Mycroft, po raz kolejny czytając jej w myślach – Nic mu nie powiedziałem. Uznałem, że skoro sama się od niego odcięłaś to tak powinno zostać i postanowiłem uszanować twój wybór. Wyszedł z mojego gabinetu wściekły, trzaskając drzwiami. Więcej już o tobie nie rozmawialiśmy. Właściwie w ogóle przestał o tobie mówić. Nie sadzę jednak, aby się z tym wszystkim pogodził. Ale najwyraźniej duma nie pozwalała mu cię odszukać i błagać na kolanach o wybaczenie.   
Od momentu swojej przeprowadzki patolog zastanawiała się czy detektyw będzie jej szukał. Do tej pory nie mogła jednoznacznie stwierdzić czy czuła się rozczarowana faktem, że tego nie zrobił. Z jednej strony oczywiście było jej przykro, bo dowodziło to, że tak naprawdę nigdy nic do niej nie czuł, a to wyznanie było po prostu wymuszone i nic nie warte. Z drugiej jednak jego nieobecność dała jej szansę na nowe, lepsze życie, z którego była w pełni zadowolona.   
\- Przykro mi z powodu tego jak to wszystko się potoczyło – dodał Holmes, kiedy Molly nadal nic nie powiedziała, wpatrując się gdzieś w przestrzeń.   
\- A mnie nie – odparła, w końcu przenosząc na niego wzrok, a on posłał jej lekko powątpiewające spojrzenie – To prawa na początku czułam się zraniona, oszukana i wykorzystana. To, że nie przyszedł się wytłumaczyć również nie poprawiało sytuacji, ale pozwoliło mi to podjąć decyzję, która zmieniła moje życie. Na lepsze. Dało mi to szansę zacząć wszystko od początku, z kimś kto naprawdę mnie kocha. Dlatego wbrew pozorom nie żałuję tego, co się stało. Paradoksalnie wypowiedzenie tych słów na głos, przyznanie się do tej słabości podziałało na mnie jak katharsis, pozwoliło mi otrząsnąć się z niespełnionych marzeń i otworzyło nową, czystą kartę w moim życiu, którą zapisałam tak, jak powinnam to była zrobić już dawno temu.   
Zapadła chwila ciszy. Mycroft przyglądał się Molly z wielką przenikliwością. Mówiła szczerze, co do tego nie miał wątpliwości, ale miał też nieodparte wrażenie, że to nie jest cała prawda. Że mimo wszystko, jej uczucie do jego brata tak zupełnie nie wygasło. Było zbyt silne, aby zniknąć bezpowrotnie. Nie miał jednak zamiaru poruszać tego tematu. To były sprawy między patolog i detektywem. Sami musieli dojść z tym wszystkim do ładu. Na chwilę obecną wystarczał mu fakt, że doktor Carter wydawała się naprawdę szczęśliwa. Teraz, kiedy miała u boku odpowiedniego mężczyznę, nie musiał się już o nią martwić.   
\- Cieszę się, że tak świetnie ci się układa – oznajmił, podnosząc się z kanapy i tym samym sygnalizując, że załatwił wszystko to, co miał do załatwienia i jest gotów do wyjścia.   
\- Ja również – odparła Molly z uśmiechem, także przyjmując pozycję stojącą.   
\- Mam tylko jeszcze jedną prośbę – Holmes zatrzymał się w progu salonu – Nie bądź dla niego zbyt surowa. Nie chcę go tłumaczyć, ale to nie była do końca jego wina. Chciał tylko ocalić kogoś, na kim mu zależy. Twoje zniknięcie było już dla niego wystarczającą karą.   
Nie była pewna jak na to zareagować. Nie spodziewała się, że Mycroft wstawi się u niej za swoim bratem. Co prawda Holmesowie nie pałali do siebie wielką miłością, ale najwyraźniej więzy krwi jednak zobowiązywały.   
\- Już sobie wszystko wyjaśniliśmy – odparła neutralnym tonem głosu – Staram się go traktować jak dobrego znajomego.   
Gość kiwnął głową z aprobatą. Najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się niczego więcej. Albo uznał, że to w pełni wystarczające.   
\- To dobrze. Sądzę, że mógłby sobie nie poradzić z kolejnym odrzuceniem.   
Molly nie bardzo rozumiała, co miał na myśli, ale nie chciała dopytywać o szczegóły. Podświadomie czuła, że ta wiedza mogłaby tylko namieszać jej w głowie. A to nie był dobry pomysł.   
\- Daj znać, kiedy wszystko będzie gotowe – powiedział, stając przy drzwiach.   
\- Oczywiście. Postaram się uporać z tym jak najszybciej – odparła z uśmiechem.   
Naprawdę cieszyła się, że starszy Holmes niejednokrotnie prosił ją o pomoc. Świadczyło to o zaufaniu jakie do niej miał, a nawet być może o nici sympatii.   
\- W takim razie do zobaczenia – oznajmił, pociągając za klamkę – Do widzenia, inspektorze Carter – dodał, spoglądając gdzieś za nią.   
Molly obróciła się w tamtą stronę i zobaczyła stojącego przy chodach Ryana. Kiedy znów spojrzała na wejściowe drzwi, Mycrofta już tam nie było.   
\- Naprawdę podejrzany typ – stwierdził policjant, kiedy żona do niego podeszła.   
\- Nie jest taki zły, jakby mogło się wydawać.   
Na początku swojej znajomości ze starszym Holmesem również uważała go za dziwaka. Nawet większego niż jego brat. Z czasem przekonała się jednak, że pod tą skorupą obojętności kryje się cień ludzkich uczuć. Dowodził temu chociażby fakt, że się o nią martwił, przez dwa lata upewniał się, że wszystko u niej w porządku. Było to dość zaskakujące, ale również bardzo miłe. Cóż, każdy ma swoje momenty dobroci. Nawet Mycroft.   
\- Czego od ciebie chciał? – spytał Amerykanin, starając się brzmieć obojętnie. Tak naprawdę zżerała go nie tyle ciekawość, co niepokój, że ten przerażający mężczyzna mógł wplątać jego niewinną, ufną żonę w jakieś rządowe brudy.   
\- Nic takiego – machnęła lekceważąco ręką – Prosił tylko o wykonanie kilku analiz.   
Ryan spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie. Wcale mu się to nie podobało.   
\- A jeśli to coś niebezpiecznego?   
Patolog pokręciła głową z politowaniem.   
\- Znam Mycrofta nie od dziś. Nie ściągnął by na mnie żadnych kłopotów.   
Szczerze mówiąc, wcale nie była tego taka pewna. Podświadomość podpowiadała jej jednak, że skoro Holmes zadał sobie tyle trudu, aby mieć na nią oko, to nie wciągnąłby jej na żadne szemrane sprawy. Chociażby ze względy na Sherlocka.   
Carter nie chciał się kłócić, więc odpuścił. Nadal jednak nie był przekonany o nieszkodliwych intencjach gościa, ale postanowił nie drążyć tematu. Skoro Molly zarzekała się, że nic jej z jego strony nie grozi, to nie miał powodu jej nie wierzyć. Postanowił jednak być czujny i być może dowiedzieć się nieco więcej o tym człowieku.   
\- Swoją drogą, nie przypominam sobie, aby Sherlock kiedykolwiek o nim wspominał – zagadnął po chwili ciszy – Chyba nie mają najlepszych stosunków.   
\- Rzeczywiście nie pałają do siebie wielką braterską miłością, ale szanują się nawzajem. Z tego co wiem, wiele razem przeszli, ale w potrzebie zawsze wyciągają sobie pomocną dłoń.   
Tak naprawdę rzadko widywała ich razem. Można powiedzieć, że przyjaźniła się z nimi obydwoma, ale chyba nie zdarzyło się jej rozmawiać z nimi równocześnie. Zresztą jej relacje z każdym z nich wyglądały inaczej i ich połączenie było raczej niemożliwe.   
\- Jedziemy po Colina? – zaproponowała, nie chcąc dłużej ciągnąć tej rozmowy.   
Bała się, że mogłaby powiedzieć o jedno słowo za dużo, a wołała, aby wiedza Ryana na temat jej stosunków z Holmesami nie wykraczała poza nieuniknione minimum. To nie tak, że celowo chciała coś przed nim ukrywać. Po prostu uważała, że te informacje i tak nie są dla niego istotne.   
\- Jedziemy – odparł, sięgając po leżące na komodzie kluczyki do samochodu.   
Kilkanaście minut później uśmiechnięta pani Hudson otworzyła im drzwi i zaprosiła do środka. Po zadaniu kilku pytań dotyczących ich wyjazdu, oznajmiła, że Colin bawi się na górze, w salonie detektywa. Mimo, że oboje Carterowie byli tym dość zaskoczeni, nie dali tego po sobie poznać. Modlili się tylko w duchu, aby nie okazało się, że ich syn stał się przedmiotem jakiegoś szalonego eksperymentu. Szybko pożegnali się ze staruszką, aby upewnić się, że chłopcu nie dzieje się żadna krzywda.   
Kiedy zaczęli wchodzić po schodach, Molly zatrzymała na chwilę swojego męża.   
\- Mógłbyś nie mówić Sherlockowi, że odwiedził nas Mycroft? – spytała szeptem – Pewnie by go to tylko zdenerwowało, a przecież to wcale nie jest taka istotna informacja.   
Ryan zupełnie nie rozumiał, dlaczego jego żona chciała zataić ten fakt. W końcu w gruncie rzeczy ta wizyta nie była niczym niewłaściwym, prawda?   
\- Dobrze, nie powiem – potwierdził, ale bardziej z uwagi na proszącą minę patolog niż przekonanie o słuszności tej decyzji.   
Drzwi do salonu były lekko uchylone, więc weszli bez pukania. Zresztą Holmes też nie miał w zwyczaju tego robić. W progu doszedł do nich głos Colina:   
\- Nie, Rosie. To tutaj nie pasuje.   
Serce Molly momentalnie zabiło szybciej. Rosie! Wreszcie zobaczy swoją chrześnicę! Zrobiła kilka szybkich kroków i już po chwili ujrzała dwójkę dzieciaków siedzącą na podłodze wśród plastikowych elementów ludzkiego szkieletu.   
\- O, cześć Molly – Colin uśmiechnął się na jej widok, po czym wrócił do zabawy.   
Watsonóna również spojrzała w jej stronę. Patolog sądziła, że dziewczynka jej nie poznała. Cóż się zresztą dziwić – widywały się raz na jakiś czas przez ekran laptopa. Kiedy dziecko nie ma z kimś regularnego, częstego kontaktu może po prostu tej osoby nie pamiętać.   
\- Ciocia! – zawołała jednak Rosie po chwili zastanowienia.   
Bez wahania Molly podbiegła do dziewczynki, wzięła ją na ręce i mocno przytuliła. Ku jej zdziwieniu mała nie wyrywała się, ale zawiesiła rączki na jej szyi, oddając uścisk.   
Doktor Carter czuła się taka szczęśliwa. Przez te dwa lata uważała, że największym minusem jej wyjazdu był właśnie znikomy kontakt z chrześnicą. Tego żałowała najbardziej. Teraz jednak mogła się cieszyć jej obecnością.   
\- Widzę, że już dorwałaś tego małego urwisa – usłyszała za sobą głos Johna.   
Obróciła się w jego stronę z szerokim uśmiechem. Za nim też bardzo tęskniła.   
Oboje podeszli bliżej siebie, aby podzielić się krótkim, przyjacielskim uściskiem.   
\- Dobrze, że wróciłaś – szepnął jej do ucha.   
Odniosła wrażenie, że to zapewnienie kryło w sobie więcej niż jeden powód.   
\- A to jak mniemam twój mąż – Watson zwrócił się w stronę Cartera – Miło w końcu poznać cię osobiście – dodał, podając mu rękę.   
\- Ciebie również – odparł Ryan – Wiele o tobie słyszałem.   
\- Mogę się założyć, że większość z tych informacji dotyczyła mojego braku spostrzegawczości lub niedostatecznej inteligencji – zaśmiał się John.   
Policjant nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, gdyż w salonie pojawił się Sherlock.   
\- No nareszcie jesteście – warknął w stronę Carterów – Już myślałem, że zapomnieliście o własnym dziecku – dodał, po czym minął ich i z naburmuszoną miną usiadł na swoim krześle.   
\- Ma dzisiaj nienajlepszy dzień – szepnął wyjaśniająco Watson.   
Molly kiwnęła głową ze zrozumieniem. Nieraz była świadkiem „gorszego dnia” detektywa i z doświadczenia wiedziała, że lepiej nie wchodzić mu wtedy w drogę.   
\- W takim razie nie będziemy wam przeszkadzać – powiedziała nieco głośniej, aby Holmes również usłyszał - I tak powinniśmy się zbierać. Jest już dość późno, a Colin idzie jutro do szkoły.   
Chłopiec skrzywił się na dźwięk ostatniego słowa, ale posłusznie pozbierał do pudełka pozostałe elementy szkieletu, a o przeniesienie ułożonych już fragmentów do samochodu poprosił ojca. Kiedy Ryan próbował jakoś się z tym wszystkim zabrać, Molly dopytywała się Johna, kiedy może odwiedzić jego i Rosie, aby mogła spędzić trochę czasu ze swoją chrześnicą. Watson zaproponował, aby przyprowadziła ze sobą Colina, gdyż jego córka przez te dwa dni bardzo się z nim zakolegowała.   
Kiedy byli gotowi do wyjścia, pożegnali się z Watsonami. Zwrócili się również do Sherlocka, ale ten pogrążony w swoich myślach zupełnie nie zwrócił na nich uwagi.   
Dopiero siedząc w samochodzie, Molly zdała sobie sprawę jak bardzo jest zmęczona tym dniem. Weekend w Eastbourne był cudowny, ale należało wrócić do szarej rzeczywistości. Zresztą ostatnimi czasy, kiedy miała przy sobie wspaniałego męża i uroczego syna, nie była ona wcale taka zła.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej :) Jak Wam się podoba występ Mycrofta? Według mnie wypadł całkiem, całkiem... :P Nie wiem czy jeszcze pojawi się w tym opowiadaniu, zobaczymy. Końcówka taka troszkę nijaka, ale bez tego rozdział byłby zbyt krótki, więc musiałam coś wymyślić :)   
> Myślę, że następny standardowo za tydzień :)   
> Dzięki za Kudos i komentarze pod ostatnim postem <3  
> Pozdrawiam


	15. Rozdział piętnasty, w którym Sherlock zasiewa w Molly ziarnko niepewności

\- Jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł? – spytała Molly, patrząc na swojego męża z nutką powątpiewania i niepokoju.   
\- Nie – odparł w pełni poważnie Ryan– Ale lepszego nie mamy.   
Carter od dłuższego czasu zajmował się sprawą defraudacji niemałej sumy pieniędzy z konta pewnej fundacji. Od początku był praktycznie tylko jeden poważny podejrzany, ale do tej pory nie udało mu się niczego udowodnić. Facet naprawdę dobrze się ukrywał. Albo był niewinny ( w co szczerze mówiąc, mało kto wierzył).   
Grupa policjantów miała go na oku i wiedzieli, że tego wieczoru wybiera się ze swoją małżonką na bardzo wystawny bankiet dla ludzi z górą pieniędzy na koncie. To kolejny sygnał, że coś jest na rzeczy. Niestety trzeba jeszcze zdobyć odpowiednie dowody, a z tym już gorzej. Przyjęcie było imprezą zamkniętą, więc nikt nie mógł sobie tam tak po prostu wejść. A już na pewno nie kilkoro uzbrojonych funkcjonariuszy prawa. Ryan wpadł więc na pomysł, aby wysłać tam jakieś wtyczki. Jednak ku jego zaskoczeniu, nikt nie chciał się wybrać na przyjęcie dla snobów. Nie pomogła nawet obietnica dodatkowej zapłaty. Sam natomiast nie mógł tam pójść, gdyż wcześniej przesłuchiwał podejrzanego, więc ten pewnie bez problemu by go rozpoznał. A chodziło przecież o to, aby zdobyć obciążające go dowody bez zwracania jego uwagi.   
Amerykanin myślał już, że będzie musiał zrezygnować z tego planu, kiedy niespodziewanie z pomocą przyszedł mu Sherlock. Oznajmił, że nie ma najmniejszego sensu wysyłać tam „tych głąbów z policji”, bo i tak wyszliby stamtąd z pustymi rękami, po czym zadeklarował gotowość do wykonania tego zadania. Carter nie prosił go o tę przysługę, gdyż z góry założył, iż detektyw odmówi. Przecież nie znosił tego typu imprez. Skoro jednak sam zaproponował, że się z tym upora, to głupotą byłoby nie skorzystać z takiej okazji.   
Jednak zaraz potem pojawił się kolejny problem – na takie przyjęcia chodzi się najczęściej parami. A więc, żeby się nie wyróżniać musieli załatwić Holmesowi jakąś osobę towarzyszącą. Ten natomiast momentalnie się oburzył, że on nie będzie współpracował z żadną „denerwującą, nieznaną paniusią”, bo to tylko spowoduje spadek efektywności jego pracy. Po zaledwie kilku minutach rozmowy, Ryan przekonał się, że jedyną kobietą, która według wymagań Sherlocka wchodzi w grę jest jego żona.   
Molly od samego początku nie była zbytnio zadowolona z tego obrotu sprawy, ale ostatecznie zgodziła się na tę całą mistyfikację. Widziała jak ta sprawa spędza jej mężowi sen z powiek i chciała, aby w końcu doprowadził ją do końca. A jeśli ceną za to było pójście na bal w towarzystwie Holmesa… No cóż, jakoś to przeżyje.   
Dlatego też wcisnęła się w znalezioną w odmętach szafy wieczorową suknię w kolorze głębokiego turkusu i najwyższe szpilki jakie miała. Włosy pokręciła lokówką, a makijaż zrobiła nieco mocniejszy niż zazwyczaj. W końcu miała wyglądać na kogoś, kto ma kasy jak lodu i wydaje ją na co się tylko da.   
\- Przepięknie wyglądasz – szepnął jej do ucha Ryan, kiedy stali w pewnej odległości od budynku, w którym odbywał się bankiet, czekając na przybycie detektywa.   
\- Dziękuję – odparła z uśmiechem – Szkoda tylko, że nie idziesz tam ze mną – dodała smutnym głosem.   
Nie wiedziała jakim cudem policji udało się załatwić zaproszenie na to przyjęcie, ale póki było to legalnie nie wnikała w szczegóły. Miała lekką tremę, gdyż była to bardzo ekskluzywna impreza i nikogo nie będzie tam znać. Przy Carterze na pewno czułaby się swobodniej. Natomiast wizja spędzenia tego i tak niekomfortowego wieczoru w towarzystwie Holmesa napawała ją jeszcze większym dyskomfortem.   
\- Wiem, kochanie – powiedział, głaszcząc ją lekko po policzku – Ale mówiłem ci, że nie mogę się tam pokazać. Poza tym Sherlock jest bardziej spostrzegawczy. Może zauważy coś, czego ja nie potrafię dostrzec od tak długiego czasu.   
Patolog starała się nie okazywać lekkiego niezadowolenia, jakie odczuwała w stosunku do tej sytuacji. Nie chciała zbytnio narzekać, przypuszczając, że dla Ryana wysyłanie żony na imprezę z innym mężczyzną również nie było szczytem marzeń. Aby dodać im obojgu nieco otuchy, przybliżyła się do męża i złożyła na jego ustach dość czuły pocałunek.   
\- Na Boga, czy możecie przestać wciskać sobie języki do gardeł? – usłyszeli po chwili – Rozmażesz jej cały makijaż, a ja nie mam zamiaru pokazywać się publicznie z kimś, kto wygada jak nieudolnie wykonany strach na wróble.   
Niechętnie oderwali się od siebie i obrócili w stronę Sherlocka. Na jego widok Molly na chwilę zaparło dech w piersiach. Zawsze prezentował się nienagannie, wręcz zachwycająco, ale tym razem – w doskonale dopasowanym fraku – po prostu ją onieśmielał. Była pewna, że z ich dwójki ludzie będą się oglądać zdecydowanie częściej za nim niż na nią.   
Detektyw natomiast przestudiował ją uważnie z góry do dołu, ale nic nie powiedział. Przez lata nauczyła się jednak, że w tych sprawach milczenie jest jak jego aprobata, więc uznała to za komplement. Lepsze to niż wysłuchiwanie listy zażaleń w stylu: „ ta sukienka cię pogrubia, a ten kolor szminki zupełnie do niczego nie pasuje”.   
\- Możemy przejść do zadania? – spytał Holmes po chwili ciszy – Wiecie, że nie znoszę marnować czasu.   
Bez słowa Carter zaczął szukać czegoś w kieszeni kurtki. Po chwili wyciągnął z niej kartkę, która okazała się być imiennym zaproszeniem.   
\- Proszę – powiedział, podając ją Sherlockowi – Bez tego nie wejdziecie.   
Detektyw rzucił na nią okiem, po czym schował do wewnętrznej kieszonki fraku.   
\- Skoro mam już wszystko, co potrzebne, to chyba możemy zaczynać, prawda? – zwrócił się w stronę Molly, która stała niemalże nieruchomo od momentu w którym się zjawił.   
Uzmysłowiwszy sobie, że ta wypowiedź była skierowana do niej, uśmiechnęła się lekko i kiwnęła twierdząco głową. Zaraz po tym wymierzyła sobie mentalny policzek. Twój mąż stoi obok, a ty gapisz się na innego faceta jak na ósmy cud świata! Powinnaś się wstydzić!   
\- W takim razie chodźmy – oznajmił Holmes, podając jej swoje ramię.   
Ten gest nieco ją zaskoczył, ale po chwili wahania podała mu swoją rękę. W końcu jeśli mieli udawać parę, musiało to wypaść jak najbardziej naturalnie.   
Wzajemny dotyk sprawił, że ich oboje przeszły lekkie dreszcze. Zupełnie tak samo jak ostatnio. Tylko, że wtedy było to przypadkowe i ledwo wyczuwalne. Teraz natomiast byli świadomi tego, jak reagują na siebie nawzajem. I szczerze mówiąc, nie wiedzieli co z tym fantem zrobić.   
Patolog spojrzała na Ryana, zastanawiając się czy zauważył to dziwne napięcie, które powstało między nią a detektywem. Carter wydawał się jednak zupełnie nieświadomy tego, że właśnie stało się coś niewłaściwego.   
\- To powodzenia – zawołał za nimi Amerykanin, kiedy zaczęli się kierować w stronę odpowiedniego budynku – Liczę na was!   
Sherlock na te słowa przewrócił tylko oczami, a Molly posłała mężowi szeroki uśmiech.   
Drogę do drzwi wejściowych pokonali w ciszy. Oboje czuli się nieco spięci w swoim towarzystwie, zwłaszcza ze względu na kontakt fizyczny, który w gruncie rzeczy nie był konieczny, ale żadne z nich również nie chciało z niego rezygnować.   
Odźwierny sprawdzający listę gości poprosił o ich zaproszenie. Przez chwilę, kiedy studiował je uważnie, doktor Carter miała przeczucie, że odkryje ich podstęp i zadzwoni po policję ( co byłoby doprawdy absurdalne, bo przecież to policja ich tu przysłała). Mężczyzna jednak uśmiechnął się do nich i oddając zaproszenie powiedział:   
\- Życzę miłego wieczoru, państwo Holmes.   
Dobrze, że Sherlcok miał dość siły, aby przeciągnąć Molly przez próg, bo gdyby nie to, stałaby jak słup soli, tarasując tym samym wejście do budynku.   
Nikt jej nie uprzedził, że mają udawać małżeństwo! Owszem zgodziła się na tę całą farsę, ale mieli być partnerami. W praktyce niby niczym to się nie różniło, ale jakoś nie do końca podobała się jej wizja bycia panią Holmes.   
\- Nie udawaj, że tak to przeżywasz – usłyszała szept detektywa, kiedy wchodzili do sali bankietowej – Przecież jesteś mężatką, więc nawet nie musisz się zbytnio wysilać. A że zmienił się mąż… No, cóż. Musisz jakoś to przeboleć. Zresztą nie uważam, aby to była tak zła zamiana – dodał, uśmiechając się do niej cwaniacko.   
Miała ochotę uderzyć go torebką. Powstrzymała się jednak, widząc przed sobą dziesiątki dystyngowanych, zapewnie obrzydliwie bogatych par zgromadzonych w jednym pomieszczeniu. Co prawda nikt nie zwracał na nich większej uwagi, ale wolała, aby tak pozostało.   
Koło nich pojawił się kelner z kieliszkami szampana. Sherlock kategorycznie odmówił, a Molly z wielka chęcią poderwała jeden z nich. Coś czuła, że nie zniesie tego wszystkiego na trzeźwo.   
Szli w głąb sali, rozglądając się uważnie dookoła. Patolog czuła się jakby trafiła do jakiegoś równoległego świata. Kobiety, które mijała, mimo średniego wieku, wyglądały doprawdy olśniewająco. Sama czuła się przy nich jak kopciuszek i zaczęła się zastanawiać co ona, do diabła, w ogóle tutaj robi. Powtarzała sobie jednak, że to wszystko dla dobra psychicznego jej męża, dla wymiaru sprawiedliwości, dla tych biednych ludzi, którzy zostali okradzieni. To tylko jeden wieczór. Da radę.   
Sherlock natomiast zupełnie nie skupiał się na wyglądzie czy ubiorach zebranych gości. Szukał tylko jednego mężczyzny, który był „jego sprawą”. Aby wykonać swoją misję, musiał oczywiście namierzyć swój cel, a potem w miarę możliwości nie spuszczać go z oczu.   
Po kilku minutach zauważył w końcu człowieka, którego szukał. Siedział przy stole, zaciekle z kimś dyskutując. Kobieta, zajmująca miejsce obok niego, będąca prawdopodobnie jego żoną, nie wykazywała zbytniego entuzjazmu. Wydawała się znudzona i niezadowolona z faktu, że mąż kazał jej tu przyjść. To sprawiało, że cała sprawa rzeczywiście wyglądała dość podejrzanie.   
Niedługo później znaleźli przypisany im stolik. Mieściło się przy nim pięć par, ale póki co zajęte były zaledwie cztery krzesła. Molly kiwnęła lekko głową na przywitanie, na co goście odpowiedzieli tym samym gestem. Sherlock oczywiście nawet nie spojrzał w ich stronę, tylko zajął miejsce, które dawało mu najlepszy widok na swój cel. Patolog nie zostało nic innego jak usiąść obok niego.   
\- Co sądzisz o jej sukience? – spytał detektyw przyciszonym głosem, wskazując ukradkowo na towarzyszkę podejrzanego.   
Doktor Carter spojrzała w tamtą stronę i przyjrzała się uważniej kobiecie. Uznała, że Holmes pyta ją o zdanie, gdyż niezbyt znał się na kobiecej garderobie. Ona też nie obracała się w luksusach i zapewne nigdy nie będzie jej stać na kreacje, które miała okazje tutaj podziwiać, ale to zdecydowanie jej ten temat był bliższy.   
\- Elegancka jak wszystkie tutaj, ale niezbyt droga – odparła tym samym tonem, aby nie zwracać na siebie uwagi osób siedzących przy tym samym stole – Na pewno jednak droższa od mojej.   
Spoglądając na swoją turkusową suknię, która przed przekroczeniem progu tej sali wydawała jej się godna światowych salonów, czuła się naprawdę żałośnie. Starała się jednak o tym nie myśleć. Nawet jeśli zebrane tutaj kobiety szepczą sobie złośliwe komentarze na jej temat, to nie ma znaczenia, nigdy więcej ich przecież nie zobaczy.   
\- A więc raczej nie wydała na nią zdefraudowanych pieniędzy – stwierdził Holmes - Jest kilka możliwości dlaczego tego nie zrobiła. Może być wściekła na męża za tę kradzież i odmawiać korzystania z nowego zastrzyku gotówki. Ale wtedy raczej by z nim nie przyszła. Chyba, że ją zastraszył. Co wcale nie jest takie bezpodstawne, bo wydaje się jakby chciała być w każdym innym miejscu na ziemi tylko nie tutaj. Być może w ogóle nie wie o pieniądzach. Co z kolei jest raczej mało prawdopodobne. Przychodząc do tego miejsca, musiałaby przynajmniej coś podejrzewać. Istnieje jeszcze inna opcja – specjalnie nie wydają tej kasy. Albo chcą zmylić trop policji, albo zamierzają przeznaczyć ją na jakiś konkretny cel, który zapewne jeszcze bardziej ich wzbogaci.   
Mimo iż znała go od lat, Molly nadal była pod wielkim wrażeniem umiejętności Sherlocka. Wysnucie kilku bardzo prawdopodobnych teorii na podstawie jednej sukienki i miny jej właścicielki to naprawdę nie lada wyczyn. Dla niego to jednak oczywista oczywistość.   
\- Jak więc zdobędziemy jakieś dowody? – spytała, ciągle przyglądając się podejrzanej parze.   
\- Nie przyszli tu tylko po to żeby się polansować – wyjaśnił detektyw – Muszą mieć w tym jakiś cel. Przypuszczam, że chcą się dogadać z kimś w sprawie jakiejś opłacalnej inwestycji. Dlatego musimy uważnie patrzeć na to z kim rozmawiają. Takie bankiety to świetna okazja dla tych wszystkich obrzydliwie bogatych biznesmenów, aby załatwiać jakieś swoje szemrane interesy. Także póki co zostajemy przy obserwacji.   
Patolog to jak najbardziej odpowiadało. Nie miała zbytnio ochoty rozmawiać z obcymi jej ludźmi, bo zazwyczaj nie kończyło się to zbyt dobrze. Co prawda nie była już tak nieśmiała jak kiedyś, ale konwersacje o niczym nadal nie były jej mocną stroną.   
Siedzieli więc w ciszy, obserwując swoich podejrzanych. Mężczyzna w dalszym ciągu rozmawiał z tym samym facetem i pod żadnym względem nie wyglądało to jak dobijanie kilkumilionowego targu. Zapowiadało się na to, że cały wieczór przesiedzą w milczeniu, próbując dopatrzeć się czegoś, co mogłoby wydawać się podejrzane.   
Pierwszy odezwał się Sherlock.   
\- Co tam słychać u Colina? – spytał obojętnym tonem – Skończył składać szkielet?   
\- Tak, skończył – odparła z lekkim uśmiechem – Musiałam mu trochę pomóc, ale większość zrobił sam. Teraz uczy się nazw wszystkich narządów i kości.   
\- To dobrze. Niech sam zdobywa wiedzę, bo w szkole nie uczą niczego przydatnego.   
Molly przewróciła tylko oczami, nic nie odpowiadając. Wiedziała, że jakakolwiek próba wytłumaczenia, że jest inaczej skończyła by się tylko niepotrzebną kłótnią. Detektyw miał swoje, niepodważalne poglądy i często nie było sensu wyprowadzać go z błędu.   
Nastała kolejna chwila ciszy. Wokoło nie działo się nic ciekawego czy niepokojącego. Podejrzani nadal nie zmienili swojej pozycji. Patolog zaczynało się nieco nudzić. Nigdy nie mogła zrozumieć jak policjanci mogą całymi dnami stać pod czyimś domem i obserwować otoczenie. Przecież to tak potwornie nudne! Rzadko używała tego słowa, ale w chwili obecnej naprawdę czuła się znużona. Jedyną jednak rozrywką jaką mogła sobie zapewnić była rozmowa z Sherlockiem. Wiedziała, że może się to źle skończyć, ale postanowiła zaryzykować.   
\- Pewnie cieszysz się z powrotu Johna… - zagadnęła, popijając szampana.   
Nie zaszczycił jej nawet krótkim spojrzeniem. Nadal wpatrywał się w swój cel.   
\- Umiarkowanie. Trochę się rozleniwił i jest mało użyteczny. Za to ty najwyraźniej bardzo cieszysz się z faktu, że możesz w końcu oglądać Rosie na żywo.   
Ostatnie słowa wybrzmiały naprawdę ostro. Tak jakby chciał po raz kolejny wypomnieć jej, że przez te dwa lata miała kontakt z Watsonem i jego córką. Jeśli oczekiwał z tego względu jakiś przeprosin, to nie miał na co liczyć. Nie miała zamiaru przepraszać za to, że bardziej zależało jej na chrześnicy niż na człowieku, który złamał jej serce.   
\- Owszem – odparła spokojnie, nie zważając na ton wypowiedzi Holmesa – Bardzo za nią tęskniłam. Za wami wszystkimi.   
\- Za mną też? – spytał poważnie, posyłając jej szybkie, krótkie spojrzenie.   
Zaskoczył ją tym pytaniem. W pierwszej chwili kompletnie nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć. Z grzeczności wypadałoby odpowiedzieć twierdząco. Wiedziała jednak, że Sherlock wyczuwa każdy możliwy fałsz na kilometr. Pozostawała jej więc prawda, która wcale nie była taka łatwa.   
\- Czasami – szepnęła.   
I tak rzeczywiście było. Miała momenty, w których go nienawidziła i takie, w których tęskniła za nim całym sercem. Przez pierwszych kilka tygodni przepłakała wiele nocy. Ze złości, rozpaczy czy bezsilności. Z czasem udało się jej to jakoś załagodzić. Rzuciła się w wir pracy, poznała nowych znajomych, zaczęła spotykać się z Ryanem i jakoś życie toczyło się dalej. Potem zdarzało się jej myśleć o Londynie, o ludziach, których tu zostawiła, o Sherlocku, ale nie było to już tak bolesne, jak zaraz po wyjeździe.   
Z Holmesem sprawy miały się dokładnie na odwrót. Z początku zniknięcie Molly nie było dla niego takim wielkim ciosem. Był przekonany, że szybko zrozumie co straciła i wróci do niego zapewniając o swoim wybaczeniu i miłości. Czekał tak kilka dni, tydzień, miesiąc, rok, a jej nadal nie było. I dopiero wtedy zaczęła kłębić się w nim złość i gorycz. Tłumił ją w sobie, bo nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek dostrzegał jego słabość. Rozmowy na temat patolog ucichły i wszyscy zapewne stwierdzili, że już zapomniał, że już mu przeszło. Nic bardziej mylnego. Z każdym kolejnym dniem, przy każdej nawet najzwyczajniejszej czynności uświadamiał sobie jak bardzo mu jej brakuje i o ile lepiej wyglądałby świat, gdyby miał ją przy sobie.   
\- A ja za tobą codziennie – powiedział tak cicho, że Molly nie była pewna czy dobrze usłyszała.   
To wyznanie ją niemal zmroziło. Nigdy nie przypuszczałaby, że usłyszy od niego tego typu słowa. Szykowało się na poważną rozmowę, ale okoliczności nie były zbyt sprzyjające. Teraz żałowała, że w ogóle się odezwała. Trzeba było siedzieć cicho, popijając drinka.   
\- Sherlock, to chyba nie jest najlepszy czas ani miejsce… - zaczęła, ale przerwał jej, obracając gwałtownie twarz w jej stronę.   
\- A kiedy będzie? Tobie może się wydaje, że już wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy, ale ja tak nie uważam. Jest jeszcze kilka kwestii, o których chcę, abyś wiedziała. Pewnie nie powinienem ci tego mówić, bo w końcu masz męża i podobno jesteś z nim szczęśliwa, ale wiesz, że nigdy nie przejmowałem się takimi rzeczami.   
Zrobił chwilę przerwy, aby spojrzeć na podejrzanego, który właśnie wstał od stołu i zaczął się kierować na przeciwną stronę sali.   
\- O czym ty, do cholery, mówisz? – wykrztusiła Molly, która naprawdę zaczęła się obawiać tego, co może zaraz usłyszeć. Wiedziała, że po tym człowieku można się spodziewać wszystkiego. A często nawet tego najgorszego.   
Przez chwilę detektyw walczył ze sobą. Co w tej sytuacji było dla niego ważniejsze – rozmowa, którą chciał przeprowadzić już wieki temu czy złapanie przestępcy na gorącym uczynku? Ostatecznie stwierdził, że kolejna próba podjęcia tematu swoich uczuć może nie być łatwa, więc skoro dotarł już tak daleko, nie miał zamiaru tego zmarnować.   
Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. Ich twarze dzieliły centymetry. Oboje mieli przyspieszone oddechy. Napięcie sięgnęło zenitu.   
\- Czy kiedykolwiek przeszło ci przez myśl, że to co wtedy powiedziałem było prawdą?  
Nie czekając na odpowiedź, zerwał się z krzesła i pognał w stronę męskiej łazienki, za drzwiami której właśnie zniknął ich podejrzany.   
Zszokowana patolog zastygła w bezruchu z lekko otwartymi ustami. To się nie działo naprawdę. To nie mogła być prawda.   
Przez cały ten czas wmawiała sobie, że Sherlock jej nigdy nie kochał i nie pokocha. W końcu przecież sam wiele razy powtarzał, że nie jest zdolny do tego typu uczuć. To jak zachował się po tym nieszczęsnym telefonie, tylko to potwierdzało. Do niej wreszcie zaczęło to docierać, aż po pewnym czasie w pełni się z tym pogodziła. A teraz on nagle chce ją przekonać, że jest zupełnie inaczej. Tylko dlaczego robi to właśnie w tej chwili? Czy nie jest na to o jakieś dwa lata za późno? Musiał wiedzieć, że taka rozmowa tylko namiesza jej w głowie. Kiedyś, słysząc takie wyznanie, skakała by z radości. Obecnie czuła jednak niepokój i dezorientację. Wszystko co sobie wypracowała, właśnie zaczynało się walić. Bała się, że jeśli detektyw ma dla niej jeszcze więcej takich rewelacji, to jej serce i umysł mogą tego nie przetrwać.   
Widząc wychodzącego z toalety Holmesa, potrząsnęła mocno głową, aby pozbyć się natłoku myśli. Nie mogła mu pokazać, jak bardzo poruszyły ją jego słowa. Będzie udawać, że nic takiego się nie stało. W tej chwili to była jej najlepsza strategia. Nie była jeszcze gotowa przyznać sama przed sobą, że w tamtym wyznaniu przed dwoma laty mogło tkwić ziarnko prawdy.   
\- Mamy ten niezbędny dowód – powiedział, kiedy podszedł do stolika, pokazując jej trzymany w ręce dyktafon – Facet był na tyle głupi, aby przyznać się swojemu przyszłemu, a właściwie to już chyba niedoszłemu wspólnikowi skąd ma taką grubą kasę na inwestycje. Nawet nie zadał sobie trudu, aby szeptać czy chociaż puścić wodę, która zagłuszyła by ich głosy. Kretyn – dodał protekcjonalnie.   
Molly odetchnęła z ulgą. Detektyw zajął się wypełnieniem zadania i najwyraźniej zapomniał o czym wcześniej rozmawiali. W głębi duszy miała nadzieję, że nigdy więcej już nie wrócą do tego tematu.   
\- W takim razie możemy już chyba wyjść – zasugerowała, podnosząc się z krzesła.   
Tak naprawdę miała ochotę stamtąd uciec. Nie obchodziło jej już dobro śledztwa czy oczekiwania swojego męża. Chciała tylko znaleźć się jak najdalej od Sherlocka i móc nieco ochłonąć.   
\- Tak, chodźmy – zgodził się Holmes – Carter już się pewnie niecierpliwi.   
Szybkim krokiem ruszyli do wyjścia, tym razem trzymając się w bezpiecznej odległości od siebie.   
Kiedy tylko opuścili budynek, patolog głęboko zaczerpnęła chłodnego, wieczornego powietrza. Była naprawdę szczęśliwa, że nie musiała przebywać tam ani minuty dłużej. Od początku nie podobał się jej ten pomysł i to przeczucie niestety okazało się uzasadnione. Nie przewidziała tylko, że aż tak bardzo ją to dotknie.   
Bez słowa ruszyli na drugą stronę ulicy, gdzie czekał na nich nerwowo przechadzający się po chodniku Ryan. Widząc ich, również zaczął kierować się w ich stronę, aby zmniejszyć dzielący ich dystans.   
\- I co? Macie coś? – spytał z niecierpliwością w głosie.   
\- Myślę, że powinno wystarczyć – odparł detektyw, podając mu dyktafon.   
Amerykanin uśmiechnął się szeroko.   
\- Wielkie dzięki! – krzyknął, klepiąc Holmesa po ramieniu w przyjacielskim geście – Będę ci się musiał jakoś odwdzięczyć.   
\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Wiesz, że robię to dla zabicia czasu, a nie dla osobistych korzyści.   
Uradowany policjant zaśmiał się wesoło i kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem.   
Był tak zaaferowany zdobyciem materiału dowodowego, że zupełnie nie zwrócił uwagi na stojącą nieco z boku, zamyśloną Molly. Sherlock za to posłał jej przeszywające spojrzenia, wyraźnie dając do zrozumienia, że jeszcze nie skończyli tamtej rozmowy. Po plecach przeszedł ją dreszcz.   
\- Skoro to wszystko, to będę się zbierał – oznajmił detektyw po chwili ciszy.   
Ku swojemu zdziwieniu, pod wpływem impulsu, podszedł najpierw do Cartera, podając mu rękę na pożegnanie, a następnie przesunął się w stronę Molly. Zesztywniała kiedy, pochylił się nad nią, pocałował delikatnie w policzek, a potem szepnął do ucha:   
\- Zastanów się nad tym, co ci dzisiaj powiedziałem.   
Oboje zauważyli, że zwlekał nieco z odsunięciem się od niej. Ostatecznie jednak spojrzał jej jeszcze raz prosto w oczy, a potem obrócił się na pięcie i po chwili zniknął w mroku.   
Dopiero po kilku sekundach patolog była w stanie swobodnie oddychać. To czego właśnie doświadczyła było fascynujące i przerażające zarazem. Już dawno czegoś takiego nie przeżyła.   
Po paru chwilach wpatrywania się w miejsce, gdzie niknął detektyw, zdała sobie sprawę, że Ryan przygląda się jej podejrzliwie. Po raz kolejny tego wieczoru wymierzyła sobie mentalny policzek. Jak mogła się tak zachować w obecności męża?! Jeszcze kilka takich akcji i zacznie ją podejrzewać o zdradę. I kto wie czy nie będzie się to mijało z prawdą.   
\- Co to niby miało być? – spytał dość surowym tonem. Rzadko go używał, ale w chwili obecnej nie mogła mieć do niego o to pretensji. Po tym czego był właśnie świadkiem, miał do tego prawo.   
\- Nic takiego – odparła najbardziej beztroskim tonem, na jaki było ją stać – Chyba trochę za bardzo wczuliśmy się w role – dodała, biorąc męża pod rękę i wtulając się w jego ramię.   
Nie była pewna czy go przekonała, ale jedno wiedziała na pewno – Sherlock zasiał w niej ziarnko niepewności, które właśnie zaczynało kiełkować.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hejka :) Dzisiaj dodaję trochę wcześniej, bo wieczorem prawdopodobnie nie będę miała czasu. Może jak ktoś zajrzy tutaj wcześniej, to będzie miał miłą niespodziankę :D   
> Tak jak już pisałam - sprawy między Sherlockiem i Molly ruszą teraz dość mocno do przodu. Zaczynamy serię rozdziałów pod hasłem "Trudne rozmowy o uczuciach". Mam nadzieję, że Was nimi nie zanudzę :P   
> Następny standardowo za tydzień   
> Dzięki za Kudos i komentarze :)   
> Pozdrawiam


	16. Rozdział szesnasty, w którym John staje się ekspertem od miłosnych spraw beznadziejnych

John stał w progu salonu, opierając się barkiem o futrynę i z uśmiechem przyglądał się jak Molly bawi się z Rosie. Odkąd wrócili do Londynu, patolog odwiedzała ich regularnie, przynajmniej raz w tygodniu, chcąc nadrobić stracony czas ze swoją chrześnicą. Watson nie miał oczywiście nic przeciwko, również cieszył się z faktu, że mógł spotkać się z dawno niewidzianą przyjaciółką. Sporadyczne rozmowy przez skype’a to jednak nie to samo. No i wreszcie nie musiał się martwić tym, że Sherlock ich zdemaskuje.   
Często przychodziła z Colinem, którego Rosie wręcz uwielbiała, ale tym razem była sama. Kiedy tylko weszła do domu, John poczuł, że coś jest nie tak. Coś ją wyraźnie trapiło. Nie zamierzał jednak o nic ją na siłę wypytywać. Mary pewnie jakoś zręcznie zachęciłaby ją do zwierzeń. On nie miał takiego daru. Nie był nawet pewien czy będzie w stanie jej pomóc. W takich chwilach szczególnie tęsknił za swoją żoną. Ona na pewno wiedziałaby co zrobić, co powiedzieć. Tak łatwo zaskarbiała sobie ludzkie serca.   
Zauważył, że mimo świetnej zabawy, Rosie ziewnęła przeciągle. Nadszedł czas na drzemkę. Molly także to dostrzegła i zasugerowała, że ją położy. John przystał na to ochoczo. Miał chwilę, aby zastanowić się jak to wszystko rozegrać.   
Zaczął od wstawienia wody na herbatę. Jak to mówi pani Hudson „herbata jest dobra na wszystko” i rzeczywiście musiał przyznać, że coś w tym jest.   
Kiedy Molly wróciła po kilku minutach, siedział na kanapie, a na stole stały dwie napełnione filiżanki.   
\- Śpi jak aniołek – powiedziała z uśmiechem doktor Carter, zajmując wolne miejsce na kanapie.   
\- Jak wstanie to znów wstąpi w nią mała bestia – odparł również się uśmiechając.   
Molly wzięła w ręki parującą filiżankę i zaczęła się w nią intensywnie wpatrywać. Przychodząc tu dzisiaj, miała jeszcze jeden cel poza spędzeniem czasu z Rosie. Teraz nie była jednak pewna czy to dobry pomysł. John miał wystarczająco dużo własnych problemów, nie powinna dokładać mu jeszcze swoich.   
\- No wykrztuś to wreszcie – powiedział po kilku minutach ciszy – Przecież widzę, że cię coś gryzie.   
Spojrzała na niego, uśmiechając się smutno. Teraz już nie mogła udawać, że nic się nie stało. Dlaczego ludzie czytali z niej jak z otwartej księgi? Chyba już nigdy nie nauczy się ukrywać targających nią emocji.   
\- Przepraszam, że przychodzę z tym do ciebie, ale tak naprawdę jesteś jedyną osobą, z którą mogę o tym pozostawiać – zaczęła cicho – Tylko ty będziesz w stanie mnie zrozumieć.   
Watson kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem.   
\- Zakładam, że chodzi o Sherlocka.   
Ich dwójka dość rzadko przeprowadzała bardzo poważne rozmowy, ale kiedy już to robili, to w większości dotyczyły one właśnie detektywa. Byli jego najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i w chwilach kryzysu musieli łączyć siły, aby wyprowadzić go na prostą. Tylko raz Molly podjęła ryzyko na własną rękę, ale już dawno jej to wybaczył. Nie miała wyjścia, musiała chronić swoich bliskich tak samo jak Holmes.   
John czuł jednak, że tym razem ta rozmowa będzie wyglądała nieco inaczej niż zazwyczaj. Z tego co wiedział, detektyw ostatnio nie wpakował się w żadne kłopoty, utarczki z prawem czy powrót do narkotyków. Teraz było to coś bardziej skomplikowanego. Uczucia. I zapewne to, co wydarzyło się w Sherrinford.   
\- I tak i nie – odparła patolog – Sherlock powiedział mi, a właściwe zasugerował coś, co mnie trochę przeraża. Nie spałam przez to przez kilka ostatnich nocy i dalej nie wiem co z tym zrobić.   
Rzeczywiście wyglądała na zmęczoną i rozbitą. Musiała rozmyślać nad czymś intensywnie i nie dojść do żadnego sensownego rozwiązania. Watosn doskonale znał to uczucie i szczerze go nie znosił. Współczuł Molly, że musi przez to przechodzić, ale nie był w stanie jej pomóc, nie wiedząc, o co dokładnie chodzi. Patolog natomiast zawahała się i jakby zaczęła zastanawiać czy jest sens w ogóle brnąć w to dalej.   
\- Hej, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć – zachęcił ją, posyłając jej uśmiech, mający dodać otuchy.   
Doktor Carter wzięła głęboki wdech i postanowiła mieć to jak najszybciej za sobą. Z początku sądziła, że sama się z tym wszystkim upora. Kiedy jednak zdała sobie sprawę, że nie wie jak przejść z tymi rewelacjami na porządek dzienny, postanowiła z kimś o tym porozmawiać. Szybko okazało się, że jedyną osobą, z którą mogła podzielić się swoimi wątpliwościami był właśnie John. Był naocznym świadkiem tamtych wydarzeń, znał Holmesa prawie jak własną kieszeń. Jeśli ktoś miał ułatwić rozumienie tej sytuacji o tylko on.   
\- Prowadziliśmy razem śledztwo. Rozmowa jakoś zeszła na tematy osobiste i w pewnym momencie Sherlock powiedział coś, co mogło sugerować, że tamto wyznanie sprzed dwóch lat było… było prawdziwe – ostatnie słowa wypowiedziała drżącym głosem – Wiem, że ty, pani Hudson, nawet Mycroft od samego początku próbowaliście mnie przekonać, że tak właśnie było, ale jak tak bardzo nie chciałam wam uwierzyć. Chciałam ochronić samą siebie przed kolejnym zranieniem i rozczarowaniem, więc wmawiałam sobie, że to było tylko wymuszone kłamstwo. Ale kiedy on sam mi to powiedział i spojrzał prosto w oczy… Nagle dotarło do mnie, że mogliście mieć rację. Że to mogła być prawda, której skutecznie przez lata zaprzeczałam, bo bałam się dopuścić do siebie myśl, że on naprawdę może mnie kochać. Mimo, że o tym marzyłam, wydawało mi się to tak abstrakcyjne, że postanowiłam trzymać się swojej wersji wydarzeń, zamiast zastanowić się chwilę i zrozumieć, że być może jednak się myliłam, a sen może stać się rzeczywistością.   
Zrobiła chwilę przerwy, aby otrzeć spływajże jej po policzkach łzy. Wcześniej nie płakała. Bała się, że Ryan lub Colin mogliby to zauważyć i nie wiedziałaby jak im to wytłumaczyć. Jednak teraz, kiedy wreszcie to wszystko z siebie wyrzuciła, emocje wzięły nad nią górę. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że przez tyle czasu była ślepa. W obecnej sytuacji niewiele dało się z tym zrobić. Zresztą sama nie była pewna czy chciałaby cokolwiek zmieniać.   
\- A teraz kiedy już sobie to uświadomiłam, nie wiem na kogo jestem bardziej wściekła – kontynuowała po chwili ciszy – Na siebie, że uniosłam się dumą i wyjechałam, zrywając kontakt, czy na niego, że nie próbował mnie odszukać i wyjaśnić. Przecież to wszystko, nasze życie mogłoby wyglądać zupełnie inaczej…   
Przez kilka ostatnich dni przerobiła w myślach setki scenariuszy tego jak mogłoby się to wszystko potoczyć, gdyby chociaż jedno z nich było mądrzejsze i próbowało naprawić to, co legło w gruzach przez głupią grę Euros. Czasu nie można jednak cofnąć. A ona musi się teraz zmierzyć z teraźniejszością.   
\- Dobrze wiesz, że takie gdybanie nie ma sensu – w końcu odezwał się John – To i tak niczego nie zmieni. Oboje podjęliście decyzje, które tak a nie inaczej wpłynęły na wasze dalsze losy. Nic się już z tym nie da zrobić. Zamiast tego zadaj sobie inne pytanie – czy żałujesz tego jak to się potoczyło? Czy uważasz, że tamten wybór był niewłaściwy?   
Molly zastanowiła się chwilę nad tymi słowami. Niedługo później doskonale znała odpowiedź na postawione przed nią pytania. Dzięki tamtej decyzji zyskała męża, syna, szczęśliwe, spokojne, rodzinne życie, o którym zawsze marzyła. Jak mogłaby tego żałować?   
\- Nie – odpowiedziała stanowczo – Ryan to najlepsze co mogło mi się przytrafić. Naprawdę. Ale… - głos uwiązł jej w gardle. Bała się wypowiedzieć to głośno, bo stałoby się to prawdą.   
John nie miał takich oporów. Nie chciał zawstydzić patolog czy jeszcze bardziej namącić jej w głowie. Nie. Chciał, aby stawiła czoła swoim uczuciom, pogodziła się z nimi, a potem zastanowiła, co dalej z tym począć.   
\- Ale gdzieś tam w głębi duszy nadal kochasz Sherlocka.   
Nie mogła temu zaprzeczyć. Podświadomie zdawała sobie z tego sprawę jeszcze zanim słowa detektywa zdjęły jej klapki z oczu. Tak naprawdę wiedziała o tym cały czas, tylko starała tłumić w sobie to uczucie.   
\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie da się przestać kogoś kochać z dnia na dzień – odparła cicho – Może się to wydawać śmieszne, bo nigdy nawet nie byliśmy w związku. O czym ja mówię, nie byliśmy nawet na żadnej, cholernej randce! To wszystko to były tylko jakieś moje wyobrażenia, których nie mogłam się pozbyć. Ale miłość nigdy nie jest prosta i oczywista. I w dodatku tak bardzo boli.   
Watson doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, o czym mówi patolog. Jego małżeństwo z Mary też do pewnego czasu wydawało się dziecinnie łatwe. A potem lawina komplikacji uświadomiła mu, że nic nie jest tylko proste i przyjemne. Cały czas trzeba się starać, dostrzegać często zawiłe sygnały. Nic jednak nie przygotuje cię na cierpienie, jakie niesie ze sobą miłość.   
Przyjrzał się uważnie swojej rozmówczyni i dostrzegł jak bardzo jest bezradna. Nic zresztą dziwnego. W obecnej sytuacji, żadne wyjście nie wydawało się dobre. Każde rozwiązanie było dla kogoś krzywdzące.   
\- I co zamierzasz teraz zrobić? – spytał, kiedy już na dobre otarła łzy z policzków – Wiesz, że nie możesz tak tego zostawić.   
\- Nie podjęłam jeszcze żadnej konkretnej decyzji, ale jedno wiem na pewno – nie odejdę od Ryana – odparła pewnym głosem - Oboje włożyliśmy w ten związek za dużo wysiłku i serca, aby teraz tak po prostu to zniszczyć. Tym bardziej, że nie ma gwarancji, że z Sherlockiem cokolwiek by wyszło. Nie zamierzam aż tak ryzykować.   
John kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem. W dużej mierze zgadzał się z patolog. Holmes był człowiekiem nieprzewidywalnym. Poświecenie dla niego szczęśliwego małżeństwa rzeczywiście mogłoby się wydawać głupotą. Z drugiej jednak strony szkoda było mu patrzeć jak dwoje jego najbliższych przyjaciół cierpi tylko dlatego, że kiedyś podjęli niewłaściwe decyzje, które zaważyły na ich dalszym życiu.   
Co więc powinien jej poradzić?   
\- Dlaczego to jest tak cholernie trudne? – powiedziała po chwili ciszy Molly – Wszystko szło w dobrym kierunku, ale on oczywiście musiał to zepsuć. Dlaczego on zawsze to robi, John? Czemu rani swoich bliskich z tak egoistycznych powodów?   
W jej oczach znów zebrały się łzy, więc Watson przysunął się bliżej i objął ją lekko ramieniem.   
\- Myślę, że on nigdy nie chciał cię zranić. A przynajmniej nie celowo – dodał, kiedy posłała mu powątpiewające spojrzenie – Wydaje mi się, że on zawsze coś do ciebie czuł. Tylko nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy albo specjalnie to ukrywał, bo bał się tego uczucia. Przyszedł jednak taki moment, kiedy musiał się do tego przyznać i to go złamało. Ta sytuacja wstrząsnęła nim nie mniej niż tobą. Molly, on zniszczył tę trumnę. Gołymi rękami. Chyba nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem go w takim amoku, takiej furii. On naprawdę myślał, że cię straci. Na zawsze.   
Zdawał sobie sprawę, że to tylko jeszcze bardziej jej wszystko utrudni. Zależało mu jednak na tym, aby doktor Carter była świadoma wszystkich aspektów tej sytuacji. Nie chciał, aby po raz kolejny dokonała złego wyboru. I to tylko dlatego, że nie wiedziała, jak dokładnie to wszystko wyglądało.   
\- Nie wiem, naprawdę nie wiem, co powinnam teraz zrobić – szepnęła patolog, wtulając się w ramię przyjaciela – Chciałabym, aby to samo się jakoś ułożyło.   
\- Niestety życie nie jest proste. I często nie takie jakbyśmy chcieli.   
Powiedział to z nutką nostalgii i Molly wiedziała, że miał na myśli nie tylko ją i Sherlocka, ale także siebie i swoje skomplikowane życie. Choć może na to nie wyglądał, John wiele przeszedł i niósł na swoich plecach ogromny bagaż doświadczeń zawodowych jak i również osobistych. Też właśnie dlatego zwróciła się do niego z swoim problemem. Wiedziała, że jej wysłucha, zrozumie i może nawet coś doradzi.   
\- Cokolwiek postanowisz – dodał Watson po chwili ciszy – Nie będę podważał twojej decyzji. Oboje doskonale wiemy, że z tej sytuacji nie ma jednoznacznie dobrego wyjścia. Proszę cię tylko o jedno – nie znikaj tak jak ostatnio. Wiem, że to może być trudne, ale my cię tutaj potrzebujemy. Wszyscy. Sherlock również, a może zwłaszcza on.   
Molly uśmiechnęła się blado. Tego właśnie było jej potrzeba – zrozumienia i wsparcia.   
\- Tym razem nie ucieknę – zapewniła – Nie schowam głowy w piasek, tylko spróbuję to jakoś poukładać. Tyle, że póki co nie wiem jak.   
\- Coś wymyślisz – pocieszył ją.   
\- Dzięki – odparła, posyłając mu szczery uśmiech – Jesteś cudownym przyjacielem.   
\- Dobrze, że mi o tym powiedziałaś – powiedział zabawnym tonem – Sherlock nigdy mi czegoś takiego nie mówi, więc zacząłem pomału w to wątpić.   
Zaśmiali się oboje i smutna, przygnębiająca atmosfera pękła jak bańka mydlana. Bezgłośnie uznali temat za zakończony i standardowo zaczęli rozmawiać o Rosie. Po kilkunastu minutach Molly uznała, że będzie się już zbierać. Musiała odebrać Colina z treningu. W progu John jeszcze raz zapewnił ją, że jakoś to wszystko się ułoży i po krótkim, pożegnalnym uścisku, patolog opuściła dom Watsonów.   
Jeszcze przez jakiś czas po jej wyjściu analizował całą ich rozmowę. Naprawdę było mu szkoda Molly. Miała w życiu wyjątkowo od górkę – nieodwzajemnione uczucie, zerwane zaręczyny, niefortunne wyznanie miłości i w końcu wydawać by się mogło szczęśliwe małżeństwo, które za chwilę może znaleźć się pod wielkim znakiem zapytania. Była osobą, która bez dwóch zdań zasługiwała na wszystko co najlepsze, a tymczasem los ciągle rzucał jej kody pod nogi. To naprawdę niesprawiedliwe.   
Z kilkuminutowego zamyślenia wyrwał go dzwonek do drzwi. Po sposobie dzwonienia – ciągłym i natarczywym – doskonale mógł stwierdzić, kto czeka za progiem. W sumie to po dzisiejszych rewelacjach nawet spodziewał się jego wizyty.   
Tak jak przypuszczał, po otworzeniu drzwi stanął twarzą w twarz z Sherlockiem. Watson westchnął w duchu. Nie był pewien czy jest gotowy na kolejną trudną rozmowę w tak krótkim czasie.   
\- Molly już tu była – bardziej stwierdził niż spytał detektyw, zupełnie pomijając procedurę przywitania.   
\- Wyszła kilkanaście minut temu – odparł John, dziękując opaczności, że się minęli. Gdyby na siebie wpadli, na pewno nie skończyłoby się to dobrze.   
\- Świetnie – oznajmił Holmes, wpraszając się do środka – Nie musimy przynajmniej tracić czasu na wyjaśnianie ci całej sytuacji.   
Johnowi nie pozostało nic innego jak zamknąć drzwi i podążyć za przyjacielem w stronę salonu. Coś czuł, że ta przeprawa będzie o wiele trudniejsza i bardziej wyczerpująca niż ta, którą odbył wcześniej.   
\- Więc co jej poradziłeś? – spytał detektyw z grubej rury, kiedy już obaj siedzieli na kanapie.   
\- Słucham?! – Watson spojrzał na niego niedowierzająco.   
Sherlock przewrócił oczami. Dlaczego znowu musi tłumaczyć, coś co jest tak boleśnie oczywiste?   
\- Nasza ostatnia rozmowa miała miejsce cztery dni temu. Skoro przyszła do ciebie dopiero dzisiaj, to znaczy, że przez ten czas spróbowała sama znaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie tej sytuacji. Ostatecznie jednak uznała, że nie ma zielonego pojęcia co z tym zrobić i chciała z kimś o tym porozmawiać. A jedyną osobą, która ma pełen ogląd na sprawę jesteś ty, więc to oczywiste, że przyszła z tym do ciebie. I właśnie dlatego pytam się, co jej poradziłeś?   
John w żadnym bądź razie nie wątpił w dedukcyjne umiejętności przyjaciela. Nie sądził jednak, że jest on aż tak bezczelny, aby zadawać mu tego typu pytania. Oczywiście Holmes bywał bezpośredni i szczery do bólu, ale tym razem chyba się jednak zagalopował.   
\- A niby dlaczego uważasz, że udzielę ci odpowiedzi? – spytał, krzyżując ramiona.   
\- Bo jesteś moim przyjacielem – odparł detektyw z cwaniackim uśmiechem – A przyjaciele sobie pomagają.   
Watson pokręcił głową z politowaniem. Pewność siebie kiedyś go zgubi.   
\- Ale jestem także przyjacielem Molly. I nie mam zamiaru być waszym pośrednikiem lub co gorsza wybierać między wami. Sami musicie jakoś ogarnąć ten bałagan. I dla twojej wiadomości – nic jej nie poradziłem, bo tak naprawdę nie miałem pojęcia, co mógłbym jej zasugerować.   
Sherlock wydawał się niezbyt usatysfakcjonowany tą odpowiedzią. Liczył na to, że zdobędzie cenne informacje, które pozwolą mu zaplanować kolejny krok.   
\- A tak w ogóle – odezwał się John po chwili ciszy – Po co jej to powiedziałeś? Po tak długim czasie? Dobrze wiesz, że niczego tym nie naprawiłeś, a wręcz przeciwnie. Tylko niepotrzebnie namieszałeś jej w głowie.   
Naprawdę nie mógł tego pojąć. Sądził, że detektyw otrząsnął się już z tamtych wydarzeń, pogodził z tym jak to się wszystko potoczyło. Być może upatrywał w powrocie patolog szansę na naprawienie zszarganych relacji. John w pełni popierał ideę ich powtórnej przyjaźni. Naprawdę obojgu powinno to wyjść na dobre. Nie przepuszczał jednak, że Holmes okaże się tak głupi i samolubny, chcąc najwyraźniej zniszczyć małżeństwo Carterów.   
\- Chciałem, aby znała całą prawdę – odparł Sherlock po chwili zastanowienia.   
\- I naprawdę uważasz, że to jest ważniejsze niż odzyskanie jej przyjaźni?   
Detektyw zaczął się powoli irytować. To on tu miał zadawać pytania, a nie na odwrót!   
\- Czy to coś złego, że chcę, aby kobieta, którą kocham, wiedziała co do niej czuję?   
John wstrzymał na chwilę oddech. Był to pierwszy raz po Sherrinford, kiedy Holmes przyznał się głośno do tego, że uczucie jakim darzy Molly to miłość. Do tej pory zręcznie unikał słowa „kocham”, jakby bał się, że jego wypowiedzenie mogłoby pogorszyć sprawę. I właśnie chyba tak się stało.   
\- Nie, to nic złego – odparł Watson zgodnie z prawdą – Ale nie możesz też liczyć na to, że Molly rzuci ci się w ramiona, złoży pozew rozwodowy, a potem będziecie żyć długo i szczęśliwie. To tak nie działa, Sherlock. Świat nie kreci się wokół ciebie.   
Detektyw miał minę, jakby właśnie przyjął sprowadzający go na ziemię cios. I dokładnie tak się czuł. Sądził, że jego plan jest genialny – wyzna patolog co do niej czuje, ona zrozumie, że też nigdy nie przestała go kochać i tak naprawdę nigdy nie była szczęśliwa z Carterem, a kiedy się z nim rozejdzie, w końcu, po przebyciu tej życiowej, wyboistej drogi będą mogli być razem. W rzeczywistości nic jednak nie było takie proste.   
\- Musisz dać jej trochę czasu – oznajmił John, kiedy Holmes nic nie odpowiedział, pogrążony w swoich myślach – I nie oczekuj, że tak po prostu zrezygnuje dla ciebie ze swojego dotychczasowego życia. Kiedyś może by to zrobiła, ale na pewno nie teraz.   
Sherlock musiał przyznać przyjacielowi rację. Molly nie była już tą samą osobą co kiedyś, a on nie stanowił już jej największego pragnienia. Jak na ironię losu role się właśnie odwróciły. Teraz to on chciał ją zdobyć za wszelką cenę, a ona próbowała sobie wmówić, że już nic do niego nie czuje. Ale on wiedział, że to nieprawda. Czasami dostrzegał w jej oczach tę miłość, którą widział tam przed laty. To uczucie nigdy nie wygasło. Tyle, że teraz pojawiła się nowa bariera w postaci Ryana.   
\- Więc co powinienem zrobić? – spytał cicho.   
Detektyw rzadko się kogoś radził, ale akurat ta sfera życia była mu niemalże obca. John miał zdecydowanie większe doświadczenia.   
\- Przede wszystkim nie powinieneś się narzucać – odparł Watson rzeczowym tonem, tak aby do jego rozmówcy wszystko dotarło – Nachalność tylko jeszcze bardziej ją przytłoczy. Nie naciskaj na nią. Tego typu wybory nigdy nie są łatwe, potrzebują czasu i wielu przemyśleń. I pamiętaj, że to musi być jej samodzielna decyzja. Nie baw się w żadne podchody. Musi być w pełni świadoma tego, na co się decyduje.   
John pomału zaczynał się czuć jak jakiś psychoterapeuta – ekspert od skomplikowanych spraw miłosnych. Jeszcze kilka takich rozmów i chyba zmieni swoją lekarską specjalizację.   
\- Wiesz, że ja nie umiem czekać – odezwał się po chwili Sherlock.   
\- To będziesz musiał się w końcu nauczyć – odparł z cwaniackim uśmiechem.   
Zaraz potem z pokoju Rosie zaczęły dochodzić jakieś dźwięki. Najwyraźniej mała się obudziła. Watson zostawił pogrążonego w myślach przyjaciela na kanapie, a sam udał się do pokoju córki. Rozbudzona dziewczynka siedziała w łóżeczku i czekała, aż ktoś ją stamtąd wyciągnie.   
\- I co? Już się wyspałaś? – spytał wesoło, biorąc ją na ręce.   
\- Tak! – ogłosiła dumnie Watsonówna.   
Wrócili do salonu. Detektyw wydawał się zupełnie nieobecny. Musiał być w pałacu myśli. Zapewne układał sobie to wszystko, co John właśnie mu powiedział.   
\- Widzisz, Rosie – zwrócił się do córki – z tymi twoimi chrzestnymi to tylko same problemy – dodał z westchnieniem.   
Dziewczynka zrobiła zasmuconą minkę.   
\- Ale wszystko będzie dobrze? – spytała ze zmartwieniem w głosie.   
\- Mam nadzieję – odparł, całując ją w czółko – Mam nadzieję.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej :) Dzisiaj znowu dodaję wcześniej, ale się nie przyzwyczajajcie :P Myślę, że od przyszłego tygodnia wrócimy do standardowej godziny publikacji :) Rozdział troszkę krótszy niż zazwyczaj, ale za to wydaje mi się, że dość treściwy. Tak jak pisałam ostatnio, wkroczyliśmy w fazę poważnych rozmów :D  
> Dzięki za komentarze i Kudos.   
> Do napisania za tydzień :)


	17. Rozdział siedemnasty, w którym Sherlock i Ryan przeprowadzają poważną rozmowę o kobietach

\- Co za idiotka – burknął Sherlock, kiedy razem z Carterem opuszczali dom kobiety podejrzanej w prowadzonej przez nich sprawie – Przecież od razu widać, że to nie ona. Zachciało się jej zgrywać bohaterkę! I to jeszcze dla takiego buca! Świat naprawdę schodzi na psy!   
Ryan spojrzał na niego krytycznie. Detektyw miewał swoje wybuchy furii, ale ten wydawał mu się wybitnie głośny i nieuzasadniony. Postanowił jednak ostro tego nie komentować. Od jakiś dwóch tygodni Holmes był nieswój. Niespokojny, naburmuszony, a czasem tak zamyślony, że zupełnie nic do niego nie docierało. Amerykanin już parę razy chciał zapytać, o co chodzi, ale widząc morderczy wzrok przyjaciela, momentalnie rezygnował. Naprawdę nie chciał mu się narazić. Jego pomoc w śledztwach była niezastąpiona i bardzo nie chciał jej stracić.   
\- Ludzie robią różne głupie rzeczy w miłości – odparł łagodnie, lekko się uśmiechając.   
\- Miłość – prychnął detektyw – Nawet ona nie jest na tyle dobrym powodem, aby przyjąć na siebie czyjąś winę. A już na pewno nie takiego dupka.   
Policjant zmierzył go uważnym wzrokiem.   
\- Skoro tak twierdzisz, to chyba nigdy nie byłeś zakochany – powiedział obojętnym tonem Carter.   
Nie sądził, że to stwierdzenie jakkolwiek poruszy Sherlocka. Był przekonany, że zbędzie go jakąś ciętą ripostą i zręcznie zmieni temat. Tymczasem Holmes zatrzymał się na ganku domu, oprał o drewnianą balustradę i spojrzał gdzieś daleko przed siebie. Zdziwiony Ryan stanął obok i wpatrywał się w swojego pogrążonego w myślach towarzysza.   
\- Czyżbym trafił w jakiś czuły punkt? – spytał po chwili ciszy.   
Wyrwany z zamyślenia detektyw spojrzał na niego nieco zamglonym wzrokiem.   
\- Ja nie mam słabych punktów – odparł nader poważnie, chcąc zatuszować kłamstwo pewnym tonem głosu.   
\- Każdy je ma – oznajmił Ryan, również opierając się łokciami o balustradę – To, że nie chcesz się do nich przyznać, nie sprawi, że one znikną. Zgrywasz twardego, chłodnego, obojętnego, niedostępnego człowieka, ale tak naprawdę masz uczucia i zależy ci na twoich bliskich. Na pewno miewałaś też bliższe kontakty z kobietami. I nie wierzę, że do żadnej z nich nie czułeś czegoś więcej. Nie mówię tu o jakimś wielkim wybuchu namiętności czy co coś, ale musiała być chociaż jedna, która choćby na chwilę zawładnęła twoim sercem.   
Sherlock spojrzał zdziwiony na Amerykanina. Nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek będą przeprowadzać tego typu rozmowę. Bliscy Holmesa bali się w jego obecności poruszania tematu uczuć czy miłości. Zwłaszcza, kiedy chodziło o jego osobę. Jedynie John czasami zebrał się na odwagę, ale detektyw zawsze widział wtedy w jego oczach pewien niepokój o to, jak może skończyć się ta konwersacja. Carter najwyraźniej jednak niczego się nie obawiał. Postanowił zagrać w otwarte karty i w sumie to się Sherlockowi podobało. O dziwo miał ochotę kontynuować tę rozmowę. Od dłuższego czasu sam bił się ze swoimi emocjami, wspomnieniami i zaprzepaszczonymi szansami. Nagle poczuł potrzebę, aby z kimś się tym podzielić.   
\- Opowiedz mi o nich – zaproponował Ryan po chwili ciszy.   
\- O kim? – spytał detektyw, z niezrozumieniem wymalowanym na twarzy.   
\- O kobietach w twoim życiu.   
Policjant starał się zachować neutralny wyraz twarzy. Od środka jednak zżerała go ciekawość. Nigdy nie widział Holmesa w towarzystwie żadnej kobiety. Zasłyszane w Scotland Yardzie plotki przedstawiały różnorakie wersje zdarzeń, Molly nie chciała mu nic powiedzieć, a z Watsonem nie znał się jeszcze na tyle dobrze, aby wypytywać o tego typu rzeczy. Teraz natrafiła mu się jednak okazja, aby samemu zdobyć odpowiedzi na nurtujące go pytania. Nie zamierzał jej przegapić.   
\- Tak naprawdę nie ma o czym opowiadać – mruknął Sherlock, a Carter spojrzał na niego powątpiewająco – No dobrze, było ich kilka – dodał pod wpływem nacisku – Myślę jednak, że moją matkę i panią Hudson możemy sobie odpuścić, prawda? – Ryan z głupkowatym uśmiechem pokiwał głową na zgodę, rzeczywiście opowieści o dobrodusznych staruszkach nie były w kręgu jego zainteresowania – A więc… W podstawówce była taka jedna Nicole. Naprawdę irytująca istota ludzka. Miała chyba jakąś obsesję na punkcie moich włosów. Ciągle ich dotykała!   
Holmes powiedział to z taką powagą, że Amerykanin nie mógł powstrzymać się od śmiechu.   
\- To wcale nie było zabawne! – oburzył się detektyw – Czułem się molestowany!   
\- Biedactwo – wykrztusił Carter nie przestając się śmiać – Ale wiesz, mówiąc kobiety twojego życia, miałem na myśli, te które rzeczywiście miały na nie wpływ.   
\- A to niby nie miało?! Do tej pory mam traumę! Nie cierpię, kiedy ktoś dotyka moich włosów.   
Sherlock liczył na to, że ten humorystyczny akcent zniechęci Ryana do drążenia tematu. To prawda, chciał z kimś porozmawiać, ale nie był pewien czy policjant był odpowiednią do tego osobą. Bał się, że niechcący może wymsknąć mu się coś o Molly, a ona pewnie nie byłaby z tego zadowolona.   
\- Dobra, może szkolne zauroczenia też sobie podarujemy – nie odpuszczał Amerykanin.   
Detektyw westchnął, ale postanowił kontynuować wędrówkę po wspomnieniach.   
\- Przez długi czas stroniłem od towarzystwa innych ludzi, zwłaszcza płci przeciwnej. Ale potem pojawiła się Kobieta. To był jej pseudonim – dodał, kiedy Carter spojrzał na niego niezrozumiale – Była dla mnie zagadką. Wielką niewiadomą, kolejną, niebanalną sprawą do rozwiązania. Nieźle sobie ze mną pogrywała, ale udało mi się ją ostatecznie rozgryźć. Ona chyba oczekiwała czegoś więcej, ale ja nie. Fascynowała mnie, ale nie w takim sensie jak kobieta powinna fascynować mężczyznę. Zależało mi tylko na tym, aby ją zdemaskować i przechytrzyć. Kiedy mi się to udało, moje zainteresowanie jej osobą szybko zmalało.   
Ryan słuchał uważnie, a na końcu kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem.   
\- To takie bardzo w twoim stylu – podsumował, a Holmes tylko przewrócił oczami.   
Czasami jeszcze zdarzało mu się myśleć o Irene Adler, ale nie było to nic szczególnego. To co ich łączyło, nigdy nie było na tyle silne, aby zaprzątało jego umysł na dłużej niż chwilę.   
\- Potem – mówił dalej detektyw – była Mary.   
\- Żona Johna? – spytał zdziwiony Carter – Ale chyba nie miałeś z nią romansu? – dodał lekko zaniepokojony.   
\- Oczywiście, że nie – odparł nieco oburzonym tonem – Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że była dla mnie ważna. Jako przyjaciółka. Uratowała Johna, kiedy był w dołku po mojej „śmierci” – przy ostatnim słowie zrobił cudzysłów w powietrzu – I chociaż mieli też swoje gorsze momenty, zawsze była dla niego oparciem. A potem praktycznie poświeciła swoje życie za moje. Ocaliła nas obu, ale ratunek dla mnie kosztował ją najwyższą cenę.   
Zapadła chwila ciszy. Sherlock pogrążył się w swoich bolesnych wspomnieniach, a Ryan nie chciał mu w tym przeszkadzać. Sam też stracił bliską mu osobę i wiedział jak to bolało.   
\- Często mi jej brakuje– kontynuował detektyw – Była takim pośrednikiem między mną i Johnem. Kiedy zdarzyło się nam o coś posprzeczać, ona zawsze dążyła do tego, abyśmy się pogodzili. Była naprawdę aniołem. Szkoda, że Rosie, nie będzie miała okazji poznać swojej wspaniałej mamy.   
Na te słowa Carter pomyślał o Colinie. Chłopiec miał niecałe dwa latka, kiedy jego matka odeszła z tego świata. Był zbyt mały, aby ją pamiętać, a więc był w podobnej sytuacji jak Watsonówna. To naprawdę smutne, że nigdy nie będzie im dane poznać kobiet, które dały im życie.   
\- Na weselu Johna i Mary poznałem Janine – Sherlock wrócił do swojego wyznania, bez zmieszania zmieniając obiekt rozmowy – Oświadczyłem się jej – dodał, a Amerykanin wybałuszył na niego oczy – Dla dobra śledztwa oczywiście. Ale muszę ci powiedzieć, że ten lipny związek był całkiem udany. Dopóki ona nie zorientowała się, że jest lipny i sprzedała prasie za grubą kasę niestworzone historie na mój temat.   
Policjant nie mógł się powstrzymać od głupawego uśmiechu. W sumie nie powinien być tym zaskoczony – po Holmesie można spodziewać się wszystkiego. Zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy ma do rozwiązania jakąś sprawę. Nic nie powstrzyma go przed doprowadzeniem jej do końca, bez względu na to, jakich środków trzeba do tego użyć.   
\- Było ci z tego powodu przykro? – spytał zaciekawiony.   
\- Ani trochę. Właściwie to zostałam postrzelony zanim zdążyłem się porządnie oświadczyć. Uznałem to za swoją pokutę.   
Detektyw nie przestawał go zaskakiwać. Chwilami Ryanowi wydawało się, że wie o nim niemalże wszystko, a zaraz potem na jaw wychodziły kolejne rewelacje. Nieraz słyszał o upozorowanym samobójstwie, ale informacja o postrzeleniu nigdy do niego nie dotarła.   
\- I co? To już wszystkie? – spytał Carter, kiedy Sherlock nie odzywał się przez dłuższą chwilę.   
\- Stosunkowo niedawno dowiedziałem się, że mam siostrę. To ona najwięcej namieszała w moim życiu.   
Amerykanin zmarszczył brwi w konsternacji. Sądził, że jednym rodzeństwem detektywa jest ten podejrzany facet z rządu. Siostra była kolejną nowością, o której nikt nie wspomniał.   
\- Nie chcę wchodzić w szczegóły – ciągnął dalej Holmes – ale dała mi niezły wycisk emocjonalny. Zmusiła mnie do uporania się ze swoimi uczuciami i przeszłością. Zrobiła okropne rzeczy, ale dzięki niej zrozumiałem lepiej samego siebie. W końcu przyznałem się do czegoś, co przez lata tkwiło gdzieś we mnie i nie chciało ujrzeć światła dziennego. Osoby, które znają tę historię twierdzą, że mnie złamała, prawie zniszczyła. Ja jednak uważam, że uczyniła mnie silniejszym, pewniejszym swoich uczuć. Oni mówią, że to przez nią, a ja, że dzięki niej.   
W kwestii samej Euros przez te dwa lata niewiele się zmieniło. Nadal była zagubioną, odizolowaną od świata dziewczynką, która komunikowała się z innymi tylko poprzez swoją muzykę. Sherlock zmienił jednak swoje postrzeganie, tego co przeżył za jej przyczyną. Teraz naprawdę uważał, że było mu to potrzebne, a nawet niezbędne do odkrycia samego siebie.   
\- To by chyba było na tyle – zakończył, uznając temat za wyczerpany.   
\- Nie sądzę – zaprotestował Ryan. Dowiedział się ciekawych rzeczy, ale był przekonany, że to nie było jeszcze wszystko.   
\- Niby dlaczego? – zdziwił się detektyw. On chyba lepiej wiedział, o kim chciał powiedzieć, a o kim nie.   
\- Bo to nie była żadna z nich – odparł, wpatrując się w dal.   
\- Żadna z nich co? – dalej nie rozumiał.   
\- Żadna z nich nie była kobietą, którą naprawdę kochasz.   
Holmesa wręcz wmurowało, ale oczywiście starał się nie dać po sobie tego poznać. Nie sądził, że tak łatwo uda mu się go przejrzeć. Najwyraźniej Carterowi lepiej wychodziło odczytywanie czyjś uczuć niż dedukcja miejsca zbrodni.   
Detektyw poczuł się zdezorientowany. Co powinien teraz zrobić? Przecież nie może mu powiedzieć, że kobietą, którą kocha jest jego żona. Nawet on wiedział, że byłby to cios poniżej pasa. Z drugiej jednak strony, gdyby go zbył, Amerykanin mógłby wyczuć, że coś jest na rzeczy i dałby mu kolejne powody do podejrzeń. Dlatego też postanowił zastosować półśrodek – opowie o niej, ale nie padnie imię Molly.   
\- Poznałem ją niedługo po tym jak zacząłem pracować jako detektyw konsultant. Od razu wiedziałem, że zrobiłem na niej wielkie wrażenie. Była bardzo bystrą, ale jeszcze młodą, nieco zagubioną i bardzo nieśmiałą dziewczyną na początku swojej kariery. Ciągle się przy mnie jąkałą i rumieniła. Krytykowałem ją za to, choć w głębi duszy wydawało mi się to bardzo urocze. Bez skrupułów wykorzystywałem to jej zauroczenie moją osobą. O cokolwiek poprosiłem, miałem podane to jak na tacy. Wystarczył jakiś błahy komplement, a ona była w stanie nawet nagiąć dla mnie prawo. Dla niektórych mogło się to wydawać żałosne, ale ja nigdy tego tak nie postrzegałem. Chociaż chyba nie dawałem jej tego odczuć. Wiele razy próbowała się ze mną umówić, zawsze jej odmawiałem. Niejednokrotnie upokarzałem ją na oczach naszych wspólnych znajomych. Możesz mi nie wierzyć, ale nigdy nie chciałem jej skrzywdzić. To był mój system obronny. Nie chciałem dopuścić do siebie myśli, że mogłem coś do niej czuć. Zniechęcanie jej do siebie wydawało mi się wtedy najlepszą strategią. Ale potem sprawy nieco się skomplikowały. Aby ocalić swoich bliskich musiałem umrzeć. A ona była jedyną osobą, która była w stanie sprawić, że jednocześnie mogłem być żywy i martwy. Pytałeś kiedyś jak udało mi się upozorować własną śmierć. W większości to właśnie jej zasługa. Zgodziła się mi pomóc, chociaż nie musiała, a nawet nie powinna. Wtedy naprawdę dotarło do mnie, że jest dla mnie kimś ważnym, kimś kto zrobiłby dla mnie wszystko, chociaż zupełnie na to nie zasługiwałem. Ona ocaliła mi życia, a ja nie byłem w stanie się jej za to odwdzięczyć. Musiałem zniknąć na dwa lata. Przez ten czas wiele razy o niej myślałam. Zastanawiałem się co porabia, jak radzi sobie z dochowywaniem mojego sekretu. Wiedziałem, że mnie nie wyda, choćby nie wiem jak było jej ciężko. Mogłem na nią liczyć i ona mnie nie zawiodła. Kiedy wróciłem chciałem to jakoś wszystko ułożyć. Gdzieś tam w głębi duszy, miałem nadzieję, że nadal jest we mnie zakochana, że nadal na mnie czeka. Skłamałbym, gdybym powiedział, że jej zaręczyny mnie nie obeszły. Z jednej strony było mi przykro, bo straciłem swoją szansę, ale z drugiej poczułem ulgę. Doskonale zdawałem sobie sprawę, że nie byłbym w stanie dać jej tego, na co zasługiwała. Sądziłem, że nie będzie ze mną szczęśliwa, ale ona najwyraźniej uznała, że nie będzie szczęśliwa z człowiekiem, który nie jest mną. Nigdy tego głośno nie powiedziała, ale zerwanie zaręczyn niedługo po moim powrocie, mówiło samo za siebie. Potem nastał kolejny dość burzliwy okres. Sprawa Magnussena, moja niedoszła zsyłka, śmierć Mary, powrót do narkotyków… To wszystko nie stwarzało zbyt korzystnych warunków do wyznawania tak długo skrywanych uczuć. Na dodatek tego wszystkiego dowiedziałem się wtedy o Euros – mojej siostrze. Nie mam pojęcia skąd w ogólne o niej wiedziała. Nawet John i Mycroft nigdy się nie domyślali, że mógłbym coś do kogoś czuć. A już zwłaszcza do niej. W tamtym momencie chyba sam nawet nie zdawałem sobie do końca z tego sprawy. Euros powiedziała mi, że w jej mieszkaniu są bomby i wybuchną jeśli w określonym czasie nie powie zdania klucz, które brzmiało… – tutaj Sherlock zawahał się na chwilę, powrót do tych wydarzeń był naprawdę bolesny – „Kocham cię”. Oczywiście nie mogłem jej powiedzieć, że jest w niebezpieczeństwie. To była rozmowa telefoniczna, ale w jej mieszkaniu były zainstalowane kamery, więc widziałem ją na ekranie telewizora. To było jedne z najgorszych trzech minut w moim życiu. Patrzałem na biegnący w dół zegar i nie mogłem się pogodzić z tym, że mógłbym ponieść porażkę. Że mógłbym ją stracić. Nie była niczemu winna, a musiała ponieść tak wysoką cenę za mój egoizm – znów zrobił pauzę, jakby zastanawiając się jak przejść do najważniejszej części tej opowieści – Kazała, abym powiedział to pierwszy. Byłem tak zdesperowany, że zrobiłem to. Dwa razy. Za pierwszym tylko dlatego, że tak chciała. A za drugim, bo dotarło do mnie, że to prawda. Kochałem ją i chciałem, żeby to wiedziała. Jeśli tak to miało się skończyć, nigdy bym sobie nie wybaczył, gdyby nie dane było jej tego usłyszeć. Po tym wyznaniu nie odzywała się przez dłuższą chwilę. Błagałem ją, żeby coś powiedziała, ale ona chyba chciała mnie ukarać za te wszystkie lata wykorzystywania i upokorzeń. Akurat wtedy! Licznik zbliżał się do zera. Zostały dosłownie dwie sekundy, kiedy szepnęła „Kocham cię”, a połączenie się zerwało. Wpadłem w jakiś szał, ale nie mogłem nic z tym zrobić. Gra nadal trwała. Nie mogłem się z nią skontaktować przez najbliższy czas. Euros miała dla mnie kolejne emocjonalnie wykańczające zdania, odkryłem pewien przerażający sekret z dzieciństwa, byłem wykończony psychicznie i fizycznie. Wiem, że powinienem z nią porozmawiać, od razu kiedy była do tego okazja, ale nie potrafiłam. Kilkanaście razy zbierałem się na odwagę, ale za każdym ostatecznie coś mnie powstrzymywało. Nie wiedziałem, co powinienem jej powiedzieć, jak to wszystko wyjaśnić. Byłem zwykłym tchórzem, który bał się stawić czoła kobiecie, którą podświadomie kochał przez lata. Kiedy w końcu wszystko sobie poukładałem w głowie i podjąłem decyzję jak to rozegrać, okazało się, że ona wyjechała. Nikt nie wiedział dokąd ani dlaczego. Poinformowała o tym tylko swojego szefa, któremu musiała złożyć wypowiedzenie. Nie powinienem się dziwić, że zniknęła bez słowa. Najpierw błagałem ją o najprawdopodobniej najtrudniejsze wyznanie w jej życiu, a potem nie odzywałem się do niej przez dwa tygodnie, nie raczyłem niczego wyjaśnić. Miała prawo poczuć się, jakbym sobie z niej zakpił. Pewnie uznasz to za największą głupotę, ale nie szukałem jej. Naprawdę obawiałem się tej konfrontacji i chyba uznałem, że skoro ona podjęła taką decyzję, to tak będzie lepiej. Dla nas obojga. Sądziłam, że minie trochę czasu i mi przejdzie. Ale nie przeszło. I ona jest teraz szczęśliwa, a ja cierpię z powodu niespełnionej miłości. Należy mi się. Ale przynajmniej wiem, że jej jest teraz lepiej. Beze mnie.   
Sherlock skończył swoje wyznanie i spojrzał na uważnie przyglądającego mu się Ryana. Nigdy nie opowiadał nikomu tej historii z tyloma szczegółami. Nawet John nie był we wszystko wtajemniczony. Wypowiedzenie tego na głos, sprawiło jednak, że poczuł się lżejszy. Zbyt długo tłumił to wszystko w sobie.   
W oczach Cartera dostrzegł jakiś dziwny błysk. Jakby policjant zrozumiał coś ważnego, coś przełomowego. I właśnie tak było.   
\- To Molly, prawda? – spytał po chwili ciszy – Kobietą, którą kochasz jest moja Molly – dodał twierdząco.   
Nie było sensu temu zaprzeczać. W sumie Holmes cieszył się, że Amerykanin poznał prawdę. Miał już dość tych podchodów i ciągłego udawania, że nic go nie łączy z patolog. Nawet jeśli ona nie chciała się do tego przyznać. On był już tym zmęczony.   
\- Od samego początku przeczuwałem, że coś jest na rzeczy – kontynuował Ryan, kiedy detektyw się nie odezwał – Wtedy w kawiarni, kiedy zobaczyłeś ją po raz pierwszy, oprócz zaskoczenia coś jeszcze malowało się na twojej twarzy. Wyglądałeś, jakbyś po bardzo długim czasie znalazł coś, co straciłeś i zdałeś sobie sprawę, że to już nigdy nie będzie twoje. Zignorowałem wtedy to wrażenie, nie uznałem go za istotne. Potem jednak zaczęło się okazywać, że wiele wiecie o sobie nawzajem, a ona zawsze wydawała się spięta w twoim towarzystwie. Zacząłem coś podejrzewać, ale wolałem nie wyobrażać sobie nie wiadomo czego. To nigdy nie prowadzi do niczego dobrego. Uznałem, że wcześniej czy później samo wszystko wyjdzie na jaw – dodał, posyłając mu blady uśmiech.   
Sherlock naprawdę nie rozumiał tego człowieka. Właśnie przyznał mu się, że od lat kocha jego żonę, a ten zamiast rzucić się na niego z pięściami, uśmiecha się do niego przyjaźnie.   
\- I co zamierzasz z tym teraz zrobić? – spytał ostrożnie detektyw.   
\- A co powinienem? – Carter wzruszył ramionami – Jedyne o co mogę mieć żal to, to, że żadne z was nie przyznało się wcześniej do tego, że coś was łączyło. Molly i ja byliśmy… jesteśmy dla siebie drugimi szansami. Kate była moją wielką miłością i nic tego nie zmieni. Kocham Molly, ale to Kate zawsze będzie na pierwszym miejscu w moim sercu. Wiem, że sytuacja Molly była podobna. Nigdy nie chciała mówić o swoim życiu w Londynie, ale raz, zanim się jeszcze zaręczyliśmy, wypiła trochę za dużo szampana i zaczęła opowiadać o jakimś facecie, którego naprawdę mocno kochała, a on bez skrupułów złamał jej serce. Nigdy więcej o tym nie wspomniała, nigdy nie padło jego imię. Wiedziałem, jednak, że mimo wszystko nadal coś do niego czuje. Dlatego wchodząc w ten związek oboje byliśmy świadomi tego, że nie do końca uporaliśmy się ze swoimi dawnymi miłościami. A mimo to, jesteśmy ze sobą szczęśliwi. Tak więc to, czego właśnie się dowiedziałem, tak naprawdę niewiele zmienia – teraz tylko wiem, że tym dupkiem, który ją skrzywdził byłeś ty.   
Holmes nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, że ujdzie mu to na sucho. Nie sądził, że Amerykanin jest aż tak tolerancyjny. On na jego miejscu na pewno nie byłby tak spokojny i opanowany.   
\- Ten fakt cię nie przeraża? – spytał ciągle zdziwiony.   
\- A twoim zdaniem powinien? – znów odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie, co zaczynało irytować detektywa – Nie mogę cię winić za twoje uczucia. Chociaż nie ukrywam, że jestem trochę wściekły za to jak ją potraktowałeś. Jednak gdybyś wtedy postąpił inaczej, prawdopodobnie nigdy bym jej nie poznał, więc w sumie nie jestem pewien czy mam ci to za złe, czy nie. Proszę tylko o jedno – nie rozwalaj naszego małżeństwa z premedytacją. Wiem, że ona nadal cię kocha, ale nie powinieneś stawiać jej pod murem. Jeśli jednak sama podejmie decyzję o odejściu, nie będę jej zatrzymywał.   
Sherlock patrzył na Cartera i nie miał pojęcia co powiedzieć. Naprawdę nie tak wyobrażał sobie tę rozmowę.   
\- Nie zamierzasz walczyć o kobietę, która kochasz? – spytał i zaraz dotarło do niego, że wyszedł na hipokrytę. Przecież sam pozwolił jej kiedyś odejść.   
\- Nie, jeśli miałoby ją to unieszczęśliwić.   
Przez długi czas wmawiał sobie, że właśnie dlatego jej nie szukał. Nie chciał jej unieszczęśliwiać, a przez cały czas właśnie to robił. Teraz rozumiał, że to było błędne podejście.   
\- Nie martw się – powiedział Holmes, wpatrując się w dal – Nie zostawi cię – dodał pewnie.   
Ryan posłał mu blady uśmiech.   
\- Zobaczymy – odparł w momencie, kiedy jego komórka zasygnalizowała przyjście SMS-a.   
Z kieszeni kurtki wyciągnął telefon i odczytał wiadomość.   
\- To Molly. Zostaje dłużej w pracy, więc muszę odebrać Colina ze szkoły.   
Sherlock poczuł ulgę, a wieść, że policjant musi już iść. Ta rozmowa już zdążyła go wykończyć. Nie był pewien czy wytrwałby kolejnych kilka minut.   
\- Dam ci znać, kiedy dostanę nową sprawę – powiedział, poklepując go przyjacielsko po ramieniu, po czym zszedł z ganku po schodach – I nie przejmuj się tym wszystkim. Między nami nic się nie zmieniło. A Molly sama musi podjąć jakąś decyzję.   
Holmes nic nie odpowiedział. Patrzył tylko jak Carter kieruje się do swojego samochodu, wsiada i odjeżdża. Po chwili otaczała go już tylko cisza.   
Ta rozmowa przywołała bolesne wspomnienia, o których przez tak długi czas starał się zapomnieć. John miał rację – niepotrzebnie to wszystko skomplikował. Skoro z własnej głupoty przegapił swoją szansę na związek z Molly, nie powinien teraz z impetem ingerować w jej poukładane życie. Tyle, że to było silniejsze od niego.   
Sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza, gdzie zwykle trzymał swój portfel. Z najgłębszej jego przegródki wyciągnął staranie złożoną kartkę papieru. Musiała być tam od dłuższego czasu, ponieważ papier nieco pożółkł i mocno wytarł się na zagięciach. Rozłożył ją ostrożnie, niemal z czcią.   
Doskonale pamiętał dzień, w którym dowiedział się, że Molly wyjechała. Najpierw udał się do jej mieszkania, gdyż uznał, że tam będą mieli więcej prywatności, ale drzwi były zamknięte na cztery spusty, a na pukanie nikt nie odpowiadał. Jedna z sąsiadek powiedziała mu, że doktor Hooper się wyprowadziła. Niezbyt go to zaniepokoiło. Molly już wcześniej wspominała o tym, że chce zmienić miejsce zamieszkania. Pojechał więc do St. Bart’s. Liczył na to, że znajdzie ją w kostnicy lub laboratorium, ale tam z kolei spotkał nieznanego mu młodego mężczyznę, który nie był w stanie powiedzieć, gdzie obecnie znajduje się patolog. Ostatnią deską ratunku wydawał się Mike Stamford. I to on wreszcie udzielił mu jakiś konkretnych informacji – Molly zwolniła się z pracy i wyjechała. Prawdopodobnie zagranicę. Sherlock z początku nie chciał w to wierzyć. Chciał wyciągnąć od Mike coś więcej, ale ten naprawdę nie wiedział nic ponad to, co już mu powiedział. Wyciągnął jednak z biurka zaadresowaną do niego kopertę, dodając, że Molly prosiła, aby mu ją przekazał, jeśli się zjawi. Detektyw wyrwał ją z dłoni lekarza i z trzaskiem drzwi opuścił gabinet. Kopertę otworzył dopiero po opuszczeniu budynku. To co się w niej znajdowało, niemal złamało mu serce. 

„ Drogi Sherlocku,   
Szczerze mówiąc nie wiem czy pisane tego listu ma jakikolwiek sens. Pewnie nawet go nie przeczytasz, o ile w ogólne znajdzie się on w Twoich rękach. Czuję jednak, że nie mogę zniknąć tak zupełnie bez żadnego pożegnania. Na osobiste nie mam siły, ale myślę, że takie pisemne powinno załatwić sprawę. Jeśli tylko będziesz chciał, na pewno do niego dotrzesz.   
Nie będę ukrywać, że czuję się okropnie. To co zrobiłeś było naprawdę okrutne. Zazwyczaj w takich sytuacjach próbowałam Cię bronić, szukać jakiś logicznych wyjaśnień dlaczego postąpiłeś tak a nie inaczej. Teraz nie ma to jednak najmniejszego sensu. I nie chcę znać powodu, dla którego zmusiłeś mnie do wypowiedzenia tych słów, bo boję się, że to jeszcze bardziej złamałby mi serce.   
Myślę, że zarówno dla mnie jak i dla Ciebie było to trudne przeżycie i powinniśmy nabrać do tego nieco dystansu. Dlatego też postanowiłam wyjechać. Tak będzie lepiej. Dla nas obojga.   
Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że to co powiedziałeś nie było prawdziwe i nigdy nie będzie. Ty jednak na pewno wiesz, że ja mówiłam szczerze. Dlatego chcę oszczędzić sobie kolejnego bólu i upokorzenia, a Tobie niezręcznych tłumaczeń, które i tak niczego nie zmienią. Już dawno pogodziłam się z tym, że nigdy nie odwzajemnisz moich uczuć.   
Nie martw się, nie będę Cię więcej niepokoić. Muszę sama dojść do ładu ze swoim życiem. Podleczę swoje złamane serce i wszystko się jakoś ułoży.   
To moja ostatnia wiadomość do Ciebie. Życzę Ci wszystkiego co najlepsze.   
Zawsze Cię kochająca,   
Molly” 

Teraz, po ponad dwóch latach, znał treść listu niemalże na pamięć. Nosił go zawsze przy sobie i czytał w chwilach, kiedy szczególnie brakowało mu patolog. Widok jej drobnego, zgrabnego pisma dawał mu poczucie pewnej bliskości, wrażenie jakby była tuż obok. Nikt nie wiedział o tym skrawku papieru. To była jego tajemnica, jedyne co mu pozostało po Molly. Traktował więc tę kartkę jak najcenniejszy skarb.   
Szczególnie lubił wpatrywać się w przedostatnią linijkę. To dodawało mu otuchy. Ona naprawdę go kochała. I nigdy nie przestanie.  
Co mógł jednak teraz zrobić? Nie chciał niszczyć jej małżeństwa z Carterem, ale nie umiał też odpuścić. Postanowił o nią zawalczyć. Nawet jeśli było na to o wiele za późno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej :) To właśnie jeden z tych rozdziałów, które miałam zaplanowane od samego początku tworzenia tej historii. Długo zastanawiałam się w którym momencie wpleść go do fabuły i ten wydaje mi się odpowiedni, bo ta rozmowa oczywiście pociągnie za sobą kolejne konsekwencje. Wiem, że Ryan znów może wydawać się zbyt idealny, ale tak właśnie ma być - żeby Molly było trudniej podjąć decyzję. Zresztą w następnym rozdziale będzie miał mały wybuch złości :P   
> Przysiadłam w tym tygodniu nad zaplanowaniem dalszych losów tego opowiadania i na chwilę obecną powinno ono się zamknąć w 25 rozdziałach. Mam już wstępne zarysy wszystkich kolejnych rozdziałów, ale jeszcze zobaczymy jak to wyjdzie w praniu. W końcu podjęłam najtrudniejszą decyzję - tę dotyczącą zakończenia. Ale nic Wam nie zdradzę :P Chcę, żebyście do końca żyli w niepewności ( wiem jestem okrutna). Wyjeżdżam na trzytygodniowe praktyki od 9 lipca, więc chcę się postarać, aby zakończyć tę historię przed moim wyjazdem, żebyście nie musieli czekać prawie miesiąc na kolejny rozdział. Mam nadzieję, że mi się uda :)   
> Dzięki za komentarz i kudos   
> Do napisania za tydzień :)


	18. Rozdział osiemnasty, w którym Molly już sama nie wie, w co powinna wierzyć

Molly z westchnieniem ulgi otworzyła drzwi do domu i weszła do środka. Na komodzie w przedpokoju postawiła ciężkie torby z zakupami, po czym zaczęła ściągać płaszcz.   
Była naprawdę wykończona. Zarówno psychicznie jak i fizycznie. Miała za sobą wyjątkowo długą i intensywną zmianę w kostnicy. Poza tym od kilku dni nie czuła się najlepiej. Ciągle była śpiąca i zmęczona, brakowało jej apatytu. Tego dnia jeszcze dodatkowo bolały ją nogi. Kilka ładnych godzin wystała się nad denatami.   
Zaniosła zakupy do kuchni, po czym nawet ich nie rozpakowując, udała się do salonu. Jedyne o czym marzyła to gorąca, relaksująca kąpiel i porządna drzemka. Postanowiła jednak najpierw odsapnąć trochę w swoim ulubionym fotelu, stojącym tuż obok biblioteczki.   
Na kanapie siedział Ryan. Przeglądał gazetę, ale nie wydawał się nią zbytnio zainteresowany. Przerzucał bezwiednie kartki, niczego właściwie nie czytając. Molly doskonale znała to zachowanie – coś go trapiło. Zazwyczaj od razu pytała go o co chodzi. Tym razem nie miała jednak na to siły. Jeśli sam nie zacznie tematu, być może uda jej się przełożyć tę rozmowę na kiedy indziej.   
Słysząc kroki, Carter podniósł wzrok i posłał swojej żonie ciepły uśmiech. Gestem ręki, wskazał, aby podeszła do niego. Bez wahania usiadła tuż obok niego. Objął ją ramieniem i pocałował w czoło. Uśmiechnęła się lekko. Tego właśnie było jej potrzeba – odrobiny czułości i spokoju.   
\- Ciężki dzień? – spytał cicho, opierając brodę o jej głowę.   
\- Tak, dość przytłaczający – odparła niewiele głośniej – Naprawdę przepraszam, że tak w ostatniej chwili dałam ci znać, że nie zdążę odebrać Colina. Sama dowiedziałam się o tym niewiele wcześniej.   
\- Nic się nie stało. W sumie to nawet dobrze się złożyło. Spędziliśmy razem miłe popołudnie.   
Zabawa z synem pozwoliła Amerykaninowi choć na chwilę zapomnieć o tym, czego dowiedział się wcześniej od Holmesa. Mimo iż przed przyjacielem zachowywał się tak jakby nic się nie stało, to gdzieś w głębi duszy jednak go to dotknęło. Po powrocie do domu przeanalizował to wszystko jeszcze raz dokładnie w swojej głowie. Jak mógł wcześniej tego nie zauważyć? Widział jakieś pojedyncze obrazy, ale nie mógł, a może raczej nie chciał złożyć ich w całość. Teraz jednak jeden dodatkowy element układanki sprawił, że wszystko wskoczyło na swoje miejsce.   
Nie chciał nikogo winić za swoje niedopatrzenie. To, co powiedział detektywowi było prawdą – zdawał sobie sprawę, że w życiu jego żony był mężczyzna, którego nadal darzyła uczuciem. Nie spodziewał się tylko, że kiedykolwiek go pozna. I, że on jednak będzie to uczucie odwzajemniał .   
Długo zastanawiał się czy powiedzieć jej o tym, że on już wszystko wie. Doszedł do wniosku, że nie może tego ukrywać. Musi dać jej szansę na podjęcie odpowiedniej decyzji.   
\- Widziałem się dzisiaj z Sherlockiem – powiedział jakby od niechcenia, po kilku minutach błogiej ciszy.   
Poczuł jak ciało Molly momentalnie się napina. Otworzyła szeroko, do tej pory przymknięte oczy i spojrzała na niego z zainteresowaniem, chcąc ukryć narastający w niej niepokój.   
\- Przeprowadziliśmy dość… interesującą rozmowę – dodał, a patolog wyprostowała się, usiadała bokiem po turecku i tylko wpatrywała się w niego, przeczuwając, że to co zaraz usłyszy nie będzie niczym łatwym i przyjemnym – Wiem, że to przez niego wyjechałaś z Londynu.   
Patolog wstrzymała oddech. Była przekonana, że ta rozmowa kiedyś nastąpi. Nie sądziła jednak, że dojdzie do niej tak szybko. W tej chwili absolutnie nie była na nią gotowa. Ale z drugiej strony – czy kiedykolwiek będzie?   
\- Tak ci powiedział? – spytała, chcąc jakoś ratować sytuację – Nie możesz wierzyć we wszystko, co on ci mówi. Jest chorobliwym egoistą. Wydaje mu się, że wszystko kręci się wokół niego.   
Ostatnimi czasy nie była to do końca prawda, ale Molly chciała wybrnąć z tej sytuacji z twarzą. W ciągu ich dwuletniej znajomości niewiele opowiadała o swoim życiu w Wielkiej Brytanii. A już na pewno unikała tematu prawdziwego powodu, dla którego zdecydowała się na przeprowadzkę za ocean. Przekonywała wszystkich, że po prostu nie mogła przepuścić takiej świetnej okazji. Nigdy nikogo celowo nie okłamała. Po prostu przemilczała kilka kwestii. Ryan najwyraźniej jednak doszukał się prawdy.   
\- Opowiedział mi o kobiecie, która go kochała i którą on też kocha, ale bardzo ją skrzywdził. Nie padło twoje imię. Sam się domyśliłem. A on nie zaprzeczył.   
Słysząc te słowa, od razu doszła do wniosku, że to kolejny z podstępnych planów detektywa. Skoro ona nie chciała powiedzieć niczego Carterowi, postanowił, że zrobi to sam. Ale oczywiście w taki sposób, aby wyglądało na to, że zrobił to przez przypadek. Cały Sherlock!   
\- Wiesz, że cię zmanipulował? – spytała poważnym tonem.   
\- To raczej ja zmanipulowałem jego – odparł spokojnie policjant – Znam go już jakiś czas i uwierz mi, potrafię dostrzec, kiedy gra w te swoje gierki. Teraz mówił prawdę. Był nawet lekko przerażony, kiedy odkryłem tożsamość kobiety, o której opowiadał.   
Chciała mu wierzyć. Tak byłoby łatwiej. Wiedziała jednak, że to niemożliwe. Sherlock uwielbiał grać na ludzkich uczuciach. I robił to nawet wtedy, gdy przekonywał innych, że tak nie jest. To było ponad nim. Często robił to nawet nieświadomie. Tak właśnie musiało być i tym razem.   
\- Opowiedział mi o wszystkim – kontynuował Ryan. Widział roztrzęsienie swojej żony, ale chciał doprowadzić tę rozmowę do końca – O tym jak podle cię traktował, jak uratowałaś mu życie, jak byłaś przy nim choć robił okropne rzeczy, jak jego siostra zmusiła was do wypowiedzenia tych słów. Ale wiesz co uderzyło mnie najbardziej? To, że mówił szczerze. Od samego początku. Zanim jeszcze zrozumiałem, że ta opowieść jest o tobie. Mówił z taką czułością i tęsknotą, że pomyślałam sobie „ Boże, jak on musi kochać tę kobietę”. A chwilę później dotarło do mnie, że tą kobietą jesteś ty.   
Po policzkach Molly zaczęły płynąć łzy. Słuchanie tego było zarówno tak cudowne i tak bolesne. Gdyby ktoś, kto nie był jej mężem, powiedziałby jej to dwa lata, temu pewnie skakałaby z radości i czym prędzej pobiegła na Baker Street, aby rzucić się w ramiona detektywa. Obecnie jednak czuła tylko frustrację i niemoc. Dlaczego to wszystko musiało wyjść na jaw dopiero teraz? Skoro odpowiednie słowa nie zostały wypowiedziane w odpowiednim czasie, to nie powinny paść w ogóle. Niektórzy jednak najwyraźniej nie potrafią trzymać języka za zębami.   
Co mogła teraz zrobić? Iście w zaparte, że to wszystko jest kłamstwem nie miało już najmniejszego sensu. Zresztą to nie reakcji Ryana tak naprawdę się obawiała. Jej mąż był niezwykle wyrozumiałym człowiekiem. Wiedziała, że nie zrobi jej z tego powodu żadnych wyrzutów. To siebie chciała uchronić przed najgorszym. Czuła, że ledwo co zasklepione rany, znów się otworzą. I teraz jeszcze trudniej będzie je wyleczyć.   
\- On cię naprawdę kocha, Molly – powiedział po kolejnej chwili ciszy Carter, kładąc dłoń na jej kolanie – Możesz w to nie wierzyć, ale po tym co dzisiaj widziałem, po tym co usłyszałem, ja nie mam co do tego wątpliwości. I wiem, że ty też go kochasz.   
Jej serce zaczęło powoli krwawić. Jak on może mówić o tym z takim spokojem? Może już mu na niej nie zależało? Podniosła na niego zapłakane oczy. W jego spojrzeniu dostrzegła troskę i miłość. A także odrobinę smutku.   
Skoro on miał odwagę w ogólne zacząć tę rozmowę, to ona musi mieć odwagę głośno przyznać się do swoich uczuć, które już i tak dla nikogo nie stanowiły tajemnicy.   
\- Tak, to prawda – powiedziała cicho, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie – Kocham Sherlocka. Odkąd tylko pamiętam. Byłam jeszcze młodą, naiwną dziewczyną, kiedy go poznałam. Zakochałam się po uszy od pierwszego wejrzenia. Jednak on był taki arogancki, taki pewny siebie, a ja taka nieśmiała. Starałam się zrobić jakiś krok, ale zawsze mnie spławiał albo udawał, że niczego nie widzi. Próbowałam sobie wmówić, że to tylko głupie, młodzieńcze zauroczenia, które wkrótce przeminie. Jednak z każdym dniem, z każdym kolejnym spotkaniem, z każdą kolejną usłyszaną kąśliwą uwagą, utwierdzałam się tylko w przekonaniu, że to, co do niego czuję, jest coraz silniejsze. Nic nie mogłam na to poradzić, ale zaczęłam oswajać się z myślą, że nic nigdy między nami nie będzie. Nie byłam w jego typie. Cicha, szara myszka podatna na każde jego najmniejsze manipulacje. To cud, że w ogóle mnie zauważał. Marzyłam o tym, aby stać się pewną siebie, odważną, błyskotliwą, olśniewającą kobietą, którą uznałby za równą sobie. Bo wydawało mi się, że właśnie ktoś taki powinien stać u jego boku. Tyle, że nigdy taka nie byłam i nie będę. Wiarę w samą siebie przywróciła mi jego prośba o pomoc w upozorowaniu samobójstwa. Przez chwilę poczułam, że może jednak coś dla niego znaczę. Że gdyby nie ja, naprawdę mógłby nie żyć. A tego na pewno bym nie zniosła. Jego dwuletnia nieobecność pozwoliła mi na wzięcie głębszego oddechu. Doskonale wiedziałam, że nie ma sensu na niego czekać, więc zaczęłam umawiać się na randki, potem się zaręczyłam… Życie toczyło się dalej. Dopóki nie wrócił i znowu nie wywrócił go do góry nogami. Chociaż nie widywałam go zbyt często, to wystarczyło, abym zrozumiała, że nie mogę być z Tomem, bo najzwyczajniej w świecie go nie kocham. Mogłam udawać sama przed sobą, ale o to byłoby nie fair wobec niego, więc zerwałam zaręczyny. Przez jakiś czas wszystko wróciło w miarę do normy, ale potem nastał ten okropny czas po śmierci Mary. Wszyscy byli w totalnej rozsypce i tak naprawdę tylko ja trzymałam jakoś wszystko w kupie. Zapominałam o własnych troskach i potrzebach, skupiając się na małej Rosie, praktycznie nieobecnym Johnie i obwiniającym się o wszystko Sherlocku. To było straszne. Byłam na skraju wyczerpania fizycznego i psychicznego, kiedy zadzwonił ten przeklęty telefon z Sherrinford. Chyba nigdy wcześniej nie poczułam się tak upokorzona. A nawet nie wiedziałam wtedy, że słyszą to osoby postronne. To mnie złamało. Wcześniej obiecałam sobie, że będę silna, ale to po prostu mnie przerosło. Dlatego tak naprawdę postanowiłam wyjechać. Musiałam zostawić ten cały emocjonalny bałagan za sobą i zacząć wszystko od nowa. Nie dałabym rady stawić temu czoła.   
Ryan wpatrywał się w jej zapłakaną twarz z troską i nutką współczucia. Rozumiał, co przeżyła jego żona. Być może nigdy nie był w takiej sytuacji, ale los też go nie oszczędzał. A właściwie potraktował go nawet surowiej – wielka miłość Molly nadal żyła, jego niestety już nie.   
\- Dlaczego mu wtedy nie uwierzyłaś?   
To pytanie nurtowało go od początku tej opowieści. Przecież Sherlock twierdził, że za drugim razem powiedział to szczerze. Carter nie miał powodu, żeby w to nie wierzyć. Czemu więc patolog, która świetnie potrafiła odczytywać ludzkie uczucia, tego nie dostrzegła?   
\- Zapewniam cię, że gdybyś był przez lata krytykowany, lekceważony, manipulowany, często ignorowany i upokarzany, też byś nie uwierzył – odparła smutno – Zresztą znasz go już trochę. Nie można przyjmować za pewnik większości tego, co on mówi. Okoliczności, w których padły te słowa też nie były zbyt sprzyjające. Uznałam że to kolejna jego gierka, że znowu chce wykorzystać mnie i moje uczucia do własnych celów. Było to niedługo po tym jak znów wrócił do narkotyków. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że rzeczywiście czuje to, co mówi.   
\- A teraz w to wierzysz?   
Przez ostatnie tygodnie wiele razy wracała do wspomnień z tego zdarzenia. Próbowała przypomnieć sobie wszystkie szczegóły. Jakie dokładnie padły słowa i jak były one wypowiedziane. Jedyne czego była pewna to zdenerwowanie w głosie detektywa i jej próba przeciwstawienia się jego prośbie. Reszta była tylko rozmytym tłem. Po jakimś czasie przypomniało jej się, że kiedy wymusiła na nim, aby on pierwszy to powiedział, zrobił to dwa razy. Za pierwszym brzmiało to niepewnie i niezbyt przekonująco. Za drugim jednak… musiało być w tym coś, co wcześniej przegapiła. Niewykluczone, że kryła się w tym szczerość.   
\- Sama nie wiem… - odparła, parząc mężowi w oczy. Chciała, aby widział, że mówi prosto z serca – Momentami wydaje mi się, że to może być prawda. Wszyscy dookoła próbują mnie przekonać, że tak właśnie jest. I wtedy zaczynam oswajać się z myślą, że może jednak rzeczywiście on coś do mnie czuje. Potem przypominam sobie jednak te wszystkie lata, kiedy traktował mnie jak osobistą służącą, którą można pomiatać na prawo i lewo i zaczynam w to wątpić. Bo przecież gdyby naprawdę mnie kochał, nie robiłby mi tych wszystkich okropnych rzeczy, nie raniłby mnie. Kiedyś wiele oddałabym za to, aby ta pierwsza wersja była prawdą, ale teraz, kiedy już ułożyłam sobie życie… Chyba wołałabym pozostać dla niego niewiele znaczącą znajomą, która będzie na każde jego zawołanie.   
Nie powiedziała tego tylko po to, aby udobruchać Ryana. Już jakiś czas temu zdała sobie sprawę, że kurczowo trzymała się marzenia o byciu z Sherlockiem, bo wydawało jej się, że to najpiękniejsze, co mogłoby ją spotkać. Doszła jednak do wniosku, że wizja ich związku faktycznie była cudowna, ale z pewnością nie byłaby ona nawet w najmniejszym stopniu bliska rzeczywistości. Detektyw nie był człowiekiem stworzonym do nawiązywania głębszych relacji międzyludzkich. To nie mogłoby się udać. Wcale nie byłaby z nim tak szczęśliwa, jak sobie to wyobrażała.   
I właśnie to przekonanie pozwoliło jej nabrać nowej wiary w siebie i nowy związek. Zresztą nie musiała długo czekać. Carter był pierwszym mężczyzną, z którym zaczęła się umawiać po wyjeździe do Stanów. I od razu los się do niej uśmiechnął.   
Jej mąż był zupełnym przeciwieństwem Holmesa. Troszczył się o swoich bliskich, zawsze był skory do pomocy, zabierał ją w urocze miejsca, poświęcał jej sporo uwagi, wspierał, po prostu był obok, kiedy tego potrzebowała. Patrząc na to wszystko z perspektywy czasu, nie mogła uwierzyć, jakim cudem zakochała się w aroganckim dupku, który ledwo co ją zauważał. Musiała być naprawdę samotna i zdesperowana. Ale teraz już nie jest. Miała przy sobie najwspanialszego faceta, jakiego mogła sobie tylko wymarzyć.   
\- Posłuchaj… - zaczął poważnym tonem Ryan i Molly już wiedziała, że padną teraz jakieś ważne słowa – Nie mogę mieć do ciebie żadnych pretensji czy żalu. Często nie mamy wpływu na nasze uczucia i nic nie można z tym zrobić, nie ma sensu nikogo za to winić. Wiesz, że cię kocham, ale nie będę zatrzymywał cię na siłę. Jeśli uznasz, że to Sherlock jest miłością twojego życia i chcesz z nim spędzić resztę swoich dni, nie mam zamiaru stawać ci na drodze. Pozwolę ci odjeść, bo to na czym najbardziej mi zależy to twoje szczęście.   
Patolog wpatrywała się w Amerykanina szeroko otwartymi oczami. Nie spodziewała się takiej przemowy. Bardzo ją ona zaniepokoiła.   
\- O czym ty w ogóle mówisz, Ryan? – zapytała podniesionym głosem – Czy w ciągu tej rozmowy dałam ci do zrozumienia, że chcę cię zostawić?   
Naprawdę się jej to nie podobało. Owszem, przyznała się do swoich uczuć względem Sherlocka, ale nie było mowy o żadnym rozstaniu. Nawet przez myśl jej to nie przeszło! Dlaczego więc Carter traktował ją tak, jakby już się pogodził z faktem, że jego żona zostawia go dla innego.   
\- Nie – przyznał zgodnie z prawdą – Ale kiedy przemyślisz sobie wszystko na spokojnie, możesz dojść do wniosku, że to jednak jego kochasz bardziej. A wtedy po prostu pozwolę ci odejść.   
Molly nie mogła uwierzyć w to co słyszy.   
\- Boże, Ryan, przestań wygadywać głupoty! – krzyknęła, zrywając się z kanapy – Tak, kocham Sherlocka, ale to nie znaczy, że chcę z nim być! Niektóre osoby są lepsze w naszych oczach niż w rzeczywistości i tak właśnie jest tym razem. Odkąd jestem z tobą, ani razu nie pomyślałam o tym, że mogłabym być z nim. Zrozumiałam, że nawet gdybyśmy się na to zdecydowali to oboje dusilibyśmy się w tym związku. To nie mogłoby się udać. Nie bylibyśmy szczęśliwi. Ale ja jestem szczęśliwa z tobą i myślałam, że ty ze mną też.   
\- Bo tak jest – odparł spokojnie policjant. Zupełnie nie rozumiał wybuchu żony. Przecież powiedział to wszystko w dobrej intencji. Chciał, aby wiedziała, że mimo aktu zawarcia małżeństwa nie musi czuć się w obowiązku trwać przy jego boku, jeśli by ją to unieszczęśliwiało.   
\- To czemu namawiasz mnie do zburzenia tego, co udało nam się zbudować, jednym niewłaściwym ruchem jakby to był domek z kart? – spytała Molly z nutką rozpaczy w głosie – Oboje ciężko pracowaliśmy na to, gdzie teraz jesteśmy. Oboje mamy za sobą bolesne wspomnienia, nieszczęśliwe miłości. Ale udało nam się to przezwyciężyć, ułożyć życie na nowo. Po co to niszczyć?   
Patolog czuła jak narastające w niej od tygodni emocje wreszcie znalazły swój upust. Nie znosiła się z nikim kłócić. A zwłaszcza ze swoimi najbliższymi. Tym razem jednak Ryana nie dał jej wyboru. Nie chciała się na nim wyżywać. Nie był niczemu winny. To ona nie mogła dojść do ładu ze swoimi pogmatwanymi uczuciami. Jednak te niedorzeczne sugestie wyprowadziły ją z równowagi.   
\- Wiesz, że nigdy nie przestałem kochać Kate – powiedział Carter, również podnosząc się do pozycji stojącej – I wiele bym oddał, aby znów ją przytulić, pocałować. Ale nie będę już nigdy miał na to szansy. Ale ty nadal ją masz. I nie chcę, żebyś ją przeze mnie zmarnowała.   
Molly znów poczuła łzy pod powiekami. Nie była pewna czy w tym momencie chce przytulić męża i podziękować mu za danie wolnej ręki, czy rzucić się na niego z pięściami, bo tylko jeszcze bardziej namieszał jej w głowie. Byłoby jej o wiele łatwiej, gdyby zakazał jej wszelkich kontaktów z detektywem, kazał jej wyrzucić go z myśli i serca. Wtedy uzyskałaby potwierdzenie, że takie postępowanie było jedynym właściwym. Ryan nigdy jednak nie był zaborczy. Zawsze zależało mu na jej dobru. Jak się okazuje na tyle mocno, że byłby w stanie bez oporów oddać ją w ramiona innego mężczyzny. Z jednej strony to w nim uwielbiała, ale z drugiej utrudniało jej to tylko podjęcie odpowiedniej decyzji.   
\- Ale ja wcale nie chcę mieć tej szansy – szepnęła, szlochając – Nie chcę! – krzyknęła frustrowanym głosem.   
Już dawno nie czuła się tak rozbita emocjonalnie. W głowie miała chaos, który nie sposób było uporządkować. Tłumiła w sobie to wszystko, bo sądziła, że jakoś sobie z tym poradzi. Że wszystko jakoś samo się ułoży. Ale zamiast wracać do normy, sprawy coraz bardziej się komplikowały. Aż w końcu wybuchła. Zazwyczaj była oazą spokoju, ale w tej chwili chciała tylko porządnie się wykrzyczeć i wypłakać. Niczego to nie zmieni, nie rozwiąże jej problemów, ale może przynajmniej zrobi się jej lżej na sercu.   
\- Czy ty sama siebie słyszysz?! – zirytowany Carter również podniósł głos, ta rozmowa zaczynała wymykać się spod kontroli, zaczęła go przerastać - Wiesz ile osób chciałoby być na twoim miejscu?! Ja chciałbym być!   
\- Chciałbyś kochać się w człowieku, który ma cię gdzieś?!   
\- Chciałbym móc spędzić całe życie z kobietą, którą naprawdę kochałem!   
Po tych słowach zapadała głucha cisza i Ryan od razu ich pożałował. Poczuł, że nie było one właściwe. Nie to miał na myśli. Nie tak powinno to zabrzmieć. Pełna bólu mina jego żony mówiła sama za siebie. Dlaczego ta rozmowa poszła w tak złym kierunku?   
\- Molly, kochanie… - zaczął, podchodząc do niej z wyciągniętą ręką.   
\- Zostaw mnie – warknęła, odsuwając się od niego – A więc jednak mnie nie kochasz? – szepnęła tonem głosu, który złamał Carterowi serce.   
\- Dobrze wiesz, że to nie prawda – powiedział łagodnym głosem, chcąc ją przekonać, że słowa które przed chwilą padły były jedną wielką pomyłką – Nie chciałem tego powiedzieć.   
\- Podczas kłótni mówimy to, co naprawdę myślimy – Molly powtórzyła słowa, które usłyszała kiedyś od Sherlocka , podczas prowadzenia jednego ze śledztw – Sama już nie wiem, co jest prawdą, a co nie – dodała, przykładając dłonie do skroni, głowa zaczynała jej pękać – Nie wiem już w co i komu mam wierzyć.   
Co za ironia losu! Dwóch facetów twierdzi, że ją kocha, a ona nie jest pewna czy chociaż jeden z nich mówi to szczerze. Chciałaby teraz zapaść się pod ziemię i wrócić na jej powierzchnię, kiedy wszystko znów będzie takie jak dawniej, bo w tej chwili nie była już pewna czy uda się jej jakoś to wszystko ułożyć.   
Czemu musiała mieć w życiu takiego cholernego pecha? Los ciągle rzucał jej kłody pod nogi, ledwo udało się jej pozbyć jednej, za chwilę pojawiała się kolejna, o wiele trudniejsza do przeskoczenia. Była już zmęczona ciągłą walką o szczęście i święty spokój.   
\- Zapomnijmy o tym, dobrze? – odezwał się Amerykanin, chcąc jakoś ratować sytuację.   
\- Muszę sobie to wszystko przemyśleć – odparła cicho Molly, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła w stronę przedpokoju.   
Carter podążył za nią.   
\- Nie bądź niemądra – próbował ją przekonać – Jest już ciemno i zimno. Zmarzniesz i się przeziębisz.   
W tej chwili patolog w ewentualnej chorobie upatrywała swój najmniejszy problem. Musiała wydostać się na świeże powietrze, oczyścić nieco umysł, ochłonąć. Dla ich obojga będzie lepiej, kiedy przez jakiś czas nie będę przebywać pod tym samym dachem.   
\- Spokojnie. Nic mi nie będzie. Potrafię o siebie zadbać – powiedziała, zakładając płaszcz i chwytając za torebkę – Nie bój się – dodała nieco łagodniejszym tonem, widząc zmartwioną twarz Ryana. Nie miała wątpliwości, że naprawdę się o nią martwił – Wrócę.   
Nie czekając na jego odpowiedź, otworzyła drzwi, wyszła i szybko zamknęła je za sobą. Zaczerpnęła głęboko orzeźwiającego, chłodnego powietrza, po czym nie zastanawiając się dokąd zmierza, ruszyła przed siebie. Idąc w stronę furtki, czuła na sobie wzrok wyglądającego przez okno męża. Nie obróciła się. Musiała się od tego odciąć. Inaczej nadal będzie trwać w martwym punkcie.   
O tej porze oświetlane mdłym światłem latarni ulice były niemalże puste. Gdyby ktoś ją zaatakował nie miałaby szans na obronę czy wezwanie pomocy. Pewnie ten fakt powinien wzbudzić w niej strach czy chociaż niepokój, ale jej głowa była zaprzątnięta zupełnie innymi sprawami. Kompletnie nie zwracała uwagi na to gdzie idzie, ani co wokół niej się dzieje. Naprawdę mało ją to w tej chwili obchodziło.   
Ale była głupia, wierząc, że wszystko wreszcie się ułożyło, że pokonała już wszystkie przeciwności losu i w końcu czeka ją zupełnie beztroskie życie. Powinna wiedzieć, że to tylko złudzenie, zwykła iluzja. Tak bardzo jednak trzymała się myśli, że wszystko jest na właściwym miejscu, że kompletnie przegapiła sygnały ostrzegawcze, że coś może pójść nie tak. A teraz było już za późno, aby coś z tym zrobić. Znajdowała się w samym centrum tego chaosu i nie miała zielonego pojęcia, jak go ogarnąć. Jej bliscy wcale jej tego nie ułatwiali. Wręcz przeciwnie – dolewali tylko oliwy do ognia, błędnie myśląc, że jej to pomoże. Najwyraźniej mogła liczyć tylko na siebie.   
Nagle oślepił ją jakiś jaskrawo migoczący neon. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy znalazła się na ulicy pełnej nocnych barów i klubów. Zatrzymała się na chwilę przed wejściem do jednego z nich.   
Nigdy nie była typem osoby topiącej smutki i zmartwienia w alkoholu. Uważała to za akt głupoty i użalania się nad sobą. Teraz jednak, kiedy znalazła się w tak beznadziejnej sytuacji, zaczęła rozważać wypicie jakiegoś mocniejszego drinka. Ale tylko jednego – tak, żeby ją rozluźnił, ale nie upił. W końcu musiała jakoś wrócić do domu.   
Po dłuższym zastanowieniu i chwili zawahania, ruszyła niepewnie w stronę wejścia. Przekroczyła próg baru z obietnicą złożoną samej sobie, że nie zrobi niczego głupiego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hejka :) Jak się Wam podoba rozdział? Między Molly i Ryanem w końcu doszło do małej scysji. Oczywiście z tego wszystkiego wynikną kolejne komplikacje. Ale o tym dopiero za tydzień :)   
> Dzięki za komentarze i Kudos.   
> Do napisanie :)


	19. Rozdział dziewiętnasty, w którym Sherlock i Molly w końcu głośno przyznają się do swoich uczuć

\- Ty, cholerny dupku! To wszystko przez ciebie!   
Dłoń Sherlocka trzymająca smyczek zamarła w bezruchu tuż nad strunami skrzypiec. Spuścił wzrok z pogrążonego w ciemności widoku za oknem i obróciwszy się, przeniósł go na drzwi wejściowe do salonu. To co zobaczył nieco go zaskoczyło i zaniepokoiło.   
W progu stała Molly. Włosy miała w lekkim nieładzie, dłonie zacisnęła w pięści, na jej twarzy malowała się czysta wściekłość. Nie była pijana, ale też na pewno nie w pełni trzeźwa. Świadczyła o tym jej lekko zachwiana postawa i użyte słownictwo.   
Nie czekając na reakcję detektywa, ruszyła szturmem w jego stronę. Ten nadal stał w tym samym miejscu, bez ruchu, lekko zdezorientowany tym, co się dzieje.   
\- To wszystko twoja wina! – krzyczała dalej patolog, stając kilka centymetrów od niego i zaczynając bić go pięściami w tors i ramiona – Po co mu powiedziałeś?! No po co?! Kazałam ci tego nie robić! Ale ty oczywiście wszystko zniszczyłeś! Wszystko!   
Przez chwilę pozwalał jej się na sobie wyżyć, ale w końcu odłożył skrzypce na stojący nieopodal stolik i chwycił ją mocno za nadgarstki, tym samym udaremniając jej nieudolne próby zrobienia mu krzywdy. Miała w sobie zdecydowanie za mało siły, aby rzeczywiście coś mu zrobić. Nadal krzycząc, próbowała mu się wyrwać, ale jego uścisk był zbyt mocny.   
\- Molly, uspokój się! – próbował przedrzeć się przez jej wrzaski, ale ona pochłonięta swoją wściekłością zupełnie nie zwracała na niego uwagi.   
-… Dlaczego ciągle to robisz?! Czemu wciąż wytracasz się w moje życie?! Dlaczego…? Dlaczego…? – gwałtowny wybuch złości niespodziewanie zmienił się w głośny szloch.   
Miała już tego serdecznie dosyć! Czuła się taka bezradna. W barze popijając drinka, po raz kolejny zaczęła się zastanawiać jak powinna wybrnąć z tej sytuacji, ale jak zwykle nie doszła do żadnych konstruktywnych wniosków. Za to z każdym kolejnym łykiem alkoholu zaczęła wzrastać w niej złość. Na Ryana, za to co powiedział, na siebie samą, że nie potrafi dojść z tym wszystkim do ładu. Najbardziej jednak była wściekała na osobę, która była źródłem całego tego zamieszania. Uświadomiwszy to sobie, duszkiem wypiła resztkę swojego trunku i bez większego namysłu ruszyła w stronę Baker Street. Musiała w końcu dać upust swoim emocjom, a Sherlock wydawał się być idealnym workiem treningowym. Obiecała sobie, że będzie silna, wykrzyczy mu w twarz wszystko, co o nim myśli. Jak zwykle jednak nie wytrzymała presji i złamała się dosłownie po minucie.   
Nie zauważyła nawet, kiedy Holmes przyciągnął ją bliżej siebie i lekko przytulił. Była tak zamroczona targającymi ją emocjami, że przylgnęła do niego i pozwoliła łzom skapywać na jego jak zawsze idealnie wyprasowaną koszulę. W tej chwili potrzebowała odrobiny czułości i nie miało znaczenia, że znalazła ją w ramionach człowieka, który stanowił podstawę jej problemów.   
\- Ciii… - szepnął detektyw tuż przy jej uchu – Jak się uspokoisz, to wszystko sobie wyjaśnimy.   
Sherlock nie był pewien czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej trzymał Molly w swoich ramionach. Może raz, kiedy żegnał się z nią przed swoją dwuletnią wyprawą, mającą na celu zlikwidowanie współpracowników Moriarty’ego. Był to jednak raczej krótki i niezdarny uścisk. Teraz natomiast tulił ją do siebie tak, jak wiele razy to sobie wyobrażał. Chociaż wolałby, aby nie płakała. Wiedział, że to przez niego. Carter musiał jej powiedzieć o ich rozmowie. Detektyw przypuszczał, że tak będzie, ale nie spodziewał się, że patolog zjawi się u niego o pierwszej w nocy i zacznie wypłakiwać się w jego ramię. Prawdopodobnie była to jednak jedyna okazja na to, aby mieć ją blisko siebie.   
Czuł, że jemu też był potrzebny ten moment bliskości. Od czasu tamtej rozmowy na bankiecie, oboje nie mieli się najlepiej. Dręczyły ich niewypowiedziane słowa, przemilczane kwestie, wyrzuty sumienia. W tej chwili potrzebowali wzajemnego wsparcia i pocieszenia. Musieli spróbować wspólnymi siłami doprowadzić to całe zamieszanie do ładu.   
Gładził ją czule po włosach, czekając, aż się uspokoi. Też był w rozsypce, ale wiedział, że to on musi być tym silnym. Zresztą okazywanie słabości nigdy nie leżało w jego naturze. Musiał pokazać Molly, że w pełni panuje nad sytuacją. Nawet jeśli w rzeczywistości wcale tak nie było.   
Po kilku minutach płacz ucichł. Patolog jakby wyrwana z amoku, zorientowała się w sytuacji i czym prędzej wyswobodziła się z objęć detektywa, zwiększając dystans między nimi do paru kroków. Holmes poczuł się rozczarowany tym nagłym odtrąceniem. Sądził, że te kilka chwil bliskości złamało ten mur, który tkwił między nimi od czasu jej powrotu ze Stanów. Kiedyś to on trzymał ją na dystans, a teraz ona robiła wszystko, aby zbytnio się do niego nie zbliżyć. Bolało go to, bo kiedy już przyznał się przed samym sobą do uczuć względem niej, chciał być tak blisko niej, jak to tylko możliwe.   
Z ciężkim sercem przyglądał się, jak nadal się trzęsąc, wyciera wierzchem dłoni łzy z policzków. Mimo rozmazanego makijażu i podpuchniętych oczu, w panującym w pomieszczeniu półmroku wyglądała naprawdę pięknie. Poświata księżyca padała na jej zmęczoną twarz. Nie mógł się powstrzymać i zrobił niepewny krok w jej stronę. Cofnęła się, obejmując rękami w obronnym geście. Zrezygnował więc z dalszej próby ponownego przyciągnięcia jej do siebie.   
\- Chyba powinniśmy porozmawiać – zasugerował cicho, kiedy uznał, że patolog uspokoiła się już na tyle, aby przejść do, jak mniemał, właściwego powodu jej wizyty.   
\- Nie wiem czy jest o czym – odparła tym samym tonem.   
\- Po co więc przyszłaś?   
Wbrew pozorom pytanie nie zabrzmiało złośliwie. Usłyszała w nim to samo, co od kilku tygodni słyszała w swoim głosie – gorycz, niepewność, bezradność. Dopiero teraz do niej dotarło, że nie tylko ona tak to wszystko ciężko przeżywała. Sherlock również nie miał łatwo. Mogła się tylko domyślać, że opowiedzenie Ryanowi o „ kobiecie, którą kocha” nie było dla niego łatwym doświadczeniem. Holmes nie lubił i za bardzo też nie umiał mówić o swoich uczuciach. Musiało go to wiele kosztować. I miał prawo czuć się tym zmęczony równie mocno co ona.   
Po chwili zastanowienia, bez słowa ruszyła w stronę krzesła, które zazwyczaj było zajmowane przez Johna. Tym gestem chciała dać mu znać, że choć nie jest w pełni gotowa na tę konfrontację, podejmuje wyzwanie. Od samego początku wiedziała, że w końcu będę musieli przedyskutować całą tę sytuację. Czemu nie miałoby to być właśnie teraz?   
Detektyw od razu pojął aluzję i bezzwłocznie zajął swoje standardowe miejsce, z którego wysłuchiwał historii swoich klientów. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że tym razem czeka go coś o wiele poważniejszego niż nudna opowiastka, która w najlepszym razie okaże się sprawą na czwórkę. Tym razem nie było mowy o nieuważnym słuchaniu, wyłapywaniu co piątego słowa. Tu chodziło o Molly, o niego, o ich uczucia. Musiał dokładnie wysłuchać każdego jej słowa i postarać się, aby do niej dotarło każde z tych, które wypowie on.   
Sądził, że to ona zacznie, ale patolog siedziała w ciszy ze spuszczoną głową, przyglądając się swoim dłoniom. Wyraźnie się denerwowała, nieświadomie przygryzła dolną wargę. Sherlock nie mógł pozostać na to obojętnym. Poczuł jak zrobiło mu się gorąco. Nigdy wcześniej tak na nią nie reagował. A może po prostu tak mocno dusił tego typu reakcje w samym zarodku, nie pozwalając im dość do głosu? Musiał szybko coś zrobić, bo inaczej prawdopodobnie wykonałby jakiś niewłaściwy ruch, który pogrzebałby szansę na cywilizowaną rozmowę.   
\- Więc… Carter wszystko ci powiedział – bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał.   
Podniosła na niego swoje smutne, brązowe oczy. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że znacznie częściej dostrzegał w nim ból, rozpacz i rozczarowanie niż wesołe iskierki radości, które tak bardzo dodawały jej uroku. Wiedział, że to on zazwyczaj był przyczyną tego nieszczęśliwego spojrzenia. I to wcale nie ułatwiało mu sprawy.   
\- Tylko dlatego, że to ty pierwszy powiedziałeś mu o nas – odparła z wyrzutem – Po co to zrobiłeś, co? Wiedziałeś, że to tylko jeszcze bardziej wszystko skomplikuje.   
Rozumiał, że mogła mieć do niego pretensje. Rzeczywiście nienajlepiej to wszystko wyszło. Na swoje usprawiedliwienie mógł jednak powiedzieć, że podczas całej tej opowieści ani razu nie wymienił jej imienia. Amerykanin sam dodał dwa do dwóch.   
\- Musiałem się komuś… wygadać – odparł, niepewnie wypowiadając ostatnie słowo.   
\- I musiało paść akurat na mojego męża!   
Właściwie sam nadal nie pojmował tej decyzji. Rzadko komu się zwierzał i nie miał bladego pojęcia, co go podkusiło, aby podzielić się swoimi sercowymi problemami właśnie z Ryanem. Przecież o wiele bezpieczniej byłoby powiedzieć o tym Johnowi. Może po prostu chciał, aby tę historię poznała osoba, która nigdy dotąd o niej nie słyszała, która pozwoliłaby mu spojrzeć na to z innej, nowej perspektywy. I tak właśnie się stało. Rozmowa z policjantem sprawiła, że postanowił zmienić swoje podejście do sprawy.   
\- A nie uważasz, że on zasługuje na to, aby znać prawdę?   
Sherlock naprawdę sądził, że Carter powinien wiedzieć o tym, co wydarzyło się w ich wspólnej przeszłości. Miał już dość udawania przed przyjacielem, że zależy mu na Molly mniej niż w rzeczywistości. Każdy ich uścisk czy pocałunek, jaki wymieniali w jego obecności, sprawiał, że czuł ukłucie w sercu. Przez tyle lat nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że chciałby być na miejscu Ryana. Teraz wydawało się, że jest już na to za późno. Nie chciał jednak porzucać nawet odrobiny nadziei. Może jeszcze ma jakąś nikłą szansę.   
\- Nie wiem – odparła szczerze patolog – Ale nawet jeśli, wołałabym mu powiedzieć o tym sama. Na pewno ułożyłeś tę całą opowiastkę pod siebie.   
Nie była tego taka pewna, ale chciała, aby Holmes poczuł się winny. W końcu to wszystko była jego sprawka. Nawet jeśli rzekomo chciał przedstawić Carterowi „całą prawdę”, to i tak zrobił to w samolubny sposób. Ani przez chwilę nie pomyślał, jakie konsekwencje dla niej pociągnie za sobą to wyznanie. W chwili obecnej miała poczucie, że zburzyło jej całe dotychczasowe szczęście.   
\- Dlaczego uważasz, że opowiedziałem to „pod siebie”? – spytał lekko oburzony.   
Molly zawsze była tą, która wierzyła w jego dobre serce i przejawy ludzkiej życzliwości. Bolało go to, że tak się od niego odwróciła. Że przestała w niego wierzyć.   
\- Zawsze tak robisz. Chcesz, żeby wszystko ułożyło się po twojej myśli, więc kolorujesz rzeczywistość, aby zmanipulować innych i podstępem osiągnąć to, co sobie zaplanowałeś.   
Działał w ten sposób odkąd tylko go znała. Doskonale znała jego metody, bo sama była obiektem, na którym je stosowano. I z pełną świadomością pozwalała mu się wykorzystywać. Koniec z tym jednak. Nie była już tamtą zakochaną po uszy Molly, którą tak łatwo było do wszystkiego przekonać. Teraz musiała zawalczyć o siebie i o swoje małżeństwo.   
Po tych słowach Sherlock zdał sobie sprawę, że tym razem rozmowa z patolog nie będzie tak prosta jak zazwyczaj. Musiał jej udowodnić, że mówiąc Carterowi o swoich uczuciach nie miał na celu niczego złego. Po prostu uważał, że za niedługo Amerykanin sam mógłby się czegoś domyślić i dojść do jakiś niewłaściwych wniosków. Mógłby na przykład posądzić ich romans, co oczywiście byłoby absurdem. Przecież nigdy nie byli w związku. Ale Ryan nie mógłby o tym wiedzieć. Dobrze więc, że on dał mu właściwy ogląd sytuacji.   
Patolog to jednak nie przekona. Była zbyt sfrustrowana, zmęczona i przepełniona emocjami. Nie myślała logicznie. Musiał przemówić do jej serca, a nie rozumu.   
Wziął głęboki oddech.   
\- Molly – zaczął spokojnie z nutką czułości w głosie, a ona skupiła na nim swój nieco zamyślony wzrok – Wiem, że przez wiele lat nie traktowałem cię właściwie. I nie mam nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie. Nie mogę winić cię za to, że mi teraz nie ufasz, bo sam sobie na to zapracowałem. Wiedz jednak, że naprawdę tego żałuję. Powinienem doceniać to, że mam obok siebie wspaniałą kobietę, która jest w stanie wszystko dla mnie poświęcić, ale tego nie robiłem. A przynamniej należycie ci tego nie okazywałem. Nie znaczy to jednak, że mi na tobie nie zależało. Nadal mi zależy. Jesteś jedyną osobą, która dostrzega we mnie to, czego ja sam nie jestem w stanie się dopatrzeć. I to pozwala mi uwierzyć w to, że mogę być lepszym człowiekiem. Właśnie dzięki tobie. Dlatego nic, nawet fakt, że jesteś szczęśliwa z innym mężczyzną, nie zmieni tego, że cię kocham.   
Doktor Carter zaniemówiła, a po jej policzkach zaczęła płynąć następna partia łez. Nie spodziewała się, że kiedykolwiek usłyszy podobne wyznanie z ust Sherlocka. W pierwszej chwili myślała, że to jakaś kolejna jego sztuczka, kolejna gra, eksperyment. Jednak nawet w słabym świetle księżyca mogła dostrzec w jego oczach przejęcie, które świadczyło o tym, że mówi szczerze. Z jednej strony ją to urzekło, ale z drugiej przestraszyło. Bo to oznaczało, że jej problemy stają się coraz bardziej poważnie i skomplikowane.   
\- Nic nie powiesz? – spytał cicho detektyw, kiedy nie odezwała się przez dłuższą chwilę.   
\- A co powinnam powiedzieć? – odparła pytaniem na pytanie, naprawdę nie wiedząc jak powinna zareagować.   
\- Może, że też mnie kochasz.   
Powiedział to z tak rozbrajającą powagą, że Molly zaczęła śmiać się cicho pod nosem.   
\- Znów prosisz mnie o to samo – odparła, zdając sobie sprawę, że rzeczywiście przeżywali pewnego rodzaju powtórkę z rozrywki – Przecież wiesz, że tak jest – dodała, lekko zakłopotana, ponownie skupiając uwagę na swoich dłoniach.   
Nie było sensu udawać, że jest inaczej. Oboje doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że jej uczucia względem niego nigdy nie wygasły. Płomień zmalał, ale nigdy nie zniknął zupełnie. A teraz mimo jej woli, znów zaczynał rozniecać się pożar. Nie sądziła jednak, żeby przyznanie się do tego było dobrym pomysłem.   
\- W takim razie to powiedz – nie odpuszczał Holmes – Chcę to usłyszeć.   
\- Ostatnim razem nie wyniknęło z tego nic dobrego – odparła, próbując go zniechęcić.   
Naprawdę nie chciała sobie tego wszystkiego jeszcze bardziej utrudniać. To tylko słowa, ale wiedziała, że ich wypowiedzenie poniosło by za sobą konsekwencje, z którymi nie miała siły się zmierzyć.   
\- Tamte okoliczności nie były właściwe – powiedział z przejęciem w głosie– Chciałbym móc cofnąć czas i zrobić to w odpowiedni sposób. Powinienem powiedzieć ci to osobiście, patrząc ci głęboko w oczy, abym był pewny, że mi uwierzyłaś.   
\- To nie jest kwestia wiary, Sherlock – zapewniła go patolog – Chociaż muszę przyznać, że dopiero niedawno dopuściłam do siebie myśl, że mogłeś wtedy mówić szczerze. Ale to niczego nie zmienia, bo i tak by nam nie wyszło. Nawet jeśli uwierzyłabym w to dwa lata temu.   
Detektyw znów poczuł się tak, jakby ktoś go spoliczkował. Zawsze wydawało mu się, że największym marzeniem Molly było to, aby zostali parą, potem małżeństwem, mieli gromadkę dzieci i dom z ogródkiem. Ale on nie był w stanie dać jej żadnej z tych rzeczy. Jednak teraz, kiedy był gotowy jej to zapewnić, ona odsyła go z kwitkiem.   
\- A niby dlaczego tak uważasz? – spytał z oburzeniem.   
\- Bo dobrze cię znam – odparła, posyłając mu blady uśmiech – Starałbyś się przez tydzień, dwa, a potem uznałbyś, że nudzi cię takie życie. Znikałbyś na całe dnie, a potem wracał pokiereszowany w środku nocy. Zapominałbyś o randkach, rocznicach i spotkaniach ze znajomymi. Zamiast kwiatów przynosiłbyś mi różne dziwne rzeczy potrzebne do eksperymentów. I pewnie uznawałabym to wszystko za urocze, ale nie tego oczekuję od życia. Potrzebuję kogoś z kim będę czuć się bezpiecznie, kto będzie o mnie dbał, troszczył się o mnie, wspierał w trudnych chwilach. Ktoś z kim będę mogła założyć rodzinę. I nie ma się co oszukiwać – taka codzienność nie leży w twojej naturze. Jesteś stworzony do innych, większych rzeczy. I nic tego nie zmieni.   
Chciał zaprotestować. Przecież się zmienił! Ciąg tragicznych wydarzeń sprzed dwóch lat uświadomił mu, jak wiele ma do stracenia i starał się robić wszystko, aby ocalić chociaż to, co mu zostało. Ale może Molly jednak miała rację? Czy byłby w stanie zrezygnować ze swojej pracy, że swojego specyficznego usposobienia, żeby dać jej to, na co zasługiwała? Chciałby z czystym serce odpowiedzieć twierdząco. Bał się jednak, że mogłoby się to rozminąć z prawdą.   
\- Zawsze byłeś dla mnie ważny – dodała po chwili – I nigdy nie przestałeś być, ale… - głos na chwilę uwiązł jej w gardle – Ale nie mogłabym z tobą być. Myślę, że ty też podświadomie czujesz, że nic by z tego nie było. Tylko jeszcze bardziej zranilibyśmy siebie nawzajem.   
Molly nigdy nie sądziła, że do tego dojdzie. Że będzie musiała odrzucić człowieka, którego kochała przez lata. Ale wiedziała, że tak będzie lepiej. Zaoszczędzą sobie niepotrzebnych kłótni, rozczarowań i bólu.   
Sherlock był zupełnie innego zdania. Był w stanie zaryzykować dla chociażby kilku chwil szczęścia i miłości. Po wyjeździe patolog sądził, że już nigdy nie będzie miał na to szansy. Inne kobiety zupełnie go nie interesowały. Nie był człowiekiem, który szasta uczuciami na prawo i lewo. Ulokował je w jednej, wyjątkowej osobie i nie chciał nikogo innego. Wraz z jej powrotem odżyła nadzieja, która w tej chwili chyba znów została pogrzebana. I to tym razem na dobre.   
\- Więc zostajesz z Carterem– bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał.   
Nie powinien być zdziwiony tym wyborem. Przecież przewidywał taki rozwój wydarzeń od samego początku. Dlaczego więc nie mógł się z tym pogodzić? Tak cholernie trudno jest pozwolić komuś odejść.   
\- Tak – odparła stanowczo – Chyba, że to on postanowi rozstać się ze mną. A wiem, że byłby zdolny to zrobić tylko ze względu na mnie. Twierdzi, że nie chce stawać na drodze do mojego szczęścia. To szlachetny, honorowy człowiek. Nie rzuca słów na wiatr.   
Co do tego detektyw nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości. W końcu sam Ryan powiedział mu, że jeśli Molly postanowi odejść, nie będzie jej zatrzymywał. Bo ważniejsze były dla niego jej uczucia, a nie jego własne. I to właśnie różniło go od Holmesa. Sherlock zawsze walczył tylko o swoje. Pora w końcu zrobić coś dla ludzi, na których mu zależy.   
\- Ale też bardzo cię kocha – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą – Jeśli przy nim zostaniesz, to on przy tobie też.   
Patolog podniosła na niego zdziwione spojrzenie. Jeszcze przed chwilą próbował ją przekonać o swojej dozgonnej miłości, a teraz popycha ją w kierunku męża. Co znowu jest z nim nie tak? Czy to jakiś kolejny przebiegły podstęp? Chce zrobić z siebie ofiarę i wzbudzić w niej wyrzuty sumienia? A może w końcu zrozumiał, że czasem trzeba odpuścić?   
\- Nie wiem, jak to teraz będzie – szepnęła – Pokłóciliśmy się. Chyba pierwszy raz tak poważnie. Oboje powiedzieliśmy o kilka słów za dużo. Nawet jeśli się pogodzimy, to już nie będzie to samo. Zawsze coś będzie tkwiło między nami.   
Detektyw poczuł się nieco winny, przypuszczając, że to on był powodem ich sporu. Może rzeczywiście nie powinien mówić Carterowi o swoim uczuciu do Molly. Teraz, widząc jaka jest tym wszystkim przytłoczona i rozbita, z chęcią zwróciłby jej spokój i beztroskie życie u boku Amerykanina. Nawet jeśli to oznaczało, że on będzie cierpiał za dwoje.   
\- Dlaczego te najważniejsze decyzje w naszym życiu są także tymi najtrudniejszymi? – spytała nagle, patrząc mu w oczy, jakby był ekspertem od pytań o sens ludzkiej egzystencji – Zanim je podejmiemy rozważamy nieskończoną ilość razy wszystkie za i przeciw, a na końcu i tak często dokonujemy niewłaściwego wyboru. I potem żałujemy do końca życia.   
Ta wypowiedź nieco zdziwiła detektywa, ale postanowił wykorzystać ją, aby czegoś się dowiedzieć.   
\- A ty czegoś żałujesz?   
Nie zastanawiała się zbyt długo.   
\- Chyba nie. Wierzę, że wszystko, co mnie spotkało miało jakiś cel, miało mnie czegoś nauczyć. Podejmowałam już wiele trudnych decyzji i choć nie wszystkie były trafne, to miały dla mnie duże znaczenie. Boję się jednak, że kiedyś w końcu popełnię jakiś błąd, który okaże się naprawdę fatalny w skutkach. I nie będę w stanie go naprawić.   
To był jeden z największych lęków jaki prześladował Molly od czasów dzieciństwa. Rodzice zawsze jej powtarzali, że nie może robić niczego pochopnie, że zawsze należy przynajmniej dwa razy dobrze się zastanowić. Dlatego podejmując każdą, nawet najbardziej prozaiczną decyzję, za każdym razem analizowała wszystkie jej aspekty. A te wielkie, życiowe wybory były dla niej największą zmorą. Ciągle miała przeczucie, że coś może pójść nie tak, jeden fałszywy ruch i wszystko legnie w gruzach. I właśnie teraz musiała podjąć taką decyzję. Musiała wybrać między dwoma mężczyznami, których naprawdę kochała.   
\- A ty? – spytała po chwili – Czego żałujesz?   
\- Tego, że zbyt późno uświadomiłem sobie, co do ciebie czuję – odparł bez zastanowienia – Zbyt późno i niewłaściwie ci to powiedziałem. Zbyt późno zacząłem o ciebie walczyć. Żałuję tego zmarnowanego czasu, w którym moglibyśmy być razem szczęśliwi.   
Molly poczuła, że to wszystko tylko coraz bardziej ją przytłacza. Nie była już niczego pewna. Wydawało jej się, że najlepszym wyjściem będzie zostanie przy Ryanie, który dawał jej to wszystko, o czym zawsze marzyła. Sherlock był tylko jej fantazją, która niestety okazała się być daleka od rzeczywistości. Jednak po tej rozmowie, bólu i miłości malującej się w jego oczach, nic już nie wydawało się oczywiste.   
\- Ale teraz to twoja decyzja – dodał – Obyś jej nie żałowała.   
Oboje byli już zmęczeni tą rozmową. Był środek nocy, a temat bardzo trudny i poważny. Zresztą wszystko to, co najważniejsze zostało powiedziane. Teraz jedyne co pozostało do zrobienia, to dokonanie właściwego wyboru. Gdyby to tylko było takie proste.   
\- Chyba będę się już zbierać – powiedziała cicho, szukając w torebce telefonu, aby zamówić taksówkę.   
Na ekranie wyświetliła się informacja o piętnastu SMS-ach i dziesięciu nieodebranych połączeniach. Wszystkie były od Ryana. Nie ma się co dziwić. Obiecała, że wróci do domu, a zegar wskazywał trzecią w nocy. Miał prawo się o nią martwić.   
Odpisała mu krótko, że za niedługo będzie w domu. Nie chciała, żeby niepotrzebnie się zamartwiał lub co gorsza miał wyrzuty sumienia. Oboje ich poniosło, ale ludzie wychodzili przecież z o wiele gorszych kryzysów.   
Czekali kilkanaście minut w ciszy na przybycie taksówki. Sherlock zamknął oczy, opierając brodę na złożonych dłoniach. Molly uznała, że przeniósł się do pałacu myśli. Przyglądała mu się przez chwilę z uwagą. Kiedyś podziwiała go ukradkiem, z daleka, a teraz znajdowała się zaledwie kilkadziesiąt centymetrów od niego. Uśmiechnęła się lekko. Był taki piękny. Mogłaby wpatrywać się w niego godzinami.   
Taksówka przyjechała. Patolog nie chciała wyrywać Holmesa z zamyślenia, więc pozbierała swoje rzeczy, wstała ostrożnie z fotela i najciszej jak umiała ruszyła w stronę drzwi. Sądziła, że nawet nie zauważy jej wyjścia. W połowie drogi zatrzymał ją jednak jego głos.   
\- Molly? – powiedział łagodnie, otwierając oczy.   
\- Tak? – spytała cicho.   
\- Mam prośbę – odparł, podnosząc się z krzesła i idąc w jej kierunku. Zatrzymał się dosłownie kilka centymetrów przed nią. Przyglądała mu się niepewnie, obawiając się, co by to mogło być – Jeden pocałunek – szepnął tuż przy jej uchu, a ona wstrzymała oddech – Jako pewnego rodzaju pożegnanie – dodał, widząc szok w jej oczach.   
Nie odpowiedziała, ale też nie odsunęła się. Pozwoliła położyć mu dłoń na swoim policzku. Wtuliła się w nią. Pogłaskał ją delikatnie. Tysiące razy marzyła o tym dotyku.   
Przez chwilę patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy. Molly biła się z myślami. Nie powinna tego robić. To tylko pogorszy sprawę. Ale z drugiej strony – nigdy wcześniej nie mieli na to szansy. Skoro teraz ją o to prosił, nie mogła odmówić. Chciała tego doświadczyć. Nawet jeśli byłby to pierwszy i ostatni raz.   
Zanim więc zdążyłaby się rozmyślić, zmniejszyła dzielący ich dystans do zera, wspięła się na palce, wzięła w dłonie twarz Sherlocka i złożyła na jego ustach czuły, delikatny pocałunek. Zrobiła to nieco niepewnie, ale wątpliwości zniknęły, gdy on odwzajemnił tę pieszczotę. Nie było w tym zachłanności czy pożądania. Nie, tylko zwykły, subtelny, niewinny całus. Ale to wystarczyło, aby oboje poczuli motyle w brzuchu i ciepło na sercu.   
Objął ją mocno ramionami, chcąc jeszcze intensywniej doświadczyć tej bliskości, którą przez chwilę dzielili. Nie protestował jednak, kiedy w końcu oderwała się od niego. Czuła, że nie może tego przedłużać, bo wtedy mogliby posunąć się zdecydowanie za daleko.   
Oparła swoje czoło o jego. Pogłaskała go po policzku, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. To był idealny pierwszy pocałunek.   
\- Kocham cię – szepnęła ledwo dosłyszalnie, pocałowała go w policzek tuż przy kąciku ust, po czym wybiegła z mieszkania, nie oglądając się za siebie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej :) Mam nadzieję, że rozdział się Wam podobał. Zwłaszcza ze względu na ostatnią scenę :P Jak widać akcja nabiera tempa :)   
> Za to wena się troszkę ulotniła... Dzisiaj zaczęłam sesję, więc głównie skupiam się teraz na nauce, ale mam jeszcze tylko dwa egzaminy, więc mam nadzieję, że uda mi się wszystko napisać i opublikować zgodnie z planem :)   
> Dzięki za komentarze i Kudos  
> Życzę miłego, słonecznego weekendu i do napisania za tydzień :)


	20. Rozdział dwudziesty, w którym Sherlock przeżywa swój pierwszy zawód miłosny

John otworzył ostrożnie drzwi do salonu i pierwsze co go uderzyło to chmura papierosowego dymu. Zakaszlał, próbując odgonić ręką siwy obłok, który zaatakował jego płuca. Mimo lekkich problemów z oddychaniem ruszył w głąb pomieszczenia, w którym panował niemiłosierny zaduch. Szybkim krokiem podszedł do okna i najpierw rozsunął szczelnie zaciągnięte rolety, a potem je otworzył, aby wpuścić do środka chociaż odrobinę światła i świeżego powietrza.   
Kiedy wreszcie mógł już swobodnie oddychać, zaczął rozglądać się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu Sherlocka. Według licznych źródeł od tygodnia kisił się w tych oparach, nie wychodząc z domu i nie odbierając telefonów. Watson pewnie zajrzałby tu wcześnie, ale Rosie była chora i nie mógł jej zostawić. Dopiero teraz miał czas na doprowadzenie swojego przyjaciela do porządku.   
Znalazł go na kanapie. Leżał na niej do góry nogami tak, że głowa wisiała mu kilka centymetrów nad podłogą. Miał na sobie wygnieciony szlafrok i spodnie od piżamy, a włosy w totalnym nieładzie. W dłoni niemalże z godnością trzymał papierosa. Do tego wszystkiego wydawał się zupełnie nie zauważać faktu, że ma gościa.  
\- Co się z tobą dzieje, do cholery?! – krzyknął zirytowany John, stając metr od detektywa – Od tygodnia nie dajesz znaku życia! Nie wpuszczasz pani Hudson do środka, nie odbierasz telefonów do Ryana, który podobno ma dla ciebie całkiem ciekawe sprawy. Nawet Molly wysłała ci kilka SMs-ów, na które nie raczyłeś odpowiedzieć. Co to jest? Przedwczesny kryzys wieku średniego?!   
Wrzaski Watsona sprawiły, że Holmes w końcu zdał sobie sprawę z jego obecności. Spojrzał na niego nieco nieprzytomnym wzrokiem, a potem niezdarnie zmienił swoją pozycję na siedzącą. Był w naprawdę kiepskim stanie. John wiele razy widział go w rozsypce, ale teraz było to coś innego. Tym razem podłoże problemu musiało być zgoła inne. I chyba nawet domyślał się jakie.   
\- To nie żaden kryzys, tylko odrzucenie – mruknął detektyw, zaciągając się papierosem – W końcu chyba nie codziennie się słyszy, że ktoś cię kocha, ale nie chce z tobą być, bo ty totalnie nie nadajesz się do związków – dodał drwiącym tonem.   
Watson westchnął ciężko. Wiedział, że prędzej czy później do tego dojdzie. Najwyraźniej Molly już podjęła decyzję i poinformowała o niej Sherlocka.   
Wszyscy wtajemniczeni mogli przypuszczać, że patolog nie zostawi od tak swojego męża. W gruncie rzeczy był to dość naturalny i chyba najwłaściwszy wybór. Choć zapewnie nie najłatwiejszy. Ale za to przewidywalny.   
Dlatego też detektyw musiał spodziewać się takiego rozwoju wydarzeń. Mimo iż zazwyczaj ślepo wierzył w swoje przekonania, tym razem musiał przyznać się do porażki. Być może to bolało go bardziej niż samo odrzucenie.   
Kiedy jednak John przyjrzał się bliżej przyjacielowi, dostrzegł w jego oczach czysty ból, rozpacz i tęsknotę. On naprawdę musiał kochać Molly Hooper, a ona właśnie złamała mu serce.   
\- Wiesz, że nie tylko o to chodzi – próbował go pocieszyć, siadając obok niego – On ma już męża. Kochającego męża. Nie tak łatwo z tego zrezygnować.   
\- Mogłaby, gdyby tylko chciała – odparł surowo Holmes – Zwłaszcza, że Carter by jej nie zatrzymywał.   
John rozmawiał z Ryanem, kiedy ten wpadł na niego w przychodni i zawiadomił go, że z Sherlockiem chyba nie dzieje się najlepiej. Opowiedział mu o ich rozmowie, o tym jak dowiedział się o nim i o Molly. Dlatego też nawet nie podjął próby dotarcia na Baker Street – był pewny, że detektyw go nie wpuści. Że potrzebuje trochę czasu na odreagowanie całego tego stresu. Watson nie był pewny czy to, co trapi jego przyjaciela to „stres”, ale zapewnił Amerykanina, że sprawdzi, co się dzieje.   
Najbardziej jednak zdziwiło go to, że Holmes postanowił się otworzyć przed Carterem. Przecież podobno za nim nie przepadał, a do tego facet był mężem jego ukochanej. A może zrobił to specjalnie, licząc na to, że Ryan wpadnie w szał, a biedna Molly przyjdzie do niego szukać pocieszenia?   
\- Dlaczego wszyscy uważacie, że zrobiłem to z premedytacją? – spytał nagle zirytowany detektyw.   
John spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.   
\- Przecież nic takiego nie powiedziałem – odparł spokojnie.   
\- Ale pomyślałeś.   
Temu już nie mógł zaprzeczyć. Zapominał już, że Sherlock wie, co chcesz powiedzieć, zanim nawet sam dobrze się nad tym zastanowisz.   
\- Bo trochę tak to wygląda – powiedział ostrożnie Watson, nie chcąc jeszcze bardziej zdenerwować detektywa – Z tego co wiem, Molly prosiła cię, żebyś mu niczego nie mówił. Ale oczywiście nie posłuchałeś. Naprawdę chcesz być powodem, dla którego ich małżeństwo się rozpadnie?   
Sądził, że Holmes zmądrzał trochę przez te ostatnie lata, wyzbył się choć odrobiny egoizmu. Jednak to co teraz robił, skutecznie temu przeczyło. Skoro naprawdę kochał patolog, powinien być po jej stronie, pozwolić jej samej zdecydować, jak chce pokierować swoim życiem. Ale po co? Łatwiej jest narobić zamieszanie i wszystko jeszcze bardziej utrudnić.   
\- Chciałem być impulsem, który pomoże jej podjąć decyzję – mruknął pod nosem Sherlock, znów zaciągając się papierosem.   
\- No to gratuluję, bo chyba niestety, osiągnąłeś zupełnie odwrotny skutek – odparł John, wyrywając mu z dłoni papierosa i gasząc go w przepełnionej niedopałkami popielniczce.   
Detektyw nawet nie zaprotestował. Był tak przytłoczony całą sytuacją, że już chyba było mu wszystko jedno. Nic nie szło po jego myśli. I nie zanosiło się na to, aby w najbliższym czasie coś miało się w tej kwestii zmienić.   
Podszedł do otwartego okna i wyjrzał przez nie na ulicę. Wróciły do niego wspomnienia sprzed tygodnia. Po tym jak Molly wybiegła z jego mieszkania, przez kilka sekund stał bez ruchu w tym samym miejscu. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że naprawdę to zrobiła. Sądził, że odmówi albo nawet da mu jeszcze z liścia, za to, że w ogóle odważył się ją o to poprosić. Cieszył się, że tym razem jego przypuszczenia okazały się błędne. Zaryzykował i się to opłaciło.   
Kiedy tylko przymykał oczy, wciąż czuł jej miękkie, słodkie usta na swoich. Nie było to nic wyrafinowanego, tylko lekkie muśnięcia, ale dla niego i tak wiele to znaczyło. Nie mógł pozwolić jej odejść, nie doświadczywszy tego chociażby jednego pocałunku. Wiedział, że dla niej też nie było to obojętne zdarzenie. Po cichu liczył na to, że dzięki temu wspaniałemu uczuciu, jakiego razem doświadczyli, ona jednak zmieni zdanie. Lub chociaż jeszcze raz się nad tym wszystkim zastanowi.   
Kiedy w końcu otrząsnął się z letargu, podbiegł do okna. Widział jak pośpiesznie wsiada do taksówki. Otwierając drzwi, obróciła się w stronę budynku. Spojrzała prosto w jego stronę, ale nie był pewien czy go zauważyła. On natomiast dostrzegł ból i niepewność wymalowane na jej twarzy. Chyba znów płakała. A jemu na ten widok krwawiło serce.   
Nie chciał jej do niczego zmuszać. Pragnął tylko przekonać ją, że myliła się co do niego w kwestii związków. Odrzucanie go tylko z tego powodu było dalece niewłaściwe. Przecież by się starał. Już raz ją stracił i gdyby dała mu szansę, nie dopuściłby do tego już nigdy więcej.   
\- Powinieneś odpuścić, Sherlock – powiedział po dłuższej chwili ciszy John, podchodząc do przyjaciela – Szczerze mówiąc, w ogóle nie powinieneś się w to mieszać. To musi być…  
\- Jej decyzja. Tak, wiem! – krzyknął zirytowany detektyw – Wszyscy w kółko mi to powtarzacie! A co jeśli ona dokona złego wyboru, tylko dlatego, że ja nie pokażę jej, że mnie też zależy?!   
Dlaczego nikt go nie rozumiał? Wszyscy twierdzili, że powinien zostawić ją w spokoju, nie angażować się. Ale on nie potrafił stać bezczynnie i patrzeć jak jego ledwo tląca się nadzieja gaśnie bezpowrotnie. Był człowiekiem czynu. Musiał działać, mieć poczucie, że panuje nad całą sytuacją. Nawet jeśli tak nie było.   
\- Ale przecież wszyscy wiedzą, że ci zależy – odparł uspakajającym tonem Watson – Nie musisz się już tak wysilać. My ci wierzymy. Molly ci w końcu uwierzyła. Czy to nie wystarczy?   
Doskonale wiedział, że odpowiedź na to pytanie nie mogła być twierdząca. Kiedy się kogoś kocha, to nigdy nie jest wystarczające. Ale cóż można zrobić? Trzeba jakoś żyć z tym dalej.   
\- Po prostu musisz się pogodzić z takim stanem rzeczy – dodał, kiedy Holmes nie odzywał się przez dłuższą chwilę – To co nas spotyka często nie zależy od nas samych. Decyzje innych ludzi zmieniają nasze życie o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. A mimo to musimy sobie jakoś z tym radzić.   
Sherlock spojrzał na niego i dostrzegł w jego oczach smutek i tęsknotę. Wiedział, że w dużej mierze przyjaciel mówił o sobie. On też przeżył utratę ukochanej kobiety, choć była to zupełnie inna strata. Detektyw nie był pewien, która z nich jest bardziej dotkliwsza –zupełny brak możliwości powtórnego spotkania tej osoby czy oglądanie jak wiedzie szczęśliwe życie z innym człowiekiem.   
\- Tak jak ty pogodziłeś się ze śmiercią Mary?   
Nie chciał, aby zabrzmiało to złośliwie. Minęły już jednak ponad dwa lata, a John nadal wydawał się trwać w pewnym stanie zawieszenia. Oczywiście trzymał się jako tako, zwłaszcza ze względu na Rosie, ale miał takie momenty, kiedy wyglądał jakby chciał zapaść się pod ziemię i już na nią nie wracać, jeśli nie będzie na niej jego ukochanej żony. Mówi się, że czas leczy rany i owszem było widać pewien postęp, ale detektyw miał wrażenie, że przyjaciel już nigdy tak zupełnie się z tego nie otrząśnie.   
\- Nie twierdzę, że jest to łatwe – odpowiedział trochę wymijająco Watson – Żadna strata nie jest łatwa, ale nie możesz też do końca życia użalać się nad sobą. Już jakiś czas temu zrozumiałem, że do niczego to nie prowadzi. Nie każę ci wyrzucić Molly ze swojego serca i umysłu. Mogę cię zapewnić, że to niewykonalne. Powinieneś jednak chociaż spróbować żyć dalej. I pozwolić jej na to samo. Nawet jeśli to tak cholernie boli.   
Patrząc na rozpacz malującą się na twarzy Johna, detektyw zaczął się zastanawiać, który z nich bardziej w tej chwili potrzebował pocieszenia. Dawno nie rozmawiali na temat śmierci Mary i pustki jaką po sobie pozostawiła. Dla obojga z nich było to zbyt trudne. Watson twierdził, że wybaczył przyjacielowi, że tak naprawdę nie była to zupełnie jego wina, ale Sherlock nadal czuł się w jakiś sposób za to odpowiedzialny. Może i nie był bezpośrednią przyczyną tego zdarzenia, ale i tak czuł, że mimo wszystko, nawet nieświadomie, i tak się do tego przyczynił.   
\- Tęsknię za nią – szepnął niespodziewanie Holmes.   
Dziwnie było się do tego przyznać, ale poczuł, że zrobiło mu się lżej na sercu.   
\- Ja też – odparł, uśmiechając się blado John – Ale jest, jak jest. I nie możemy nic z tym zrobić.   
Obaj pogrążyli się w swoich wspomnieniach, wyglądając przez okno. Londyńskie ulice bez ustanku były pełne życia. Ludzie cały czas ganiali przed siebie, cały czas w ruchu, dokądś się spieszyli. Kiedyś Sherlock był jednym z nich. Nie znosił bezczynności, stania w miejscu. I naprawdę z chęcią by do tego wrócił. Do nieprzejmowania się niczym, tylko ślepego podążania do przodu, bez oglądania się za siebie. Odkąd jednak otworzył przed ludźmi swoje serce wydawało się to niemożliwe. Pozwolenie sobie na uczucia sprawiło, że przeszłość stała się równie ważna co teraźniejszość i przyszłość. Nie była już czymś, co przeminęło bezpowrotnie. Teraz miała dla niego znaczenie.   
Bo w końcu zrozumiał, co to znaczy nie móc zapomnieć. Nie móc zapomnieć o kobiecie, którą kochało się od samego początku, tylko nie zdawało się sobie z tego sprawy. O tym jak okropnie się ją potraktowało i jak bardzo się tego żałuje. O tym, iż mimo, że ona też cię kocha, nie chce z tobą być. I o tym jak to wszystko cholernie boli.   
Zresztą może mu się należało. Może to taka zemsta od losu. Molly tyle przez niego wycierpiała, a teraz on cierpiał przez nią. Może to miała być dla niego nauczka, że nigdy więcej nie powinien bawić się czyimiś uczuciami. Jeśli tak, to chyba poskutkowało.   
\- Poznałem kogoś – niespodziewanie z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos Watsona.   
Detektyw spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, chcąc się upewnić, że się nie przesłyszał.   
\- Ma na imię Gina. Jest pilotką wycieczek zagranicznych – kontynuował John, nie zwracając uwagi na przyglądającego mu się zszokowanemu Holmesowi – Poznaliśmy się w Rzymie. W sumie to całkiem zabawna historia. Spacerowaliśmy sobie z Rosie przy Schodach Hiszpańskich, kiedy wśród nieopodal stojącej grupki ludzi wybuchło jakieś poroszenie. Po chwili jedna z kobiet zaczęła krzyczeć, żeby zadzwonić po pogotowie. Niewiele myśląc pociągnąłem Rosie w tamtą stronę. Okazało się, że jeden z wycieczkowiczów zemdlał. Przedarłem się przez tłum, odepchnąłem lekko klęczącą przy nim spanikowaną kobietę i zacząłem standardową procedurę. Nic poważnego, facetowi po prostu nie posłużyło zbyt ostre słońce. Kobieta była jednak naprawdę przerażona, widać było, że się przejęła. Kiedy próbowałem go ocucić, usłyszałem jak Rosie mów do niej, że „jej tatuś jest lekarzem i na pewno uratuje tego pana”. Nadal w to nie wierzę, ale dwulatka była w stanie uspokoić rozhisteryzowaną kobietę. Facet ocknął się po chwili, ale był też mocno odwodniony, więc zaproponowałem, żeby jednak zabrać go do szpitala. Czekając na karetkę, dowiedziałem się, że ta histeryczka to przewodniczka wycieczki. Sądziłem, że tacy ludzie mają odbyte szkolenie pierwszej pomocy, więc troszeczkę ją skrytykowałem za brak odpowiedniej reakcji. Słysząc to, prawie się rozpłakała. Drżącym głosem wyjaśniła, że to jej pierwsza wycieczka, którą odbywa a tej roli i po prostu spanikowała. Zrobiło mi się jej trochę żal – Sherlock przewrócił oczami, cały John i jego niekończące się pokłady współczucia – Zacząłem ją pocieszać, a ona w ramach podziękowania za uratowanie sytuacji zaprosiła mnie na kawę następnego dnia, w czas kiedy miała czas wolny. Zgodziłem się i jakoś tak samo się zaczęło. I w sumie to przyłączyliśmy się do jej wycieczki. Ludzie byli naprawdę mili, zobaczyliśmy wiele ciekawych zabytków, spędziliśmy miło czas. Gina jest naprawdę wspaniała. Może jeszcze troszkę nieporadna w tym co robi, ale naprawdę urocza. Rosie bardzo ją polubiła i chyba wzajemnie. Świetnie nam się gadało. Tak samo jak ja wiele przeszła w życiu i to chyba zbliżyło nas do siebie – zrobił chwilę przerwy, uśmiechając się lekko do swoich wspomnień - Wiesz, w ogólne nie przypomina Mary. Ani z wyglądu, ani tym bardziej z charakteru. Jest taką radosną, beztroską, drobną brunetką, która każdego chciałaby obdarować odrobiną swojej dobrej energii. Może to dziwne, ale przy niej znów poczułem, że żyję.   
Sherlock wpatrywał się w przyjaciela z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy. Ledwo był w stanie uwierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszał. Po tym co ostatnio przeżył, mógłby chyba spodziewać się wszystkiego. Nigdy jednak nie przyszło mu do głowy, że John znów się zakocha.   
\- Wow – wykrztusił wreszcie, bo na nic lepszego nie przyszło mu do głowy.   
\- Serio? Tylko na tyle cię stać? – zapytał z wesołym uśmiechem Watson – A gdzie jakieś komentarze w stylu „ chyba jesteś totalnym idiotą sądząc, że jeszcze jakaś cię zachce”?   
Holmes odchrząknął, aby mieć chwilę na zebranie myśli.   
\- Wiesz, jestem trochę rozbity emocjonalnie. Ale jeśli właśnie na to liczyłeś, to poczekaj moment. Zaraz się ogarnę – odparł surowym tonem.   
John zaśmiał się na te słowa. W końcu zaczynał mówić jak dawny Sherlock.   
\- Na nic nie liczę – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą – Chciałem ci tylko pokazać, że świat nie kończy się na jednej kobiecie. Ja też myślałem, że tak jest, ale spotkanie Giny wszystko zmieniło. Zrozumiałem, że watro dać sobie drugą szansę. Tylko, żeby miało to jakikolwiek sens, trzeba najpierw pogodzić się z przeszłością. Ta wycieczka była mi naprawdę potrzebna. Pozwoliła mi ułożyć sobie w głowie kilka spraw. I teraz już wiem, czego chcę. A przynajmniej to, czego na pewno nie chcę. Nie chcę tkwić w miejscu, rozpamiętując coś na co nie miałem wpływu, co już nigdy nie ulegnie zmianie. I tobie radzę to samo. Wiem, że kochasz Molly, ale może warto pozwolić jej podążać własną drogą, a samemu otworzyć się na nowe możliwości.   
Sherlock słuchał z uwagą i zastanawiał się jak mógł tego nie zauważyć. Przecież od powrotu John zdecydowanie więcej się uśmiechał, tryskał energią, wydawał się po prostu szczęśliwszy. Detektyw był jednak zbyt zaaferowany własnymi rozterkami, aby to dostrzec. A teraz wydawało się to takie oczywiste! Nowa kobieta, nowa miłość – najwyraźniej źle go ocenił. Może jednak Watson zdołał jakoś podnieść się po tej tragedii, jaka go spotkała. Czy to oznacza, że dla niego też jeszcze jest nadzieja?   
\- Tyle, że ja chyba nie chcę żadnych nowych możliwości – mruknął pod nosem.   
Przez wiele lat w ogólnie za zaprzątał swoich myśli czymś takim jak miłość. Sądził, że go to nie dotyczy, że nigdy go nie spotka. Dlatego też odkrycie uczuć względem patolog było dla niego momentem przełomowym. Zdał sobie sprawę, że wcale niewiele różni się od ludzi, których zazwyczaj krytykował za nadmiar wrażliwości. Nie wyobrażał sobie jednak, aby mógł coś takiego przeżyć ponownie. Kobieta którą kochał była wyjątkowa, jedyna w swoim rodzaju i wiedział, że już nigdy nie spotka takiej drugiej.   
\- Wiesz, od dość dawna zastanawia mnie jedna rzecz – niespodziewanie odezwał się John, zmieniając temat rozmowy – Nie zrozum mnie źle, Molly jest cudowną ciepłą, inteligentną osobą, ale jest też taka… zwyczajna. Jak to możliwe, że zakochałeś się w cichej, spokojnej, nieśmiałej dziewczynie? Z twoim stylem życia, spodziewałem się kogoś bardziej, no nie wiem, brawurowego? Nieprzewidywalnego?   
Sherlock sam wiele razy zastanawiał się, jak to się stało, że jego sercem zawładnęła akurat z pozoru tak mało wyróżniającą się osóbka. Do tej pory nie był w stanie znaleźć jednoznacznej odpowiedzi. Ale czy uczucia zawsze trzeba rozumieć?   
\- Może dlatego, że właśnie tego potrzebowałem – zwyczajności – odparł detektyw, kierując się w stronę kanapy – Kogoś, kto sprowadzi mnie na ziemię, kto będzie mi przypominał, że nie powinienem się zbytnio zatracać w pracy, tym samym tracąc kontakt z rzeczywistością. Może na to nie wygląda, ale Molly jest naprawdę silną kobietą. Byłaby moją podporą, wsparciem, głosem rozsądku. Przy niej czułbym się… bezpiecznie. Dawałaby mi swoją radość, bezinteresowność i ciepło. Dzięki niej byłbym, jestem lepszym człowiekiem. I nie wyobrażam sobie, aby ktokolwiek inny mógł mieć na mnie równie duży, tak dobry wpływ.   
Z jednym John mógł się w pełni zgodzić – mało kto umiał radzić sobie z trudnym charakterem detektywa. Nawet jemu, jego najlepszemu przyjacielowi, czasami puszczały nerwy. Ale nie Molly. Ona naprawdę miała do niego cierpliwość jak nikt inny. Ze spokojem znosiła wszystkie jego absurdalne prośby, złośliwe komentarze i głupie wybryki. Raz czy dwa zdarzyło jej się podnieść głos, czy go spoliczkować, ale nie robiła tego z powodu własnej frustracji. Nie, robiła to z troski o niego. Bo naprawdę kochała go całym sercem.   
Dlatego też, gdyby ktoś zapytał Watsona, jaka kobieta najlepiej nadawałaby się na partnerkę czy żonę dla Sherlocka bez wahania wskazałby Molly. Tylko ona byłaby w stanie wytrzymać z tym wariatem resztę swojego życia.   
Sam Holmes chyba doszedł do podobnych wniosków.   
\- A tak poza tym – dodał lekkim tonem – Nawet jeślibym poznał jakaś nową kobietę, to pewnie i tak szybko by ode mnie uciekła.   
John zaśmiał się na te słowa, choć nie mógł odmówić im prawdy.   
\- Pewnie tak – potwierdził z uśmiechem.   
\- A ona zawsze przy mnie była – kontynuował detektyw już nieco poważniej – Zawsze kiedy jej potrzebowałam, mogłem na nią liczyć. To musi coś znaczyć. Dlaczego więc teraz mnie odtrąca?   
Watson westchnął ciężko, nie wiedząc jak jeszcze mógłby pocieszyć przyjaciela. Było mu go tak bardzo szkoda. Co prawda wcześniej przez dwa lata przeżywał wyjazd patolog, ale wtedy tak tego nie okazywał. Starał się ukrywać emocje i wmawiać wszystkim, że wcale go to nie obeszło. Teraz przyjął zupełnie inną taktykę, która była kompletnie nie w jego stylu. Dlatego też John nie bardzo wiedział jak się zachować. Bał się, że może jeszcze tylko pogorszyć sytuację.   
Sherlock jednak najwyraźniej wcale nie czekał na jego odpowiedź.   
\- Chciałbym móc pozwolić jej odejść, ale nie potrafię – szepnął, skrywając twarz w dłoniach – Nie mogę pogodzić się z tym, że nasz jedyny pocałunek był tym ostatnim, że już nigdy nie będę mógł jej przytulić. Nie zniosę widoku jej i Cartera, tak cholernie szczęśliwych, kiedy ja cierpię. Chciałbym nie być samolubny, ale nie mogę. To mnie po prostu przerasta.   
John uznał, że w tej chwili żadne słowa nie będą wystarczające. Położył więc tylko dłoń na jego ramieniu, w geście pocieszenia.   
Obaj mieli złamane serca, chociaż każdy z nich na zupełnie inny sposób. Stracili to, co dla nich najcenniejsze i nie mogli tego odzyskać. Zawsze jednak trzeba dostrzegać jakiś promyk nadziei. Waston swój znalazł w postaci uroczej Giny. Życzył Sherlockowi, aby jemu również było dane otrzymać drugą szansę.   
Siedzieli chwilę w ciszy. Po kilku minutach detektyw jakby ocknął się z zamyślenia i spojrzał na Watsona uśmiechając się blado.  
\- Cieszę się, że chociaż tobie dopisało szczęście – powiedział szczerze – A mną się nie przejmuj – dodał – Jakoś się pozbieram.   
John naprawdę chciał w to wierzyć. Holmes był silnym człowiekiem, ale jeśli w grę wchodziły uczucia, zawsze źle to znosił. Ale skoro tym razem nie tłumił tego w sobie, tylko porozmawiał o tym z innymi, może łatwiej będzie mu się z tym uporać.   
\- Gina wraca w tym tygodniu do Londynu i zostaje na dłużej – zagadnął, aby zmienić temat na nieco weselszy – Może chciałbyś ją poznać?   
Nie był pewny czy to dobry pomysł, ale chciał dać Sherlokowi możliwość oderwania się od problemów, skupienia się na chwilę na czymś innym. Skoro nie przyjmował nowych śledztw, potrzebny był mu jakiś inny „rozpraszacz”. Poza tym opowiadał o nim trochę Ginie i kobieta bardzo chciała go poznać.   
\- Zastanowię się – odparł detektyw – Nie chciałbym przegonić twojej nowej dziewczyny jakimiś złośliwymi, aczkolwiek szczerymi uwagami.   
\- W takim razie się od nich powstrzymuj – zaproponował John, po czym obaj się zaśmiali.   
Zaraz potem Holmes znów sposępniał.   
\- Zobaczysz, wszystko się jakoś ułoży – zapewnił go Watson, chcąc podnieść go nieco na duchu.   
Sherlock odpowiedział uśmiechem, chociaż nie był tego wcale taki pewny. Byłby spokojniejszy, gdyby sam wziął sprawy w swoje ręce, gdyby mógł trochę dopomóc losowi. Może wtedy Molly dostrzegłaby, jak wiele traci, odsuwając go od siebie.   
Kiedy John był w trakcie opowiadania zabawnej historyjki z Rosie w roli głównej, w głowie detektywa zaczął tworzyć się plan, który być może pozwoli mu odzyskać ukochaną kobietę.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej :) Jak widać tym razem nie za wiele się dzieje, ale takie spowalniające akcje rozdziały też są potrzebne. W następnym znów będzie trochę zamieszania. Postanowiłam również skupić się trochę na Johnie. Niech też chłop, ma coś od życia :P Mam nadzieję, że nie razi Was to, że fundnęłam mu nową dziewczynę :D   
> Dzięki za Kudos i komentarze   
> Następny oczywiście za tydzień   
> Pozdrawiam :)


	21. Rozdział dwudziesty pierwszy, w którym Sherlock po raz kolejny próbuje przekonać Molly o swoich uczuciach

\- Już idę! – zawołała Molly, starając się przekrzyczeć natarczywy dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi.   
Jak najszybciej zbiegła ze schodów. Nie było jeszcze zbyt późno, ale też na pewno nie była to pora odpowiednia na jakiekolwiek odwiedziny. Poza tym Colin właśnie zasnął i nie chciała aby nachalny gość go obudził. Zresztą kto mógł się do niej dobijać o takiej godzinie. Może to tylko Ryan nie zabrał ze sobą kluczy? Zadzwonili do niego pod wieczór z pilną sprawą i wybiegł z domu niczym burza. W pośpiechu mógł zapomnieć o kilku podstawowych rzeczach. Często zostawiał na komodzie w przedpokoju portfel, telefon czy dowód rejestracyjny z samochodu. Taki już po prostu był.   
Przez ostatni tydzień nie układało im się najlepiej. Oficjalnie byli ze sobą pogodzeni i starali się normalnie rozmawiać, ale i tak oboje mieli poczucie, że coś się zmieniło. Zdecydowanie mniej się do siebie odzywali, czasami przechodzili obok siebie obojętnie, przestali okazywać sobie uczucia. Choć wydawało się, że wcale tego nie chcą, trzymali się na dystans. Nie byli wobec siebie jakoś bardzo oziębli, ale patolog wyraźnie poczuła różnicę w zachowaniu męża względem niej. Mimo iż trwało to zaledwie kilka dni, zaczęło jej brakować ciepłych uścisków, niespodziewanie skradanych całusów, czułych pocałunków przed wyjściem do pracy. Po prostu bliskości, która składała się na ich codzienność. Nie naciskała jednak, aby powrócić do tych zwyczajów. Nadal czuła lekkie wyrzuty sumienia ze względu na to, co wydarzyło się na Baker Street.   
Starała wmówić samej sobie, że to nic nie znaczyło. Tamten pocałunek był czymś w rodzaju zakazanego owocu. Skosztowała go nieśmiało i smakował wyśmienicie, ale wiedziała, że nie może wziąć ani kęsa więcej, bo to skończyłoby się dla niej tragicznie. Nie mogła jednak przestać o tym myśleć. Przecież to było coś, o czym marzyła przez lata! O czymś takim nie można sobie od tak zapomnieć. Choćby nie wiadomo jak bardzo się chciało.   
Nie mogła nikogo za to winić. Sherlock tylko ją o to poprosił. Pozostawił rozwój sytuacji w jej rękach. To ona podjęła decyzję. Chciała tego równie mocno co on. To ona pocałowała jego.   
Czy jednak był to naprawdę tak wielki błąd, jakby mogło się wydawać? Przecież nikogo chyba tym nie skrzywdziła. Chciała po prostu dać sobie i Sherlockowi szansę na przeżycie czegoś, co już nigdy więcej nie miało prawa się powtórzyć. Tak jak powiedział detektyw, to było pożegnanie, zakończenie czegoś, co tak na dobrą sprawę nigdy się nawet nie zaczęło.   
Przez całą drogę do domu miała przyspieszony oddech, serce biło jej ze trzy razy głośniej niż zazwyczaj. Cały ten dzień wydawał jej się taki nierzeczywisty. Najpierw ciężka zmiana w pracy, potem kłótnia z Ryanem, a na koniec trudna rozmowa z Holmesem i ten nieszczęsny pocałunek. Jak w ogóle mogła do tego dopuścić?! Jak spojrzy mężowi w oczy? W sumie nazwanie tego zdradą byłoby wyolbrzymieniem, ale i tak czuła się podle. Zwłaszcza, że to naprawdę sprawiło jej przyjemność.   
Kiedy weszła do domu Carter spał na kanapie. Zapewne czekał na nią, ale musiał znużyć go sen. Przykryła go kocem, a sama udała się do sypialni. Na drugi dzień o nic nie pytał. Ani gdzie była, ani co robiła. A ona wcale nie chciała mu o tym opowiadać, więc też przemilczała tę kwestię. Do tej pory nie powiedziała mu, że była wtedy u Sherlocka. Ryan tylko jeszcze raz przeprosił ją za ostre, raniące słowa, które padły podczas ich kłótni. Molly przyjęła przeprosiny i liczyła na to, że wszystko wróci do normy. I rzeczywiście mogłoby się wydawać, że tak było, ale ona czuła, że się od siebie oddalają.   
Nie miała pojęcia, co z tym zrobić. Mimo wszystko najlepszym rozwiązaniem wydawała się szczera rozmowa. Zbierała się do niej od kilku dni, chcąc najpierw jeszcze raz wszystko porządnie ułożyć sobie w głowie. Dzisiaj była gotowa. Wiedziała czego chce i czego oczekuje od swojego męża. Niestety nie dane jej było go o tym poinformować. Wezwano go do pracy.   
Może teraz, skoro najprawdopodobniej to on stał za progiem, znajdą chwilę, aby usiąść i wszystko sobie wyjaśnić. Męczyły ją te ciche dni. Wychodząc za mąż obiecywała sobie, że nigdy do tego nie dopuści, że wszelkie kryzysy będzie się starała zdusić w samym zarodku. Jak jednak widać w związku niczego nie można na sto procent zaplanować. Na niektóre rzeczy po prostu nie ma się wpływu.   
Otworzyła drzwi, nie spoglądając przez judasza. Zdziwiła się, kiedy okazało się, że przed nią wcale nie stoi jej mąż.   
\- Sherlock? – wychrypiała – Co ty tutaj robisz?   
Wyglądał okropnie. Miał zmęczoną, nieogoloną twarz, podpuchnięte oczy, włosy w zupełnym nieładzie, a ubranie wymięte do granic możliwości. Kiedy widywała go w takim stanie, zawsze była tego tylko jedna przyczyna.   
\- Mogę wejść? – spytał półprzytomnie.   
\- Co wziąłeś? – spytała w tym samym momencie.   
Nie miała wątpliwości co do tego, że był pod wpływem jakiegoś narkotyku. Zbyt wiele razy miała z nim do czynienia w takich sytuacjach, aby nie wiedzieć, co się święci. Ten mętny wzrok mówił sam za siebie.   
\- Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem – szepnął, robiąc krok do przodu i kładąc dłoń na jej policzku.   
Molly pod wpływem tego dotyku momentalnie zrobiło się gorąco. Starała się jednak nie dać po sobie tego poznać. Musiała być silna. Nie mogła znowu mu ulec. Ryan mógł wrócić w każdej chwili.   
\- Nie powinieneś był tu przychodzić – skarciła go, ściągając jego dłoń z policzka.   
Detektyw nie wydawał się poruszony tymi słowami. Zrobił kolejny krok w głąb domu. Zaskoczona patolog nieco się cofnęła. Holmes w takim stanie był nieobliczalny. Nie wiedziała, czego mogła się po nim spodziewać.   
\- Myślałam, że już wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy – dodała, kiedy zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi i zaczął niebezpiecznie szybko przemieszczać się w jej kierunku – Nie powinno się tu być – powtórzyła, ale nieco mniej pewnym głosem.   
Cały czas szła tyłem, starając się zachować między nimi bezpieczną odległość. Nigdy nie zrobił jej fizycznej krzywdy i nie sądziła, aby było tak tym razem, ale mimo wszystko wolała, aby się do niej zbytnio nie zbliżał. Na pewno nie wyniknęło by z tego nic dobrego.   
\- Carter jest w domu? – spytał, rozglądając się dookoła, ale nie przerywając swojego pochodu.   
Nie wiedziała jakiej odpowiedzi oczekiwał, która była by korzystna z punktu widzenia jego planu. Bo na pewno coś zamierzał. Nie mogła tylko odgadnąć co takiego. Mimo wszystko nie było sensu go okłamywać. I tak zapewne już wydedukował nieobecność gospodarza domu, po braku samochodu na podjeździe.   
\- N-nie – wyjąkała, czując jak jej plecy zderzają się ze ścianą. Teraz już nie miała dokąd uciec.   
\- To świetnie – odparł z cwanym uśmieszkiem, stając dosłownie kilka centymetrów od niej.   
Wstrzymała oddech i nim zdążyła się zorientować, poczuła jak Sherlock przyciąga ją mocno do siebie, a sekundę później jego usta nalazły się na jej wargach.   
Ten pocałunek ani trochę nie przypominał tamtego sprzed tygodnia. Tamten był czuły, delikatny, trochę nieśmiały. Ten natomiast miał w sobie ogrom namiętności i pożądania.   
Molly nie zauważyła nawet, kiedy zaczęła oddawać pocałunki z równie dużą żarliwością. Dała ponieść się emocjom i skrywanym pragnieniom, które skutecznie zagłuszyły głos zdrowego rozsądku. Zarzuciła ręce na ramiona detektywa i przylgnęła do niego całym ciałem. Przez ostatni czas brakowało jej bliskości, a teraz otrzymywała ją w takim nadmiarze. Nie potrafiła z niej zrezygnować.   
Sherlock nie tracił ani chwili. Marzył o tym, od ich pierwszego pocałunku. A może nawet dużo dłużej, tylko nie zdawał sobie wcześniej z tego sprawy. Naprawdę chciał odpuścić, tak jak radził mu John, ale po prostu nie potrafił. Ile razy tylko przymykał oczy, widział Molly, jej uśmiechniętą twarz, wesołe iskierki w oczach i usta, których tak bardzo chciał posmakować. Nie mógł znieść myśli, że w chwili kiedy to sobie wyobrażał, mógł ją całować inny mężczyzna. To łamało mu serce.   
Rosnące w nim napięcie, musiało gdzieś znaleźć swoje ujście. Dlatego niewiele myśląc, stanął na progu domu Carterów, mając nadzieję, że Molly będzie sama. Akurat mu się poszczęściło.   
Nadal nie przerywając, coraz to zachłanniejszych pocałunków, wsunął dłoń pod jej bluzkę i zaczął wędrować dłonią po aksamitnej skórze jej brzucha i pleców. To takie cudowne uczucie mieć ją tak blisko siebie. Chciałby już nigdy nie wypuszczać jej ze swoich ramion.   
Patolog tak zatrąciła się w tym wszystkim, że na nic nie protestowała. Była gotowa pozwolić mu na wszystko. Jego zachłanny dotyk na jej delikatnej, nagiej skórze, wcale jej nie otrzeźwił. Wręcz przeciwnie, tylko jeszcze bardziej rozpalił jej zmysły. Nie opierała się więc, kiedy przycisnął ją do znajdującej się za nią ściany i niemalże przygniótł swoim ciężarem, tym samym ograniczając jej swobodę ruchów do absolutnego minimum.   
Zaczerpnęła nieco tchu, kiedy detektyw przeniósł pocałunki na jej szyję i obojczyk. Pozwoliło jej to na chwilę odzyskać jasność myślenia i zorientować się, że to co właśnie robią nie jest właściwe. Musieli to natychmiast przerwać. Co by było gdyby teraz jej mąż wszedł do domu i ich zobaczył? To byłby definitywny koniec jej małżeństwa. I byłaby to wyłącznie jej wina.   
\- Sherlock, przestań – wysapała niezbyt przekonującym głosem, bo podświadomie wcale nie chciała przerywać – Musimy przestać – powtórzyła nieco pewniej.   
\- Dlaczego? – wymruczał między kolejnymi pocałunkami, które doprowadzały ją niemal do szaleństwa.   
\- Nie zdradzę Ryana – odparła, starając się brzmieć stanowczo – Kocham go – dodała, chcąc przekonać samą siebie, że tak właśnie było i że nie powinna robić niczego głupiego, czego będzie później gorzko żałować.   
\- Ale mnie kochasz bardziej – powiedział zaborczym tonem Sherlock, po czym znów wpił się w jej usta.   
Nie zaprzeczyła. Nie tylko dlatego, że nie miała jak. Po prostu podświadomość podpowiadała jej, że taka była prawda. Kochała go. I nic nie mogła na to poradzić.   
Gdzieś z tyłu głowy słyszała przytłumiony głos rozsądku, który kategorycznie kazał jej zaprzestać tego, co właśnie robili. Nie była jednak w stanie na tyle się skupić, aby go posłuchać. Gorący dotyk detektywa sprawiał, że zupełnie dała się ponieść namiętności. Kiedyś to było jej największe marzenie. Nie była pewna czy było nim nadal, ale mimo wszystko chciała się przekonać czy rzeczywistość sprosta jej wyobrażeniom.   
Sherlock właśnie próbował ściągnąć z niej bluzkę, kiedy nagle usłyszeli jakiś trzask dochodzący z piętra. Molly znieruchomiała, przypominając sobie o śpiącym na górze Colinie. Niewykluczone, że się obudził i zaraz zejdzie na dół. Nie mógł przecież zobaczyć ich w takiej sytuacji!   
Bez słowa zaczęła wyrywać się z uścisku Holmesa, który najwyraźniej nie wyczuwał żadnego zagrożenia i dalej atakował ustami jej szyję. Kiedy w końcu udało jej się go odepchnąć, spojrzał na nią niespokojnym wzrokiem. Chciał chyba zapytać co się stało, ale patolog nie dała mu na to szansy. Szybko poprawiła bluzkę, przeczesała palcami rozczochrane włosy i czym prędzej pobiegła schodami na górę. Miała nadzieję, że nie odczyta źle jej zachowania i nie pójdzie za nią.   
Zatrzymała się na szczycie schodów i zaczerpnęła głęboko powietrza. Musiała uspokoić mocno przyspieszony oddech i swoje rozbiegane myśli. Upewniwszy się, że Sherlock został w salonie, podążyła w stronę pokoju Colina. Uchyliła lekko drzwi. Chłopiec spał słodko, przytulając do siebie swojego ulubionego misia. Odetchnęła z ulgą na ten widok i uśmiechnęła się lekko.   
Wycofała się z pokoju i ostrożnie zamknęła za sobą drzwi, aby przypadkiem go nie obudzić. Stanęła na środku korytarza zastanawiając się, co powinna teraz zrobić. Spojrzała w stronę schodów, ale nie czuła się jeszcze na siłach, aby zejść na dół. Wiedziała, że detektyw czeka tam na nią. A ona jeszcze nie była gotowa stawić mu czoła. Potrzebowała jeszcze kilku minut na ochłonięcie i podjęcie decyzji, jak to rozegrać.   
Jej wzrok padł na lekko uchylone okno. Pamiętała, że wcześniej je otwierała. To ono musiało się zamknąć pod wpływem podmuchu wiatru i narobić hałasu. Uświadomiwszy to sobie, w duchu podziękowała naturze, że zmusiła ją do racjonalnego myślenia, bo sama najwyraźniej nie była w stanie sprzeciwić się emocjom, które postanowiły przejąć kontrole nad jej ciałem.   
Jak to dobrze, że udało jej się to przerwać, zanim zrobiłaby coś głupiego i nieodpowiedniego. Wiedziała, że gdyby doszło do czegoś poważniejszego, później by tego żałowała. Może jeszcze kilka minut temu wydawało jej się, że pragnie Sherlocka, ale to była tylko chwila słabości. Nie mogłaby tego zrobić. Nie mogłaby zdradzić Ryana. Nie była taka. To, że ostatnio nie układało im się najlepiej nie oznaczało, że miała prawo rzucać się w ramiona innego mężczyzny. Nawet jeśli był to ktoś, wobec kogo żywiła tak silne uczucia. A może zwłaszcza jeśli był to ktoś taki.   
Weszła na moment do łazienki. Przemyła twarz zimną wodą i przejrzała się w lustrze. Zobaczyła to samo co przez ostatnie kilka tygodni. Zmęczenie, mnóstwo zmartwień i wyrzuty sumienia. Czas wreszcie położyć temu kres.   
Pewnym krokiem zeszła na dół. Jeśli chciała wyjść z tego z twarzą, nie mogła okazać słabości. Musi być silna, pokazać Sherlockowi, że jego sztuczki już na nią nie działają. Inaczej nigdy się od niego nie uwolni.   
Kiedy weszła do salonu, siedział na kanapie, wpatrując się w jakiś punkt przed sobą. Sama zajęła swój ulubiony fotel, który znajdował się kilka metrów dalej. Musiała trzymać się na dystans, bo bała się, że zbytnia bliskość znów może ich popchnąć do czegoś niewłaściwego. Siedzieli chwilę w ciszy. Molly jak najbardziej to odpowiadało. Chętnie przełożyłaby tę rozmowę albo najlepiej w ogóle nigdy jej nie przeprowadzała. Wiedziała jednak, że jest to konieczne. Sądziła, że ostatnio już wszystko sobie wyjaśnili. Detektyw najwyraźniej uważał inaczej.   
\- Nie zaproponujesz mi herbaty? – spytał nagle, przenosząc na nią wzrok.   
\- Nie sądzę, abyś na nią zasłużył – odparła surowym tonem.   
Holmes uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Cięty język patolog coraz bardziej zaczynał mu się podobać.   
\- Wiesz, że to nigdy więcej nie może się powtórzyć, prawda? –dodała po chwili, chcąc mieć to jak najszybciej za sobą.   
Nie znosiła tego typu rozmów. Czuła się strasznie, kiedy musiała mówić innym jakieś przykre, trudne rzeczy. Jak chociażby wtedy, kiedy po śmierci Mary John poprosił ją, aby przekazała Sherlockowi, że nie chce jego pomocy. Obraz rozczarowanego, zrezygnowanego detektywa na długo zapisał się w jej pamięci. Nie chciała przechodzić tego po raz kolejny. Niestety nie miała innego wyjścia.   
\- Nie byłbym tego taki pewien – odparł z cwanym uśmieszkiem.   
Molly westchnęła ciężko. Będzie chyba trudniej niż myślała.   
\- Sherlock, zrozum wreszcie, ja…   
\- Kochasz Cartera, tak wiem! Nie masz zamiaru go dla mnie zostawiać, tak wiem! Możesz sobie wmawiać, że jesteś z nim szczęśliwa, ale nie możesz zaprzeczyć, że to co wydarzyło się przed kilkoma minutami było wyjątkowe! Ja to czułem i dobrze wiem, że ty czułaś to samo. Bo gdyby tak nie było, odepchnęłabyś mnie dużo wcześniej. Przestań więc okłamywać samą siebie i przyznaj wreszcie, że to mnie tak naprawdę pragniesz! Możesz być lojalna wobec męża, ale uczuć nie oszukasz. To ja jestem dla ciebie tym jedynym. Tak jak ty jesteś tą jedyną dla mnie. I nie próbuj mnie nawet przekonywać, że jest inaczej. Kocham cię i chcę z tobą być. Chcę ci udowodnić, że się mylisz. Potrafię stworzyć prawdziwy, udany związek, ale ty też musisz tego chcieć, bo wiem, że z nikim innym nie uda mi się tego osiągnąć.   
Resztkami sił Molly powstrzymywała przed spłynięciem cisnące się jej do oczu łzy. Nie może się rozpłakać, bo tylko wszystko zepsuje. Detektyw musiał wierzyć, że to wyznanie zupełnie jej nie poruszyło.   
\- Gdybym była sama, pewnie dałabym ci szansę – szepnęła, nie patrząc w jego stronę – Pewnie bym się sparzyła, ale przynajmniej miałabym poczucie, że spróbowaliśmy i po prostu nie wyszło. Ale jestem mężatką i tu nie chodzi już tylko o mnie i moje uczucia. Muszę myśleć też o Ryanie i Colinie. Jestem częścią ich rodziny i nie mogę tak po prostu sobie odejść. Nie chcę czuć się winna rozpadu tego związku, bo naprawdę kocham mojego męża. On już stracił jedną żonę i nie zasługuje na to, aby i druga go opuściła. Zwłaszcza z tak samolubnych powodów. To by go załamało – zrobiła chwilę pauzy, po czym spojrzała Holmesowi prosto w oczy, chciała, aby następne słowa naprawdę do niego dotarły – Ale wiem też, że ty sobie poradzisz. Ze mną czy beze mnie to dla ciebie niezbyt wielka różnica. Szybko się otrząśniesz i wrócisz do swojej zwariowanej rzeczywistości. Rzucisz się w wir pracy i niedługo potem zapomnisz, że czegokolwiek ci brakuje, że coś straciłeś. To będzie dla ciebie niewielka cena.   
Chciał krzyknąć, że to nieprawda. Jak mogła sądzić, że jej strata w ogóle by go nie obeszła? Była najważniejszą osobą w jego życiu. Tylko dzięki niej jeszcze żył i jakoś funkcjonował. Nie mógłby tak po prostu o niej zapomnieć.   
\- Dlatego proszę cię, abyśmy zakończyli to raz na zawsze – kontynuowała – Uważam, że powinniśmy ograniczyć kontakty. Oczywiście nadal będę ci pomagać w laboratorium, jeśli będzie taka potrzeba, ale nie powinniśmy się już spotykać na gruncie prywatnym. Tak będzie lepiej dla nas obojga. Ułatwi nam to poradzenie sobie z tym… wszystkim.   
Po tych słowach Sherlock zerwał się z kanapy i uklęknął tuż przed doktor Carter.   
\- Molly, błagam cię, nie rób mi tego – szepnął, biorąc jej dłonie w swoje i mocno je ściskając – Jakoś zniosę to, że nie chcesz ze mną być, ale nie pozwolę ci po raz kolejny zniknąć z mojego życia. Potrzebuję cię. Jeśli nie jako ukochanej kobiety, to przynajmniej jako przyjaciółki. Nie możesz znów mnie zostawić.   
Desperacja, jaka biła z jego oczu przeszyła serce patolog na wskroś. Cierpienie bliskich jej osób zawsze mocno ją dotykało. A świadomość, że to przez nią detektyw jest w takiej rozsypce, dobijała ją jeszcze bardziej. Przekonywała jednak samą siebie, że w zaistniałej sytuacji nie mogła postąpić inaczej.   
\- Dobrze, ale pod jednym warunkiem – powiedziała, nie mogąc dłużej znieść jego wzroku pełnego bólu i błagania – Nasze relacje będą tylko i wyłącznie przyjacielskie. Niczego więcej nie mogę ci zaoferować.   
Tak naprawdę ona też nie chciała znów zrywać kontaktu. Uznała po prostu, że tak będzie im łatwiej zapomnieć o tym, co do siebie czują. Skoro jednak Holmesowi tak bardzo zależało na jej przyjaźni, nie mogła mu odmówić. W końcu on też był dla niej kimś ważnym.   
Wzrok detektywa złagodniał. Oczekiwał czegoś więcej, ale w gruncie rzeczy lepsze to niż nic.   
\- W porządku – odparł – Postaram ci się już nie narzucać.   
Wiedział, że to nie będzie łatwe, ale skoro taki był jej warunek, postara się zrobić wszystko, aby go dotrzymać. Nie mógł znów jej stracić. Może nie będzie tak blisko niej, jakby tego chciał, ale przynajmniej nadal będzie chociażby niewielką częścią jej życia.   
\- Wiesz, że staranie się nie jest twoją najmocniejszą stroną – powiedziała lekkim tonem Molly, aby nieco rozładować napiętą atmosferę – Zobaczymy jak ci pójdzie.   
\- Myślę, że uda mi się cię zaskoczyć – odparł z uśmiechem Sherlock.   
Przez dłuższą chwilę ciszy, przypatrywali się sobie z uwagą. Oboje próbowali sobie wmówić, że tym razem to już naprawdę koniec. Żadnych powrotów do przeszłości, oglądania się za siebie. Teraz musieli się skupić na przyszłości, której nie będą ze sobą dzielić.   
Nagle detektyw chyba nawet nieświadomie zaczął zmniejszać dzielących ich dystans. Tym razem w głowie patolog od razu zapaliła się czerwona lampka. Nie mogła znów dopuścić do tego, aby coś się między nimi wydarzyło  
\- To ja może jednak zrobię tę herbatę – zaproponowała, zrywając się z fotela.   
Szybkim krokiem ruszyła w stronę kuchni. Wlewając wodę do czajnika, próbowała przekonać samą siebie, że postąpiła właściwie. Być może Sherlock miał rację, może jednak byli sobie pisani. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że ona miała już u swojego boku innego mężczyznę, który był dla niej cudownym mężem i życiowym partnerem. Nie mogła, nie powinna z niego rezygnować. Miała przeczucie, że gdyby odrzuciła od siebie tak wspaniałego człowieka, na pewno by się to na niej zemściło.   
Dlatego już postanowione. Zostaje z Ryanem. Klamka zapadła nieodwołalnie.   
Niosąc tacę z filiżankami, wróciła do salonu. Widok jaki tam zastała nieco ją zaskoczył, ale także rozczulił. Detektyw leżał na kanapie, pogrążony we śnie. Mebel był nieco zbyt krótki w porównaniu do jego wzrostu, więc nogi wystawały mu za oparcie. Wyglądał doprawdy uroczo.   
Odstawiła tacę na stolik i sięgnęła koc. Przykryła nim Holmesa, po czym usiadła w fotelu i przyglądała się swojemu gościowi. Zdała sobie sprawę, że nigdy wcześniej nie widziała go śpiącego. Przeważnie twierdził, że brak mu czasu na takie podstawowe rzeczy jak sen czy jedzenie. Organizmu jednak nie da się oszukać. W końcu kiedyś musiał go dopaść głód czy zmęczenie. Dlatego też nie chciała go budzić. Najwyraźniej potrzebował tego odpoczynku.   
Chcąc zająć czymś myśli, wzięła do ręki książkę, którą już wcześniej zaczęła czytać. Postanowiła zostać w salonie na wypadek gdyby Sherlock się obudził lub Ryan wrócił do domu i zdziwił się na widok śpiącego detektywa.   
Skupiła się na lekturze, w międzyczasie popijając herbatę. Dobrze to na nią podziałało. Mogła choć na chwilę oderwać się od zmartwień i problemów, nie myśleć o tym, co zaszło między nią na Holmesem zaledwie pół godziny temu.   
Kiedy filiżanka była już pusta, zaniosła ją do kuchni i od razu postanowiła umyć. Szum wody zagłuszył dźwięk otwieranych drzwi wejściowych. Wróciwszy do pokoju zauważyła stojącego w przejściu między salonem i przedpokojem Ryana. Z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy wpatrywał się w śpiącego na kanapie Sherlocka.   
\- O, jesteś wreszcie – powiedziała, jakby nie działo się nic szczególnego.   
\- Co on tutaj robi? – spytał Carter, wskazując na detektywa. O dziwo w jego głosie nie było słychać oburzenia czy pretensji. Powiedział to takim tonem, jakby pytał, co jest na obiad.   
\- Przyszedł… porozmawiać – odparła wymijająco patolog.   
Amerykanin minął obojętnie kanapę i skierował się w stronę schodów. Był naprawdę zmęczony i chciał jak najszybciej położyć się do łóżka. W tej chwili nie miał siły przejmować się zalegającym na jego sofie Holmesem. Już miał pozostawić tę sytuację bez komentarza, ale przechodząc obok żony zauważył coś, na co nie potrafił pozostać obojętnym.   
\- Coś mi się wydaje, że na rozmowie się nie skończyło – powiedział surowo, patrząc jej prosto w oczy.   
Molly poczuła lekki atak paniki. Czy to możliwe, że ją przejrzał? Miała niedoszłą zdradę wymalowaną na twarzy? Postanowiła jednak zachować spokój. Może wcale nie to miał na myśli.   
\- O czym ty mówisz? – spytała ostrożnie.   
\- Masz malinkę na szyi – odparł, a patolog momentalnie przyłożyła rękę do wskazanej części ciała, aby przekonać się, że jej mąż mówi prawdę - I to na pewno nie ja ją zrobiłem – dodał, po czym, obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył schodami na piętro.   
Molly stała chwilę w kompletnym osłupieniu. Jak to możliwe, że jej wcześniej nie zauważyła? Chociaż w sumie nie miało to większego znaczenia. Ryan i tak pewnie wcześniej czy później by ją odkrył. Nie mogła jednak pozostawić męża w przekonaniu, że nie była mu wierna. Przecież to co się wydarzyło, nie miało żadnego znaczenia. To nie była zdrada, prawda?   
Szybko pokonała schody i wpadła do ich wspólnej sypialni. Policjant właśnie ściągał koszulę, kiedy do niego podbiegła.   
\- To nie tak jak myślisz – zapewniła go i od razu poczuła się z tym okropnie. Wiedziała, że takie banały niczego nie wyjaśniają.   
\- Nie wiesz, co myślę – odparł obojętnie, nie zwracając na nią uwagi.   
Molly to jednak nie przeszkadzało, przez lata była ignorowana i doskonale wiedziała, jak sobie z tym radzić.   
\- Przysięgam, że do niczego nie doszło – nie poddawała się – Przyszedł tutaj niespodziewanie. Zaskoczył mnie. Chyba coś wziął. Jakieś narkotyki. Rzucił się na mnie. Ale tylko się całowaliśmy. Nie zdradziłam cię, Ryan. Nie mogłabym cię zdradzić – ostatnie zdanie niemalże wyszeptała, a po policzkach zaczęły płynąć jej łzy.   
Była na siebie taka wściekła. Wiedziała, że brzmi mało wiarygodnie. Takie tłumaczenia z reguły niewiele za sobą niosą. Zrozumiałaby więc, gdyby mąż jej nie uwierzył. Nie powinna się usprawiedliwiać zachowaniem Sherlocka, bo sama była temu wszystkiemu równie winna. Tak bardzo jednak chciała przekonać Ryana, że nie zaszło nic poważnego.   
Amerykanin nie odzywał się przez dłuższą chwilę, więc usiadła na skraju łóżka i schowała twarz w dłoniach. Była naiwna licząc na to, że wszystko się jakoś ułoży. Miała walczyć o swoje małżeństwo, a tymczasem najwyraźniej paradoksalnie popychała je ku nieuchronnej zagładzie. Dlaczego wszystko było przeciwko niej?   
Nagle poczuła jak obok niej ugina się materac, a chwilę potem Carter objął ją ramieniem i przyciągnął do siebie, całując ją w czubek głowy.   
\- Nie płacz – szepnął – Wiem, że byś mnie nie zdradziła.   
Zaskoczona tymi słowami, oderwała się od męża i spojrzała na niego czerwonymi od płaczu oczami.   
\- Naprawdę? – spytała niepewnie.   
\- Naprawdę – odparł, ścierając kciukiem łzę z jej policzka – Rozumiem, że nie jest ci łatwo. A z tego co widzę, Sherlock tylko jeszcze bardziej wszystko utrudnia. I ja też ostatnio nie zachowywałem się najlepiej. Ale wierzę, że możemy to jeszcze naprawić. Że nie wszystko jest stracone. Możemy nawet wrócić do Stanów, jeśli uznasz, że to nam pomoże.   
Molly uśmiechnęła się słodko do Ryana, opierając swoje czoło o jego. Jak zwykle chciał dla niej jak najlepiej. I za to go tak bardzo kochała.   
\- Chyba powinniśmy zostać – odparła – Nie mogę cały czas uciekać. Muszę wreszcie wszystko porządnie sobie poukładać.   
Carter uśmiechnął się lekko, po czym złożył na ustach żony delikatny pocałunek. Był jej to winien za te kilka dni bez okazywania uczuć i bliskości. Tak bardzo za tym tęsknił.   
Zajęci sobą zupełnie zapomnieli o Sherlocku, który leżał w ich salonie na kanapie i wpatrywał się pustym wzrokiem w sufit. Wiedział, że powinien wyjść, w końcu był niechcianym gościem, ale coś nie pozwalało mu się ruszyć z miejsca. Może to przez porażkę, którą poniósł bezapelacyjnie. Wiedział, że jego plan nie był idealny, ale naprawdę liczył na to, że Molly się złamie, że zrozumie, że to on jest mężczyzną jej życia. Najwyraźniej jednak pożądanie i namiętność, które niewątpliwie w niej wzbudził, nie były wystarczające do tego, aby przekonać ją do swojego uczucia. Niechętnie musiał to przyznać przed samym sobą – John miał rację. Pora w końcu odpuścić.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej :) Mam nadzieję, że rozdział się Wam podobał. Wiem, że co najmniej jego połowa jest praktycznie żywcem przepisana z "Listy" ( no może tylko troszkę podrasowana), ale to chyba nie plagiat, kiedy kopiuje się samą siebie :P Żeby nie było, że to ich uczucie jest takie czysto platoniczne, musiałam wprowadzić nieco namiętności :)   
> Z racji tego, że do mojego wyjazdu zostały dwa tygodnie, a rozdziałów do opublikowania cztery, to następny z dużym prawdopodobieństwem pojawi się we wtorek :)   
> Dzięki za Kudos i komentarze.   
> Życzę Wam miłego weekendu ( Ja idę na wesele kuzyna :D)


	22. Rozdział dwudziesty drugi, w którym nawet herbata pani Hudson nie jest w stanie zapobiec kłótni

Pani Hudson z uśmiechem rozejrzała się po wypełnionym gośćmi salonie. Nie była to żadna szczególna okazja do świętowania. Po prostu chciała, aby wszyscy jej bliscy zebrali się w jednym miejscu i wspólnie spędzili miło czas. Już dawno nie widziała ich wszystkich razem, a ten widok zawsze dawał jej dużo szczęścia.   
Staruszka niestety nie miała swoich własnych dzieci, więc traktowała tak swoich lokatorów, których naprawdę bardzo lubiła. Sherlock i John byli dla niej synami, o których zawsze marzyła. Zazwyczaj sprawiali jej sporo kłopotów (zwłaszcza ten pierwszy), ale czuła, że bez nich jej życie byłoby puste. Nie miałaby komu zaparzyć herbaty, z kim pogawędzić, o kogo się martwić. A przecież każdy człowiek musi mieć w życiu jaki cel.   
Zawsze cieszyła się również z obecności Mary i Molly. Uważała je za wspaniałe dziewczyny, które były w stanie dotrzymać kroku „jej zwariowanym chłopcom”. Wprowadzały w ich życie trochę porządku, spokoju i kobiecej czułości. Według pani Hudson były idealnymi kandydatkami na synowe. Jaka szkoda, że jednej z nich już wśród nich nie ma.   
Ostatni raz kiedy spotkali się w takim składzie to były chyba chrzciny Rosie. Staruszka nie mogła uwierzyć, że od tamtego czasu minęły już ponad dwa lata. A ile się zmieniło! Obrazek, któremu się teraz przyglądała zupełnie nie przypominał tego, który wciąż miała w swojej pamięci. Obok Johna nie siedziała już postawna blondynka, ale drobna brunetka o promiennej twarzy. Rozmawiali o czymś przyciszonymi głosami, popijając herbatę i co jakiś czas cicho chichocząc. Gospodyni już od dawna nie widziała, aby Watson tak szczerze się uśmiechał. Najwyraźniej w końcu postanowił ułożyć sobie życie na nowo. I bardzo dobrze. Zwłaszcza, że Gina wydawała się być bardzo sympatyczną kobietą. Po przeciwnej stronie stołu siedzieli Molly i Ryan. Z tego związku pani Hudson również bardzo się cieszyła. Od zawsze uważała, że patolog zasługiwała na szczęście, a Carter był dla niej idealnym wyborem. Podobno ostatnio nie układało mi się najlepiej, ale najwyraźniej zażegnali już kryzys, bo Amerykanin obejmował żonę ramieniem i szeptał jej coś do ucha, a ona uśmiechała się szeroko. Cały ten widok dopełniała siedząca na podłodze dwójka dzieciaków. Rosie była wręcz zapatrzona w Colina, który instruował ją jak powinno się właściwie układać puzzle – najpierw ramka, a potem środek. Chłopczyk chyba wczuł się w rolę autorytetu, a dziewczynka słuchała go z uwagą i posłusznie wykonywała każde polecenie. Wyglądali naprawdę uroczo.   
\- Wszystko w porządku? – usłyszała za sobą ciepły, zatroskany głos.   
Obróciła się w tamtą stronę i uśmiechnęła szeroko do Richarda. Kto by się podziewał, że na stare lata znajdzie jeszcze swoją bratnią duszę? Jej życie miłosne nigdy nie układało się pomyślnie, więc już dawno temu straciła nadzieję na szczęśliwe zakończenie. Los jednak postanowił ją zaskoczyć i wynagrodzić te wszystkie dotychczasowe niepowodzenia.   
\- Tak, oczywiście – odparła wesoło – Po prostu nie mogę się na nich napatrzeć. To najbliższe mi osoby. Są dla mnie jak rodzina.  
Była wdzięczna opatrzności, że na starość nie musiała się jeszcze borykać z samotnością. Na szczęście miała wokół siebie ludzi, o których mogła się zatroszczyć i którzy troszczyli się o nią. Teraz już prawie wszyscy mieli swoje rodziny, ale o niej nie zapomnieli. Nadal wpadli do niej na herbatę i pogaduszki. Każda taka wizyta podnosiła ją na duchu.   
\- Kogoś chyba jednak brakuje… - zagadnął starszy pan, rozglądając się dookoła.   
W rzeczy samej, jeden z zaproszonych gości nie raczył się zjawić. Szczerze mówiąc, to głównie ze względu na niego postanowiła zorganizować to spotkanie. Liczyła na to, że w końcu opuści swoją część mieszkania, w której tkwił niemalże nieustannie od kilku tygodni. Gospodyni zaczynała poważnie się o niego martwić. Często zachowywał się niekonwencjonalnie, ale zamykanie się w czterech ścianach nigdy nie było w jego stylu. Wręcz przeciwnie – zwykle działał, biegał po całym Londynie, rozwiązywał śledztwa. A teraz? Miała wrażenie jakby wcale go nie było i bardzo ją to niepokoiło. Chętnie by mu pomogła, gdyby wiedziała, w czym tkwi problem. Detektyw jednak nie chciał jej tego powiedzieć. John natomiast twierdził, że to nic poważnego i nie ma się czym przejmować. Pani Hudson wcale nie była tego taka pewna.   
\- Coś go ostatnio bardzo trapi – powiedziała ze zmartwieniem w głosie – A ja nie wiem jak mu pomóc – dodała smutno.   
\- Oh, Martho – Richard położył dłonie na jej ramionach w geście pocieszenia – Nie znam go zbyt dobrze, ale to chyba twardy chłopak. Na pewno sobie jakoś poradzi. Nie martw się na zapas.   
Staruszka nadal nie mogła przywykać do tego, że jej nowy przyjaciel miał na nią taki kojący wpływ. Cokolwiek zaprzątało jej głowę, wystarczyło jedno jego słowo i już o tym zapominała. Była mu bardzo wdzięczna za tę pogodę ducha.   
\- Czy mi się wydaje, czy dzieciaki zjadły wszystkie babeczki? – zagadnęła, chcąc zmienić temat – Chyba muszę donieść następne – dodała, kierując się w stronę kuchni.   
To było miejsce, w którym zdecydowanie czuła się najlepiej. Gotowanie i pieczenie ciast zawsze było jej hobby. Pomagało się odstresować, a przy okazji miała czym nakarmić swoich lokatorów, którzy z reguły nie przejmowali się czymś tak prozaicznym jak jedzenie.   
Kiedy wróciła do salonu, dzieciaki właśnie skończyły układać puzzle i najwyraźniej zgłodniały, bo niemalże rzuciły się na talerz z muffinami.   
\- Pomału, bo się zadławicie – ostrzegła ich staruszka z uśmiechem, ale oni i tak wydawali się tym zupełnie nie przejmować.   
Martha i Richard usiedli przy stole, rozpoczynając miłą pogawędkę z pozostałymi dwoma parami. Najwięcej uwagi oczywiście skupiło się na Ginie, która stanowiła „nowy nabytek” w tym towarzystwie. Wszyscy jednak od razu ją polubili. Wprawiała Johna w dobry nastrój, co pozostali uznali za dobrą oznakę. Potem rozmowa zeszła na temat dzieci. Watson i Carter uraczyli gości zabawnymi historyjkami ze swoimi pociechami w rolach głównych. To doprawdy niesamowite na jakie pomysły mogą wpaść kilkulatki.   
Kiedy nastała chwila ciszy, niespodziewanie przerwał ją Ryan.   
\- A Sherlock nie zaszczyci nas swoją obecnością? Muszę przeprowadzić z nim poważną rozmowę, bo przestał odbierać moje telefony.   
\- Nie powinieneś się tym przejmować –powiedziała Molly – To jest Sherlock. On lubi ignorować ludzi.  
Ostatni raz kiedy widzieli detektywa, było to ponad tydzień temu, kiedy spał na ich kanapie. Kiedy rano zeszli na dół, już go tam nie zastali. Patolog sądziła, że już wszystko zostało wyjaśnione i wrócą do bycia przyjaciółmi, którzy pomagają sobie w pracy. W końcu Holmes zarzekał się, że nie chce, aby znów zniknęła z jego życia. Niestety od tamtego czasu nie było z nim kontaktu. Nie odbierał telefonów, nie odpisywał na wiadomości, podobno nie wpuszczał nikogo do mieszkania. Naprawdę zaczynała się o niego martwić. Owszem, miewał już wcześniej kryzysy, ale teraz to chyba było coś naprawdę poważnego. I miała nieodparte wrażenie, że to ona jest w dużej mierze tego przyczyną.  
\- Tylko, że jeśli ktoś miałby do kogoś chować urazę, to raczej ja mam ku temu większe powody, nie sądzisz? – odparł kąśliwie Amerykanin, mając najwyraźniej na myśli jej niedoszłą zdradę.   
Molly, nie odpowiedziała, choć poczuła na sobie zaciekawione spojrzenia pozostałych zebranych. Nie miała zamiaru tłumaczyć im, co jej mąż miał ma myśli. To były ich prywatne sprawy. I choć wiedziała, że John i pani Hudson chętnie by jej wysłuchali i zaproponowali nawet pomoc, nie chciała roztrząsać całej sprawy w obecności Giny i Richarda. Choć bardzo ich polubiła, byli dla niej praktycznie obcymi ludźmi i na pewno nie miała ochoty dzielić się z nimi swoimi problemami miłosnymi.   
Jej relacje z Ryanem zdecydowanie się polepszyły. Nie liczyła na to, że będzie dokładnie tak jak, przed zamieszaniem wywołanym przez Holmesa, ale i tak cieszyła się z tego, co mieli. Odzyskała swojego czułego, okazującego uczucia męża i to jej póki co w pełni wystarczało.   
\- To może ja pójdę z nim porozmawiać – zaproponował Watson – Najwyższy czas wyciągnąć go z piżamy i szlafroka – dodał zabawnym tonem, ale nikogo to nie rozbawiło.   
Tak naprawdę wszyscy, w mniejszym lub większym stopniu się o niego martwili. To jak się zachowywał, było zupełnie do niego niepodobne. Do tej pory każdą porażkę potrafił przekuć w działanie, które coś za sobą niosło. Tym razem wydawało się jednak, że się poddał. I nikt nie był w stanie tego pojąć. Co się stało, że aż tak się załamał?   
Molly naprawdę ciężko było uwierzyć w to, że to wszystko przez nią. Nie sądziła, że jej odrzucenie tak bardzo nim wstrząśnie. Przez tyle lat wydawał się jej być człowiekiem bez uczuć, więc teraz trudno było zrozumieć, że tak mocno to przeżywał. Zawsze uważała, że to on złamał jej serce. Wygląda jednak na to, że było zupełnie odwrotnie.   
Zaczynała źle się z tym czuć. Nie chciała, aby to przez nią Sherlock zatracił samego siebie. Pokochała go za to jaki jest – arogancki, do bólu szczery, często nieczuły i nietaktowny, ale przy tym wszystkim cholernie inteligentny. Nie mogłaby znieść myśli, że była powodem, przez który detektyw przestał być sobą.   
\- A co, pokłóciliście się? – spytała Cartera zatroskana pani Hudson, kiedy John już opuścił salon.   
Nie żeby staruszka była bardzo wścibska. Po prostu chciała zrozumieć, co takiego zaszło, że jej zawsze pełen energii lokator, nagle stracił chęć do życia.   
\- Nie – odparł Ryan – Po prostu na jaw wyszły pewne sprawy, które nieco skomplikowały nasze relacje – dodał, patrząc znacząco na swoją żonę.   
To wystarczyło, aby pani Hudson domyśliła się, o co chodzi.   
\- Oh, rozumiem – odparła – Cóż, jeśli chodzi o uczucia, przeważnie nic nie jest proste. I rzadko kiedy układa się po naszej myśli. Wiem coś o tym. Chociaż czasami zdarzają się wyjątki – dodała, uśmiechając się ciepło w stronę Richarda.   
Molly przyglądała się parze staruszków z wielkim rozczuleniem. Bardzo się ciszyła, że nawet pani Hudson znalazła swoją bratnią duszę. Co prawda kobieta nigdy nie wydawała się być samotna, ale dzięki swojemu nowemu znajomemu wydawała się weselsza i bardziej uśmiechnięta. Podobnie miała się sprawa z Johnem. Obecność Giny zdecydowanie miał na niego dobry wpływ. Znów był człowiekiem, który cieszy się swoim życiem. Patolog wydawało się, że to ona znowu jest tą, która przeżywa jakieś miłosne zawirowania. Wszyscy wokół są szczęśliwi, a ona jak zwykle musi uporać się ze swoimi zagmatwanymi uczuciami. Była już tym zmęczona. Tak niewielu mężczyzn przewinęło się przez jej dotychczasowe życie, a narobili takiego zamieszania, jakby było ich co najmniej dwa razy więcej.   
Najwięcej problemów miała oczywiście z Sherlockiem. To od niego wszystko się zaczęło i najwyraźniej nie było widać końca. Był pierwszym facetem, w którym tak naprawdę się zakochała. Wcześniej to były tylko zauroczenia. I to w większości przypadków czysto platoniczne. Sądziła, że tak samo będzie z detektywem - chwilę do niego powzdycha i jej przejdzie. Jak bardzo się jednak myliła. Teraz wiedziała, że to uczucie było o wiele silniejsze niż jej się wydawało. Przetrwało tyle lat, na przekór wszystkim przeciwnościom losu, wszystkim złośliwościom i upokorzeniom. Często pytała samą siebie jak może go tak kochać, skoro wyrządził jej tyle krzywdy, tyle przez niego wycierpiała. I nie potrafiła odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Tak po prostu było. I już.   
Spojrzała na swojego męża, który właśnie prowadził z Richardem dyskusję na temat footballu. Przyglądała się jego uśmiechniętej twarzy i tańczącym w wesołych oczach iskierkom. Jego też kochała, choć za zupełnie inne rzeczy niż detektywa. Ryan był czuły, opiekuńczy i zabawny, ale też odpowiedzialny i rozsądny. Nigdy jej nie zawiódł, zawsze spieszył z pomocą, kiedy jej potrzebowała. Sherlock imponował jej swoją inteligencją, gotowością do działania oraz zdecydowaniem. Brakowało mu jednak tych cech, które ceniła w swoim mężu. Troska i czułości nigdy nie leżały w jego naturze. A ona tego potrzebowała. Chciała czuć, że jest kochana.   
Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją dochodzący z piętra hałas. Najwyraźniej Sherlock znów się awanturował i odmawiał zejścia na dół. Szczerze mówiąc, nie była pewna czy w tej chwili chciałaby siedzieć z nim przy jednym stole. Żadne z nich chyba nie było jeszcze na to gotowe. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że chciałaby wiedzieć czy wszystko z nim w porządku. W końcu był jej przyjacielem i nadal się o niego martwiła.   
Kilka chwil później drzwi do mieszkania pani Hudson otworzyły się hukiem.   
\- Puść mnie! – usłyszeli podniesiony głos Holmesa – Nie jestem jakimś niesfornym dzieckiem, które trzeba ciągnąć na siłę!   
\- Oh, doprawdy? – odparł kąśliwie Watson – Bo z mojego wieloletniego doświadczenia wynika, że zachowujesz się gorzej niż rozkapryszony kilkulatek!   
Zaraz potem obaj weszli do salonu. Chociaż słowo „weszli” chyba nie było najwłaściwsze, gdyż tak naprawdę pierwszy kroczył John ciągnąc za sobą detektywa przy pomocy sznurka od szlafroku. Wyglądało to doprawy komicznie, ale nikt nie raczył się zaśmiać. Wszyscy w milczeniu wpatrywali się w Sherlocka.   
Wyglądał niewiele lepiej niż tydzień temu. Prawdopodobnie od dawna nie przeglądał się w lustrze. Ale przynajmniej nie wyglądało na to, aby był pod wpływem jakiś narkotyków czy innych szkodliwych używek. Można to było uznać za połowę sukcesu.   
Detektyw zlustrował uważnie wszystkich zebranych. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na dłużej na Carterach. Ramię Amerykanina obejmujące patolog tylko potwierdziło jego dotychczasowe przypuszczenia, które wcale go nie satysfakcjonowały. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na to patrzeć.   
\- Może napijesz się herbaty? – zaproponowała pani Hudson, aby przerwać niezręczna ciszę.   
\- Dobrze pani wie, że nie przyszedłem tu z własnej woli i nie mam zamiary zostawać tu ani minuty dłużej. Pytanie o herbatę jest więc dalece bezcelowe – odparł, po czym wyszarpał sznurek z dłoni Johna i obrócił się na pięcie z zamiarem szybkiego odejścia.   
\- I co, będziesz teraz nas tak wszystkich po prostu ignorował? – zatrzymał go niespodziewanie głos Ryana – Naprawdę uważasz, że to ty jesteś tu tym pokrzywdzonym? – dodał z irytacją – A pomyślałeś chociaż przez chwilę jak czujemy się Molly i ja? Uwierz, dla nas to też nie jest łatwe. A ty jeszcze dodatkowo wszystko utrudniasz!   
Policjant naprawdę był zły na Holmesa. Sytuacja, w której się znaleźli była niekomfortowa dla całej ich trójki, a detektyw zachowywał się, jakby to dotyczyło tylko jego samego. Carter mógłby to jakoś przeboleć, w końcu nie jedno już, w życiu zniósł, ale było mu szkoda żony, która najwyraźniej nie mogła się odnaleźć w tym bałaganie. Nie wątpił w miłość Molly wobec jego osoby, ale widział, że nadal nie była stuprocentowo pewna decyzji, którą podjęła. Sherlock już zawsze będzie dla niej kimś ważnym i Ryan musiał się z tym pogodzić. Nie miałby nic przeciwko ich przyjaźni, gdyby tylko Holmes raczył przestać robić z siebie ofiarę. Według niego osobą, która najbardziej cierpiała z powodu tego wszystkiego i tak była patolog.   
\- Ja utrudniam?! – zawołał pretensjonalnie detektyw – Dałem wam święty spokój! Powinniście się cieszyć! Czego ode mnie oczekujecie, co? Że usiądę z wami przy jednym stole i będę ze spokojem się przyglądał jak kobieta, którą kocham jest szczęśliwa z innym facetem? Wbrew pozorom ja też mam uczucia. I patrzenie na was cholernie mnie boli, więc byłbym bardzo wdzięczny, gdybyście mi tego oszczędzili.   
\- Ach, więc to nasza wina, tak? – kontynuował kłótnię Carter – Wchodzisz z buciorami w nasze życie, chcesz zniszczyć nasze małżeństwo, ale to my mamy się zachowywać tak, żeby tobie było łatwiej! Jeśli oczekujesz, że będziemy udawać, że nic się nie stało, to grubo się mylisz. Myślałem, że nadal będziemy przyjaciółmi. Bez względu na to, którego z nas wybierze Molly. Ale najwyraźniej się myliłem. Nie możesz znieść porażki i obwiniasz za nią wszystkich oprócz siebie. Tyle, że ty straciłeś już swoją szansę kilka lat temu. I z tego co wiem, to na własne życzenie.   
Zapadła cisza. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w Ryana z niedowierzaniem. Chyba jeszcze nikt nigdy nie miał na tyle odwagi, aby tak wygarnąć Sherlockowi. To zawsze Holmes był tym, który demaskował prawdę o ludziach i mówił im o tym prosto w twarz. Teraz znajdował się po drugiej stronie i najwyraźniej nie wiedział, jak się zachować. W głębi duszy wiedział, że to co usłyszał było prawdą. Nie chciał jednak przyjąć tego do wiadomości. Nie znosił przegrywać. Ani tym bardziej przyznawać się do błędu. A teraz musiał się pogodzić z obiema tymi rzeczami.   
Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i spojrzał w stronę Molly. Był ciekawy czy zgadzała się ze swoim mężem. Czy też uważała, że to wszystko jego wina. Przecież tak właściwie cała ta afera rozchodziła się o nią. Miała prawo, a wręcz powinna, zabrać w tej sprawie głos. Niestety patolog patrzyła gdzieś w bok, przygryzając dolną wargę. Chyba jednak nie miała zamiaru się wypowiadać.   
\- Może i masz rację – przyznał po chwili detektyw, z powrotem przenosząc wzrok na Amerykanina – Ale nie masz prawa mnie oceniać. Dobrze wiesz, jak to jest stracić ukochaną osobę, więc nie bądź hipokrytą. Ja przeżywam to na własny sposób i nic ci do tego.   
\- Tylko, że to twoje cierpienie przenosi się na innych – odparł, coraz bardziej zirytowany policjant – Rozejrzyj się czasami dookoła. Nie jesteś sam na tym świecie. Są wokół ciebie ludzie, którym na tobie zależy, którzy się o ciebie martwią. A tym masz ich w dupie! Nie obchodzi cię nic poza czubkiem własnego nosa! Ani przez moment nie pomyślisz o uczuciach innych, bo to przecież twoje są najważniejsze! Jesteś cholernym egoistą! I jeszcze dziwisz się, że Molly cię nie chce?!  
\- Ryan! – patolog zganiła męża.   
Mimo iż zgadzała się w większości z jego słowami, uważała, że nieco przesadził. Tym bardziej, że w pokoju nadal przebywały osoby trzecie, które nie powinny być świadkami tej zaciętej wymiany zdań. Naprawdę nie chciała, aby Gina i Richard zostali wtajemniczeni w ich prywatne sprawy. A przynajmniej nie w taki sposób.   
\- Nie, Molly – nie dawał za wygraną Carter – Ktoś w końcu musi mu to powiedzieć. Zbyt długo mu wszyscy pobłażaliście. A prawda jest taka – zrobił chwilę przerwy, aby znów obrócić się w stronę Holmesa i spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy – Że jesteś cholernym dupkiem.   
\- Nic o mnie nie wiesz – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby detektyw.   
\- Doprawdy? – spytał kpiąco Ryan – To, że tobie się wydaje, że ludzie są za głupi, aby cię przejrzeć, nie oznacza, że tak jest naprawdę. Uwierz mi, wiele w życiu widziałem i wiem, kiedy ktoś tylko gra, aby ukryć swoją prawdziwą naturę.   
Na te słowa Sherlock zaśmiał się szyderczo.   
\- Tylko, że ja niczego nie ukrywam. Wszyscy dobrze wiedzą, jaki jestem i potrafią to zaakceptować. Za to ty świetnie potrafisz mamić wszystkim oczy. Twierdzisz, że kochasz Molly, ale tak naprawdę nigdy nie przestałeś myśleć o swojej pierwszej żonie.   
Holmes wiedział, że to cios poniżej pasa. Nie powinien tego mówić, chociażby ze względu na patolog, ale niedorzeczne zarzuty Amerykanina naprawdę go zirytowały. Dlaczego miał w ogóle do niego jakieś pretensje? Przecież przestał im się narzucać, zgodnie z prośbą patolog ograniczył ich kontakty, dopóki się jakoś nie pozbiera. Sądził, że właśnie tak powinien postąpić zakochany człowiek, który dostał kosza od mężatki. Cóż, najwyraźniej ta część społecznego życia również została przez niego źle zrozumiana.   
Z twarzy Ryana zniknęła wściekłość, a pojawiła się konsternacja. Wiedział, że po detektywie można spodziewać się wszystkiego, zwłaszcza, że wcześniej go sprowokował, ale to naprawdę było już przegięcie. Tym bardziej, że był to cios skierowany nie tylko w niego, ale też pośrednio w Molly.   
\- Uważaj na słowa – warknął, kiedy już otrząsnął się z lekkiego szoku.   
\- Aha, więc ty możesz obrzucić mnie błotem, a ja nie mogę nawet wypowiedzieć na głos tego, co i tak wszyscy widzą? – odpowiedział natychmiast Sherlock – Wydaje ci się, że jesteś taki idealny, ale daleko temu do prawdy.   
\- O, nie! – zaprotestował policjant – Jeśli ktoś ma tutaj zawyżone mniemanie o sobie, to na pewno nie jestem to ja!   
\- Może i mam wybujałe ego, ale przynajmniej nie oszukuję bliskich mi osób i siebie samego! – krzyknął poważnie wytrącony z równowagi Holmes.   
\- Więc teraz to ja jestem tym złym? – zbulwersował się Carter – Ja chcę tylko szczęścia swojej żony. A to ty wszystko psujesz!   
Po chwili przekrzykiwali się już jeden przez drugiego, tak, że nie można było niczego zrozumieć. Pozostali goście obecni w salonie siedzieli cicho, nie bardzo wiedząc jak się zachować. Nawet Colin i Rosie przestali się bawić i z równoczesnym zainteresowaniem oraz niepokojem wpatrywali się w kłócących się mężczyzn. To miało być miłe, spokojne towarzyskie spotkanie. Jak to się stało, że niezobowiązująca rozmowa przerodziła się w awanturę?   
W pewnym momencie wrzaski Sherlocka i Ryana zostały przerwane przez jeden, donośny kobiecy głos.   
\- Zamknijcie się, do cholery! – krzyknęła zirytowana Molly, wstając gwałtownie z krzesła.   
Obaj natychmiast umilkli i spojrzeli w jej stronę. Zaciśnięte pięści, surowy wyraz twarzy i ciskające z oczu pioruny, świadczyły o tym, że jest naprawdę wściekła. I w sumie ciężko było jej się dziwić.   
\- Mam tego serdecznie dosyć – powiedziała, przerywając moment grobowej ciszy – Mam was dosyć – dodała, akcentując przedostatnie słowo – Zachowujecie się jak rozwydrzone dzieci, które nie chcą się podzielić ulubioną zabawką. Tylko, że ja nie mam zamiaru dłużej dawać się traktować jak jakiś przedmiot, który każdy z was chce mieć na własność. Obaj twierdzicie, że to moja decyzja, ale mam wrażenie, że najchętniej dokonalibyście tego wyboru za mnie. Zastanówcie się więc nad swoim postępowaniem i dajcie znać, jak dojdziecie do jakiś konstruktywnych wniosków.   
Zakończywszy swoją wypowiedź, patolog odeszła od stołu i na nikogo nie patrząc, z wysoko uniesioną głową, ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. Wszyscy byli tym tak zaskoczeni, że nikt nie próbował jej zatrzymać. Ocknęli się dopiero wtedy, gdy ucichł odgłos stukotu obcasów.   
\- No, i popatrz, co narobiłeś – mruknął detektyw w kierunku Amerykanina.   
\- Ja? – oburzył się.   
\- No, a kto zaczął tę bezsensowną kłótnię?   
Zmierzyli się zawistnym wzrokiem. Prawda była taka, że bez względu na to, kto zainicjował tę sprzeczkę i tak obaj po równo byli winni całej tej sytuacji. Molly miała rację. Zajęci przepychanką, zapomnieli, że to przecież ona i jej uczucia są w tym wszystkim najważniejsze. To ona była w najgorszej sytuacji. Musiała wybrać między dwoma mężczyznami, których kochała. A w chwili obecnej najwyraźniej żadnego z nich nie chciała nawet widzieć na oczy.   
\- Może napijecie się herbatki? – zaproponowała nieśmiało pani Hudson, chcąc jakoś załagodzić napiętą atmosferę.   
\- Niech pani da już spokój z tą herbatą – warknął nadal poirytowany Holmes. Naprawdę w tej chwili miał ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie.   
\- Ale przecież herbata jest dobra na wszystko – nie poddawała się staruszka.   
\- Ale nie na złamane serce – odparł cicho Sherlock, po czym obrócił się na pięcie i także opuścił salon.   
Uwaga wszystkich skupiła się teraz na Ryanie, który nadal stał bez ruchu w tym samym miejscu, wpatrując się w jakiś punkt przed sobą. Wyglądał jakby jeszcze raz przetwarzał w myślach to, co właśnie miało tutaj miejsce. Otrząsnął się po kilku chwilach.   
\- Chyba powinniśmy już iść – oznajmił, dając Colinowi znak, żeby zbierał się do wyjścia – Bardzo dziękujemy za gościnę – zwrócił się do pani Hudson – I przepraszam za tę awanturę.   
\- Och, nie przejmuj się – odparła z lekkim uśmiechem staruszka – Mam tylko nadzieję, że jakoś się to wszystko ułoży.   
Carter również uśmiechnął się blado, po czym chwycił syna za rękę i szybkim krokiem opuścili Baker Street.   
W salonie zapadła kolejna chwila milczenia. Pozostali goście najwyraźniej nie wiedzieli co ze sobą począć. To czego byli świadkami, sprawiło, że poczuli się nieswojo.   
Pierwsza odezwała się gospodyni.   
\- I co to teraz będzie? – spytała z ciężkim westchnieniem.   
\- Nie wiem – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą John – Mam tylko nadzieję, że nikt więcej już nie ucierpi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hejka :) Dzisiaj znów troszeczkę zamieszania, ale zbliżamy się do końca historii, więc nie może być za nudno :P Mam nadzieję, że się podoba :)   
> Dzięki za komentarze i Kudos  
> Następny rozdział standardowo w piątek :)


	23. Rozdział dwudziesty trzeci, w którym Sherlock i Ryan nie szczędzą sobie złośliwości

\- O, wreszcie raczyłeś się zjawić – oznajmił John na widok zbliżającego się Sherlocka, który na te słowa posłał przyjacielowi krytyczne spojrzenie.   
Po kolejnym tygodniu użalania się nad sobą, jakiś stu nieodebranych połączeniach i dwukrotnie większej ilości SMS-ów, na które nie raczył odpisać, detektyw stwierdził, że najwyższy czas znów pokazać się światu. Wyłączył się z publicznego życia na zaledwie miesiąc, a Scotland Yadr zdążył już zrobić tyle bałaganu, że w głowie się nie mieści. Wystarczyło, aby prześledził wzrokiem trzy artykuły dotyczące ostatnich śledztw, aby wiedzieć, że narobili więcej szkód niż jakiegokolwiek pożytku, chociaż uparcie twierdzili, że robią wszystko, aby złapać tych zbrodniarzy. Tylko, że te ich starania to były śmiechu warte. Ciekawe jak policja radziła sobie przez te dwa lata bez niego?   
\- Ktoś w końcu musi posprzątać po tych idiotach, prawda? – odparł kąśliwie, podnosząc taśmę oddzielającą miejsce zbrodni i pod nią przechodząc.   
\- Chyba już ci się polepszyło, skoro znów stać się na sarkazm – odparł z uśmiechem Watson.   
Przez te kilka ostatnich tygodni brakowało mu starego, dobrego, złośliwego Sherlocka. Cała ta sytuacja z Molly i Ryanem bardzo go zmieniła. Chyba nikt się nie spodziewał, że Holmes tak mocno to przeżyje. W końcu uchodził za człowieka bez serca, a tymczasem okazało się, że serce rzeczywiście ma i co więcej nawet złamane. Najwyraźniej jednak już swoje odchorował i powoli wracał do dawnej formy.   
\- Powiedzmy – mruknął detektyw, szybkim krokiem idąc przed siebie – Chociaż muszę przyznać, że bywało lepiej.   
Co do tego John nie miał wątpliwości. Sam również większość tych „lepszych” chwil w swoim życiu miał już za sobą. Nie wykluczał jednak możliwości, że spotka go jeszcze coś dobrego. Miał nadzieję, że dla Sherlocka też jeszcze nie wszystko było stracone.   
Weszli do domu obstawionego przez policjantów. Holmes wyminął ich bez słowa i ruszył w stronę kuchni, po której także krzątali się funkcjonariusze. Przy leżącym na podłodze ciele starszej kobiety klęczał Carter. Pochylał się nad ofiarą i zapisywał coś w notesie. Czując na sobie czyjeś spojrzenie, odwrócił się w stronę wejścia.   
\- Kogo ja to widzę – powiedział kpiąco, wstając – Pan detektyw postanowił w końcu zaszczycić nas swoją obecnością.   
Nie rozmawiali ze sobą od czasu kłótni u pani Hudson, a Amerykanin nadal był nieco zły na Sherlocka. Sądził, że paradoksalnie ta sprzeczka oczyściła między nimi napiętą atmosferę i, że jak to często bywa wśród mężczyzn zapomną o wszystkim i wrócą do w miarę koleżeńskich relacji. Niestety Holmes ignorował jego telefony przez kolejnych kilka dni. Ryanowi nie chodziło już o jego zranioną dumę, ale o śledztwo. Naprawdę potrzebował pomocy detektywa. Od tego zależało bezpieczeństwo sporej grupy ludzi, a on postanowił sobie być na niego obrażonym. Co za brak profesjonalizmu!   
Amerykanin naprawdę czuł się już bezradny, więc postanowił skontaktować się z Johnem, który wydawał mu się ostatnią deską ratunku. Szczerze mówiąc, dziwił się Watsonowi, że udało mu się wytrzymać tyle lat z Holmesem i nie zwariować. Przez pewien czas detektyw wydawał się bardzo fascynujący, ale na dłuższą metę był naprawdę męczący. Uświadomiwszy to sobie, coraz częściej zastanawiał się nad tym, co takiego Molly w nim widziała.   
Zresztą jego stosunki z żoną również się ochłodziły. Nadal chowała urazę za to, że wszczął tamtą awanturę. Przepraszał ją już dziesiątki razy, ale ona wciąż mu w pełni nie wybaczyła. Była zmęczona byciem traktowaną jak przedmiot, o który można się targować. Mimo iż już dawno podjęła właściwą według siebie decyzję, zarówno Sherlock jak i Ryan nadal zachowywali się tak, jakby chcieli ją podważyć i przekonać ją do zmiany wyboru. Momentami nawet zastanawiała się czy nie zostawić ich obu i jeszcze raz zacząć wszystko od nowa.   
Nie spoglądając w stronę Cartera, detektyw podszedł do ofiary.   
\- Za to twoja obecność w szeregach policji jest zbędna, a patrząc po ostatnich twoich dokonaniach, wręcz szkodliwa – syknął przechodząc obok Amerykanina.   
\- Sherlcok! – usłyszał za sobą krytyczny głos Johna.   
\- No, co? – oburzył się Holmes – Skoro już wymieniamy się złośliwościami, to nie mam zamiaru przebierać w słowach. W końcu wypadłem trochę z obiegu i muszę wrócić do formy.   
Watson już tego nie skomentował, tylko pokręcił z politowaniem głową. Najwyraźniej pewnych aspektów osobowości detektyw nic nie będzie w stanie zmienić. Nawet przeżycie nieszczęśliwej miłości.   
Ryan również nijak nie zareagował. Najwyraźniej uznał, że i tak nie ma to większego sensu. Chciał tylko wysłuchać dedukcji Sherlocka i jak najszybciej zamknąć sprawę. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na kolejne słowne przepychanki, które tylko jeszcze niepotrzebnie pogorszyłyby napiętą sytuację.   
\- Dobra, co my tu mamy? – zagadnął detektyw, pochylając się nad ofiarą – Nie wygląda to na nic podejrzanego. Obstawiałbym zwykły zawał. Zresztą wiek mówi praktycznie sam za siebie. Nuda – dodał, z zamiarem opuszczenia miejsca zbrodni. Takie banały to zwykłe marnotrawstwo czasu.   
\- Też tak sądziłem, ale to już czwarty przypadek w tym tygodniu i nie wydaje mi się, aby to był zbieg okoliczności – odparł Carter z bardzo poważną miną –Molly zdążyła na razie zbadać dwie pierwsze ofiary. Rzeczywiście za przyczynę śmierci mógłby uchodzić zawał, ale na pewno nie był on wywołany w naturalny sposób. Ktoś musiał się do tego przyczynić. Zakładam, że z facetem znalezionym wczoraj i tą kobietą tutaj sprawa miała się podobnie. Potencjalny seryjny morderca, chyba jednak nie jest dla ciebie nudą?   
Wspomnienie o Molly, nawet w czystko zawodowym kontekście, na chwilę wytrąciło Holmesa z równowagi. Przez ostatni tydzień starał się jak najmniej o niej myśleć, uodpornić się na targające nim uczucia. Wystarczyło jednak, aby usłyszał jej imię i cała wykonana dotąd praca poszła na marne. Fundamenty muru, który znów zaczął wokół siebie budować runęły niczym domek z kart. Za sprawą jednego, niewinnego słowa.   
Szybko jednak się otrząsnął i próbował przypomnieć sobie, co Amerykanin właśnie powiedział. Wpatrywał się w niego z oczekującą miną, więc pewnie zadał jakieś pytanie. Sherlock nie był jednak w stanie udzielić jakiejkolwiek sensownej odpowiedzi. Z pomocą przyszedł mu na szczęście John.   
\- To rzeczywiście bardzo interesujące – przyznał, patrząc na Ryana – Jakieś powiązania między ofiarami?   
Jak to dobrze, że Watson był tuż obok. Przynajmniej on zachował jakieś oznaki zdrowego rozsądku. Jak się okazuje, jednak się czegoś przez te lata nauczył. Detektyw był z niego dumny, chociaż nie sądził, aby w tym wypadku uczeń mógł przerosnąć mistrza. Ale przynajmniej ten pierwszy miał solidne podstawy.   
\- Różna płeć – trzech mężczyzn i kobieta, ale za to podobny wiek. Około pięćdziesiąt – sześćdziesiąt lat – odparł Carter, zaglądając do swojego notesu – Z tego co udało nam się ustalić, wszyscy samotni i bezdzietni. Tylko jakaś dalsza rodzina.   
\- Czy ofiary znały się nawzajem? – do rozmowy włączył się Sherlock.   
\- Mało prawdopodobne, ale nie wykluczone. Pochodzili z różnych środowisk, różnych części miast, wykonywali skrajnie różne zawody. Do tej pory nie za wiele udało nam się znaleźć, ale cały czas szukamy.   
\- No to się pospieszcie – mruknął kąśliwie Holmes – Na pewno są jakieś powiązania. Seryjni mordercy zazwyczaj mają jakieś obsesje i dobierają ofiary według mniej lub bardziej pokrętnego klucza.   
\- A co z tym taksówkarzem z naszej pierwszej wspólnej sprawy? – zaciekawił się John – Upatrywał sobie przecież zupełnie przypadkowych ludzi.   
\- Dlatego powiedziałem „zazwyczaj” – warknął detektyw, akcentując ostanie słowo –Tamte ofiary rzeczywiście nic nie łączyło. Tutaj mamy już jednak dwie wspólne cechy – wiek i samotność. Mogę się założyć, że jest ich więcej.   
Ton głosu jakiego użył Sherlock, przekonał Watsona, że nie warto kontynuować tej dyskusji. Jego przyjaciel najwyraźniej nie był w najlepszym humorze, więc lepiej go jeszcze bardziej nie pogarszać.   
\- Wszystkie ofiary zginęły we własnych domach? – spytał po chwili zastanowienia detektyw.   
\- Tak – odparł Ryan, zastanawiając się do czego zmierza jego rozmówca.   
\- Przypuszczam, że były to dość wystawne budynki – dodał Holmes, rozglądając się dookoła.   
Ten dom by zdecydowanie zbyt duży i zbyt bogato wyposażony jak na zwykłą samotną staruszkę. Zresztą ubrania, które miała na sobie także były z dość wysokiej półki. Nasuwało to oczywisty wniosek.   
\- Można tak powiedzieć – potwierdził Carter.   
\- A więc proponowałbym poszperać w ich finansach. Może mieli konta w tych samych bankach lub lokowali pieniądze w te same inwestycje. Forsa to zawsze dobry powód do popełnienia morderstwa.   
\- Przekażę, to odpowiednim ludziom – oznajmił Amerykanin, po czym wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i udał się do pokoju obok, aby móc spokojnie porozmawiać.   
Kiedy policjant wyszedł, John przyjrzał się uważniej Sherlockowi, który nadal rozglądał się wokoło. Wyraźnie coś go trapiło. Wszystko wydawało się iść w dobrym kierunku, dopóki Carter nie wspomniał o Molly. Watsonowi nie umknął fakt, że na dźwięk jej imienia wyraz twarzy Holmesa diametralnie się zmienił. Choć starał się to ukryć, sposępniał i chyba nawet na chwilę odpłynął w swoich myślach. Mimo iż praktycznie sam był sobie winien sytuacji, w której się znalazł, Johnowi i tak było go szkoda. Sam doskonale wiedział jak to jest za kimś tęsknić i próbować sobie wmawiać, że wszystko się jakoś ułoży. I musiał przyznać, że to naprawdę okropne uczucie.   
\- Hej, wszystko w porządku? – spytał cicho, podchodząc do stojącego przy kuchennej wyspie detektywa.   
\- A czemu miałoby nie być? – mruknął w odpowiedzi, nie patrząc w stronę przyjaciela.   
\- Po prostu… się o ciebie martwię – przyznał Watson – Wiem, że nie jest ci łatwo, nikomu na twoim miejscu by nie było, ale musisz się w końcu wziąć w garść. Życie jest za krótkie, aby się nad sobą użalać.   
\- Od kiedy to stałeś się ekspertem od życiowych rad, co? – spytał nieco złośliwie Sherlock, w końcu przenosząc wzrok na swojego rozmówcę.   
\- Odkąd mój przyjaciel najwyraźniej zaczął ich potrzebować – odparł w pełni poważnie John – Uwierz, że chcę dla ciebie jak najlepiej. I dla Molly także. Ale oboje musicie zrozumieć, że w taki sposób do niczego nie dojdziecie. Już raz pozwoliliście na to, aby brak wzajemnych wyjaśnień zaważył na waszym życiu, doprowadził do rozstania. Dlatego nie dopuść do tego, aby i teraz wasze drogi rozeszły się tylko dlatego, że nie potrafisz zaakceptować jej decyzji. Bo jeśli naprawdę ją kochasz, powinieneś uszanować jej wybór, ale równocześnie zrobić wszystko, aby nadal widziała w tobie kogoś ważnego, kogoś na kim jej zależy. Bo tylko wtedy oboje znów poczujecie się lepiej.   
\- Myślisz, że tego nie wiem? – oburzył się detektyw. Naprawdę miał już dość rozmów o tym, co powinien, a czego nie powinien robić. Wbrew pozorom wcale mu to niczego nie ułatwiało – Ja też chcę, aby była szczęśliwa – dodał po chwili łagodniejszym tonem – Tylko wolałabym, aby była szczęśliwa ze mną.   
Nie miał zamiaru udawać, że jest inaczej. Dobrze wiedział, że to bardzo egoistyczne podejście, ale skoro zawsze taki był czemu miałoby się teraz to zmienić? Prawda była taka, że chciał Molly tylko dla siebie. Nie wiedział sensu wmawiania innym, że tak nie jest.   
\- W życiu nie można mieć wszystkiego – odparł smutno Watson.   
Była to powszechnie znana prawda, ale Holmes dopiero teraz zaczął się o tym przekonywać na własnej skórze. Nigdy mu niczego w życiu zbytnio nie brakowało. W pełni wystarczało mu to, co miał wokół siebie. I kiedy nagle okazało się, że nie może dostać czegoś, czego bardzo pragnie, zaczęło do niego docierać, że jednak nie wszystko układa się tak, jakbyśmy sobie tego życzyli. I nie było mu łatwo się z tym pogodzić.   
Nie zdąży nic odpowiedzieć, bo do kuchni wrócił Carter.   
\- Miałeś racje – zwrócił się do Sherlocka – Zresztą jak zawsze – dodał, na co detektyw tylko przewrócił oczami – Ofiary miały założone konta w tym samym banku. I trzymały na nich naprawdę pokaźne sumy. Które w ostatnim czasie zostały wypłacone.   
\- A więc motyw rabunkowy? – chciał upewnić się John.   
\- Na to wygląda – potwierdził Ryan – Chociaż w banku twierdzą, że wypłat dokonali właściciele kont.   
\- I nie wydawało im się dziwne, że w tak krótkim czasie, aż cztery osoby wypłaciły wszystkie swoje oszczędności? – dalej dopytywał Watson.   
\- Zapewniam cię, że w bankach pracują naprawdę mało kompetencyjni ludzie – do rozmowy włączył się Holmes – Nawet jeszcze mniej rozgarnięci niż w policji – dodał, robiąc przytyk w stronę Amerykanina, który rozsądnie postanowił to zignorować – W każdym bądź razie musiało chodzić o coś więcej niż tylko motyw rabunkowy. Skoro ofiary same wyciągnęły pieniądze z kont musiały mieć zamiar na coś je przeznaczyć. Bardzo możliwe, że byli szantażowani. Skoro jednak domniemani szantażyści otrzymali forsę, po co mieliby trudzić się zabijaniem swoich ofiar?   
\- Może wiedzieli o czymś, co było niewygodnie dla szantażystów – zasugerował John, kiedy Sherlock zrobił chwilę pauzy w swoim monologu.   
\- Albo należeli do jakiejś sekty – dorzucił swoje trzy grosze Ryan.   
Detektyw popatrzył na niego z politowaniem.   
\- To starsze osoby. Zapewniam cię, że byli zagorzałymi katolikami. Wiedziałbyś o tym, gdybyś zadał sobie trud rozejrzenia się po salonie i zauważenia krzyża i mnóstwa świętych obrazków.   
Detektyw naprawdę nie rozumiał jak ludziom mogą umykać tak oczywiste rzeczy. Przecież ten dom aż roił się od religijnych akcentów. Sugestia dotycząca sekty była absurdalna.   
\- Na szczęście mam ciebie, więc nie muszę się martwić tym, że coś przeoczę – odparł lekkim tonem policjant.   
John zaśmiał się na te słowa pod nosem, a Holmes udał, że ich nie słyszał. Tak naprawdę nie miał ochoty na kolejną sprzeczkę. Chciał tylko jak najszybciej doprowadzić sprawę do końca i stracić z oczu Cartera. Przebywanie w jego towarzystwie sprawiało, że automatycznie myślał o Molly, co go skutecznie rozpraszało i męczyło.   
\- Poza tym – kontynuował poprzednią myśl, jakby nikt mu nie przerwał – rytualne zabójstwa są zdecydowanie bardziej efektowne i krwawe. Tutaj wyraźnie ktoś chciał, aby wyglądało to na zgon naturalny. Najwyraźniej zrobił to jednak nieudolnie, skoro szczegółowa analiza wykazała czyjąś ingerencję. Więc pewnie to jacyś amatorzy, którzy naczytali się w Internecie jak dokonać zbrodni doskonałej.   
\- No, dobra – zgodził się Carter – Ale to nadal nie wyjaśnia nam motywu.   
Sherlock po raz kolejny rozejrzał się dookoła, chcąc zebrać myśli. Nigdy nie miał problemu z oddzieleniem życia zawodowego od prywatnego. Przez ostatni czas był jednak tak bardzo zaaferowany tym drugim, że ciężko było mu się skupić na pracy. Widząc obok siebie Ryana, mimowolnie przed oczami stawał mu widok jego i Molly. Szczęśliwych, zakochanych, nierozłącznych. I nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale cholernie go to dekoncentrowało. Tak bardzo chciałby być na miejscu policjanta.   
Wymierzył sobie jednak mentalnym policzek i nakazał w końcu wziąć się w garść. Przecież sprawa sama się nie rozwiąże. A na policję nie ma co liczyć.   
\- John ma rację – odezwał się po chwili ciszy – Ofiary musiały być w coś wplątane lub wiedzieć o czymś, co sprawiło, że ktoś postanowił ich wyeliminować. I przy okazji zgarnąć ich majątki.   
\- Mogli należeć do jakiegoś stowarzyszenia osób w średnim wieku. Wiem, że kilka takich funkcjonuje w Londynie – zaproponował Watson – No co? – spytał, kiedy zarówno Holmes, jak i Carter spojrzeli na niego ze zdziwieniem.   
\- A niby skąd masz takie informacje? – zainteresował się detektyw – Czyżbyś starał się o członkostwo? – dodał, na co Amerykanin zachichotał pod nosem.   
\- Bardzo śmieszne – obruszył się John – Jako lekarz, którego średnia wieku pacjentów wynosi jakieś pięćdziesiąt lat, mam dostęp do różnych ciekawych nowinek. Poza tym pani Hudson też kiedyś o tym wspominała. Pewnie byś o tym wiedział, gdybyś faktycznie jej słuchał, a nie tylko stwarzał pozory, że to robisz.   
Sherlock kompletnie nie przejął się tą uwagą. Pani Hudson doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że przeważnie ignoruje jej trajkotanie, a mimo to i tak nadal nadawała jak katarynka. Najwyraźniej staruszce w zupełności wystarczały pozory.   
\- Rzeczywiście to może być jakiś punkt zaczepienia – zgodził się po chwili namysłu Ryan – Takie stowarzyszenia mogą być świetnym sposobem na wyłudzanie pieniędzy od naiwnych staruszków. Moja matka też kiedyś prawie dała się na coś takiego złapać.   
Ostatkami sił Holmes powstrzymał się od kąśliwego komentarza na temat braku inteligencji szanownej pani Carter. Zamiast na osobistych przepychankach, postanowił skupić się na sprawie.   
\- Tylko, że tym razem nie chodzi tylko o jakieś żałosne wyłudzenia – przypomniał detektyw – Mamy cztery ofiary śmiertelne i znikniecie kupy forsy. Tu na pewno chodzi o coś więcej niż starczy klub wzajemnej adoracji.   
\- Sądzę jednak, że warto byłoby to sprawdzić – odparł spokojnie policjant.   
\- A ja ci mówię, że to strata czasu – mruknął zirytowany Holmes.   
\- Oficjalnie to ja jestem odpowiedzialny za śledztwo, więc pozwolisz, że to ja będę podejmował wiążące decyzje – oznajmił równie ostrym głosem Carter, po czym wyciągnął z kieszeni dzwoniący telefon i oddalił się nieco, aby móc spokojnie porozmawiać.   
Sherlock ciskał piorunami w odwróconego do niego plecami Amerykanina. Do tej pory uważnie wysłuchiwał jego sugestii i się do nich stosował. Detektyw niemal czuł się jak ekspert, którego słowa są po prostu święte. Nie bardzo więc rozumiał, dlaczego nagle Ryan postanowił mu się przeciwstawić. Czy to miała być jakiegoś rodzaju zemsta? Chciał mu dać odczuć, że ma nad wszystkim kontrolę? Tylko czemu mieszał do tego ich zawodowe relacje, skoro to w tych prywatnych nie mogli się dogadać? Przez takie nieprofesjonalne zachowanie ucierpi tylko śledztwo i być może nawet kolejni ludzie.   
Po chwili Carter znów do nich podszedł.   
\- Namierzyli ich – oznajmił entuzjastycznie.   
\- Co? Tak szybko? –spytał kpiąco Holmes – To na pewno jakaś podpucha. Przeważnie mijają wieki, zanim policja w ogóle wpadnie na to, że powinna zacząć szukać przestępcy.   
Amerykanin spojrzał na niego z ukosa.   
\- Możesz łaskawie przestać obrażać nasze kompetencje? – warknął naprawdę zdenerwowany – To już przestało być śmieszne – dodał, ale nie dał Sherlockowi szansy na odpowiedź – Jadę ich aresztować. Zamierzają opuścić miasto. Muszę ich złapać, zanim to zrobią. Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyście dopilnowali tu ostatnich procedur i upewnili się, że ciało trafi do Molly.   
Nie czekając na ich reakcję, wybiegł z kuchni, a chwilę później słyszeli jak odpala silnik i odjeżdża z dźwiękiem syreny.   
John rozejrzał się dookoła, aby zorientować się na jakim etapie są prace. Miejsce zbrodni zostało już zabezpieczone, więc tak naprawdę pozostało tylko zapakować ciało i przewieźć je do kostnicy. Za kilkanaście minut powinni więc z czystym sumieniem móc opuścić dom. Postanowił wykorzystać ten czas na rozmowę z przyjacielem, którą wcześniej przerwał im Ryan.   
\- Naprawdę musisz być dla niego taki złośliwy? – spytał z lekką krytyką w głosie – Przecież tak właściwie on nie jest niczemu winien. Z tego co wiem, dowiedziawszy się o wszystkim zachował się bardzo przyzwoicie.   
Sherlock prychnął pod nosem.   
\- Ta, udawał miłego, dopóki nie wiedział na czym stoi. A kiedy okazało się, że Molly z nim zostaje, nagle poczuł się wielkim zwycięzcą i postanowił mi dopiec. Przecież sam słyszałeś, jak naskoczył na mnie wtedy u pani Hudson.   
Detektyw nadal nie do końca rozumiał dlaczego w ogóle doszło do tamtej awantury. Zarzuty, które skierował Carter pod jego adresem wydawały mu się wręcz absurdalne.   
\- Muszę jednak przyznać, że miał trochę racji – odparł szczerze Watson – W ostatnim czasie naprawdę zachowywałeś się okropnie. Rozumiem, że czułeś się zraniony i odrzucony, ale popadasz ze skrajności w skrajność. Albo zgrywasz gościa bez uczuć, albo dramatyzujesz jak w greckiej tragedii. To naprawdę może być dla innych męczące.   
Holmes nigdy nie spoglądał na to od tej strony. Nie lubił być zależnym od innych, więc sądził, że jego problemy to wyłącznie jego osobista sprawa. Pomału zaczynał się jednak przekonywać, że mając wokół siebie oddanych przyjaciół, twoje zmartwienia stają się także ich zmartwieniami. I odsuwając ich od siebie, myśląc, że tak będzie lepiej, paradoksalnie ranisz ich jeszcze bardziej. Bo oni chcą ci pomóc, a ty im na to nie pozwalasz.   
\- Nawet jeśli w jego słowach było trochę prawdy, nie powinien czuć się w obowiązku ich wygłaszać – nie ustępował Sherlock – Jak on w ogóle śmiał się tak do mnie odzywać? Znamy się zaledwie kilka miesięcy, a on myśli, że może wytykać mi wady, jakbyśmy byli przyjaciółmi na śmierć i życie. Chyba jednak trochę poniosła go wyobraźnia.   
John westchnął ciężko. Wydawało mu się, że ostatnimi czasy detektyw stał się trochę bardziej pojętny w kwestii uczuć i społecznych zachowań. Najwyraźniej jednak, znów wrócili do punktu wyjścia. Jak miał mu to wytłumaczyć, aby wreszcie do niego dotarło, że nikt nie jest przeciwko niemu, że wszyscy chcą dla niego tylko jak najlepiej?   
\- Gdybym to powiedział ja lub pani Hudson, pewnie puściłbyś to mimo uszu. Dobrze, że te słowa padły z ust Ryana. Przynajmniej coś z tego do ciebie trafiło.   
\- Hej, po czyjej ty jesteś stronie? – oburzył się Holmes – Przecież to on miał jakieś nieuzasadnione pretensje. Ja dałem im święty spokój, na którym tak im zależało.   
\- Nie jestem po niczyjej stronie – odparł spokojnie Watson – Obaj jesteście uparci jak stare osły, a zachowujecie się jak nieznośne dzieciaki. Powinniście w końcu jakoś dojść ze sobą do ładu. Zwłaszcza ze względu na Molly, bo to ona biedna tkwi w samym środku tego konfliktu. Nie możesz jej mieć, ale jeśli nie chcesz po raz kolejny jej stracić, to naprawdę radzę ci dogadać się z Carterem. Bo dobrze wiesz, że jeśli będzie musiała wybrać między wami dwoma, to wybierze jego. A właściwie już to zrobiła.   
Sherlock doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego przyjaciel ma absolutną rację. Jeśli chciał jeszcze uratować to, co zostało z jego relacji z patolog, powinien jak najszybciej pogodzić się z sytuacją i chociaż spróbować tolerować Amerykanina. Musiał po prostu na powrót przyjąć postawę twardego, niedostępnego faceta, którego nic nie rusza. Kiedyś było to dla niego takie proste, takie naturalne. Nie był pewien czy po tym wszystkim, co ostatnio przeszedł, będzie w stanie znów stać się maszyną bez uczuć.   
\- A co jeśli mi się to nie uda? – spytał cicho – Jeśli okaże się to dla mnie za trudne?   
Do tej pory chyba nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad poniesieniem ewentualnej porażki, zanim jeszcze podjął jakiekolwiek działanie. Zaczął się jednak przekonywać, że czasami lepiej zawczasu przewidzieć pewne nieprzyjemne następstwa. Nie zawsze można się od nich uchronić, ale przynajmniej człowiek nastawi się na to psychicznie.   
\- Pamiętaj, że nie jesteś w tym wszystkim sam – zapewnił go John – Cokolwiek się dzieje możesz przyjść z tym do nie czy do pani Hudson. Poza tym nie tylko ty musisz się postarać. Od Ryana i Molly też wiele zależy.   
Rzeczywiście ułożenie sobie dobrych relacji z Carterami nie leżało wyłącznie w jego gestii. Patolog zapewniała, że nie chce stracić jego przyjaźni. Skoro tak było naprawdę, ona również powinna dołożyć wszelkich starań, aby ich kontakt się nie urwał i może chociaż przypominał to, co łączyło ich przed dwoma laty. Raz już uciekła od problemów. Detektyw miał nadzieję, że drugi raz tego nie zrobi. Sprawa z Amerykaninem wydawała się nieco bardziej zagmatwana. Najpierw przekonywał go, że da żonie wolną rękę, że nie ma im obojgu niczego za złe, a tymczasem okazało się, że jednak ma do niego pretensje. Jak mógł dogadać się z kimś, kto tak łatwo zmienia front?   
Nagle zaczęła dzwonić komórka Watsona. Wyciągnął ją z kieszeni i spojrzał na ekran nieco zdziwionym wzrokiem.   
\- To ze szpitala – oznajmił, po czym, odebrał połączenie.   
Sherlock obserwował jak wyraz twarzy przyjaciela zmienia się od zdezorientowania, przez zaciekawienie i na końcu w niemały szok. John wysłuchał uważnie osoby po drugiej stronie, po czym zapewnił, że zaraz będzie na miejscu, a potem szybko się rozłączył.   
\- Co się stało? – spytał zniecierpliwiony detektyw, przeczuwając, że wieści które właśnie usłyszał Watson nie były niczym dobrym.   
Oczywiście intuicja go nie zawiodła. John przełknął ciężko ślinę, po czym wychrypiał:   
\- Ryan miał wypadek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hejka :) Jak widać pomału zbliżamy się do końca tej opowieści. Pewnie nie jesteście zbytnio zadowolone z końcówki tego rozdziału, ale no cóż, musicie poczekać na dalszą część do wtorku :P   
> Dzięki za komentarze i Kudos   
> Do napisana :)


	24. Rozdział dwudziesty czwarty, w którym Sherlock składa pewną obietnicę

Molly biegiem przemierzała szpitalne korytarze. Kolejne drzwi trzaskały za nią, ale nie zwracała na to najmniejszej uwagi. Chciała tylko jak najszybciej znaleźć się przy Ryanie.   
Odbierała właśnie Colina ze szkoły, kiedy zadzwonił do niej John z wiadomością, że jej mąż miał wypadek i przewieźli go do St. Bart’s. Nie chcąc martwić małego, starała się zachować spokój. W środku jednak oczywiście targały nią emocje i niepokój. W ekspresowym tempie podrzuciła chłopca na Baker Street do pani Hudson, którą uraczyła lakonicznym wyjaśnieniem, po czym znów wsiadła do samochodu i z piskiem opon ruszyła w stronę szpitala.   
Przez całą drogę modliła się w duchu, aby nie było to nic poważnego. Watson nie przekazał jej zbyt wielu informacji, bo najwyraźniej sam niewiele wiedział. Z tego co zrozumiała, był razem z Sherlockiem na miejscu zbrodni, kiedy o wszystkim się dowiedział. A kiedy dzwonił, detektyw próbował złapać taksówkę, aby również mogli się dostać do szpitala.   
O wypadku Johna powiadomił znajomy lekarz, który właśnie miał dyżur. Kojarzył Ryana z widzenia i wiedział, że znają się z Watsonem. Uznał, że ten szybciej dotrze do niej niż ktokolwiek inny ze szpitala.   
Kiedy w końcu wbiegła na odpowiedni oddział, zauważyła, że w poczekalni siedzi Holmes. Najwyraźniej udało im się dotrzeć, szybciej niż jej. Na jej widok, Sherlock zerwał się z krzesła.   
\- Co się stało? – udało się jej wysapać, kiedy już przed nim stanęła– Jest poważnie ranny?   
Detektyw wyglądał na bardzo przejętego, więc patolog miała powody wnioskować, że jest bardzo źle. Chciała jednak wszystko usłyszeć, a dopiero potem się martwić. Z ich dwójki, to jednak ona miała większe medyczne obycie, więc to co Holmes mógłby uważać za poważne, tak naprawdę może okazać się niezbyt groźne.   
\- Nie wiemy dokładnie, jak do tego doszło – odparł spokojnym, rzeczowym tonem – Dostał wiadomość, że podejrzani chcą opuścić miasto, więc pojechał ich złapać. Z tego co mówili świadkowie, to był naprawdę niebezpieczny pościg. Uciekinierzy robili wszystko, aby nie dać się złapać, a on nie chciał odpuścić. W pewnym momencie wpadł w poślizg, auto dachowało. Dobrze, że działo się to w miarę w centrum miasta, więc ktoś szybko zadzwonił po pogotowie. Co do obrażeń, to John poszedł porozmawiać z lekarzem prowadzącym. To jego znajomy. Zaraz powinniśmy się czegoś dowiedzieć.   
Tak naprawdę nadal nic nie było jasne, więc Molly jeszcze bardziej zaczęła się niepokoić. Wolałaby usłyszeć najgorszą prawdę, niż tkwić w niepewności. Chociaż po tej dość ogólnikowej relacji detektywa jedno wiedziała niemal na pewno – Ryan żył. Pozostawało tylko pytanie w jakim jest stanie.   
Zamknęła na chwilę oczy, aby nie wyobrażać sobie najgorszego. Musiała myśleć pozytywnie. To na pewno nie jest nic poważnego. W tego rodzaju zdarzeniach Carter zawsze miał szczęście. Pewnie w najgorszym wypadku wyjdzie z tego ze złamaną ręką. Tak przynajmniej próbowała sobie wmówić.   
Nagle otworzyły się jedne z drzwi i na korytarz wyszedł John wraz z jakimś innym lekarzem. Molly szybko do nich podbiegła.   
\- I co? – spytała z niepokojem. Wiedziała, że pracownicy szpitali nie lubią jak się tak na nich naskakuje z zaskoczenia, ale kiedy nie wiesz, co dzieje się z bliską ci osobą, nie zwracasz na takie detale najmniejszej uwagi.   
\- Pani Carter, tak? – spytał mężczyzna dla pewności – Doktor Benson – przedstawił się, kiedy patolog kiwnęła potwierdzająco głową – Pani mąż miał wypadek samochodowy. Wyglądało to dość groźnie, ale obrażenia nie są bardzo rozległe. Złamane żebra i kilka głębszych szram.   
Słysząc to, Molly odetchnęła z ulgą. A jednak prawie nic mu nie jest! Co za szczęście! Ten człowiek jest po prostu w czepku urodzony.   
Jej radość nie trwała jednak długo.   
\- Niestety – dodał po chwili przerwy lekarz – Nastąpił też niewielki uraz głowy, który spowodował pęknięcie tętniaka.   
Patolog zamarła. Tętniak? Jaki tętniak? Przecież jej maż jest zdrów jak ryba! Nic mu nie dolega! W zimie nawet nie łapie go przeziębienie! Więc skąd ten cholerny tętniak?!   
\- Mając wykształcenie medyczne, na pewno pani wie, że tętniaki mózgu często nie dają żadnych objawów i przeważnie wykrywa się je przy okazji innych schorzeń – kontynuował doktor Benson, widząc jej niedowierzający wyraz twarzy – I tak też jest tym razem. Gdyby nie te wypadek, mąż pewnie jeszcze długo nie zdawałaby sobie z tego sprawy.   
Molly doskonale o tym wszystkim wiedziała. Nie raz w raportach w rubryce dotyczącej przyczyny śmierci wpisywała właśnie pęknięcie tętniaka. Nigdy jednak nie przyszło jej do głowy, że mogłoby to spotkać ją lub kogoś jej bliskiego. Kiedy na co dzień widzisz cierpienia innych ludzi, sądzisz, że ciebie to nie dotyczy.   
\- I… i co teraz? – spytała cicho, kiedy już udało się jej zebrać myśli.   
\- Uszkodzenie jakiego dokonał wylew krwi nie jest na razie zbyt duże, ale w każdej chwili może nastąpić kolejne, o wiele mocniejsze krwawienie. Dlatego podjąłem decyzję o przeprowadzeniu operacji.   
Doktor Carter kiwnęła głową ze zrozumieniem. W obecnej sytuacji rzeczywiście wydawało się to najbardziej sensownym wyjściem.   
\- A jakie jest ryzyko powikłań?   
Nie zamierzała się łudzić, że taka operacja nie wiąże się z żadnymi ewentualnymi konsekwencjami. Obracała się w lekarskim środowisku już kilkanaście lat i wiedziała, że nawet drobne, teoretycznie nieinwazyjne zabiegi mogą skończyć się tragicznie. Wolała przygotować się na to zawczasu niż potem czuć się oszukana.   
\- Operacje czaszki zawsze są ryzykowne – odparł mężczyzna – Nie jestem jednak w stanie tego jednoznacznie procentowo określić. Proszę być jednak dobrej myśli. Zrobimy wszystko, co w naszej mocy.   
Ta standardowa formułka wcale Molly nie pocieszyła. Wiedziała jednak, że nie może liczyć na nic więcej. Pewnych komplikacji nie da się przewidzieć.   
\- Czy on jest przytomny? – spytała po chwili, czując, że w kwestii operacji już nie dowie się niczego więcej – Chciałabym z nim porozmawiać.   
Chciała chociaż go zobaczyć. Dać mu znać, że jest przy nim. Upewnić się, że z zewnątrz rzeczywiście prawie nic mu nie jest.   
\- Tak – odparł doktor Benson – Może się pani zobaczyć z mężem. Ale nie za długo. Zaraz będziemy przygotowywać się do zabiegu.   
Patolog kiwnęła głową ze zrozumieniem i czym prędzej ruszyła w stronę drzwi, które wskazał jej lekarz. Obróciła się jeszcze na chwilę w stronę Johna, który posłał jej pokrzepiający uśmiech. Również uśmiechnęła się niemrawo, po czym pchnęła ciężkie szklane drzwi i weszła do środka. Sala była dość spora i leżało na niej kilku pacjentów, ale szybko zauważyła Ryana. Na jego widok w oczach zebrały się jej łzy. Do tej pory była zbyt przejęta uważnym wysłuchiwaniem lekarza, aby dać ponieść się emocjom. Teraz jednak, kiedy miała przed sobą swojego pokiereszowanego męża, który zaraz miał być poddany dość poważnej operacji, nie była w stanie powstrzymać cichego szlochu.   
\- Hej, kochanie, nie płacz – szepnął jej do ucha Carter, kiedy przysiadała na skraju jego łóżka i wtuliła twarz w jego szyję – Nic mi nie jest. Zaraz wezmą mnie na blok operacyjny, z którego wyjadę jak nowo narodzony. Twój prywatny młody bóg – dodał ze śmiechem.   
Molly szturchnęła go lekko w ramię.   
\- To wcale nie jest śmieszne! – skarciła go – Powinieneś był bardziej uważać. Nikt nie kazał ci gonić tych bandziorów! – dodała z oburzeniem.   
\- To moja praca, słonko – odparł nadal głupkowato się uśmiechając.   
\- Ale to nie znaczy, że musisz narażać swoje zdrowie i życie – nie dawała za wygraną – Naprawdę się martwiłam – dodała cicho – Nadal się martwię.   
Nie miała zamiaru udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku. Oczywiście nie chciała zasiewać w Ryanie pesymizmu, ale zachowywanie się jakby nic się nie stało, nie wydawało się jej właściwe. W ich związku to zawsze ona była tą osobą, która się bardziej wszystkim przejmowała, myślała do przodu.   
Amerykanin natomiast wydawał się zupełnie lekceważyć całe wydarzenie i to co może go czekać po operacji. Rozumiała, że lepsze to niż zbytnie zamartwianie się, ale i tak wolałaby, aby tego nie bagatelizował.   
\- Nie ma o co – zapewniał ją – Wszystko będzie dobrze. Zobaczysz.   
Mocno w to wierzyła, ale nie raz w życiu już się przekonała, że los często nie wysłuchuje naszych próśb i robi nam wręcz na przekór. Nie chciała, aby było tak i tym razem. Musiała jednak mieć to na uwadze.   
\- Kocham cię – szepnęła po chwili ciszy – Przepraszam, że ostatnio byłam taka oschła.   
Po tamtej kłótni Ryana i Sherlocka była na nich obu naprawdę wściekła. A że w pobliżu był tylko jej mąż, to na nim wyładowywała całą swoją frustrację. Wiedziała, że nie powinna tego robić, zwłaszcza, że okazał skruchę, ale złość, która kumulowała się w niej od dłuższego czasu, musiała w końcu znaleźć swoje ujście.   
Naprawdę żałowała, że tak źle go traktowała przez te ostatnie dni. Przecież chciał dobrze. Z samego początku nakrzyczał na detektywa w słusznej sprawie. Dopiero potem argumenty zeszły na zły tor. A obaj byli zbyt dumni, aby odpuścić.   
\- Nie przejmuj się – pocieszył ją policjant – Chyba troszkę sobie na to zasłużyłem.   
Nic już nie odpowiedziała, tylko mocniej się w niego wtuliła. Przyszło jej na myśl, że nigdy by sobie nie wybaczyła, gdyby Carterowi rzeczywiście stało się coś poważnego, a ona nie miałaby szansy go przeprosić. Pewnie do końca życia miałaby wyrzuty sumienia, że jej mąż odszedł z tego świata z przekonaniem, że chowała do niego urazę. Ten wypadek uświadomił jej, że przeprosin nigdy nie można odkładać na później, bo można już nie mieć okazji ich wypowiedzieć.   
\- Obiecaj mi, że wszystko będzie dobrze – powiedziała, spoglądając mu prosto w oczy – Że z tego wyjdziesz i zaczniemy od nowa. Koniec z obrażaniem się, z wzajemnymi pretensjami i niedopowiedzeniami. Że znów będziemy szczęśliwi.   
Wcześniej, czekając na korytarzu przez chwilę zastanawiała się jakby wyglądało jej życie, gdyby zabrakło w nim Ryana i nie była w stanie wyobrazić sobie takiej ewentualności. Wiedziała, że to by ją złamało. Nie zniosłaby tego, że znów odbiera się jej osobę, którą szczerze kochała. Poniosła już zbyt wiele strat, aby pogodzić się z następną.   
\- Obiecuję – odparł pewnym tonem głosu Amerykanin – Nim się obejrzysz wszystko będzie takie jak dawniej.   
Bardzo mocno chciała w to wierzyć, ale wiedziała, że dokładny powrót do tego co było w ich najlepszych chwilach nie jest możliwy. Po tym czego dowiedziała się w ostatnim czasie już nic nie będzie takie samo jak kiedyś. Liczyła jednak na to, że mimo wszystko jakoś się to ułoży.   
Przez kilka kolejnych minut siedzieli w ciszy, ciesząc się po prostu swoją obecnością. Żadne z nic nie mówiło tego głośno, ale ich oboje ogarniał jakiś wewnętrzny niepokój, jakby podświadomie zdawali sobie sprawę, że to ich ostatnie wspólne chwile. Ignorowali jednak to przeświadczenie, wmawiając sobie, że to tylko chwilowy kryzys, który odejdzie w zapomnienie, kiedy Carter wróci do pełni sił.   
Niedługo potem do sali weszła pielęgniarka, oznajmiając, że za kilka minut rozpoczną się przygotowania do operacji i tym samym dając do zrozumienia, że małżonkowie powinni się pożegnać.   
Molly niechętnie wyswobodziła się z ramion Ryana.   
\- Bądź silny – szepnęła, głaszcząc go po policzku – Jeszcze całe życie przed nami.   
\- Ty też bądź silna. Gdyby coś się stało…   
\- Cii – przerwała mu gwałtownie – Wszystko będzie dobrze, zrozumiano?   
\- Zrozumiano – odparł z bladym uśmiechem – Kocham cię – dodał z przejęciem.   
\- Ja ciebie też – powiedziała, po czym złożyła na jego ustach czuły pocałunek.   
Z bólem serca oderwała się od męża i powstrzymując łzy ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. Dlaczego czuła się jakby to było ostateczne pożegnanie?   
Już miała pociągnąć za klamkę, kiedy zatrzymał ją jego głos.   
\- Molly?   
\- Tak, skarbie? – odparła czule.   
\- Czy na korytarzu jest Sherlock?   
To pytanie nieco nią wstrząsnęło. Nie miała pojęcia, co mogło się za nim kryć.   
\- Tak – odparła nieco niepewnie.   
\- Mogłabyś go poprosić?   
Starała się nie dać po sobie poznać, że była zszokowana tą prośbą. Wydawało się jej, że nadal są skłóceni i nie widziała powodu, dla którego Amerykanin chciałby rozmawiać z detektywem akurat w tej chwili. Zaraz miał być przecież poddany poważnej operacji. A może chce się z nim pogodzić?   
\- Dobrze – powiedziała cicho z bladym uśmiechem, po czym wyszła z sali.   
Holmes i Watson wciąż siedzieli na krzesłach w poczekalni. Na odgłos otwieranych drzwi, podnieśli na nią swoje zmartwione spojrzenia.   
\- Chce z tobą rozmawiać – zwróciła się w stronę Sherlocka, a ten wybałuszył na nią oczy.   
\- Ze mną? – spytał niedowierzająco, na co Molly kiwnęła tylko twierdząco głową.   
Detektyw najwyraźniej, tak samo jak patolog, nie mógł znaleźć logicznego wytłumaczenia, dlaczego Carter chciałby się z nim widzieć. Postanowił jednak nie ignorować prośby chorego. To chyba nie były najlepsze okoliczności na unoszenie się dumą.   
Ociężale podniósł się z krzesła i ruszył w stronę sali. Wszedł do środka, czując na plecach wzrok swoich przyjaciół. Pewnie modlili się w duchu, aby, broń Boże, nie zrobił niczego głupiego. On jednak zamierzał zachować się jak na przyzwoitego mężczyznę przestało.   
\- Całkiem nieźle wyglądasz – powiedział, kiedy już stanął przed łóżkiem policjanta. I nie było to kłamstwo. Jak na człowieka, który miał poważny wypadek samochodowy naprawdę prezentował się nienajgorzej.   
\- Nie musisz wysilać się na uprzejmości – odparł przyjaznym tonem Ryan – Obaj dobrze wiemy, że nie wychodzi ci to najlepiej.   
Nie był to przytyk, tylko zwyczajne stwierdzenie faktu. I to bardzo trafnego, jak musiał przyznał Holmes.   
\- Posłuchaj – zaczął po chwili ciszy Amerykanin – To o czym chcę z tobą porozmawiać, o co chcę się prosić, to poważna sprawa. Czy możemy więc chociaż na chwilę zapomnieć o wzajemnych pretensjach? – detektyw nic nie odpowiedział, więc uznał to za odpowiedź twierdzącą – Myślę, że wszyscy zdajemy sobie sprawę z tego, jak poważny czeka mnie zabieg. Molly także, tylko nie chce dopuścić do siebie myśli, że może stać się najgorsze. Ale może. I to z dużym prawdopodobieństwem.   
\- O czym ty mówisz? – przerwał mu Sherlock, który czuł, że ta rozmowa podąża w niebezpiecznym kierunku.   
\- Boże, Holmes! Chociaż raz wysłuchaj mnie do końca! – zirytował się lekko Carter – Mam szczerą nadzieję, że wyjdę z tego cało, ale nigdy nie można wszystkiego przewidzieć. Życie nauczyło mnie, że zawsze trzeba też przewidywać te najczarniejsze scenariusze. A bądźmy szczerzy – wjadę na blok operacyjny żywy, ale nie wiadomo czy też taki z niego wyjadę – zrobił chwilę przerwy, chcąc sprawdzić czy detektyw znów się wtrąci, ale ten milczał patrząc na niego z uwagą – Dlatego chcę cię prosić o jedną ważną rzecz. Najważniejszą dla mnie. Gdyby… - głos mu się złamał - Gdyby mnie zabrakło, zaopiekuj się nimi. Zaopiekuj się Molly i Colinem. Obiecaj mi, że to zrobisz.   
Sherlock stał jak skamieniały, nie będąc pewnym tego, co słyszy. Nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek ktoś poprosi go o coś takiego. O dbanie o innych. Nie był w tym dobry. Nie był na to gotowy. Na pewno by coś spieprzył.   
\- Przestań gadać głupoty, Carter – odparł lekkim tonem – Wytną ci tego cholernego tętniaka i sam się nimi zaopiekujesz. To ciebie potrzebują. Nie mnie.   
Naprawdę tak uważał. Zaczynał godzić się z myślą, że on nigdy nie stworzy z Molly rodziny o jakiej marzyła. Zresztą już ją miała – męża i syna, których kochała całym sercem. On nie był jej do niczego już potrzebny.   
\- Bardzo bym chciał, aby tak było – powiedział szczerze Amerykanin – Gdyby jednak, nie ułożyło się po naszej myśli, chcę, abyś przy nich był. Nie mogą przechodzić przez to sami. Colin stracił już matkę, a Molly oboje rodziców. Kolejna strata będzie dla nich okropnym ciosem. I sądzę, że tylko ty będziesz w stanie go złagodzić.   
Bardzo dokładnie to sobie przemyślał. Wiedział, że to była jedyna słuszna decyzja. Nie mógł zostawić swojej żony i syna bez wsparcia. A paradoksalnie Holmes wydawał się najlepszym wyborem. Musiał wymusić na nim tę obietnicę.   
\- Ale ja się do tego nie nadaję – zaprotestował cicho detektyw.   
\- Molly cię kocha, a ty kochasz ją – odparł nadal nie zrezygnowany policjant – Wiem, że dasz sobie radę. Tylko sam musisz w to uwierzyć. Bo ja w ciebie wierzę.   
Sherlock nadal nie był w stanie zrozumieć tego, co właśnie miało miejsce. Już dawno nie czuł się tak zdezorientowany. Z jednej strony chciał przyrzec, że zrobi wszystko, aby uszczęśliwić Molly, ale z drugiej miał obawy, że nie podoła temu zadaniu.   
\- To szansa, którą chcę ci dać – dalej przekonywał go Ryan, kiedy ten wciąż nie wykrztusił z siebie słowa – Jedną już zmarnowałeś. Nie rób tego po raz kolejny.   
Detektyw przełknął głośno ślinę.  
\- Chyba na nią nie zasługuję – odparł ze smutkiem.   
\- Dlatego tym bardziej powinieneś ją wykorzystać.   
Holmes naprawdę nie był przekonany do tego pomysłu, sądząc, że ten tętniak zrobił w mózgu Cartera takie szkody, że teraz sam nie wie, co mówi. Jego determinacja wskazywała jednak na zupełnie co innego. Czy to możliwe, żeby świadomie podjął taką decyzję?   
\- Posłuchaj – kontynuował Amerykanin – Możesz potraktować to jako umowę długoterminową. Być może tym razem dopisze mi szczęście, ale gdyby kiedyś w przyszłości coś mi się przytrafiło, będę spokojniejszy ze świadomością, że się nim zajmiesz, że będą mogli na ciebie liczyć. Proszę cię – dodał niemal błagalnym głosem – Obiecaj mi to.   
Detektyw dostrzegł w oczach policjanta prawdziwą desperację. Nawet w takich ciężkich dla siebie chwilach, myślał przede wszystkim o żonie i synu. Pragnął, aby mimo jego ewentualnego odejścia nadal czuli się kochani, aby mieli w kimś oparcie. Nie zostawiał ich na przysłowiową pastwę losu. Postanowił zadbać o wszystko, póki jeszcze mógł. Sherlock nie sądził, aby on potrafi się tak bardzo o nich troszczyć. Nic jednak nie stało na przeszkodzie, aby chociaż podjął próbę bycia lepszym człowiekiem.   
\- Obiecuję, Ryan – powiedział najpewniejszym tonem na jaki było go stać – Obiecuję, że jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, aby byli szczęśliwi.   
Na twarzy Cartera odmalowała się wyraźna ulga. Właśnie to chciał usłyszeć.   
\- Dziękuję – odparł cicho z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach.   
Teraz już nie musi się o nic martwić.   
Holmes nie zdążył już nic więcej powiedzieć, bo do sali weszła pielęgniarka i poprosiła go o opuszczenie pomieszczenia, gdyż będzie przygotowywać pacjenta do zabiegu. Wymienili więc z Ryanem ostatnie spojrzenia, po czym ruszył do drzwi.   
Kiedy tylko pojawił się na korytarzu, Molly zerwała się na równe nogi.   
\- O czym rozmawialiście? – spytała drżącym głosem.   
Sherlock przyjrzał się jej uważnie. Mokre ślady na policzkach i zaczerwienione oczy świadczyły o tym, że przed chwilą płakała. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego – w końcu jej mąż miał wypadek i czekała go operacja – ale i tak ten widok go uderzył. Jej łzy zawsze były dla niego udręką. Nie mógł jej więc powiedzieć, czego dokładnie dotyczyła ich rozmowa. To wpędziłoby ją w jeszcze większy smutek i zmartwienie.   
\- Wyjaśniliśmy sobie kilka spraw – odparł wymijająco.   
\- Pogodziliście się? – spytała patolog z nadzieją.   
\- Można tak powiedzieć – oznajmił, wysilając się na blady uśmiech, który miał jej dodać otuchy.   
Widział, że ledwo trzyma się na nogach, więc zaproponował, aby usiedli. Posłuchała jego sugestii. Wcześniej, kiedy była w sali z Ryanem, ustalili z Johnem, że zostaną z nią do końca operacji. Zgodnie doszli do wniosku, że nie powinna przechodzić przez to sama. Nie wątpili w to, że była silną kobietą, ale i tak chcieli ją wesprzeć w tych trudnych chwilach.   
Niedługo później na korytarz wyjechało łóżko z przygotowanym do zabiegu Carterem. Molly podbiegła do niego i wymienili ostatnie czułości i dobre zapewnienia, zanim Amerykanin zniknął za drzwiami z napisem „blok operacyjny”. Patolog jeszcze przez kilka chwil wpatrywała się w miejsce gdzie zniknął, modląc się o wszelką pomyślność dla nich obojga.   
Przez kolejną godzinę cała trójka siedziała na niewygodnych krzesłach w poczekalni z zupełnej ciszy. Molly nerwowo przygryzała wargę, starając się skupić na pozytywnym myśleniu, Sherlock odpłynął w swoich myślach, z dużym prawdopodobieństwem, pogrążając się w pałacu myśli, John natomiast nie chcąc zakłócać tego nieco budzącego grozę milczenia, zaczął analizować wszystkie możliwe scenariusze tego, jak teraz może potoczyć się życie jego przyjaciół. Szczerze współczuł Molly i Ryanowi. W ostatnim czasie los ich nie oszczędzał. Sherlocka zresztą też nie. Wszyscy mieli jakieś rozterki i aż dziwnie czuł się z myślą, że to teraz on jest tym szczęśliwcem bez większych zmartwień.   
W pewnym momencie patolog podniosła się z krzesła i cicho oznajmiła, że idzie do stołówki po coś do picia. Jedzenia nie mogłaby przełknąć, ale płacz wysuszy jej gardło. Watson kiwnął tylko głową, Holmes w ogóle nie zareagował. Zabrała torebkę i po chwili zniknęła im z pola widzenia.   
Wtedy detektyw jakby obudził się z letargu.   
\- Obiecałem coś Carterowi – powiedział niespodziewanie – Nie jestem jednak pewien czy będę w stanie spełnić jego prośbę.   
John spojrzał na niego nieco zdziwiony. Coś ostatnio Sherlock zaczął lubić się zwierzać. Nie wiadomo czy to źle, czy to dobrze.   
\- Nie powinieneś składać obietnicy, której nie będziesz w stanie dotrzymać – odparł bardzo odkrywczo Watson. Miał jednak podstawy sądzić, że detektyw może nie pojmować tej powszechnie znanej prawdy.   
\- Ale ja chcę jej dotrzymać – zapewnił szczerze – Boję się tylko, że mogę nie podołać temu zadaniu.   
Holmes rzadko miewał jakiekolwiek obawy. Skoro tym razem tak bardzo się tym przejął, to naprawdę musiało być coś poważnego. Coś dla niego ważnego.   
\- Chodzi o Molly, prawda? – spytał łagodnie John.   
Nie chciał, aby przyjaciel czuł się osaczony jego pytaniami. Bardzo się cieszył, że w końcu chce rozmawiać o swoich uczuciach i nie chciał go speszyć. Sherlock mówił o tego typu rzeczach tylko wtedy, gdy miał na to ochotę, kiedy tego potrzebował. Pod przymusem nie było możliwości wydostania od niego żadnych informacji.   
\- Prosił, abym zaopiekował się nią i Colinem, gdyby coś mu się stało – szepnął detektyw, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie.   
Watson nie miał zamiaru udawać, że go to nie zaskoczyło. Rzeczywiście na pierwszy rzut oka była to niecodzienna, nieoczywista prośba. Po dłuższym zastanowieniu musiał jednak przyznać, że wbrew pozorom Ryan chyba wiedział, co robi. Gdyby faktycznie postanowił opuścić ten świat, Molly potrzebowałaby wsparcia. Nie materialnego, ale duchowego. A w tej chwili najbliższą jej osobą poza mężem był właśnie Sherlock.   
\- Czemu sądzisz, że sobie nie poradzisz? – spytał, kiedy już poukładał sobie najnowsze informacje w głowie.   
\- Akurat ty powinieneś wiedzieć najlepiej, że opiekowanie się innymi nie jest moją mocną stroną.   
Powiedział to z odrobiną goryczy w głosie i John wiedział, że przyjaciel miał na myśli Mary. Jak to się stało, że nadal sobie tego nie wybaczył, skoro Watson zrobił to już dawno temu? Jeden błąd nie może sprawić, że Holmes do końca życia będzie się bał wziąć odpowiedzialność za drugą osobę.   
\- To co było kiedyś nie ma już znaczenia – zapewnił go – Odrobiłeś już swoją lekcję, odpokutowałeś winy. Skoro Ryan wierzy, że się do tego nadajesz, to ty też powinieneś w to uwierzyć. Gwarantuję ci, że ta złożona dzisiaj obietnica może być jedną z najlepszych decyzji w twoim życiu.   
Sherlock spojrzał na niego nadal powątpiewającym wzrokiem. Dlaczego wszystkim wydawało się to takie proste? Owszem kochał Molly, chciał z nią być, ale co jeśli ona nadal nie będzie chciała mieć z nim do czynienia? Jeśli nie okaże się tak wystarczająco dobry jak Carter? Jeśli strata męża zamknie jej serce na cztery spusty? Wiele podobnych pytań bez odpowiedzi kłębiło się w jego głowie i nie chciały dać mu spokoju.   
Żaden z nich nie powiedział nic więcej, kiedy patolog wróciła do poczekalni z kubkiem kawy. Bez słowa usiadła tak jak wcześniej między nimi.   
Detektyw przyjrzał się jej uważnie. Była wyraźnie zmęczona i pełna niepokoju, ale nadal była jego słodką Molly. Tą, którą kochał za wszystko i za nic. Tą, z która chciał spędzić resztę swojego życia. Czy jednak będzie im to dane?   
\- Coś się stało? – spytała cicho, kiedy od dłuższego czasu czuła na sobie jego wzrok.   
\- Nic – oprał takim samym tonem – Nawet jak się smucisz, jesteś piękna.   
Nie bardzo wiedziała jak na to odpowiedzieć, ale wbrew pozorom te słowa nieco podniosły ją na duchu. Złapała leżąca na kolanie dłoń Sherlock i ścisnęła ją mocno. To było jej podziękowanie za to, że był przy niej choć nie musiał. Dla niego to pewnie też nie było łatwe, choć z innych powodów niż dla niej. Dlatego tym bardziej doceniała jego obecność.   
Nagle otworzyły się drzwi do sali operacyjnej. Molly gwałtownie puściła dłoń Sherlocka i podbiegła do lekarza. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na jego twarz, aby wszystko stało się jasne.   
Poczuła jak czyjeś ramiona mocno obejmują ją od tyłu, zaraz po tym jak na korytarzu rozległ się jej szloch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej :) Dzisiaj znów dodaję nieco wcześniej, bo wieczorem nie będę miała czasu. I jak Wam się podoba zakończenie? Znowu postanowiłam zostawić Was w pewnej niepewności :P Tak właściwie na tym kończy się akcja tego opowiadania, bo ostatni rozdział będzie raczej formą takiego epilogu. No, ale na wyjaśnienie niedopowiedzeń musicie poczekać do piątku :P   
> Dzięki z komentarze i Kudos   
> Do napisania :)


	25. Rozdział dwudziesty piąty, w którym podjęte kiedyś decyzje okazują się być tymi właściwymi

\- Cześć tato – powiedział dziesięcioletni Colin Carter z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach – Co tam u ciebie? U mnie wszystko w porządku. Przepraszam, że tak dawno cię nie odwiedzałem, ale ostatnio dużo się działo. W szkole idzie mi naprawdę nieźle. Wczoraj dostałem nawet dwie piątki! Nauczyciele bardzo mnie chwalą. Szczególnie pani z biologii. Mówi, że jestem świetnym materiałem na lekarza. Molly też się z tym zgadza, ale prosi, żebym przypadkiem nie został patologiem. Śmieje się, że jeden w rodzinie już nam wystarczy. Ja sam jeszcze nie wiem, kim chciałbym zostać. Chyba jednak wolałbym być policjantem. Tak jak ty. Albo detektywem jak Sherlock. W zeszłym tygodniu wziął mnie ze sobą na miejsce przestępstwa i Molly oczywiście bardzo się to nie spodobało. Ale na szczęście się zbytnio nie pokłócili. W ogóle niezbyt często się kłócą. To dobrze, prawda? Myślałem, że Molly częściej będzie się złościć na Sherlocka, wiesz jaki on jest, ale naprawdę rzadko się sprzeczają. Wujek John śmieje się, że Molly ma anielską cierpliwość i już tyle przeżyła z Sherlockiem, że nic jej nie zdziwi. Chyba jest w tym trochę prawdy. Zresztą odkąd z nami zamieszkał, bardzo się jej słucha. Nawet stara się nie spóźniać na kolację! Pani Hudson twierdzi, że to prawdziwy cud. Ona nigdy nie mogła go do tego zmusić. Rosie mówi, że to dlatego, że Sherlock bardzo kocha Molly i nie chce jej sprawiać przykrości. Bo tak właśnie robią zakochane pary. Tak samo jak wujek John i ciocia Gina. W tę sobotę idziemy na ich ślub. Sherlock bardzo się denerwuje, bo wujek porosił go na świadka. Molly go uspakaja i mówi, że przecież już raz wygłaszał mowę na ślubie wujka z mamą Rosie, więc nie ma się czego bać. On jednak twierdzi, że drugi raz tego nie przeżyje. Zwłaszcza, że poprzednio nie poszło mu najlepiej. Wujek jednak nie daje za wygraną. Razem z Rosie już nie możemy doczekać się tej przemowy. Na pewno będzie śmiesznie. Kiedy wujek i ciocia pojadą w podróż poślubną, Rosie zostanie nu nas. Wiesz, bardzo ją lubię. Często razem się bawimy. Koledzy z klasy trochę się ze mnie śmieją, bo uważają, że dziewczyny są nie fajne, ale to nie prawda. Rosie jest super. Co prawda jest ode mnie niecałe cztery lata młodsza, ale jest prawie tak mądra jak ja. Myślę, że się z nią ożenię. Oczywiście nie teraz. Kiedyś, jak już będziemy dorośli. Kiedy powiedziałem o tym Sherlockowi, poradził, żebym już zaczął oszczędzać na pierścionek zaręczynowy, bo szacuje, że w ciągu najbliższych piętnastu lat wszystko bardzo podrożeje. Na razie mam w skarbonce pięćdziesiąt funtów. To chyba trochę mało, nie? Ale spokojnie, Molly powiedziała, że skoro mam już takie poważne plany, to podwyższy mi kieszonkowe, więc mam nadzieję, że uda mi się uzbierać więcej na czas. Ale nie powiedziałem ci jeszcze najważniejszego! W końcu zostanę starszym bratem! To znaczy nie takim prawdziwym, bo Molly i Sherlock nie są moimi biologicznymi rodzicami, ale i tak bardzo się cieszę! Molly też się cieszy i Sherlock chyba też, ale jest tym trochę przerażony. Wujek John twierdzi, że u facetów to normalne i że jak na niego to i tak zniósł to całkiem nieźle. Nie mogę się już doczekać, kiedy dziecko się urodzi. Molly obiecała mi, że będę mógł pomóc wybrać imię. To będzie prawdopodobnie dziewczynka, ale gdyby jednak okazało się, że chłopczyk, to Sherlock upiera się, żeby nazwać go Ryan. Molly była tym bardzo zaskoczona, bo to w końcu twoje imię, ale Sherlock uważa, że to dzięki tobie są razem, więc chce nazwać swojego syna po tobie. Nie wiem za bardzo, co znaczy, że są razem dzięki tobie, ale jeśli to prawda, to bardzo ci za to dziękuję. Sherlock jest naprawdę świetny. I dla mnie i dla Molly. Gdyby nie on mogłoby być ciężko, ale z nim jest nam łatwiej. Wiem, że on bardzo kocha Molly i mnie też. I oczywiście dzidziusia. I Molly też go kocha. Nie rozumiem więc, dlaczego nie chce zostać jego żoną. Oświadczał się jej już trzy razy, ale ona zawsze odmawia. Kiedy ktoś ją pyta dlaczego, mówi w żartach, że nie chce mieć kłopotu z kolejną zmianą nazwiska. Sherlock twierdzi, że to nic takiego, ale ja wiem, że jest mu przykro. Komu by nie było? Mnie na pewno będzie przykro jeśli Rosie nie przyjmie moich oświadczyn… Ale ostatnio Sherlock zmienił taktykę. Zaczął przekonywać Molly, że chyba nie chce, aby jej dziecko miało inne nazwisko niż ona. Zaczęła się nad tym zastanawiać i myślę, że następnym razem już przyjmie pierścionek. Obstawiamy z Rosie, że najpóźniej za trzy miesiące, będziemy się bawić na kolejnym weselu. Naprawdę się cieszę, że Molly i Sherlock są razem. Bałem się, że Molly będzie sama i nieszczęśliwa. Ale dzięki Sherlockowi często się uśmiecha. Nie znaczy to jednak, że za tobą nie tęskni. Wszyscy tęsknimy. Ja bardzo tęsknię. Za tobą i za mamą. Ale nie martw się. Z Molly i Sherlockiem jest mi naprawdę dobrze.   
Colin zrobił chwilę przerwy, wpatrując się smutnym wzrokiem w nagrobek. Chwilę później poczuł jak ktoś kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu. Obrócił się lekko i zobaczył stojących za nim Molly i Sherlocka. To właśnie jedna z dłoni detektywa leżała na ramieniu chłopca. Drugą natomiast obejmował patolog, która lekko gładziła swój już dość widoczny ciążowy brzuch. Oboje posłali małemu pokrzepiające uśmiechy.   
Przez ostatnie cztery lata ich wizyty na cmentarzu były dość częste i zawsze przebiegały niemalże identycznie. Zaraz po przekroczeniu bramy Colin udawał się na grób swojego ojca, aby zrelacjonować mu wszystkie najważniejsze wydarzenia swojego życia. Dzięki temu czuł, że nadal ma z nim kontakt, mimo iż nie ma go już na tym świecie. Molly i Sherlock chcąc dać chłopcu nieco prywatności, odwiedzali najpierw rodziców patolog oraz Mary. Potem dołączali do małego Cartera i jeszcze kilka chwil spędzali przy Ryanie. Czasami Molly zostawała tam sama trochę dłużej. Holmes rozumiał, że niekiedy miała potrzebę zostania ze swoim mężem sam na sam. Szanował to i nigdy nie starał się dochodzić do tego o czym z nim „rozmawiała”.   
Tym razem było podobnie. Stali we trójkę, w ciszy wpatrując się w nagrobek. Molly nie mogła uwierzyć, że za kilka tygodni wypadnie czwarta rocznica śmierci jej męża. Miała wrażenie jakby to wczoraj czekała w szpitalnej poczekalni na zakończenie operacji. Do tej pory przed oczami stawał jej widok twarzy lekarza, który zamierzał ją poinformować, że niestety nastąpiły komplikacje, w wyniku których Ryana nie udało się już uratować. To był chyba najgorszy koszmar jaki do tej pory przeżyła. Długo nie mogła się z niego otrząsnąć.   
Na szczęście miała wokół siebie przyjaciół, którzy pomogli się jej jakoś pozbierać po tej tragedii. Zwłaszcza Sherlock i John starali się ją wspierać w każdej możliwej kwestii. To oni zajęli się organizacją pogrzebu, zaopiekowali się równie roztrzęsionym Colinem i zadbali o to, aby nie pogrążyła się w rozpaczy, ale znów stanęła na nogi. Zrobili to, co ona zrobiła dla nich po śmierci Mary. Troszczyli się o nią i nie dopuścili do tego, aby poczucie straty przezwyciężyło chęć do życia.   
Najtrudniejszy był pierwszy rok. Potem już jakoś zaczęła sobie z tym radzić. Przekonała samą siebie, że nie warto marnować czasu na rozpaczanie. Miała przed sobą jeszcze wiele lat życia i przybranego syna do wychowania, który nosił w sobie cząstkę jej zmarłego męża. Nie mogła go zawieść. Wiedziała, że Ryan by chciał, aby była silna i stawiła czoła wszystkim możliwym przeciwnościom. On w nią wierzył. I ona też musiała znów w siebie uwierzyć. Nie było to łatwe, ale z pomocą przyszedł jej Sherlock.   
Z początku niezbyt się narzucał. Przychodził sprawdzić co u niej, jak sobie radzi, czy czegoś jej nie potrzeba. Zachowywał się jak przykładny, dobry przyjaciel i była mu za to naprawdę wdzięczna. Spędzał też dużo czasu z Colinem, który szybko zaczął odczuwać brak męskiego autorytetu. Oczywiście nie zapomniał o swoim ojcu, ale Holmes stał się jego nowym idolem, przykładem do naśladowania, najlepszym kolegą. Patolog bardzo się cieszyła, że złapali taki świetny kontakt, bo to zdecydowanie ułatwiało chłopcu pogodzenie się z zaistniałą sytuacją. Z biegiem dni detektyw spędzał w ich domu coraz więcej czasu, przesiadywał tam niemal codziennie. Niedługo potem Molly zdała sobie sprawę, że przywykła do jego niemalże ciągłej obecności i czułaby się zagubiona, gdyby nagle zniknął. Nie mogła stracić kolejnego mężczyzny swojego życia. Kochała go i nie mogła dopuścić do tego, aby kolejna szansa została zaprzepaszczona.   
Na odwagę zebrała się jednak dopiero po dwóch latach, przez które Sherlock ani razu nie powtórzył, że ją kocha, że chciałby z nią być. Wiedziała jednak, że tak jest. Widziała to w jego oczach, za każdym razem kiedy na nią patrzył. Nie wykonał jednak żadnego ruchu. Czekał, aż ona zrobi to pierwsza. Aż sama uzna, że jest gotowa. Nie chciał jej do niczego zmuszać. Po prostu był przy niej, po cichu licząc na to, że to ona podejmie jakieś działanie.   
I tak właśnie się stało pewnego zimowego wieczoru, kiedy detektyw zbierał się do wyjścia. Wcześniej tego dnia Molly powiedziała sobie „ teraz albo nigdy”. Przecież nie będzie czekał na nią wiecznie. A ona nie chce spędzić wieczności w samotności. Potrzebowała go. Potrzebowała jego miłości, ciepła i troski. Potrzebowała, aby przy niej był i dzielił z nią resztę życia. Dlatego też, kiedy się żegnali zamiast standardowego uścisku, obdarzyła go pocałunkiem. Takim niewinnym, delikatnym, jak tym pierwszym na Baker Strret kilka lat wcześniej. Z początku zaskoczony Holmes po chwili oddał pocałunek. Tak długo na niego czekał, ale było warto. Kiedy oderwali się od siebie uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko i ona odwzajemniła ten gest. Oboje poczuli, że znaleźli się w odpowiednim miejscu i w odpowiednim czasie. Pocałował ją jeszcze w czoło i chciał wyjść, ale mu na to nie pozwoliła. Złapała go za rękę i zaprowadziła do swojej sypialni. Tej nocy leżeli tylko obok siebie przytuleni, ale to im w zupełności wystarczyło. To był dopiero początek tego, co miało ich czekać. A okazało się, że to było najlepsze, co mogło ich spotkać.   
Dzisiaj Molly wiedziała, że decyzja o ponownym wpuszczeniu Sherlocka do swojego serca była jedną z najlepszych, jakie kiedykolwiek podjęła. Oboje byli szczęśliwi, mieli Colina i oczekiwali narodzin dziecka. Po śmierci Ryana nie sądziła, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek los się do niej uśmiechnie.   
Mimo iż teraz wiodła wspaniałe życie z ukochanym mężczyzną u boku, często myślała o swoim mężu. Jego też kochała i nigdy nie przestanie. Carter na zawsze zostanie w jej sercu czy tego chciała, czy nie. Przeżyła z nim wiele cudownych chwil, o których nie sposób zapomnieć. Na początku związku z detektywem miała nawet lekkie wyrzuty sumienia, ale szybko zrozumiała, że to bezsensowne. Była wierna Ryanowi do jego śmierci. Nie miała sobie nic do zarzucenia. A on na pewno chciałby, aby była szczęśliwa. Dlatego postanowiła, że przyjmie kolejne oświadczyny Sherlocka.   
Nie zrobiła tego do tej pory, bo nie była pewna czy jest gotowa na kolejne małżeństwo. Bała się, że jeśli poślubi Holmesa to i jego bardzo szybko straci. Wiedziała, że to niedorzeczne przeświadczenie, ale nie mogła się go pozbyć. Poza tym nie zależało jej na następnej obrączce. Chciała być z Sherlockiem i tylko to się dla niej liczyło. A czy nazywała go chłopakiem, narzeczonym czy mężem nie miało dla niej takiego znaczenia. Wiele jednak się zmieniło, kiedy okazało się, że jest w ciąży. Zrozumiała, że chce, aby jej dziecko dorastało w prawdziwej, pełnej, kochającej rodzinie. Takiej samej, jaką stworzyli kiedyś jej rodzice. I teraz już była pewna, że chce nazywać ojca swojego dziecka także swoim mężem. Miała tylko nadzieję, że nie zraził się jej wcześniejszymi odmowami. Zresztą gdyby tak było, to chyba już dawno temu by od niej odszedł. Także jest jeszcze nadzieja.   
Oderwała wzrok do nagrobka i przeniosła go na Sherlocka. Nigdy nie sądziła, że sławny detektyw zostanie kiedyś mężem i ojcem. On sam chyba się tego nie spodziewał. Molly wiedziała jednak, że w obu tych rolach sprawdzi się znakomicie. Przez blisko cztery lata opiekował się nią oraz Colinem i naprawdę szło mu to bardzo dobrze. Była więc spokojna o to, że jej dziecko będzie miało wspaniałego tatę.   
Holmes poczuł na sobie jej wzrok i również spojrzał w jej stronę. Posłał jej ciepły uśmiech, po czym objął ją mocniej ramieniem i pocałował w głowę, a ona wtuliła się w niego mocno. W jego ramionach zawsze czuła się bezpiecznie.   
Colin obrócił się do niech przodem, dając znak, że przekazał już ojcu wszystko co chciał i jest gotowy do opuszczenia cmentarza. Mimo wszystko to miejsce nieco go przygnębiało i nie chciał zostawać tu dłużej niż to konieczne. Chłopiec chwycił wyciągniętą w jego stronę dłoń Molly i oboje ruszyli pomału w stronę wyjścia. Sherlock natomiast nadal stał bez ruchu, wpatrując się w nagrobek. Patolog spojrzała na niego pytająco.   
\- Idźcie. Zaraz was dogonię – powiedział detektyw, posyłając jej ciepły uśmiech.   
Molly była nieco tym zdziwiona, bo Holmes nigdy nie zostawał sam przy grobie Ryana, ale o nic nie pytała. Najwyraźniej poczuł potrzebę pozostania tam chwilę dłużej. Nie miała zamiaru dopytywać dlaczego. Pozwoliła mu na moment prywatności, który on zawsze też jej dawał.   
Sherlock odprowadził wzrokiem do bramy oddalających się Molly i Colina, po czym znów spojrzał na kamienną płytę, na której wyryto imię i nazwisko Cartera. Był tutaj już kilkanaście razy, ale nigdy dotąd zupełnie sam. Nie miał pojęcia czemu akurat dzisiaj poczuł potrzebę pozostania na tym miejscu odrobinę dłużej. Może dlatego, że ostatnio dość wiele się działo. Zwłaszcza takich rzeczy, które zmienią jego życie bezpowrotnie.   
A wszystko zaczęło się od pewnej obietnicy, którą złożył cztery lata temu. Wtedy nie był przekonany czy postępuje słusznie, ale teraz wiedział, że to była dobra decyzja. Chociaż obawiał się, że nie podoła temu zadaniu, wszystko układało się wręcz wspaniale. Miał jednak świadomość, że to nie tylko jego zasługa. Gdyby pewien wnerwiający Amerykanin nie zmusił go do złożenia tej obietnicy, zapewnie nie byłby tu, gdzie teraz jest. I choć ciężko było mu się przyznać do tego nawet przed samym sobą, był mu za to dozgonnie wdzięczny.  
\- To głupie gadać do kawałka kamienia, ale Colin twierdzi, że to działa, więc postanowiłem spróbować – powiedział niespodziewanie detektyw, upewniając się wcześniej, że nie ma w pobliżu nikogo, kto mógłby go usłyszeć – Pewnie już wiesz, że Molly jest w ciąży. Bardzo chciała tego dziecka. To było jedno z jej największych marzeń i sądziłem, że to ty je spełnisz. Skoro jednak tak się nie stało, cieszę się, że to jednak dzięki mnie zostanie wkrótce szczęśliwą mamą. Mam nadzieję, że ty też się z tego cieszysz. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że jestem tym trochę przerażony. Ty też byłeś, kiedy dowiedziałeś się, że zostaniesz ojcem? John twierdzi, że to normalne, ale obawiam się, że w moim przypadku te obawy mogą być naprawdę uzasadnione. Nie jestem dobrym człowiekiem. Robiłem rzeczy, które nie są godne pochwały i boję się, że moje dziecko może kiedyś ucierpieć z tego powodu. Staram się zmienić, być lepszym, ale przeszłość może nas dopaść w każdej chwili. Chyba oboje wiemy o tym bardzo dobrze. I niestety nic nie można na to poradzić.   
Zrobił chwilę przerwy, jakby się nad czymś zadumał. Z nikim jeszcze nie rozmawiał o tym tak otwarcie. Wspomniał co nieco Johnowi, ale ten przekonywał go, że to nic nadzwyczajnego, że sam miewał podobne wątpliwości przed narodzinami Rosie. Molly nawet nie wspomniał o swoich obawach. Nie chciał jej niepotrzebnie denerwować. Chociaż ona chyba i tak coś wyczuwała, bo coraz częściej powtarzała mu, że będzie wspaniałym ojcem. Chciał w to wierzyć, ale złe przeczucia nie dawały mu spokoju. Nie chciał, aby jego dziecko dorastało w poczuciu inności czy dyskryminacji ze strony rówieśników, tylko ze względu na to, kim jest jego ojciec. Pragnął dla niego szczęśliwego dzieciństwa pełnego miłości, ale nie był pewien czy będzie mógł mu takie dać.   
\- Nie zasługuję na nią – kontynuował po chwili ciszy – Dobrze wiesz, że nie zasługuję na Molly, ani na to dziecko, a mimo to poprosiłeś mnie, abym zaopiekował się nią i Colinem. Czemu to zrobiłeś? Jestem ci za to naprawdę wdzięczny, ale nadal nie mogę zrozumieć twojej decyzji. Wszystko dobre co mnie w życiu spotkało, nie powinno mieć miejsca. Ludzie, których mam wokół siebie, a zwłaszcza Molly, są dla mnie za dobrzy. Staram się oddać im chociaż odrobinę tego, co oni dają mnie, ale wiem, że to i tak za mało. Nie zasługuję na to wszystko, tak jak ty nie zasługiwałeś na śmierć. Nie myśl, że ucieszyłem się z twojego odejścia. Oczywiście dzięki temu dostałem kolejną szansę z Molly, ale czuję się źle z myślą, że aby ją zdobyć, musiało zostać poświęcone czyjeś życie. Życie osoby, którą Molly naprawdę kochała. Tak jak przewidziałeś ta strata wiele ją kosztowała. Do tej pory przyłapuję ją na tym jak szlocha, wpatrując się w twoje zdjęcie. Nigdy o tobie nie zapomni i zawsze będzie cię kochać. I zapewniam cię, że nic tego nie zmieni – zrobił kolejną pauzę, chcąc zebrać myśli – Nie śmiej się, ale mnie też trochę ciebie brakuje. Dowództwo w Scotland Yardzie przejął jakiś totalny idiota. Jeszcze większy od ciebie. Naprawdę się z nim męczę. Chętnie wróciłbym do czasów, kiedy miałem ochotę przywalić ci w te twoje wiecznie wyszczerzone zęby. Mimo wszystko uważałem cię za przyjaciela. Szkoda, że tak się to skończyło. W każdym bądź razie mówię to wszystko, aby ci podziękować. Dałeś mi odwagę, aby po raz kolejny zbliżyć się do Molly. I tym razem zrobiłem to jak należy. Mam nadzieję, że dobrze wykorzystałem tę szansę, którą mi dałeś. Robię wszystko, aby twoja żona i syn byli szczęśliwi. I liczę na to, że rzeczywiście tacy są. Bo ja jestem. Właśnie dzięki nim.   
Mówił szczerą prawdę. Jeszcze nigdy wcześnie nie czuł się tak szczęśliwy, tak zadowolony z życia. I nawet te obawy związane z nienarodzonym jeszcze dzieckiem, z każdym kolejnym dniem malały na sile. Pomału zaczynał wierzyć w to, że może się sprawdzić w roli ojca. W końcu z Colinem szło mu chyba całkiem nieźle. Nigdy nie starał się zastąpić Ryana, ale bycie przyjacielem i opiekunem dziesięciolatka wychodziło mu zadziwiająco dobrze. Czy więc z własnym dzieckiem nie powinno być łatwiej? Nie chciał zawieść Molly. Tak długo czekała na to, aby zostać matką, więc nie mógł jej teraz rozczarować. Obiecał sobie, że zrobi wszystko, aby być najlepszym tatą, jakiego można sobie tylko wymarzyć.   
Z wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza wyciągnął małe, ozdobne pudełeczko na biżuterię. Znajdujący się w środku pierścionek kupił prawie półtora roku temu, ale niestety do tej pory nie znalazł on swojego miejsca na palcu jego ukochanej kobiety. Molly widziała go już trzy raz i za każdym bardzo się jej podobał. Nie rozumiał więc za bardzo, dlaczego nie chciała go przyjąć. Nie naciskał jednak. Najwyraźniej potrzebowała nieco więcej czasu, aby pogodzić się ze stratą jednego męża, zanim weźmie sobie drugiego. Postanowił być cierpliwy. Wiedział, że kiedyś w końcu mu nie odmówi. Nie miał zamiaru się zrażać. Jeśli będzie musiał się oświadczać jeszcze z dziesięć razy, to tak właśnie zrobi. Chociaż nie ukrywał, że wolałby, aby jednak nastąpiło to nieco szybciej. Może uda się za kolejnym podejściem, które zaplanował na jutrzejszy wieczór.   
\- Mam cichą nadzieję, że tym razem się zgodzi. Nie mam zamiaru jej do niczego zmuszać, ale też bardzo chcę móc nazwać ją swoją żoną. Pewnie wiesz, jak to jest. Może na takiego nie wyglądam, ale naprawdę jestem człowiekiem, któremu zależy na tym małżeństwie. Chcę, aby moje dziecko miało prawdziwą, porządną rodzinę. Chyba nie masz mi tego wszystko za złe, prawda? W końcu sam mnie o to prosiłeś. Mam nadzieję, że sprostałem twoim oczekiwaniom. I że uda mi się sprostać wszystkim oczekiwaniom Molly.   
To czego pragnął najbardziej to uszczęśliwienie swojej ukochanej. Wiedział, że to nie łatwe zadania, nie z jego charakterem, ale chyba szło mu to całkiem dobrze. Tak przynajmniej twierdzili jego bliscy. Wszyscy ucieszyli się na wieść o dziecku. Teraz tylko czekali jeszcze na ślub.   
Detektyw zamknął pudełeczko i schował go do kieszeni. Musiało jeszcze poczekać na swoją chwilę.   
Z westchnieniem po raz kolejny spojrzał na nagrobek. Za każdym razem kiedy tu był, czuł w sercu dziwny smutek. Chyba rzeczywiście brakowało mu tego męczącego Amerykanina.   
\- To chyba tyle – oznajmił na koniec – Za niedługo znów cię odwiedzimy. Trzymaj się, Carter.   
Uśmiechnął się blado, po czym obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w stronę bramy. Po chwili dołączył do siedzących na ławce na skwerku Molly i Colina. Oboje uśmiechali się szeroko i on też uśmiechnął się na ten widok. Nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, że po tym wszystkim co w życiu go spotkało, los jednak postanowił dać mu drugą szansę. Miał teraz kochającą rodzinę, na którą zawsze mógł liczyć, i która za niedługo się powiększy. Otaczali go wspaniali przyjaciele, którzy zawsze byli gotowy wyciągnąć do niego pomocną dłoń. W jego życiu zagościły miłość, radość i szczęście. Miał wszystko to, o co nawet specjalnie nie zabiegał. Czego mógł chcieć więcej?   
Usiadł na ławce obok Molly i objął ją mocno ramieniem, drugą dłoń przykładając do jej wydatnego brzucha. Znajdująca się w środku istotka chyba wyczuła obecność ojca, bo dała o sobie znać dość mocnym kopnięciem. Przyszli rodzice uśmiechnęli się do siebie, a chwilę potem Sherlock złożył na ustach ukochanej delikatny pocałunek.   
\- Za co to? – spytała cicho, głaszcząc go po policzku.   
\- Za to, że jesteś – odparł takim samym tonem – Kocham cię.   
\- Ja ciebie też.   
Kiedy znów poczuł usta Molly na swoich, wiedział, że wszystko będzie dobrze. A każda decyzja jaką podjął, była tą właściwą.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tak oto dotarliśmy do końca „Trudnych decyzji” :) To jedno z najdłuższych opowiadań jakie napisałam i jestem z siebie niezmiernie dumna, że udało mi się doprowadzić je do końca. I pisać z tygodniową regularnością, co też nie jest wcale łatwe :) Ale tak jak zawsze powtarzam – nie ma twórczości bez czytelników. Dlatego z całego serca dziękuję wszystkim, którzy mieli ochotę czytać moje wypociny. A zwłaszcza tym osobom, którym chciało się jeszcze naskrobać kilka słów w komentarzach. To naprawdę motywuje do dalszego pisania i dodaje weny w chwilach zwątpienia :) Szczególne podziękowania dla Cumberlocked145, za podsunięcie kilku pomysłów dotyczących fabuły i nieustanne przypominanie o szczęśliwym zakończeniu :P Cóż, ostatecznie jest ono takie trochę słodko-gorzkie, ale myślę, że takie właśnie jest najodpowiedniejsze. Koniec, końców Molly i Sherlock są razem, więc mam nadzieję, że się Wam podoba :)   
> Tak jak już pisałam wcześniej – w niedzielę wyjeżdżam na praktyki i wracam dopiero pod koniec lipca. Przez te trzy tygodnie nie będę miała czasu na pisanie. Zamierzam jednak w sierpniu powrócić z nowym opowiadaniem pt. „Gdyby miłość była zbrodnią”. Klimatem będzie to zbliżone do „Sherlolly z przymrużeniem oka”. Mam już dość tych melodramatów :P Naszłą mnie ochota na stworzenie czegoś weselszego :) Nie jestem w stanie podać konkretnej daty publikacji, ale postaram się, aby było to w miarę krótko po moim powrocie :)   
> Jeśli ktoś byłby zainteresowany, mogę także napisać dodatkowe rozdziały do „Trudnych decyzji”. Mogłyby one dotyczyć tych dwóch lat, kiedy Molly była w Stanach lub tych czterech między śmiercią Cartera, a tym rozdziałem. Decyzja należy do Was. Jeśli nie macie jeszcze ochoty rozstawać się z tym opowiadaniem, czekam na Wasze propozycje. A jeśli uznacie, że to co zawarłam w tych dwudziestu pięciu rozdziałach jest wystarczające, to też się nie obrażę. Po prostu chcę sprostać oczekiwaniom moich drogich czytelników :) 
> 
> Na koniec mam dla Was kilka ciekawostek dotyczących „Trudnych decyzji”:   
> 1\. Najkrótszy rozdział ( pierwszy) liczy 2238 słów, a najdłuższy (dwudziesty pierwszy) 4140.   
> 2\. Rozdziały nieparzyste zaczynają się od dialogów, a parzyste od opisów. Początkowo był to przypadek, ale potem postanowiłam to kontynuować :D  
> 3\. W całym opowiadaniu Sherlock tylko raz zwraca się do Ryana po imieniu ( rozdział dwudziesty czwarty). Poza tym zawsze mówi o nim Carter. Był to zabieg celowy :)   
> 4\. List Molly do Sherlocka, który pojawia się w rozdziale siedemnastym, był już wspomniany w rozdziale piątym. Detektyw nawał go wtedy „ Tym świstkiem papieru, który niczego nie wyjaśniał”.   
> 5\. Rozdziały czwarty, piąty, siedemnasty i dwudziesty pierwszy, powstały w mojej głowie zanim jeszcze zdecydowałam się spisać tę historię.   
> 6\. Rozważałam trzy możliwe zakończenia: pierwsze - to które zrealizowałam, czyli śmierć Cartera, drugie – Sherlock poświęca swoje życie, ratując Ryana, bo wie, że Molly go kocha, trzecie – obaj żyją, ale Molly mimo wszystko postanawia zostać ze swoim mężem, a Holmes musi się z tym jakoś pogodzić. Która opcja podoba się Wam najbardziej? :P  
> 7\. Kiedy już zdecydowałam, że uśmiercę Cartera, na początku miał zginać od postrzału. Ostatecznie stwierdziłam, że było by to zbyt oklepane (zwłaszcza, że taki los ostatnio spotkał Mary), więc postawiłam na tętniaka :) 
> 
> O większości z nich na pewno nie miałyście pojęcia, ale jestem ciekawa zwróciłyście uwagę na te zawarte w punktach 2, 3 i 4 :)
> 
> Chyba pora kończyć, bo za chwilę ta notatka wyjdzie dłuższa niż sam rozdział :P   
> Jeszcze raz serdecznie dziękuję za te wspólne pięć miesięcy. Mam nadzieję, że bawiłyście się przy tym opowiadaniu równie dobrze jak ja :)   
> Mam jeszcze jedną prośbę – proszę, aby każdy kto czytał zostawił chociaż króciutki komentarz. Chciałabym wiedzieć ilu rzeczywiście miałam czytelników. To naprawdę dużo dla mnie znaczy :) 
> 
> Serdecznie wszystkich pozdrawiam i życzę udanych wakacji :*   
> Do napisania w sierpniu :)


End file.
